Stay
by Purple Reptar
Summary: Callie is no stranger to heartache and when Mark's sister moves to Seattle; Callie's heart is thrown through a roller coaster of emotions, when she finds love in a tangled web of lies, betrayal and sorrow.
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story, they belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.****

_Some say people choose who they fall in love with, as if love is like deciding sandals over flip flops on a warm summer day or chocolate instead of strawberry ice cream. Loving someone isn't something one chooses to do, love just simply happens. Nobody can prevent it from happening, they could try until they're blue in the face, out of breath and miles from home, but no matter how much distance someone puts between the two of them or how many times they try to talk their hearts out of it, they'll still love that person in some way. If not then and now, but another time and place. Nobody can fight fate, not even the world's heavyweight champion, because fate carries a mean right hook. Those who say loving a person is a choice, well they've never really fallen in love before, have they? Falling in love can be bittersweet, overstepping boundaries and going against beliefs, but before pointing fingers, remember there are more than two sides to every story, unfortunately most of us only hear one._

Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital was unusually slow considering the weather and it being rush hour, well the pit was slow, but none of the surgeons would dare to admit that out loud, they knew that would only bring in the worst possible traumas there is. Callie's shift was over in fifteen minutes and she really didn't want to have to stick around for another thirty-two hours. No, she'd much rather go home to her empty apartment, turn on her TV where she was sure to find a marathon of some detective show, lye in bed and drown in her endless supply of alcohol and half eaten cartons of ice cream, just like she had been doing for the past six months.

Six months ago, Callie's girlfriend of almost two years, Erica, broke up with her. Before that day everything was decent between them, they were just like any other average couple; at least that was what Callie thought. There was little doubt in the back of her mind that their relationship was perfect, Callie messed up, a lot, sometimes, but she never thought that the cardio surgeon and she would split. She thought the older woman loved her, until one day Erica packed up her toothbrush, cleaned out her dresser drawer, and walked out of the Latina's life forever. The blonde did leave a note on the island in the kitchen, to this day the words still cause Callie's brown eyes to roll.

_Callie_

_We had a great run, but I don't think we should run the rest of the race together._

_I'm sorry_

_Erica_

Nobody knew where the blonde ended up, nor do they know her reasons for leaving. Rumors around the hospital were that Erica left Callie for a man, which that only caused the fire in the brunette to grow wilder, seeing how their whole relationship Erica complained about Callie's bisexuality, she claimed there was no gray area, someone was either straight or gay, there couldn't be an in between. Other rumors were that she was terminally ill and she died a few months after leaving Seattle, but, Callie knew none of the rumors were true.

Aside from the blonde's poor break up method, Callie was devastated she thought Erica was the one for her; she was her best friend if anything, but she also thought her ex husband was the one for her as well. They haven't spoken since that day, if you can count a one sided break up note as speaking anyway. Callie found out a few weeks ago that Erica was back with one of her exes who lived on the east coast. Deep down she was happy for her, because when you love or care about someone all you really want for them is happiness, right? But, Callie couldn't quite get rid of the aching in her chest, no matter how much she moved on and got over the other woman.

She tried drinking away her misery, which only resulted in her roommate, Cristina, and she getting wasted every night while dancing to bad 80s music, and Mark threatening to take Callie to AA meetings if she didn't cut down on the tequila and Jack Daniels. When the drinking didn't help she turned to sex, sex was a coping method her Ex husband. George used after his father died. So Callie thought it would help her too, she had sex with as many people as she could not at one time of course, but over the past six months she's slept with a number of people she wasn't too proud of.

After Erica left, Callie was alone, the only person she had was Mark, her used to be sex buddy but now best friend. Over the years they had grown closer, but once they eliminated sex between them, their friendship grew stronger. The brunette shut the world out the first couple months after the break up, she only left her apartment to go to work, even at work she only spoke to people when it was urgent. Everyone was worried about her; bad ass Callie Torres they had known for so long had disappeared, but eventually Mark was the one to help her out of her hermit shell and make her wake up and smell the roses.

Taking advantage of their lack of cases, Callie sat in the middle of the cafeteria with a group of her fellow surgeons talking and eating their lunches. A few months ago she wouldn't be caught dead in the cafeteria, around this time she'd be sulking in one of the numerous on-call rooms in the hospital. Callie was grateful Mark helped her see that throwing her life away because someone didn't want to be with her, or love her anymore, just wasn't worth it in the end.

"Hey guys!" Lexie greeted the group with a cheerful smile, as she sat her lunch tray down across from Meredith.

"Hey!" The five of them mumbled in unison.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lexie asked mixing her crackers into her tomato soup.

"We were talking about going out to Joes tonight." Meredith answered her as she finished chewing her sandwich.

"Oh that's cool." Lexie nodded.

"So who's all in?" Cristina asked, not evening try to cloud her excitement, she always gets excited when ever tequila or any other type of alcohol is involved, especially after a long day at work.

"I'll go." Lexie shrugged her shoulders. "I'll get Alex and Avery to come too." She added.

"Alright, Callie?" Meredith looked over at the spaced out brunette across the table, who looked like she was trying to taste her salad with her eyes.

"Callie?" Cristina spoke a little louder than Meredith.

"Uh yeah, oh-um. No, I think I'm going to pass tonight guys." Callie gave them an apologetic smile.

"What-why? Do you know how many hot chicks are going to be there tonight? It's Friday." Yang informed her hoping it would waver her decision.

"I know, I just don't feel up to it tonight, maybe next weekend?" Callie shook her head and set her fork on the side of her tray.

"Okay, but I don't want to come home to find you weeping in a corner talking about how much your life sucks and a bunch of soggy old cookies floating in one of my coffee cups again." Cristina ordered, just like Mark, she had a little part in helping Callie focus on what really matters in life and she didn't want to see all their hard work go to waste.

"What about you Mark?" Meredith asked changing the subject and getting the spotlight off of Callie.

"Oh I would love to join you tonight ladies, but I already have plans." Mark took a bite of his apple.

"Doing what?" Callie wondered out loud.

"I have to pick my sister up from the airport." Mark couldn't help the smirk that formed on his face as he watched the surprise look appear on the Latina's face.

"Sister?" All four women yelled; Lexie almost spraying her water all over her sister's face.

"Yeah sister, well half sister," Mark corrected himself.

"Since when do you have a sister?" Cristina asked.

"I don't know, since my dad had sex with her mom." He gave her a smart ass response.

"How come you never told me you had a sister?" Callie thought she knew everything about him, but she was wrong.

"I don't know, it never came up." Mark shrugged, he picked up his tray and made his way out of the cafeteria, Callie followed suite and quickly dumped her tray in the trash before walking down the hall in the direction of the locker room.

"Don't take it personal Cal, I just found out about her five years ago." Mark patted the brunette on the back.

"Well how old is she?" Callie asked assuming she was a teenager.

"Uh I think she is twenty-six, but I'm not sure." Mark pulled his scrub top over his head and threw it in his locker.

"Oh, so how long is she going to be staying in Seattle?" Callie was curious, if Mark had a sister that only meant there was a fifty percent chance she was hot, and even if she doesn't play for her team, Callie is known to turn em even if just for one night.

"She's moving here with her fiancé, I have that spare bedroom that's just been collecting dust so they're going to stay with me until they get situated and are able to find a place of their own." Mark shrugged on his leather jacket and closed his locker.

_'Man she's getting married it figures though she is part Sloan. Who would pass up marrying one of them?'_ Callie thought as she closed her locker and grabbed her purse and jacket.

"That's cool." Callie didn't really know what else to say.

Silence fell between the two of them as they made their way out of the locker room and out of the hospital into the mist of the Seattle rain.

Mark was the one next to speak,"You okay Torres?" He had a hard time reading the brunette sometimes, but she had been quiet all day and he was a little concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Callie looked up offering him a small smile.

"Okay," He wasn't convinced, but she was a grown woman if she needed to talk, he knew she'd find him. "Tomorrow night I know you're not busy so why don't you come to Joes with the three of us. This way you guys can meet and I don't know just have a good time. You haven't been out much lately and I'll be damned if I'm going to let my best friend waste away in her apartment for the rest of her life." Mark chuckled and elbowed her playfully in the side. "So what do you say?" He draped his arm loosely over Callie's shoulders.

Callie took a few seconds to ponder the idea of going out with two people she didn't know, she was nervous because aside from her random hook ups lately, she hadn't been that much of a social butterfly. When it comes to sex you don't have to spike up a conversation, it's just the causally _'ahh' 'yeah, right there' _But, Mark was right she needed to get out and socialize and have a good time. Maybe she might even get along with Mark's sister and her fiancé, who knows?

"Um sure," The brunette nodded. "I'll be there." She told him with a half smile.

"Alright, well I'm going to be late picking them up," He glanced down at his cell phone, double checking the time. "I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Callie nodded and watched as he took off across the street to their apartment complex to grab his car, she stood in place for a few more seconds before slowly following in his path. Maybe she would skip the self pity party tonight and actually take Cristina and Meredith up on their offer for some drinks instead, maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story, they belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.**

The loud annoying noise from the brunettes alarm filled Callie's room; she smashed her head in between one of her blue pillows, trying to drown out the piercing sound. Five minutes later the piercing noise sounded off again, Callie groaned loudly and threw her cell phone across the room causing it to hit her bedroom door, silencing her alarm.

She rolled over on her back and sighed, she was not ready for work, all she wanted to do was stay in bed and sleep, sleep was the only time she felt at peace with her life. When she was awake she was forced to smile and laugh and pretend to have a jolly good time. In her sleep she could live life the way she wanted, if she wanted to fight a dragon or if she wanted to have sex with Eva Longoria, she can no one is stopping her.

Callie laid in bed for a few more minutes trying to gain the energy she needed to start her day, she pulled her dark blue blanket back, allowing the massive amount of candy wrappers to fall to the floor. "Ugh I'll get that later." She muttered to herself, as she walked into the bathroom.

Callie popped her toothbrush in her mouth while she ran the hot water so she could take a much needed shower, after two minutes of adjusting the heat she realized she didn't have any hot water in her bathroom. She was already running late and patience is something she has been lacking for a while now. Callie made her way across her apartment and knocked on Cristina's door, hearing her roommates shower running she assumed that's where she was.

"This is just great, now I am going to be late. I can't just not shower, I smell like a foot." Callie mumbled to herself as she stormed back in her room, she put her toothbrush back in the cup and grabbed her shampoo.

"I'll just shower at Marks." Callie said closing her apartment door and knocking on her best friends, which was across the hall from hers.

"Mark! It's me; I need to use your shower." Callie yelled as she knocked on the door.

Receiving no answer Callie just used the key Mark gave her a few months ago, when he went to Maryland to visit one of his family members. He never told who he was visiting, Mark doesn't really have that much family left both of his parents are dead and he was an only child up until five years ago. So he must have been visiting his sister, 'What was her name again?' Callie thought.

Callie walked into Marks apartment and set her key on his kitchen counter.

"Mark?" She yelled for the older man.

"Are you even here?" She asked herself grabbing one of his bath towels out of the linen closet.

'He must be at work already; he won't mind I've showered here before. Hell I've showered with him' Callie told herself before opening the bathroom door.

As the door swung open Callie eyed the wet figure in front of her. 'This must be Marks sister' she thought. 'I should close the door and walk away.' But Callie stood still watching the smaller woman with her left leg propped up on the tub as she slowly ran the red towel up her pale leg, drying it off. Her wet blonde hair fell over her smooth back nicely. Callie's eyes slowly scanned the blonde's firm ass; the Latinas tongue quickly grazed her lips.

"OH MY GOD!" The blonde gasped as she turned around, bringing the brunette back to reality. The smaller woman grabbed Marks razor from the inside the tub and pointed it at Callie.

"Who are you?" She asked still shaking the dull blades at the brunette.

"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't know anyone was going to be here. I…uh live across the hall and I don't have any hot water, weird I know, but I was just going to use the uh" Callie looked around the bathroom, not making eye contact with other woman.

"Shower?" The blonde asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah the uh shower." Callies face was on fire from embarrassment.

"Okay, so you're not some bulgur or rapist?" The small woman asked with a smile.

"No I am not either one of those things." Callie smiled back.

"Okay then I suppose you can use the shower then." She set the razor back on the side of the tub and pulled her towel closer to her body.

"I'm Arizona." The blonde smiled and offered the Latina her hand.

"Callie Torres, I'm Marks best friend." Callie took her hand letting go a little too fast. 'That was weird felt like I got shocked by something, must be static.' Callie told herself.

"Well it was nice to meet you Callie, maybe next time we see each other I won't be wet, naked and bent over." Arizona winked and left the bathroom.

'Wow she is beautiful, no she is gorgeous, she must be Marks sister why else would she be in his apartment naked. Mark doesn't let his one nighters shower here, at least he never use to. She looks nothing like Sloan though; well they are half siblings that could be why. I can't believe she caught me checking her out; I've downgraded to complete prev now, Erica has made me into Seattle Graces peeping Tom. Lovely, hopefully she'll forget all about this before tonight.' Callie let the hot water pour down her tired body.

* * *

><p>Callie walked into the crowded bar, she did five surgeries today, she was beat and Jack Daniels was calling her name. She scanned the bar for Mark and Arizona, after few seconds she saw the two of them sitting in the corner by the window.<p>

'How can someone be that beautiful, it should be illegal to look that good?' Callie thought as she took in Arizona's appearance. She was wearing blue skinny jeans; a black tank top with a blue jean jacket on top, her blonde hair was loosely curled and sat just below her shoulders. 'Wait I thought she was engaged where is the lucky son of a bitch?' Callie rolled her eyes as she approached the table.

"Torres glad you can finally join us." Mark laughed and patted the seat next to him.

"Yeah me too, I need a drink." Callie sat down. "Wait…a strong drink." Callie added.

"Alright tiger," Mark smiled. "This is Arizona, Arizona this is my anti social best friend Callie." Mark introduced them.

"I know I met her this morning." The blonde smirked and took a sip of her drink.

Mark raised a questioning brow at her.

"Yup, caught her checking me out when I was getting out of the shower this morning." Arizona smirked.

'Damn it she didn't forget.' Callie mentally kicked herself.

"Wait you were checking my"

"Hey guys!" A tall brunette with hazel eyes greeted the three of them with a half smile.

"Hey I thought you'd never get here." Mark smiled and stood up and hugged the woman.

"Callie this is Joanne." Mark told the Latina.

Callie sat there confused.

"My sister," Mark added. 'Huh…his sister, I thought Arizona was his sister.'

"It's so nice to finally meet you Callie, I've heard so much about you." Joanne reached out her hand.

'Wish I could say the same about you.' Callie thought.

She took Joanne's hand. "It's nice to meet you too." Callie smiled.

"Hey babe, sorry I'm late it was a crazy first day at the firm." Joanne said as she gave Arizona a small kiss on the lips.

"It's okay Jo, Mark and Callie have kept me very entertained." Arizona smiled at the two people across from her as she played with one of the spoons sitting on the table.

'She looks uncomfortable.' Callie noticed, but decided to ignore it.

"So what were you three talking about before I rudely interrupted." Joanne smiled at Arizona.

"I was just about to ask Callie here why she..."

"Ow!" Mark groaned. "That hurt, why did you kick me?" He asked rubbing his leg.

"Sorry my foot must have slipped." Arizona winked at Callie.

'This girl is something.' Callie smiled.

"Like I was saying before your pest of a girlfriend kicked me." Mark started.

"So Joanne you're Sloan's sister, I thought Arizona was his sister, see we met this morning at his apartment, and I could not see the resemblance, but now I can see it between the two of you. It makes more sense to me now" Callie smiled at the brunette.

'It was a lie Joanne looks nothing like Mark, she looks like a toad…no that would be an insult to a toad. Okay maybe that is a little mean but a girl like Arizona can do a lot better than her.'

"Thank you we get our dazzling looks from our father." Joanne said in the worst British accent Callie had ever heard, as she batted her eyelashes.

"Yeah the only thing that man was good for." Mark huffed.

Callie rubbed his leg, she knew all about Marks relationship with his father; let's just say he wasn't father of the year by no means.

"First rounds on me, what will you guys have?" Joanne clapped her hands together and stood up from the table.

"Jack and coke for me," Callie waved her index finger up and down.

"I'll just have a beer." Mark told her.

"Baby?" Joanne asked.

"Um I'll have a Jack and coke too please." The blonde said eyeing Callie.

'Why is she looking at me like that, do I have something on my face? That's all I need to do is embarrass myself in front of her again.' Callie wiped her face, causing Arizona to turn her attention to Mark.

"Sorry about kicking you, it's just you know how jealous Joanne can get, and we just met Callie I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable, so lets just keep this morning between the three of us." Arizona told him.

"Alright, I didn't think about that, you're lucky Cal, if Joanne heard about you scoping out her girl she would of freaked." Mark chuckled finishing off the beer he already had.

"Yeah lucky," The brunette mumbled to herself.

'Good thing Joanne can't read minds, because she would be freaking out a lot from now on if she could. Arizona might be off the market but that doesn't mean I can't admire the merchandise. Like that old saying goes "you can look but you can't touch." Yeah I'm going to be doing a whole lot of looking.' Callie smirked to herself, as she listened to Arizona tell Mark about their flight here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story, they belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.**

Callie dreams were not filled with fire breathing dragons or hot sex with the Latina housewife, no they were filled with images of the beautiful blonde, who was sleeping an apartment away, with her fiancé.

'Why does she have to be engaged, I mean I could deal with her just being in a relationship, there's no commitment with that. 'Hey you're my girlfriend.' There isn't a ring or a promise to throw a huge get together and exchange sappy words and all that other happy horse shit. No she just has to be engaged. I'm just bitter because of Erica; the woman made me a bitter peeper. I really don't like her.' Callie thought as she scrubbed her kitchen counter.

"Whoa! Slow down if you scrub any harder there Mr. Clean you're going to burn a hole right through it. And that is where I set my coffee in the morning." Cristina pointed her finger at the counter.

"Sorry." Callie muttered in her direction.

"Not that I care because I don't but uh…what's wrong with you?" Yang asked sitting down on one of the bar stools.

"Huh?" The brunette threw her rag in the dirty bucket of chemicals.

"You clean when you're upset, and you're cleaning a counter that looks like it's been spit shined by the whole continent of Asia. So what's wrong?" Cristina grabbed an apple out of the bowl in the middle of the breakfast bar.

Callie rolled her eyes, Cristina was right she did clean when there was something on her mind. But, she wasn't going to talk to Yang about it; she really didn't think there was anything to talk about anyway. So she had a little crush, it'll go away she isn't in high school anymore, she is twenty-five this sort of thing happens all the time.

"Nothing is wrong, just felt like cleaning." Callie pulled one of her yellow rubber gloves off.

"On your day off?" Cristina took a bite of her apple.

"Mhm." Callie nodded.

"Callie, I get that you are all depressed and lonely. But, cleaning on your day off seriously? You need to get out there, Erica left you what seven months ago, it's time to move on, there are plenty more sword or catfish in the sea." Cristina put it bluntly.

"I know that, and it was six months ago…not that I am counting, and I've gotten out there a few times I just haven't met anyone that's held my attention long enough to peruse anything." The Latina argued.

"Well you better find someone soon, I am really getting tired of coming home to the over whelming smell of bleach and five cartons of cookie dough ice cream in the freezer…cookie dough ice cream really? Why don't you just buy cookie dough it will take up less space?" Cristina whined.

"Shut up Cristina." Callie sighed.

"Whatever…so you met Mcsteamys' sister yesterday?" Cristina started.

"Yup," Callie said shortly.

"So how is she? Is she all Sloany and you know for a lack of a better word HOT!" Cristina spat.

"Uh she is odd…but, I really didn't get to know her that well last night, she and Arizona had to leave early, and no she isn't 'hot' or 'Sloany.'" Callie chuckled.

"Who's Arizona?" Yang asked.

"Oh that is Mark's sister Joanne's fiancé." Callie cleared her throat.

"Wait, wait, wait Marks sister plays for your team?" Cristina said shocked.

"Not exactly she plays for the lesbian team; I play for the bisexuals." Callie said making each one of her hands one of the teams.

"Same difference…she's gay? Did Mark tell you she was gay before you met her?" Cristina asked.

"Yes Cristina Joanne and Arizona are both gay…wait before you ask they're gay together, big shocker…huh?" Callie rolled her eyes. "And no he didn't, I was kind of surprised when I found out."

"Why am I more excited about this than you are?" She asked throwing her apple core in the garbage.

"I don't know why you are so excited about this. If you're coming out to me, I think Owen should be the first to know not me." Callie dumped the dirty liquid down the sink.

"Ew! Don't dump that down the sink, put it in the toilet." Cristina scrunched up her face.

"Why? It doesn't make a difference." The Latina put the empty bucket under the sink.

"Yes there is…I drink that water, I don't drink out of the toilet." Cristina told her.

"Cristina it still doesn't matter all the water goes to the same place and its filtered anyway." Callie sat down on the other bar stool.

"Oh and I'm not gay." Cristina finally said.

"Okay?" Callie smirked.

"Unlike you when I say I'm a big fan of penis, I actually mean it and I don't run off and muffin dive." Cristina opened her news paper.

"Muffin dive…really?" Callie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, anyway I'm so excited that Marks sister is gay because that means you can make friends with them and start hanging out like on that one show you watch the, G-spot?" Cristina turned to Callie.

"You mean the L Word." Callie corrected her.

"Yeah whatever…you know lately you've been acting like a mix of Alice and what's that ones name, it's a boy's name?"

"Shane?" Callie shook her head.

"Yeah you know you're all mopey like Alice and all Sex crazed like Shane. Maybe Josie and Alabama will be good for you." Cristina turned the page.

"It's Joanne and Arizona." Callie corrected her again.

"And I don't know if we will be hanging out that much, I'm a surgeon and Joanne is a lawyer. Even if we did have free time I doubt she'll want to spend it with me…we aren't the type of people that hang together. She's too uptight and Jim Carey like ya know," Callie explained.

"What do you mean Jim Carey like?" Cristina asked.

"She tries to hard to be funny; I'm more of a Kat Williams or Adam Sandler type of person." Callie poured herself a glass of orange juice and sat back down.

"Oh I don't think Jim tries to hard but oh well, what does her girlfriend do?" Cristina set the news paper on the corner of the bar.

"Um I'm not sure...Joanne spent most of the night talking about herself, nobody else could get a word in." Callie took a sip of her orange juice.

"You don't like her do you?" Cristina asked.

"What? I don't even know her." Callie argued.

"Well you keep rolling your eyes or your face tenses when you talk about her." Cristina pointed out.

"It's not that I don't like her, I don't know her well enough not to not like her. Ya know? She's just too showize, genuine Ms. Know it all." Callie said the last part in her best valley girl voice.

"Nice…my kind of people," Cristina joked.

"Yeah, so I'm sorry to crush your dream of me and my big gay circle of friends, but it's not happening." Callie put her glass in the sink.

"Okay…okay. What about Arizona, do you get a long with her?" Cristina asked.

"What's with all these questions this morning are you writing a freaking book Yang?" Callie asked becoming annoyed, she felt like she was getting interrogated.

"Sorry God, forget I asked." Cristina held her hands up in front of her. "The one time I choose to care about your life and you get all Ms. Attitude on me, forget it."

"Sorry, Arizona seemed nice, but I didn't get to talk to her that much…so I don't know." Callie answered. She didn't mean to snap at Yang, she just has been frustrated and emotional since the break up.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Both women looked at each other.

"Are you expecting someone?" Callie asked Yang, she just shook her head.

"Torres, open the door." They both heard Mark say through the closed door.

"Hey!" Callie said as she opened the blue door.

"I gotta ask you to do me a big favor." Mark said giving her his puppy dog eyes.

"What is it Mark?" Callie sighed moving away from the doorway so he could come in.

"I need you to help Arizona pick up some of their stuff from the airport, they had it cargoed in last night and the storage guy told them to pick it up today and move it to the new unit by one. I would help her but I have to work, and Joanne is already at the firm. Please?" Mark begged.

"Um Mark I don't know." Callie started.

"Callie what else do you have to do, help the woman with her boxes." Cristina interrupted her.

"Please Cal! It'll give you a chance to make friends with her." Mark told her with a big grin.

"What is with you two with me being friends with them." Callie rolled her eyes.

"You're both lesbians, don't all lesbians like each other…isn't it written some where, that after ten minutes of meeting each other you either fuck or become best friends?" Mark asked.

"I don't think so, but I guess I can help her, just let me go get changed." Callie told him.

"Thank you Cal...I owe you." Mark smiled.

"Yup," The Latina nodded.

"What about you Cristina, it's your day off too…do you want to help Arizona and me?" Callie asked her.

"Uh no…Teddy is going to show me some new heart thing today, so you have fun with your new lesbian friend and her boxes…I'm going to go learn doctor things." Cristina grabbed her bag and walked out of the apartment.

"I'll go tell blondie that you'll be over when you're done getting ready." Mark told her.

"Okay." Callie responded.

"Oh thanks again Torres." Mark smiled and went back to his apartment to talk to Arizona.

'Hm I am going to be alone with her for a few hours, just us, nobody else. No, no, nothing is going to happen she is happily taken and I am not a home wrecker. Maybe I'll just befriend her like they want me too. She doesn't seem like a horrible person, she seems pretty cool...so I think she is hot, I think a lot people are hot. That has never stopped me from being their friends before.' Callie shrugged and went into her room to change.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story, they belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.**

Callie smoothed out her leather Jacket and firmly knocked on Marks door.

"Just a sec!" she heard Arizona yell from inside.

Callie took a deep breath and let it out. 'Just be cool, be you and everything will be fine. Damn why am I so nervous? I'm Callie Torres I don't get nervous, well aside from talking in front large numbers of people…oh and when we me and Erica first started dating I was nervous about my performance in certain areas. Okay so I can be nervous at times. I shouldn't be nervous right now; I am only helping Marks sister-in law move her stuff…nothing else. We're not going on a date, so pull your self together Torres.' Callie puffed her cheeks out with air, just as Arizona opened the door.

"Callie…hi," The blonde smiled widely revealing the most adorable dimples Callie had ever seen.

"Hi." Callie let out the air in her mouth and smiled.

"Come in, I just have to find the storage key and we can be on our way." Arizona told her looking under the stack of mail that was on the counter.

"Okay." Callie shifted her weight onto her left foot.

"Joanne threw it some where and of course it's my job to find it." The blonde muttered to herself.

Callie couldn't help but to lightly laugh at Arizona, she was pacing around Marks apartment flipping pillows and cushions over looking for the key. 'She is adorable.' Callie thought.

"Ahhh here it is, I found it. Woohoo!" Arizona stood up waving the silver key in the air, while doing a short victory dance.

Callie chuckled, causing the blonde to stop, her face covered with a fresh tint of pink.

"Sorry I work with children all day, so I'm kind of a goofball." Arizona shrugged her shoulders and tucked the key in her jean pocket.

"It is alright I like goofballs." Callie looked down at her shoes.

'I like goofballs, what was that, really? If you're going to flirt, do it right.' Callie told herself.

"Okay. I think I have everything, you ready to go?" Arizona clapped her hands.

"Yup," The brunette said wasting no time and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>The two of them had sat in Callie's car in silence for the past fifteen minutes. Callie didn't know what to say, the only thing she could think about was the way the blonde looked bent over in Marks bathroom. If she was honest with herself that was the only thing she has been able to think about for the past two days. 'Is it wrong? Yeah…kind of but thinking about it isn't hurting anything, other than my social life…say something to her.' Callie thought.<p>

"Um so..." Callie started.

"Okay so you saw me naked." Arizona spat.

"Uh?" Callie didn't know what to say to the blonde's outburst.

"I'm just saying that things don't have to be awkward between us because you saw me naked. I'm pretty sure I'll be seeing you naked sometime in the near future. I just don't want things to be awkward, because they shouldn't be. It isn't a big deal, and from what Marks told me, I'm pretty sure you've seen a lot of people naked." Arizona rambled, regretting her last few words before she said them.

Callie raised her eyebrow at the rambling blonde.

"Oh no I didn't mean that you've slept with a lot of people, damn it. I'm sorry." Arizona sighed.

Callie couldn't help but smile at the other woman, even if she did just kind of call her a slut.

"Arizona, it's okay…consider this an awkward free zone from now on." Callie smiled at her and turned her attention back on the road. 'I have to talk to Mark later about releasing too much information.' Callie told herself.

"Thank you." Arizona gave her a small smile and nodded.

The rest of the ride was filled with comfortable silence, neither woman knew what to talk about, and neither one of them wanted to say something stupid. Callie pulled into the airport parking lot.

"So…where to Miss?" Callie asked pretending to tip her hat.

Arizona giggled. "Um I think it's over there." The blonde pointed to the small white boxy building off to the left of them.

"Alright," Callie replied putting her car in drive again and drove over to the building.

Arizona got out of the car and went inside the glass door that had a small black and red sign that read open.

'What did she mean she'll be seeing me naked sometime too? Was she hinting around to us having sex? No, of course not she is with Joanne the only person who she will be seeing naked and seeing her naked is Joanne. Eww' Callie cringed at the thought of seeing Marks sister in all her glory; the woman really wasn't appealing…at all.

'But I would love for her to see me naked, no, no Callie that is not going to happen stop thinking like that.' Callie put her head down on the steering wheel and closed her eyes. 'You've only known this woman for two days and she has you sitting in your car arguing with yourself…just great.'

"Hey!" Arizona smiled as she got back in the car, taking Callie away from her thoughts.

"The guy told me that my stuff is over there in those big storage units. I rented a moving truck though, because of the furniture. Rick said he was going to drive it around for us" Arizona said studying the white piece of paper in her hands.

"Furniture?" Callie repeated.

"Oh yeah Mark didn't tell you?" Arizona asked, directing her gaze at Callie.

"No he didn't."

"I'm sorry I thought he told you, we had to bring everything out here or else the new owners were just going to throw it away. I wanted to donate the big stuff, but Joanne insisted we keep everything, so we have it for when we move out of Marks." Arizona explained.

"Oh okay, it isn't a big deal I just don't see the two us being able to lift a couch or anything bigger ya know?" Callie laughed.

"Yeah," Arizona laughed.

"Ugh these boxes are heavy." Arizona moaned as she put another box into the back of the truck.

"Yeah they are, one of you collect bricks or something?" Callie teased wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Those are probably my books; I use to read a lot at night when Jo was working late." Arizona admitted.

"Oh…does Joanne work late a lot?" Callie asked. She wasn't one to get personal with someone she just met, but the way Arizona acted when she talked about her fiancé was just off to the Latina.

"Uh yeah…sometimes, she was one of the best attorneys at The Kramer Law Firm, so they gave her all the important cases and she would be there until two in the morning trying to find all the loop holes and stuff." Arizona threw another box into the truck.

"So you two are from Maryland?" The brunette picked up a box, this one not as heavy.

"Rockville, Maryland." The blonde nodded.

"Oh okay, so you guys were the family members that Mark was visiting a few months ago." Callie said.

"Yeah it was us. Mark has visited us numerous times since Joanne and him found out they were siblings. Actually they found out shortly after Jo and I started dating." Arizona gave Callie a small smile.

"You and Joanne have been together for five years?" Callie asked.

"Been together five and engaged three." Arizona dragged one of the wood end tables over to the truck.

"That's cool." Callie said pretending to sound happy for them. 'Not that I'm not happy for them…I just don't understand what a fox is doing with a rat.'

"Yeah, we're talking a lot about me, tell me something about you." Arizona rubbed her hands together wiping off the dirt from the boxes.

"Well I grew up in Miami, I moved to Seattle when I finished med school and I work with Mark at Seattle Grace Mercy West." Callie told her not knowing what else to say.

"What is your specialty?" The blonde asked.

"Orthopedics," Callie smiled.

"Oooh interesting, I'm going to have keep you around, I'm always fall over things, never know when I might break something." Arizona joked.

"Well I'd be happy to fix you up any day." Callie moved the tall dresser over so she could get to the other boxes.

Arizona just smiled at the Latina as she dragged the other end table to the truck.

"I have an idea." Arizona chirped.

"What?" Callie picked up the tall lamp and set in the truck.

"Let's play twenty questions." Arizona told her with a grin.

"Really?" The brunette shook her head.

"Yeah it is a great way to get to know somebody, and it will make lifting this stuff more fun." Arizona explained.

"Okay, you go first." The Latina walked back into the unit.

"Hm…why Orthopedics?" The blonde asked.

"Wasn't expecting that…I was expecting something like 'what's your favorite color?'"

"I'm unpredictable." Arizona winked and grabbed one side of the brown leather couch.

"Well when I was seven, I fell out of my oak tree in our back yard. My mom rushed me to the hospital and they told me that I broke my leg, I wasn't scared or upset, I was just amazed by everything. The doctor showed me my x-rays and I know my eyes grew with awh." Callie grabbed the other end of the couch and walked backwards towards the truck.

"But, it wasn't until he set my bone back into place, that was when I knew for sure I wanted to be just like him when I grew up, and I am…just like him." Callie smiled. "From that day on when ever one of my family members sprained or broke anything I was right there."

"Hm, I wasn't expecting that." Arizona told her.

"I guess I'm a little unpredictable too." The Latina smirked.

"Since you asked me about my job, it is only fair I do the same. What do you do?" Callie picked up another box.

"I am a preschool teacher at a day care, well I was back at home I worked at Little Friends Daycare. I loved it there, I was so sad when Jo told me that we had to move." Arizonas face lit up a little when she talked about her job, but fell when she mentioned Joanne.

"Why did you guys move out here? If you don't mind me asking" Callie asked.

"It isn't your turn yet Ms. Torres but Joanne's firm transferred her to Lane Powell PC. Something about better case loads and the clients were right up her alley, she came home one night and told me we were moving in with Mark and the next day I had to quit my job and start packing." Arizona shrugged.

"Wow just like that?" Callie threw a garbage bag into the truck.

"Oh not that…those are my clothes." Arizona said pointing to the garbage bag.

"Oh sorry," Callie grabbed the bag and set it to the side.

"But yeah just like that, I called around in this area and I was lucky to find the Little Eagles Daycare was hiring for preschool, I start tomorrow. So I guess everything worked out in the end." Arizona half smiled, setting another trash bag next to the one Callie put aside.

"But it is my turn I don't want to come off as rude anything…but why Mark? I mean why is he your best friend?" Arizona tried not to come off as anything but curious.

"A lot of people have asked me that, if you look past is manish ways, he is an amazing guy…he really has a heart of gold, we became best friend because Mark was there for me when everyone else seemed to turn their back on me he helped me through a rough time in my life and ever since we've been close." Callie explained.

"Awh I didn't know Mark was such a softie, I always thought he was just some stud who liked to stick anything with his tiny little pole." Arizona lined her two index fingers an inch a part showing how small Marks 'pole' was.

Callie chuckled. "Oh it is definitely not that tiny." The brunette shook her head and laughed.

"Huh? You've seen it?" The blonde was surprised.

"Yeah Mark and I kind of use to sleep together," Callie felt a little uncomfortable telling Arizona that. But she didn't know why she wasn't ashamed of it by no means.

"Oh." Arizona grabbed the top of the dresser as Callie grabbed the bottom.

"Oh?" Callie questioned.

"It's just Mark might have mentioned that you were, you know gay." Arizona stepped away to let Callie slide the tall piece of furniture further into the truck.

"I'm Bi." Callie dusted off her hands.

"That's cool." Arizona nodded.

'Why does it matter if I'm gay or if I slept with Mark?' Callie wondered.

"So whose turn is it?" The blonde asked changing the subject.

"Honestly I have no idea…Crap!" The Latina said when she knocked one of the boxes over, allowing all of the contents to fall out onto the ground.

"It's okay we don't own anything that is breakable." Arizona assured her as she made her way over to help the brunette pick everything up. Her face turned beat red as she saw what was written on the box. 'Kitchen Utensils'

Neither Arizona nor Joanne knew how to cook; they didn't own any kitchen utensils, aside from your everyday eating utensils. The blonde went to grab the box before Callie could pick it up but she was too late, if it was possible her face grew even redder.

Callie moved the box and she felt her eyes grow wide at the massive pile of colorful dildos and vibrators that laid at her feet. The brunette turned around and eyed the blonde who anyone could see she was embarrassed.

"Interesting kitchen utensils," Callie joked trying to tell Arizona that it wasn't anything to be embarrassed about.

"Yeah, sorry you know I'll pick these up." Arizona stammered and bent down and started throwing the toys in the box.

Callie picked up a purple one and turned it on. "I never thought about this before, but this could be an excellent mixer." The blonde laughed as she watched Callie pretend to use the toy as a mixer in one hand, pretending to hold a bowl in the other.

"I never thought of that either." Arizona sighed as her giggles finally disappeared.

* * *

><p>After they loaded the last few boxes out of the airport unit, Arizona drove them over to the local storage unit. After two more hours and a lot of help from the workers at the place the two of them were finally done and headed back to their apartments.<p>

"I don't think I thanked you for all of your help today so…thank you!" Arizona smiled widely at the Latina.

"It wasn't a problem, I had a great time, never thought I'd say I had fun doing manual labor, but shockingly I did." Callie smiled back at her as they got off the elevator.

"Yeah me either, but today was fun." Arizona agreed. She opened Marks door, she set the two garbage bags full of clothes down by the door way, before she fell onto the couch the feeling of exhaustion hitting her hard. Callie did the same except she stayed still in the doorway looking around the apartment.

"Why don't you come in we can have a beer and just watch some TV, if you're not busy or anything." Arizona offered.

"Okay." Callie smiled and closed the door, she grabbed two beers out Marks fridge and handed one to Arizona as she sat down next to the blonde.

Arizona turned on Friends and the two women sat in silence drinking their beers and watching the show, like it was something they always did together.

An hour later they both heard someone opening the apartment door.

"Hey babe," Joanne sighed as she entered the apartment.

"Hey." Arizona set her almost empty beer bottle on the coffee table and greeted her girlfriend with a hug.

"Did you get everything moved and stuff?" Joanne asked turning her attention to the brunette sitting on the couch.

"Yup, I couldn't have done it without Callie though." Arizona smiled at Callie.

"Is that right?" Joanne raised an eyebrow at the Latina who was becoming a little uncomfortable.

"I better get going." Callie said standing up.

"Awh…really?" Arizona whined.

"Yeah I have an early shift tomorrow; I think I am going to turn in early." Callie told her.

"Okay well thank you again for all your help." Arizona started.

"Yeah thanks Callie, I would have helped if I didn't have to work, you know." Joanne cut in.

"You're welcome." Callie nodded and walked to the door.

"We should hang out again sometime, but only next time without all the heavy lifting." The blonde said from behind her.

"Yeah I'd like that." Callie agreed as she walked into the hallway.

"Well I hope you have a good night." Arizona told her, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah, you too…oh and good luck tomorrow at Little Eagles, my friend Alex's girlfriend works there she says they're a handful." Callie informed her.

"Oh boy, I can't wait." Arizona sighed grabbing the open door.

Callie laughed as she walked into her apartment closing her door behind her.

'Wow! I know I just met her but I feel like I've known her my whole life, like we've been best friend since diapers. I feel like myself around her, and I'm comfortable. Maybe we will become friends after all, and I can try to be friends with Joanne for Mark and Arizona. Yeah I think I can do that…I just have to stop picturing her girlfriend naked first' Callie thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story, they belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. With the exception of Danielle and Marissa seeing how they are my moms colleagues.**

**Beta'd by: Roqqstar-with a-Scalpel :]**

Arizona sat in her car staring at the red roofed building in front of her. Today was her first day working at Little Eagles and she was nervous. She is good at her job, her and kids have always got along. That wasn't the problem; it was starting over that made her more nervous than anything else, which is odd seeing how she grew up an army brat and her family moved every eighteen months. The blonde had been in Maryland for five years, that was where her job and friends were. The things she had grown to love and she was so use to having every day. Now she had to make new friends, which also wasn't an issue. Arizona is friendly and people usually tend to like her.

She didn't want to move. She pleaded with Joanne to decline the job offer so they could stay in Maryland. But like with everything else, Joanne ignored Arizona's wishes and only cared about herself. That was something Arizona has grown to accept over the years though.

Arizona took a deep breath and made her way up to the carpeted stairs. 'Why carpet outside stairs?' She thought as she rung the bell screwed on the side of the building next to the two glass doors.

'Just smile and do what you are good at. Everything will be fine.' Arizona told herself.

A shorter woman with short brown hair and glasses opened the door for the blonde.

"Hi are you here to pick up your child?" The woman asked with a smile.

"Oh no, I am Arizona Robbins, I am the new preschool teacher." Arizona walked into the building.

"Yeah that's right, I'm sorry. You just look like you could be little Amy's sister." The woman pointed to the little blonde haired girl playing with a barbie in the corner.

"I am Danielle Miller; I run the school age room. But, I'll be helping you out while they are at school most days." Danielle smiled.

"Oh okay, that's great." Arizona nodded.

"None of your kids are here yet, so why don't I give you tour of this old building." Danielle offered.

"Alright,"

The building was smaller than the one back home and it was more homey. Little Friends felt more like a school; it even had a gym inside, but by the looks of this building the blonde knew it wasn't going to be the same here.

"This is Marissa Lockhart; she is the two and half year old teacher." Danielle introduced the taller woman.

"Hello I'm Arizona; it is nice to meet you." Arizona offered her, her hand.

"Likewise," Marissa smiled. "Tucker, give Ryan his ball back." She instructed the little boy.

"No, I had it first!" The little boy stuck his tongue out at her and ran away.

"Excuse me." Marissa gave the two women an apologetic smile.

Danielle showed Arizona the rest of the front of the building, Marissa's' room was in the front next the directors office, who was off today. Danielle told Arizona that was a good thing. Danielle's' room is in the middle of the building, the only room with a door and walls, other than the baby room. The rest of the classrooms were out in the open.

"And this is your classroom." Danielle waved her short arms over the room.

It was the biggest classroom in the building with lots of toys and games. Arizona smiled. 'Not quite what I expected but I guess it will have to do.' The blonde sighed to herself.

The two women made their way into the very tiny room attached to Arizona's new classroom.

"And this is Lucy Fields; she has the easiest job here." Danielle rolled her eyes.

"I beg to differ Danny, babies can be really tough at times." Lucy smiled and offered Arizona her hand.

"You must be Arizona Robbins from Maryland." The other blonde said.

"Yup, that's me!" Arizona piped.

"Welcome to the crew Arizona, good luck it is a circus out there." Lucy joked.

Arizona laughed. 'She must be Callie's friend's girlfriend, Alex, yeah that was his name.'

"You must be Alex's' girlfriend?" Arizona assumed.

"Um yes I am, how did you know that?" Lucy asked confused.

"Oh my friend Callie told me you said the kids are a handful." Arizona told her.

"Ah I didn't know you knew Calliope. I haven't seen her in forever tell her I said hi. Oh, but don't ever call her Calliope though, if you want to keep all your bones intact." Lucy informed her and grabbed one of the crying babies from it's crib.

'Calliope. Hm I like that; maybe I'll take my chances with breaking my bones.' Arizona smiled to herself.

When Callie walked in on her in the bathroom the other day, Arizona was mesmerized by the Latinas beauty. Well after she cleared up the fact she wasn't there to hurt her. The blonde had never met anyone who was as stunning as Callie is. She didn't want Callie to go home yesterday, she wanted to talk to her more and get to know her. 'But Joanne just had to come home.' Arizona huffed to herself.

'Calliope is gorgeous; I am surprised she is still single. I know if I wasn't with Joanne I would jump at the chance to be with her. Mark didn't really give her all the credit she deserved when he told us about her. I can already tell she is going to be an awesome friend. I can't believe I slipped and kind of told her that I know about her sex marathons, I am so stupid. Not the best third impression.' The blonde thought as she picked up a few blocks that had fallen on the floor as her group of kids rushed in.

"Hey guys this is your new teacher. Say hi to Ms. Arizona." Lucy told the little kids.

"Hi Ms. Arizona!" All of them screamed.

"Shh inside voices the babies are sleeping." Lucy said with her index finger up against her lip.

"Sorry Ms. Lucy." The kids whispered.

"Well I'll leave you to it. I'll be right in the next room if they get too out of hand." Lucy smiled and walked back in her room.

"Hi guys, have you ever played the name game?" Arizona asked sweetly.

"Noo!" They shook their heads.

"Okay this is how you play…" Arizona started.

"So was blondie nice to you yesterday?" Mark glanced over at Callie as they scrubbed out.

"Yeah I had a good time, she is really cool." Callie smiled and dried off her hands.

"Good because I really want all of you to be friends. Arizona has become another sister to me over the years ya know. So I like that my best friend and my sisters can get along." Mark grabbed a wad of paper towel.

"Yeah," Callie replied shortly. 'I don't see me and Joanne becoming besties anytime soon.' The brunette thought.

"So what do you think of Joanne?" Mark opened the door.

"Uh she is cool too." Callie said between her teeth.

"What you don't like her or something?" Mark asked noticing the Latinas tone.

"No of course I like her, it's just I don't think she likes me." Callie admitted.

"What that's crazy Joanne doesn't know you, and she couldn't wait to meet you. She likes you Cal." Mark assured her.

"I don't know she gives me these weird looks, and when I was hanging out with Arizona yesterday at your apartment, Joanne came home and started acting weird because I was there." Callie played with her hands.

"That is just Jo, Arizona has a past and she gets weird when blondie hangs out alone with other women. Don't take it personal, she likes you don't worry." Mark patted her back.

'What kind of past?' Callie wondered.

"Okay that's a relief, wouldn't want your sister hating me." She cheerfully said.

"Yeah so…" Mark started but was cut off by his phone ringing.

"Hello. Uh huh. That's great. Yeah sure, mhm. Alright , sounds like a plan. I'll get the pizza. Yup alright, bye," Mark put his phone back in his pocket.

"That was Jo, she has the rest of the night off and wants all of us to hang out. I told her we'd pick up the pizza before we come home." Mark walked into the locker room pulling his dark blue scrub shirt off and throwing it on the bench.

"Uh you sure you want me to come over, I mean don't you want to spend time with your sister and stuff." Callie asked trying to get out of it, being around Arizona and Joanne together makes her feel uncomfortable. 'Probably because of the dreams you've been having about Arizona.' Callie told herself.

"Nah Joanne asked for me to invite you if you weren't busy. And you are never busy so you're coming." Mark shut his locker.

Callie just nodded; she didn't feel like arguing with Sloan. 'Plus free pizza and beer, why not?' Callie finished tying her shoe.

"Finally, let's go. What do you want on your pizza?" Mark asked.

"Uh ham and pineapple," Callie answered.

"Huh guess you and blondie are sharing." Sloan said pulling out his cell to order the pizza.

"Hey Jojo!" Mark called into the empty apartment.

"I've told you not to call me that Mark!" Joanne sternly said as she made her way out of her bedroom.

"Sorry. Got the pizza and beer," Mark pointed to Callie who half smiled and held up the twenty-four pack.

"Awesome!" Joanne grabbed the top box of pizza from Mark and set it on the counter.

"So where is blondie?" Sloan asked grabbing a couple of plates out of the cupboard.

"Who?" Joanne licked the pizza sauce off her index finger.

"Your other half, Arizona?" Mark put two pieces of meat lovers' pizza on his plate.

"Oh she is still at work, she gets off at six." She grabbed a plate and set her pizza on it.

"Well I guess we can watch TV until she gets here, Cal are you going to eat?" Mark pushed her pizza toward her.

"Uh I'm not that hungry right now, I'll eat later." The brunette followed the siblings into Joanne's room.

"Why are we eating in here?" Mark asked.

"Because there is going to be four of us and your couch is tiny. Shut up and sit down." She patted on her queen size bed, while balancing her plate in her other hand. Callie sat on the edge of the bed and stared aimlessly at the TV screen.

"We don't bite Callie, you know unless you want us too." Joanne winked at her.

'Ew did she just wink at me.' Callie cringed.

"Yeah Torres kick your shoes off and relax." Mark took a bite of his pizza.

Callie took her shoes off and climbed in the bed, she put her back against the wall and continued to watch TV.

"Is there any pizza left I am starving?" Arizona said walking into her and Joannes bedroom.

"Hey baby, yeah it's on the counter." Joanne told her, her gaze never leaving the TV.

"Awesome!" The blonde set her black bag down by the dresser and took off her dark blue shirt.

'Did she just take her shirt off? Yes, yes she did. And there goes her bra. Wow!' Callie's eyes scanned the blonde's bare back.

"Jo where is my Cheeto tee?" Arizona turned around giving everyone in the room a perfect view of her breast.

Callie's mouth became oddly dry, she didn't mean to stare. She was taken off guard, by the Blonde's confidence.

'Again I ask myself, why is Arizona with that shriveled up prune over there. I think this is case for Sherlock or something.'

"Staring is rude." Mark whispered in the brunette's ear.

"Um I wasn't staring." Callie shook her head and looked at the TV, before sneaking another peak at Arizona.

"Oh never mind I got it." Arizona slipped the faded orange shirt over her head, and quickly took off her jeans and put on a pair of white short shorts.

"God it feels good to get those clothes off." Arizona sighed to herself.

She grabbed her bag and hung it on the closet door knob which was right by Callie's shoulder. She leaned over towards the Latina. "See something you like?" Arizona whispered into her ear.

'Yes!'

Callie looked up into Arizona's piercing blue eyes, only receiving a smirk from the blonde.

"I'm going to go get some food, you guys want anything?" Arizona opened the bedroom door.

"Nah, we're good." Joanne absentmindedly said, still staring at the TV.

'Really you have this beautiful woman standing in front of you with her shirt off a few minutes ago and you don't even look at her. You just brush her off. Is that what happens when you're with someone for a long time? TV becomes more important. If so I think I'll stick to one night stands from now on.' Callie got up and followed Arizona into the kitchen.

"No 'hey honey how was your first day at work?' Nothing. Nope of course not." The blonde muttered to herself as she walked into the kitchen.

"So I've seen you naked twice now, when exactly are you planning on seeing me?" Callie causally said sneaking up behind her.

"Oh Calliope! I didn't know you were behind me." Arizona said surprised.

'Calliope? I am going to kill Mark.'

"Sorry. Um how do you know my real name?" Callie asked wanting to know if she was going to kill Mark or someone else.

"Oh Lucy Fields told me today, but you weren't suppose to know that. So please don't break her bones." Arizona laughed lightly.

"Oh." Callie stared at Arizona.

"I know you don't like people calling you Calliope, but I really like it. It's a lot sexier than Callie." Arizona pulled a piece of ham and pineapple pizza out catching the string of cheese with her tongue.

"This is my favorite." The blonde popped a pineapple in her mouth.

"Sexier?" Callie raised her brow.

"Yeah, it's only right that sexy people have sexy names." Arizona closed the pizza box after Callie grabbed a piece.

"Is that right?" The Latina smirked.

"Yup!" Arizona grabbed her plate.

Callie stood still looking down at the piece of pineapple that had fallen off to the side of her plate.

"You coming?" Arizona asked causally brushing her hand across the brunettes back.

"Uh yeah," Callie grabbed her plate and followed the skipping blonde into her room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story, they belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.**

**Beta'd by: Roqqstar-with a-Scalpel :]**

Within a few weeks of meeting each other Callie and Arizona became close. Both women enjoyed each others company and got along like old college best friends. Callie learned right away that the blonde was a major flirt. She told her that it was something she couldn't control, when she saw a beautiful woman it was her first instinct to flirt with her, which washed away all the thoughts the Latina had of the preschool teacher actually liking her. Not that it mattered, she was getting married, Callie always reminded herself. But, flirting for fun or for real, Callie didn't mind as long Arizona was flirting with her.

She was brave though, the past couple of times Arizona said something about Callie's appearance or how she'd love to feel a part of her body, she had said it front of her fiancé. In the end only caused Joanne to hate Callie more than Callie assumed she already had.

"Good afternoon Dr. Torres." April greeted the ortho surgeon with a wide smile.

"Kepner," Callie nodded at her.

"I was wondering can I uh…be on your service today?" She asked seeming a little uneasy.

"Why? I thought you liked being on Starks service." The Latina asked, she really didn't have a problem putting the intern on her service. It was just April had the tendency to quickly get on Callie's nerves.

"Yeah I did, I mean I do I just wanted to see how ortho and all the cool bones and stuff was." April said.

"Um I don't know." Callie started.

"Please Dr. Torres, he won't leave me alone, I can't take it anymore. I am a nice person, but I draw the line at old men having sex with me with there old man eyes every time I walk into a room. I just can't take it. It's creeping me out." April rambled.

Callie couldn't help but laugh at what the intern had told her. She knew Stark was weird, but she didn't know how weird.

"Okay Kepner, you can be on my service." Callie looked down at the chart in her hand.

"Thank you I really appreciate it." She smiled.

"Yup and you can start off with getting me a coffee." Callie told her brushing past her to find her patient's room.

"Uh okay," April made her way to the cafeteria.

Callie felt her phone vibrate up against her thigh, she pulled it out and smiled at the name that appeared on the screen. She opened the awaiting text message.

'_Hey! I am goin to wallie mart later to buy Jo's b-day gift wanna come?'_Callie smiled at the blonde's nickname for the store.

'_Sure, sounds like fun.:]'_ Callie replied.

'_Of course it'll be fun Calliope, I'll be there. ;)'_Arizona texted back.

'_True :p'_The Latina shook her head at Arizona's cockiness. Something she wasn't sure she'd ever get use to.

'_When you get off just come over and we'll go. Oh and I'm driving. :P'_ Callie's thoughts raced of images of places and things she wanted the blonde to put and do with her tongue, after seeing her chosen smiley. Callie shook her head and sent a quick reply.

'_Alright. Oh God help us, I'll alert the pedestrians to stay off the side walks tonight.'_ She put her phone in her lab coat pocket and walked into her patient's room.

After performing two hip replacements and fixing up a few broken legs Callie was finally ready to leave. She was excited to spend time with Arizona, Mark teases her all the time that she is replacing him with the blonde. In a way she kind has replaced him, when Mark is at work, Arizona does everything the older man does with her and she even roots for the same sport teams as the Latina. 'She is perfect.' Callie smiled.

She went into the locker room to change so she could head home. She pulled out her cell phone, noticing the blinking red light indicating she had a new text, and opened it.

'_Shush. I am a fantastic driver.'_Callie rolled her eyes, put her phone in her jean pocket, and headed to Marks apartment.

* * *

><p>The two women strolled through the crowded store, walking a shoulder length distance apart the whole time. Callie loved being close to Arizona, but at the same time the closeness drove her crazy. Not being able to touch her, the Latina didn't find it fair. Callie, not wanting to ever act on her feelings for Arizona, always tried to distance herself from the other woman when they got too close. She even tends to make the hugs they share awkward.<p>

'If I just keep a safe distance then I won't do something stupid, like kiss her. Which can not happen, I will not make her cheat on Joanne. No matter how much I think that work obsessed bitch doesn't deserve Arizona. I can't do that to her, I know how it feels to be cheated on, to not feel loved or to be worthy of another person's love. When George cheated on me I was beyond hurt I felt like a dirty piece of bubble gum on the bottom of his shoe. Even if Arizona was interested in me, I can't do that to either one of them. That would be horrible.'

"What do you think?" Arizona asked pushing her lips out and striking a ridiculous pose, bringing Callie away from her thoughts.

Callie couldn't help but laugh at the giant pink sunglasses and white cowboy hat the other woman was wearing.

"What you no likie?" Arizona said in a weird accent, Callie was sure didn't exist.

"You look ridiculous." Callie laughed and walked closer to her.

"I like them; they cover up my hideous face." The blonde said looking away from the Latina, who was staring at her with concern in her eyes.

'Does she really think she is ugly? No she can't not the way she struts around the place acting like she's meant to play the lead in legally blonde three Or like she is Hugh's next centerfold. If that ever happens I'd be the first to buy that issue.' Callie thought.

"Arizona you are beautiful, and I know you know you are, because you would be crazy to think otherwise. And I do not hang out with crazy people." Callie smiled.

"Consider me your first then, there is nothing beautiful about this." Arizona vigorously waved her hands in front her face.

Callie stepped in front of her and took the straw hat off her head and set it on the nearby shelf, she hesitated at first but then slowly took off the huge glasses. Without thinking the Latina rested her hand against the blonde's cheek.

"You. Are. Beautiful." She emphasized each word. "Everything about this" She waved her other tan hand, still holding the glasses, in front of Arizona's shocked face. "Is beautiful,"

Callie didn't think about all the other costumers browsing around them in the store, she forgot about Joanne and Mark, she only saw Arizona's beautiful features in front of her. In that moment it felt like it was just them standing there. The feeling that shot through her body when Arizona's eyes met hers and she didn't move away from Callie's touch, but she simply leaned into it, was new to her.

Arizona stared into Callie's brown eyes, her feet glued to the floor and her heart beating in overdrive. Nobody had ever said anything like that to her before, sure Joanne calls her cute and pretty every once in a while, but never beautiful. If she did, she never did it like Callie. Nobody has ever _made_ the blonde hear those words. It made her feel beyond special. Especially hearing the words come from the Latina.

The sound of Arizona's phone going off caused the two women to end their staring contest. Callie reluctantly removed her hand from the blonde's face and allowed her to fish out her cell phone from her purse.

Arizona sighed when she saw the name on the screen.

"Hey baby!" She said in her normal perky tone. "No. Yeah. I know I should've called. No. Yeah she is with me. Don't start that again Joanne. No I'm not going to listen to you, we've been over this before you aren't my mother you're my girlfriend. No I'll call you my fiancé when you start acting like one. That isn't fair; we'll talk about this when I get home. No. I said no. FINE! Bye." Arizona argued into her phone, her back turned away from Callie.

Callie couldn't help but feel her own anger rising after hearing the one sided conversation between the blonde and her girlfriend.

'What the hell!' Callie said to herself.

Arizona took a few more seconds and she finally turned around, her blue eyes meeting worried brown ones.

"Um something came up and I need to go home now." Arizona said her voice cracking.

Callie could see a start of sad tears forming in Arizona's gorgeous blue eyes. It sickened her to know the blonde was hurting and there was nothing she could do to help her.

"Okay." Callie said wanting nothing more than to pull the shorter woman into her arms and hold her until she was done crying.

"Thank you, we should go now. Joanne doesn't like to wait." Arizona told Callie whipping her head to the side quickly catching the single tear that ran down her cheek. Hoping the brunette didn't notice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story, they belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.  
>Beta'd by: Roqqstar-with a-Scalpel :]<strong>

"Stay the fuck away from my fiancé!" Joanne all but yelled at the Latina, who was walking down the empty hall of the hospital.

Callie turned around meeting the evilest glare she had ever seen. "Excuse me!" She said her patience running thin, and she wasn't in the mood to argue with Joanne.

"You heard me. I said Stay. Away. From. My. Fiancé." Joanne repeated herself. inching closer to the surgeon.

"Arizona is allowed to have friends Joanne you can't control her life." Callie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah she can have friends, but when she starts wanting to fuck her friends. That's where I get to control her life, because it's fucking with my life as well. You understand?" Joanne was now inches away from the confused Latina.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Callie shook her head.

Joanne started to laugh. "I am not stupid Callie, I see the looks and the way she's always making excuses to touch you. You're not fooling anyone either. No, my friend you are not innocent here either by no means. I see the way your eyes scan her body every time she enters a room." She scanned up and down Callie's body showing her just what she meant.

"You're full of shit. We're just friends. FRIENDS. There is nothing going on between us." Callie's anger had already raised to the top of the charts by now.

"No you are the one who is full of shit. I know you want to fuck Arizona. I'm just here to tell you it's not going to happen, I am the only one who gets to touch her in all those sensitive areas I know you dream about at night. As you cry about how much your love life sucks. There is a reason Erica left you, it's because you're a WHORE!" Joanne screamed the last part in the brunettes face.

Letting her anger get the best of her Callie punched Joanne straight in the nose.

Joanne cried out in pain as the other woman's knuckles came into contact with her long nose. Both her hands instantly covering the throbbing area. "You bitch!" Joanne yelled charging at the Latina at full force. She latched on to Callie's shoulders trying to bring her down, the Latina struggled to get the raging woman off of her, to her surprise, Joanne was rather strong.

Not noticing that Joanne had forced them both down the still empty hallway towards the stair case. Callie stepped back and pushed Joanne off, her body tumbling down each step one by one. Her brown hair flying everywhere as her head smashed against the edge of each step on the way down.

Callie stood at the top of the stairs looking down watching the scene unfold in shock and horror. Joanne's motionless body came to a stop rolling over on to the bottom of the stairs. Her hazel eyes were closed tight from trying to ease the pain away and her mouth slightly open.

'Is she dead?' Callie asked herself unsure if she should go down to check on her. But, her feet stayed glue at the top of the stairs.

All of a sudden Joanne's eyes shot open and she screamed. "STAY AWAY FROM MY FIANCE!"

Callie sprang up into a sitting position, she looked around she was in her apartment. 'It was just a dream, a sick dream. But, I'm glad I'm not going to jail for murder God that was scary. I need to stop thinking about Arizona before I go to bed.' She thought rubbing the back of her neck roughly, trying to relieve it from the pain it endured from her sleeping on the couch, instead of in her bed.

"Hey Rocky!" Cristina greeted her.

"Huh?" Callie raised her brow.

"You were throwing some good punches in your sleep there just a few minutes ago." Cristina told her taking a bite of her bagel.

"Oh." The Latina folded the red blanket up and set it on the couch.

"What were you dreaming about? Were you trying to work off those flabby arms of yours? Because I'm sorry, but I don't think that works in your sleep." She popped the last piece of bagel in mouth.

"My arms aren't flabby, its muscle thank you very much." Callie said flexing her arm to show her roommate. "And I don't remember what I was dreaming about." She lied.

"Alright whatever." Cristina walked down the hall and back into her room.

* * *

><p>"Hey Torres!" Mark walked into Callie's apartment.<p>

"Mark just because you are my best friend, doesn't take away the fact that you are supposed to knock on the door and wait like everyone else." Callie said covering her mouth as she chewed her cereal.

"Yeah well maybe I'll learn to knock when you learn to one, lock your door and two, chew with your mouth closed." Mark scrunched his face up in disgust and handed her a napkin to wipe the milk from her chin.

"Shut up. What do you want; I am trying to enjoy my nice bowl of lucky charms. And you are interrupting me." Callie put another big spoonful in her mouth.

"Sorry princess. When you are done eating, your highness, I request your presence at my chamber." Mark said in a British accent, one that was way better than his sister's.

"Okay give me five minutes." Callie said lifting the bowl up to her mouth so she could drink the left over milk.

"Ew nobody drinks the milk afterwards that is gross." Mark told her.

"No it isn't." She countered, the bowl still covering her face.

"Alright see you in five." Mark said as he left.

Callie finished up her cereal and put her bowl in the sink. After quickly washing her hands she headed over to Marks.

She knocked on his door just to prove a point. "Come in Callie." Mark said annoyed.

"Jeez where is your hospitality? I am a guest in your home, I expect to be treated like one." The Latina joked.

"Sit down." Mark directed her to the chair in the kitchen.

"Am I in trouble daddy, I swear I didn't do it." She pretended to pout like a child.

"I need your help." He said as he sat down next to her in the other chair.

"Uh I remember I already did you a favor a month or so ago. So you're pushing your lucky buddy." Callie pointed at him.

"Yeah yeah. I need your help with Joanne's party next week." He said folding his hands together and setting them on top of the table.

"Why me? Have Arizona help you, she knows what Jo likes." Callie told him.

"Barbie is helping me, I need more hands on deck. It's just with decorating and picking stuff up please. I have to work like crazy all week and next, I had to beg the chief for Joanne's birthday off. You'd be saving me big time here Cal." Mark gave her a cute smile.

"Alright I'll help you." Callie huffed.

"Thanks kiddo." He stood up and pushed his chair back in under the table.

"Don't call me kiddo, it makes me think of you as my grandpa or something and that's gross because I slept with you." Callie rolled her shoulders back, cringing at the thought.

"Alright. Well I got to go, I'll come by your place when I get off and give you more details." Mark grabbed his coat off the back of the chair he was sitting in.

"Okay." Callie nodded.

"See ya kiddo." Mark laughed to himself as he left closing the door behind him.

Arizona stumbled out of her room, bearing only a pair of baggy light gray sweet pants that hugged her hips nicely and a yellow tank top. She tiredly rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and looked across the room meeting the Latinas gaze.

"Hey." Arizona tried to smile but couldn't bring herself to.

"Hi." Callie said studying Arizona's face. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying. Callie could tell because until Arizona walked into her life that is exactly what the Latinas eyes looked like practically everyday for six whole months, because of Erica. 'Why was she crying? Did Joanne do something to her? I'll kill her..no I won't kill her but I'd break every bone in her body. Or push her down a flight of stairs on accident' Callie thought recalling her dream from that morning.

"What are you doing here?" The blonde asked opening the refrigerator and grabbing the milk.

"Oh Mark wanted me to come over and talk about Joanne's party next week." Callie said over her shoulder.

"Oh. Where is Mark?" She asked, taking a quick swig of milk from the carton.

"Um you know the Romans invented drinking glasses for you to use, not just look at them. I think they'd be offended if they knew you weren't using them." The brunette joked hoping to make the blonde smile.

"Sorry, I will next time." Arizona smiled sadly and put the carton back in the cool fridge.

"I was just joking, are you okay?" She asked, wanting to be there for the shorter woman.

"Yeah I am um great." She nodded.

"Well your eyes say otherwise babe." Callie softly looked at her.

"I'm fine. It isn't anything really." Arizona shook her head and walked into the living room.

Callie followed her, not ready to drop the conversation. She wanted to help Arizona, she wanted to make everything better anyway she could. The brunette sat down next to the blonde who was obviously trying to hide her emotions, but was failing.

"Arizona you can talk to me, you know that right?" Callie laid her hand on the blonde's knee.

Arizona sat up a little more and pulled her knees to her chest at Callie's touch. Fresh tears started to free themselves from her poofy, red eyes.

Callie brought her thumb up to catch them as they fell, her heart aching at the state the blonde was in.

"I..I just can't." Arizona choked.

"Arizona it's okay you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I don't want to push you, I am just worried about you." Callie brushed her thumb over Arizona's pale cheek once more.

Arizona shook her head slowly. "No I need to tell someone, I've kept this in too long. I just don't know what to do anymore." She soundly sniffled.

"Okay." The Latina grabbed Arizona's hand giving her comfort and the signal to continue.

"Five years ago I was seeing this girl named Tina." The blonde cleared her throat her tears finally stopping. "She was great we went to high school together, but she wasn't out to her family because we lived in a small town in Ohio that wasn't really gay friendly. So after two years of aimless flirting, she finally came out and we started dating." Arizona looked up at Callie who was listening closely.

"It was fun for a while. We'd go out to clubs every night and party. Like any twenty year old would do, you know?" Callie nodded. "Well after a few months things got old and I got bored." Arizona looked down at her hands. She wasn't proud of her past but it was a part of her now and she had learned to accept it. "I started to flirt with random girls online, nothing too serious at first." She stopped she didn't know why she was telling Callie the complete story and not just what she wanted to get off her chest, but a part of her wanted the Latina to know.

"Until one day I came across a woman's profile, I thought she was beautiful and I instantly wanted to get to know her. So I sent her a message pretending that I thought we went to high school together. She told me she went to Rockville High School and she was sure she didn't know me. I admitted that I lied just so she'd speak to me, we spent the next month or so getting to know each other and I fell in love with her, everything about her. I wanted to meet her so bad. The only problem was I lived in Ohio and she lived in Maryland."

"This woman was Joanne?" Callie cut her off.

Arizona closed her eyes and nodded. "Tina had become obsessive and clingy by that time and I felt suffocated. So I called Joanne one night and told her I was coming to see her. I didn't tell Tina, I just left." Arizona sighed and looked off into the direction of the bathroom.

"That night I cheated on Tina." Arizona admitted.

"Did you just kiss Joanne?" Callie didn't know why she asked her that.

"No, no I don't consider kissing cheating and neither does Joanne. I had sex with her and It was like a breath of fresh air you know? The only thing was I didn't feel bad about what I did, I went home to Tina and I continued to date her and Joanne at the same time. I'd meet Joanne every once in a while, until one night Tina caught us in Joannes car. We broke up and that same night I moved to Maryland to stay with Jo."

"How long were you having the affair before you were caught?" The brunette asked sitting back further on the couch.

"About two and a half months. I know you don't have to say it, I know it was stupid of me to move in with her, to move to another state for God sakes after such a short amount of time. Trust me, I know. Since then we've lived in that old apartment for five years, until now of course." The blonde waved her hands around Marks apartment.

"I don't understand, why are you telling me this?" Callie asked confused. She didn't mind knowing more about the blonde's past, she just didn't understand how her story was relevant to why she was upset.

"Me and Joanne were so in love, we'd finish each others sentences and go out on romantic dates. We were what our friends back home used to call 'the perfect couple.' The first three years were the best years of my life, I fell more in love with her everyday, she was my image of the woman I wanted to be with." She swallowed hard and looked down again.

"She took me out one night for 'a picnic under the stars' that's what she called it. She had set the picnic up outside a baseball stadium and as the celebratory fireworks set off she pulled out this ring." Arizona stared down at the silver ring with the tiny stone in the middle that rested on her finger. "She pulled it out of her coat pocket and asked me to marry her. I said yes, but" She paused again, tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's okay Arizona." Callie lightly rubbed the blondes' thigh.

"But, by that time my feelings for her had changed, she had changed we both had become different people. But there I was sitting under the stars with fireworks going off above me, it was amazing. She had looked at me with such love and devotion in her eyes; I couldn't bring myself to tell her no." She wiped a few tears away before she continued.

Callie wasn't prepared for what Arizona said next.

"Calliope, I'm not..I'm not in love with Joanne anymore; I haven't been in love with her for a little over two years now." The blonde confessed letting the warm tears freely trail down her reddened face. Feeling like the worlds largest weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Callie just sat there looking at the blonde, her hand still on Arizona's thigh. She didn't know what to say, _'I'm not in love with Joanne anymore.'_ Arizona's words repeated over and over again in her head.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story, they belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.  
>Beta'd by: Roqqstar-with a-Scalpel :D<strong>

**A/N: At this point in the story Arizona has only been in Seattle for two months.**

_"Calliope, I'm not in love with Joanne anymore, I haven't been in love with her for a little over two years now." The blonde confessed letting the warm tears freely trail down her reddened face. Feeling the worlds largest weight had finally been lifted off her shoulders._

Callie just sat there looking at the blonde, her hand still on her thigh. She didn't know what to say, 'I'm not in love with Joanne anymore.' Arizona's words repeated over and over again in her head.

"I'm sorry." Arizona shook her head, running her fingers roughly through her messy blonde hair. "I shouldn't have told you that." She looked at Callie, who was sitting there still processing Arizona's secret.

"No, no I'm glad you told me." The brunette said finally. snapping out of her daze.

"I know that I've only known you a couple months, but I just feel this connection with you. It's just so foreign to me, I can't put my finger on why, I feel so close to you." Arizona sighed.

"I know what you mean. It may have only been two months, but I feel like I've known you for years. I am glad you told me about this Arizona, I can't imagine what it must have felt like walking around for the past two years, holding that all in." The Latina's thumb grazed over Arizona's hand lightly.

"It wasn't easy, but my brother Daniel always told me growing up, that I would make an amazing actress. I guess he was right, I've been acting for so long now I don't know what is real anymore." She admitted.

"What do you mean?" Callie asked her thumb still rubbing the blonde's hand.

"Just that I've been acting like I still love her for so long now, that I'm not sure what real love feels like anymore." Arizona pulled her hand away from Callie and tugged at each of her fingers.

"I hope you don't mind if I ask you this, and if you do you don't have to answer it." Arizona nodded. "But, if you aren't in love with Joanne anymore and you are clearly not happy. Why are you still with her? Two years is a long time to pretend." The brunette asked curiously.  
>Arizona stared at her hands for a brief moment, trying to process an answer that would help Callie understand the position she is in.<p>

"I was young when we got together I had just finished community college and got my CDA. I was still living with my mother, then I moved in with Joanne. She is honestly all I know. I don't know anything other than waking up with her every morning or washing her clothes with mine. I've pretended so long that I've just come accustomed to this life and lie I've created. Trust me I think about just packing my stuff up and leaving almost everyday. That thought crosses my mind all the time." She sighed.

"But then I tell myself what we've been through, she put up with my shit for a long time. And I just don't want to hurt her anymore than I have." Arizona looked up into Callie's eyes, she could see the brunette's eyes were filled with questions.

"Your shit? Arizona I'm sorry, but from the way I see it, you're putting up with her shit. I honestly can't stand to see the way she treats you sometimes. You don't want to hurt her, but you are hurting yourself ten times worse by staying with her." Callie told her, hoping the blonde would realize what she is doing.

"Yes, my shit. We both have made mistakes in the past." She sighed again, her eyes finding her hands for the millionth time. "You're probably going to think I am the worst person in the world after you leave today."

"I could never think that about you Arizona." Callie cut her off.

She gave the Latina a small smile and nodded her head. "There is a reason Joanne is controlling and possessive and just down right crude to me. Last year I met this girl Tabitha, I thought she was cute we went out to dinner a few times when Jo was working late. And I ended up sleeping with her. I was already so guilty about keeping my true feelings from Joanne, I sat her down and told her." Arizona chanced a look at Callie.

"Wow." Was all Callie could muster up, the woman she had been pining over the last two months, was a cheater she didn't do it once and learned from it, like Callie had with Erica, no she does it whenever she wants. From the way the blonde was speaking about it, Callie knew she didn't feel bad about it about the cheating per se, but about already keeping a lie from her fiance. 'This changes everything.' Callie thought.

"It was only one time; I know that doesn't make it right. But, since then I've only been with Jo. I made her a promise that I would remain faithful to her that day on. She stayed with me after that and told me she knew before we got together there was a possibility I might do to her what I did to Tina, so she forgave me. And I was grateful because even though I'm not in love with her anymore, I still love and care about her, she is my best friend." Arizona looked at Callie who was still fighting a war in her head about her feelings for the blonde. She wasn't sure she should verbalize them

'If Arizona and I ever got together, that's if she ever leaves Joanne. But if we did, how could I trust her? I know I can fall in love with this beautiful woman in front of me, there is no doubt in my mind. She makes me feel so many things, it scares me. But, I can't go through being hurt again, especially if she ever cheated on me. But, people can change, maybe I can help her see that she can be faithful in a relationship. She just hasn't been with a woman who knows how to treat her right. I don't know.' Callie contemplated in her mind.

"But I think I might end up breaking that promise, sometime soon." Arizona whispered loud enough for Callie to hear.

"Why?" The brunette asked dumbly.

"Because I met this beautiful, funny, kind hearted woman a few months ago. And I find myself missing her when she isn't with me. Every time she smiles at me I can't help but smile too. Even if it isn't on the outside. When she is around me, I am always smiling on the inside. Ever since she walked in on me in the shower, the only thing I can think about doing is kissing her." As her voice became huskier, Arizona cleared her throat awaiting Callie's response.

'Wow! Am I sitting on the Maury show or something, what is up with all of these confessions? Is she going to tell me she has three babies and she doesn't know who the baby daddies are next? But wow Arizona likes me, well of course she likes me I'm Callie Torres I am bad ass and I'm hot! What do I do? Should I tell her how I feel too, or keep it to myself. If I tell her nothing is going to come of it, she isn't going to leave Joanne. And I don't want to end up being what Joanne was when Arizona was dating Tina. I don't know ugh I hate this, why is this situation so fucked up. Why does she have to be so irresistible and beautiful?'

"And who may this lucky woman be?" Callie played along.

Arizona sighed in relief that Callie wasn't taken back by her telling her how she felt, her admiration for the Latina grew. Callie wasn't judging her about the mistakes she has made. Most people would call her a whore or a heartless bitch and tell her she deserves whatever life throws at her. Not Callie though, Arizona really felt that Callie was an amazing woman.

"You, Calliope." Arizona smiled sweetly at her.

'Just tell her Callie, she isn't in love with Joanne and she will eventually find out. And just because Arizona has cheated in the past doesn't mean she will cheat on you.' Callie told herself.

"Hm." The brunette hummed.

"Um? Okay." Arizona said feeling heat wash over her cheeks, she knew she made a mistake.

"It's funny because I met this really confident gorgeous woman too. I can't seem to get her off my mind; she's even in my dreams. The only problem is that she is seeing someone right now. And I don't want to cause her or myself any drama. But, when I look at her and I see her beautiful blue eyes, my heart melts and for a second I don't care about drama or anything, I only see her." Callie smiled and without thinking grabbed the blonde's hand.

"Re..really. And who could this be, do I know her by any chance?" Arizona stared intently into Callie's brown eyes.

"It's you." The Latina gave her a small smile.

"Wow! I really didn't think you'd feel the same, I was starting to regret telling you at first." She sighed.

"What? Of course I feel the same Arizona you are beautiful inside and out. I've been drawn to you since the day I met you." Callie warmly smiled at her.

"I'm really not that beautiful Calliope, my past has made me ugly." Arizona looked down. She was ashamed, and hearing Callie call her beautiful like she did before, it just made her feel guilty.

"Arizona I don't think your past defines you. People do things that they know they shouldn't, but sometimes they learn from those mistakes and they change. You are beautiful whether you believe me or not, I will continue to tell you that, because it's true."

'Wait did you just say that, a few minutes ago you were judging her about cheating and stuff. You're a hypocrite, but I really do think she can change, at least I hope she can change for me.' The Latina's wishful thinking kicked in.

Arizona slowly leaned in letting her lips hover over Callie's, Callie could feel the blonde's warm breath blowing against her lips, but before Arizona could close the distance between them, Callie turned her head causing Arizona to kiss her cheek instead.

"I'm sorry, I just thought you would..." She sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry." Arizona stammered.

"Arizona, trust me, I really want to kiss you, more than anything, but you have to give me sometime to process everything you've told me. And you're still with Joanne that's something that I just don't know how I feel about, I just need time." Callie honestly told her.

"I understand. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to start anything with me." Arizona bit her lip and looked away from Callie.

"Hey." Callie softly cupped the blonde's cheek and turned her head to meet her gaze. "Why wouldn't I want to be with you?" She asked looking into her blue eyes.

"Well it is obvious, I can't be faithful…" Arizona started.

"People can change Arizona; you never know it might just happen to you." Callie smiled.

Arizona nodded not breaking eye contact with the brunette. She would stare into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes for the rest of her life if she could.

After the overwhelming morning Arizona had, her emotions caught up to her and she started to cry again.

"Hey, hey don't cry." Callie softly said wiping the warm tears away as they fell.

"I'm sorry, it's just I don't know." She wiped her cheeks and waved her hands in the air.

"Shh come here." Callie soothed her, gracefully pulling her into her arms.

Arizona laid her head on top of Callie's chest as Callie wrapped her arm around the blonde's small body. Arizona's tears calmed after a while and the two of them sat there in silence.

"What does this mean?" Arizona thought out loud.

"I don't know, let's just take things one day at a time. You have a lot going on right now, but I am going to be here for you no matter what you decide to do in the end." Callie said into Arizona's hair.

"Thank you Calliope." Arizona smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the comfort and satisfaction of being in the Latina's arms.

Callie placed a soft kiss on top of Arizonas head as they sat in a peaceful silence..

'I don't know what will happen, but as long as she is by my side, friend or more, I don't think it will matter.' Callie closed her eyes and enjoyed the silence floating around her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story, they belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.  
>Beta'd by: Roqqstar-with a-Scalpel :]<br>Songs used: The Friday Night Boys- That's what she said**

_'Her body shakes so nervously. Take my hand and let's just leave this party.  
>I see her eyes all over me tonight'<em>

A week had passed since Arizona's confession and their almost kiss. When Callie wasn't at the hospital, she spent the majority of her week helping Arizona with Joanne's party, which was going on right now. At first, when Arizona told Callie about her past, the Latina was hesitant to get involved with the blonde, but after really thinking about it, she felt she didn't have any reason not to, other than the fact she is still engaged to Joanne, who is also Marks sister, who is Callie's best friend. 'This is just an episode of Jerry Springer waiting to happen,' Callie thought as she took a sip of the brown liquid in her cup.

Her brown eyes carefully scanned the crowded apartment. She saw Arizona dancing with Joanne, her hips swaying in sync with the beat to the song that was playing. The dance wasn't hot it was just friendly, which made Callie feel some what less jealous. The whole time the blonde was dancing, she was staring at the Latina with a smirk on her face.

There were a number of familiar faces standing a few feet away from Callie, and some she had never seen before. 'Must be Joanne's friends or something' Callie thought.

"Hey!" A woman tapped the brunette on the shoulder.

Callie turned around and was met with a surprised smile from the blonde standing in front of her.

"Sadie?" Callie said behind her fake grin.

"Callie I didn't know you would be here, how have you been?" Sadie pulled her in for a hug.

'Of course you knew, I'm friends with Mark, God she is so stupid.' Callie mentally rolled her eyes.

"Good and you?" Callie said as she pulled away.

"Great! Even better now that I'm talking to you." She smiled.

'Nice.' Callie said to herself.

"Yeah." The Latina nodded and took another drink. She looked over in Arizona's direction and the blondes eyes were shooting arrows at the woman standing in front of her. By the way she is staring and the way her brows are furrowed, the Latina gathered that Arizona was indeed jealous. So Callie decided to play the cards she was being dealt and see where she'd end up.

She didn't want Sadie. Sadie and she use to date, it wasn't serious; just a few lunches and casual kissing here and there. Sadie wasn't what the brunette was looking for in a girlfriend. She wasn't even what she was looking for in a friend. The woman was a wack job and that's putting it nicely but, Callie had to admit her accent drove her mad.

"I really have missed you, are you seeing anyone?" Sadie curiously asked.

Callie glanced back at Arizona who was still staring at the two of them.

"No not really." Callie smirked.

"Well maybe we can pick up where we left off." Sadie smiled and placed her hand on the Latinas shoulder. She ran her fingers over a strand of the Callie's raven black hair, pulling out a tiny white fuzz and smiled up at the brunette.

"Yeah uh maybe." Callie stepped away from the other woman's touch, she'd said maybe but she knew it'd never happen.

"Lovely." Sadie took a drink of her wine cooler.

Callie looked back to the direction in which Arizona was dancing, but frowned when she saw the blonde no longer occupied that spot. She scanned the room looking for the beautiful woman; she finally spotted her over by the punch bowl.

"Excuse me for a minute." Callie gave Sadie a small smile and a nod as she walked off in the direction where Arizona was standing.

"Ya know, green isn't the best color on you." Callie whispered in Arizona's ear catching her off guard, the ladle in Arizona's hand landing in the bowl with a dramatic splash.

"What? I wasn't jealous." Arizona shook her head and took a drink of the strong liquid in her red cup.

"Okay. Good because I promise you have nothing to worry about." Callie stared at the blonde.

"Calliope it wouldn't be fair to me to worry about who you see or sleep with. I'm not being completely fair to you here you know." Arizona admitted.

"Okay, well I was just saying that it wasn't what it looked like." Callie shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know why she felt the need to explain herself to the blonde, they weren't together, and they haven't even kissed yet.

"Okay." Arizona nodded and walked off as Joanne called for her.

"Hey Cal, come over here!" Mark waved her over to where he was standing next to Joanne, Teddy and some guy Callie had never met before.

As Callie approached the group of people she noticed Arizona had joined them as well, she gave her a small smile and turned to the guy standing next to Teddy. "Hi, I don't think we've met, I'm Callie." She held out her hand.

"I'm Henry, Teddy's date." The man smiled and gladly accepted the Ortho surgeon's strong hand.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled at him and turned her attention to her friend. "It's about time you got back on that horse Teddy." She smirked when Teddy gave her an annoyed look. "And he's a cutie." The Latina mouthed in her direction.

"Hi, I'm Arizona." The blonde made her appearance known, holding out her hand for Teddy to take.

Teddy stared down at the small hand and shook it. "Teddy, pleasure to meet you. Mark has told me all about you and his sister." She smiled politely.

"All good things I hope." Arizona looked in Mark's direction.

"They were I promise." Teddy nodded and smiled at Mark.

"You know Teddy, I don't mean to be straight forward…okay I do, but, I've been here a little over two months and I only know people from work and well Calliope. What do you say me and you become friends?" Arizona looked at the taller woman in front of her; Teddy's face fell from Arizona's blunt approach.

"I promise you I'm an awesome friend." Arizona said in a cheerful tone.

"Uh sure, I'd be honored to be your friend Arizona." Teddy finally answered the blonde.

"Great! Lets hangout say…next Saturday, whenever you get out of the hospital. I don't work weekends so I'm normally home all day." Arizona told her as Joanne drunkenly put her arm around her fiancé's shoulders.

"Annnnd who do we…have uh here." Joanne stumbled.

"Jo, this is Teddy." Arizona introduced her.

"Happy Birthday! Thank you for having us." Teddy said kindly.

"Are you trying to um…steal my girl?" When Joanne was drunk she was always one of two things paranoid or oblivious. Arizona's only seen her girlfriend paranoid and oblivious at the same time once and it resulted in Joanne acting like a toddler who Arizona had to take care of all night.

"Me?" Teddy pointed at herself. "No, no I'm with Henry, Arizona and I were just… becoming friends." Teddy assured the tipsy woman in front of her.

Callie stood by Mark watching the whole scene play out, she couldn't help but laugh at the way Joanne was acting. The Joanne she has grown to know was stiff as a board. Putting the knife in the jelly jar after using the peanut butter, was her living on the wild side. So seeing Mark's sister act like she is now tickled the Latina a little.

"Ooooh okay lets keep it that way because she is alllll mine." Joanne went to kiss Arizona on the mouth, but she moved quickly, so Joanne gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Excuse me." Arizona smiled at Teddy and walked away annoyingly wiping her cheek with the sleeve of her shirt. Leaving her new found friend with her confused fiancé.

"Where's blondie going?" Mark asked Callie who was watching the blonde walk into the direction of the bathroom.

"Bathroom?" Callie shrugged and took a drink.

"So thanks for helping me with this party Cal, you and Robbins make a great team." Mark said taking a swig of his beer.

"It wasn't a problem, but you are going to have to repay me sometime soon." Callie's hips started swaying to the beat of the song that just started.

"Hm I think I might know a little something that you'll like." Mark smirked,

"No, no nothing like that." Callie shook her head knowing exactly where her best friend's mind had traveled.

"What? You are turning down the Sloan method. Are you okay? Do you need to see a doctor?" Mark joked as he felt her forehead, pretending to check her temperature.

"I am a doctor and I'm fine, I just don't need your services anymore." Callie told him looking off in the direction Arizona had disappeared to a few minutes ago.

"Is there a new lady in your life Torres? I saw you and Sadie."

"Ah no, that was not what it looked like." The brunette cut him off.

"Okay. Could have fooled me, but if you say so." Mark looked over at his sister who was drinking the glass of water Arizona just handed her.

"So no new lady? Why no need for my tornado tongue?" Mark asked curiously.

"I told you to never call it that, that's weird almost as weird as guys naming their junk. You don't see us girls naming our clits or our method of oral sex." The Latina rolled her eyes. Mark's cockiness about his skills in the bedroom was ridiculous sometimes. If Callie had to be honest Mark was good at what he does, he would be amazing at it if it wasn't for his rough whiskers brushing up against her when he used his "tornado tongue."

"Jeez okay." He threw his hands up.

"No girl, just don't want to sleep with you anymore. And plus why would you sleep with me when you are trying, like hell, to get Lexi to go out with you?" She asked.

"Good point, but I am a man Torres and I have needs. And you are the best at fulfilling said needs." Mark pouted.

"And I think your hand might be even better at it. Not happening." Callie smirked.

"You trying to sober her up already?" Mark asked as Arizona approached them.

"Uh yeah." The blonde turned back and looked at her girlfriend on the couch sipping a glass of water. "You know if she doesn't slow down she'll start thinking we're all aliens sent from Mars to kill her with skittle guns." Arizona said in the most serious tone Callie had ever heard.

Callie started to laugh.

"You laugh Calliope, but it's sadly true." Arizona crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sorry it's just wow, she has quite the imagination when she is drunk; I'd love to see her high." Callie claimed.

"Well if you will excuse me ladies, I have a woman I'd like to ask out." Mark said handing Arizona his beer and walking over to Lexi, who just walked in the door.

"He's got it bad for her." Arizona laughed.

"Yeah I know." Callie nodded staring over at her best friend as he made his move.

"The other night I heard him screaming her name in his sleep. You should have seen his face when he woke up and I was standing at the foot of his bed." The blonde giggled thinking back to that night.

"You are a creeper." Callie teased.

"Says the woman who stands there and watches someone dry off." Arizona countered.

"Touché Robbins." The brunette smiled and finished off her drink.

Callie walked over to the fridge and grabbed another beer, this time drinking it out of the bottle.

"So um I was wondering did you ever think about that thing we talked about last week." Arizona said playing with the edge of the breakfast bar.

"Yes I did." Callie nodded.

"And?" The blonde pushed.

"If you'll promise me it'll stay between us and if it gets to serious you'll stop it. Then okay." Callie swallowed hard. She had a bad feeling she was going to regret her decision.

"Really? Oh God Calliope." Arizona pulled the Latina into a hug, the first real hug either woman had shared with each other. Callie relaxed into the blonde's arms and wrapped hers firmly around her.

'I have never seen someone so excited to cheat on their girlfriend before. But it isn't really cheating, no it's not, if I keep telling myself that then I'll feel better about the whole thing.' Callie shook her head.

"I could kiss you right now." The blonde admitted as she pulled back from the hug. "But, I can't." She looked down at her hands.

"It's okay, I'm not sure that'd be a good idea either." The brunette smiled down at her.

"Oh and another thing you have to promise." Callie said remembering she'd left one thing out.

"Anything." Arizona looked into the Latina's brown eyes.

"Promise me we won't sleep together, not as long as you're still with Jo" The Latina told her.

Arizona looked at Callie and understood what the brunette meant. "Of course, I promise." Arizona gave her a small smile.

'If we don't have sex, I won't technically be helping her cheat. Yeah. I just have to learn to control myself if I am ever given the opportunity. This is going to be a challenge.' Callie thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story, they belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.  
>Beta'd by: Roqqstar-with a-Scalpel :]<br>Songs used: The Friday Night Boys- You do, You don't.**

_'I'm wondering just what to do, every single second in the room with you. I can't talk this over, to win you over, here tonight.'_

A few hours later all of the guests had gone home, except for Teddy and few others, who were on their way out the door.

"Good night everyone. I hope you had a good birthday Joanne." Teddy smiled as she and Henry walked out of Mark's apartment.

"Well that's the last of them." Mark swung the door shut.

"Now what?" Arizona asked.

"Oh I have an idea." Joanne jumped up on the couch.

"Huh?" Callie and the other two said in unison.

"TEQUILA!" She screamed and patted her mouth making Indian noises.

Arizona looked at Mark and Callie, seeking their approval.

"I'll do a couple shots." Callie shrugged.

"I'll pass I had one beer and I'm on call the rest of the night, Webber only gave me the day off, eleven and up I'm officially his bitch." Mark complained.

"Well then you can watch." Arizona smirked and skipped into the kitchen and grabbed three shot glasses, the salt and a lemon.

The three woman were sober, well Joanne was a bit tipsy her friend from the firm snuck her a few drinks after Arizona made her eat a piece of bread and down two glasses of water. But she wasn't wasted like she was earlier that evening.

The four of them made their way into Arizona's room. Joanne flew on to the bed and stretched her limbs out covering the majority of the big bed.

"Hey sit up so they can sit down." Arizona hit her fiancé on the leg before she started to cut the lemon into sections on top of their dresser.

"Uggggh fine." Joanne sat up and glared at the blonde. "Happy?" 

"Unbelievably so." Arizona rolled her eyes. She hated when Joanne got like that, she could be fun when she was drunk, but that was really rare.

"Who's first?" The blonde asked turning around with the salt shaker in her hand.

"Me!" Joanne leaped off the bed and grabbed the container from her girlfriend. She licked a line on the side of her thumb and poured some salt over the wet surface. Arizona poured some of the white liquid into one of the shot glasses and handed it to the eager woman. Joanne took the shot glass in the opposite hand of the salted one. She pinched a small piece of a lemon between her thumb and index finger of her salted hand. She took a deep breath and downed the shot in one gulp, instantly after swallowing she quickly licked the salt off her hand and squeezed the juice of the yellow fruit with her teeth.

"Woohoo!" She waved her hands up and down and fell back on the bed.

For the next fifteen minutes the three women all took turns doing shots until all the lemons were gone.

"Let's watch a movie." Joanne suggested.

"Alright." Arizona stumbled over to the light switch to turn it off, her head spinning a little, the affect of the alcohol finally showing. She crawled into bed and sat under the blanket with her back up against the wall, next to Callie. Mark and Joanne both occupied the other side of the bed, and she didn't want to make Mark move.

She pulled the blanket over her lap and tugged it closer to her bare legs. Arizona looked up at Callie who was focused on Joanne struggling to find a movie to watch.

Arizona slowly walked her fingers over until she was met with the Latina's warm hand. She traced odd shaped patterns on top of it. She looked up again at Callie this time meeting her brown eyes. Arizona smiled and laced their fingers together and pulled Callie's hand over to rest on her lap, under the blanket so Mark wouldn't see. Joanne wouldn't notice, but since Mark was indeed sober he would definitely notice.

A small smile crept across Callie's tan face, she loved the feeling she got whenever the blonde would touch her. Whether it was a hug or something as simple as holding her hand, it made her heartbeat uncontrollably.

Mark looked over at them, Callie tensed and tried to pull her hand away, but instantly relaxed when Arizona rubbed circles with her thumb on the side of her hand.

"How does Halloween Two sound?" Mark asked.

"Great." Callie smiled at him.

As Mark turned away and ordered the movie, Arizona leaned into Callie's side "Just remember they can't see our hands." She whispered loud enough for only Callie to hear.

Callie tried to watch the movie but she was too focused on the way the blonde's fingers kept dancing around her bare thigh and legs. She was really driving her crazy and Callie had no doubt in her mind Arizona didn't know what she was doing to her.

Unable to bare the torture any longer. The brunette grabbed Arizona's hand from her thigh and laced their fingers together again. Arizona turned away from the TV and stared at Callie with disappointment. Callie squeezed the blonde's hand letting her know she isn't mad she just couldn't take it anymore.

The rest of the movie the two of them never let each others hand go. They sat under the blanket a few inches apart and enjoyed the closeness, neither of them really watching the movie.

As the ending credits rolled Joanne got up from the bed, causing Callie to pull her hand away as if Arizona's skin was on fire. Arizona shook her head lightly and grabbed the Latina's hand again keeping it rested on Callie's lap.

"Man!" Joanne groaned holding out the empty tequila bottle.

"Lets go get some more, it's still early." Joanne suggested looking at the clock on the TV box. 12:47 a.m.

"Alright I'll go with you though, God knows what these creeps these days will do to you if you go alone." Mark said as he got off the bed.

"You two going to stay here?" Mark asked both Arizona and Callie nodded.

"Let's go, I want more tequila, I have to get that one wasted so she'll give me my birthday sex." Joanne yelled as she walked out the door.

Arizona shrugged her shoulders and gave Callie a small smile.

'The only way Arizona will sleep with her is if she is drunk? Ouch.' Callie told herself.

"We'll be back in a few, behave yourselves." Mark said as he followed Joanne out of the apartment.

"Yes daddy." Callie sarcastically said.

Arizona giggled as she moved their linked hands above the blankets.

The Latina looked down and couldn't help the smile that fell upon her face at sight of her and Arizona's hands linked together.

"So we threw an awesome party tonight." Arizona broke the comfortable silence between them.

"Yeah we're pretty bad ass." Callie smiled.

"And awesome." The blonde added her hand separating itself from Callie's. She let her fingers run lazily up her tan arm.

Another few minutes of silence filled the room.

"So you and Teddy are going to be friends? That's uh great. She is one of the best people I've met in a long time." Callie said trying to distract herself from Arizona's touch. She was nervous; she had never been in a situation like this one before.

"Yeah I didn't really give her a choice." Arizona smirked and sat up on her knees sitting in front of the brunette.

"I saw that." Callie's breath hitched in her throat as Arizona leaned in closer to her, their mouths inches away from each other.

"Arizona." Callie whispered.

"It's okay Calliope." Arizona looked into her eyes and softly cupped her face with her hand.

Callie nodded as she closed her eyes.

Arizona took that as a sign to continue, the blonde closed the remaining distance between them. Her lips tenderly pushed up against Callie's soft pink ones. Wanting to give Callie time to process what was going on she chose not to deepen the kiss. Arizona pulled away and looked at Callie who still had her eyes closed and her lips still puckered out slightly.

As the brunette's eyes fluttered open, Arizona placed another sweet kiss on her waiting lips.

"Hey we're back BITCHES!" They heard Joanne yell causing them both to spring apart and go back to their same spots from before.

Arizona didn't lie when she told Callie that Joanne didn't think kissing was cheating. She doesn't consider it cheating at all. She claims you kiss your mother, father and other family members how is kissing someone else any different. But, even though she and Joanne have that agreement they both agreed not to flaunt it in each others faces.

"Got more tequila that's ready to drink?" Joanne walked into the room holding a small bottle of tequila, with Mark not far behind.

After another three shots or so Joanne laid down on the bed, claiming she had over exceeded her limit. Mark sat in the middle of a drunken Joanne and very happy Callie, watching the end of Zombieland.

'That kiss was amazing, even if it did last only a few seconds, but I still can't help but to feel guilty. '

Arizona rested her head against the brunettes shoulder; she inhaled Callie's scent and smiled to herself. "You smell good." She whispered.

Callie smiled and squeezed Arizona's hand that laid in hers under the blanket just like it had earlier that night.

*Beep* Mark groaned at the sound of his pager going off as he got up from the bed and grabbed it.

"911 I got to take this, blondie you take care of her for me." Mark said pointing to Joanne who was lying on the other end of the bed with a pillow over her head.

"Of course." Arizona tiredly smiled.

"Oh she'll be taking care of me alright." Joanne sat up and winked at the blonde.

Callie turned her head away from Joanne and rolled her eyes. She didn't want to think of Arizona having sex with her, especially not after kissing her.

"Well Cal I think we should leave the birthday girl alone so she can receive her last present." Mark smirked at Arizona.

"Alright it's late anyway I need to head to bed." Callie said as she reluctantly let go of Arizona's hand and made her way off the bed.

Arizona grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "You can't leave, you have to stay." The blonde pouted.

"If she stays she has to watch." Joanne said her head under the pillow pointing in their direction.

Callie looked at Arizona telling her she really didn't want to see that. Arizona understood everything in her eyes and let go of her arm.

"Well I hope you had a great birthday Jo, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Callie said has she stood up from the bed.

"I did thanks to you and that skank over there." Joanne smirked pointing at Arizona.

Another thing Joanne is when she's drunk is jokingly honest.

Arizona rolled her eyes and looked up at Callie. She didn't want her to leave; she didn't want to sleep with Joanne tonight either.

"Well goodnight guys." Callie smiled and shut their bedroom door behind her.

"So are we going to do this thing, or what?" Joanne asked as she sat up and started to take off her shirt.

"Um I'm sorry Jo but I have a headache, you know what too much tequila does to me, maybe tomorrow." Arizona stood up and changed into her pajamas. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story, they belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.**

**Beta'd by: Roqqstar-with a-Scalpel :]**

**Song Used: Safetysuit-Stay**

Her lips lightly kissed the Latina's warm caramel coated stomach as she inhaled the intoxicating scent of all that was Callie's secretions mixed with her sweet perfume, The Latina pulled Arizona closer. Not knowing what to do, but to surrender completely, Callie pressed her thighs tighter around the blondes hips, in a barely perceptible rhythm. Arizona looked up at Callie's full, rounded breasts, and then let her blue eyes settle on her lust filled brown eyes. Arizona's hands slowly moved up the brunette's waist gently cupping one of her tender breast in her hand and slowly massaged it.

"Arizona" Callie moaned, wanting more than the blonde was giving her.

Arizona licked her lips and trailed a ray of open mouthed kisses down Callie's body stopping just above her slick folds.

"Please!" Callie's eyes rolled back in her head as the blonde blew a breath of teasing cool air against the brunette's hot center.

Not wanting to tease herself or Callie anymore the blonde ran her tongue between the Latinas warm wet folds. As a lustful moan escaped Arizona's lips, Callie's hands gripped Arizona's blonde curls, willingly her lover to continue.

Callie was more than ready, her eyes were half closed in an orgasmic delight and her strong tan hands clutched the silky sheets that covered the bed beneath her writhing, naked body. She had never felt more ready, and it was all because of the gorgeous blonde between her legs.

The brunette couldn't do anything but moan and writhe away in blissful agony as Arizona smiled and curved her fingers, brushing the Latina's g-spot just right; making Callie arch her back slightly. Arizona worked her fingers in and out of the trembling woman below her before slowly adding another finger, keeping her steady pace. "Oh. My. God!" Callie cried as she began to cum "Don't stop!"

Arizona smirked to herself as she slid her fingers out and replaced them with her warm tongue. She worked the warm pink muscle in and out of Callie's dripping core, then repositioned herself so that she was eye level with Callie and mere inches from the brunette's perfect pink lips.

"Do you like that?" Arizona whispered against Callie's parted lips as her thumb circled the Latina's clit slowly.

Callie nodded and closed her eyes enjoying the sensation that was washing over her body.

"Do you want me to stop?" Arizona seductively whispered in her ear.

"We should this is…uh wrong." Callie gasped as the blonde sped up her pace a little more.

"But it feels so right." Arizona took the brunettes earlobe between her teeth.

"Fuck it." Callie moaned and grabbed the blonde's face and forcefully kissed her, her body quaking as she rode out her orgasm.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" Callie broke away from their kiss and peeked her head over Arizona's shoulder.

"Joanne!"

* * *

><p>Callie woke up and pulled her pillow over her face and screamed. 'A dream? You have got to be kidding me. And of course Joanne had to come in and remind me of her existence. This is my conscious telling me that this isn't right, but even in a dream it felt so damn good to be with her.'<p>

Callie reached for her vibrating phone before it could fall off her night stand. She glanced down at the bright screen letting her eyes adjust to the unfamiliar light.

'_Good morning beautiful. I hope you have a nice day at work. :]_' Callie couldn't help but smile at the text Arizona sent her.

She decided she wasn't ready to talk to her just yet, not after having another dream like the one she just had. She set her phone back down and walked into her bathroom to take a much needed cold shower.

As the warm water ran down her curves she let her mind drift to last night, when Arizona kissed her.

'Being able to finally to feel her, taste her was amazing. Even though the kiss only lasted a few seconds it was still the best kiss I'd ever experienced. I know she wanted to deepen it, I could feel her start to, but something stopped her. Was she doing it for me or for her? There's so much about Arizona I still don't understand. I want to understand though. How can she tell me she likes me but she won't leave her girlfriend? And how can she kiss me all sweet like she did and then twenty minutes later have sex with Joanne. I know they are together but, I can't help but be jealous of Jo. I want to kiss Arizona again but then I don't. I'm still so confused.'

_Walking out the door this morning_

_Wondering what it is that's going on with you, on with you_

_Thinking of a way to say I'm sorry_

_For something that I'm not sure I do_

Callie grabbed her black leather purse and quickly swung the strap over her shoulder and started out the blue door. She was going to be late for work, sometimes she takes for granted working right across the street from her work place.

"Calliope!" Arizona smiled as she walked out of Marks apartment.

"Hey." Callie gave her small nod.

"Did you get my text? Cell phones these days you never know." The blonde laughed.

Callie cleared her throat. "Uh yeah I got it, thanks." The brunette locked her door and put her key in her purse. She stood there fidgeting with her shirt as the blonde stared at her intensely.

"Okay is something wrong? Did I do something?" Arizona asked confused.

"No, I'm just in a hurry. I'll talk to you later." Callie said as she walked to the elevator.

Arizona sensed that Callie didn't want to be bothered so she chose to take the stairs.

* * *

><p>The brunette had spent the rest of the day ignoring Arizona, she was confused. She wanted to be with the blonde, she wanted to give them a chance to make it work, but with Joanne still in the picture she knows that they will never really have anything other than an affair. 'When Izzie helped George cheat on me, I know she must have felt horrible the whole entire time. I mean she was even scared I was going to kick her ass. I know Joanne won't be able to kick my ass, but still I'm Izzie now. I am the woman I hated and wished dead everyday after I found out about her affair with George. How can I become that person?' Callie thought as she walked up to the front of her building searching for her keys.<p>

"Calliope?" Callie heard someone yell from behind her.

She turned around and her heartbeat quickened in her chest as she saw Arizona step in front of her.

"Arizona, hey I was just going home." Callie looked down and headed to the main door to their apartment complex.

"Wait!" Callie felt the blonde pull her back by her arm.

"Arizona I'm tired I worked all day and I just want to go home and relax. I'm sorry maybe we can hangout tomorrow or something." The Latina said looking over the blonde's shoulder.

"You've been acting weird since this morning. I was just wondering if you, I don't know regret kissing me last night?" Arizona shifted onto her left foot as she waited for Callie's answer.

"No, Yes." Callie shook her head.

"Which is it?" The smaller woman raised a questioning brow.

"Yes and no. Yes because Arizona even though you don't consider kissing cheating I still do. Who in their right mind wouldn't think that was cheating?" Callie gave her a confused look.

"I know it's odd trust me...I know" Arizona nodded.

"It isn't odd it's stupid. You kissed me last night and it made me feel like I was on top of the world. From two small pecks, I was on cloud nine. Arizona this is serious to me, I don't take relationships lightly okay. I can't help but think that this is just some type of fun game you're playing until you move on to your next girl."

"Calliope it isn't like that." Arizona cut her off.

"How do I know that? How do I know that you won't cheat on me if we ever did become official? You've made a habit of it already. Who's to say you'll even leave Joanne to be with me? And I'll just be wasting my time with you. I mean why continue to cheat on her when you can just leave her, people break up all the time and yeah the person is hurt for a while, but they eventually get over it and see life goes on. I don't understand." Callie flung her hands up in air.

"It's hard to explain." The blonde looked down at her shoes.

"Arizona you barely kissed me last night and you made me feel a million things I had never felt before, for any other person in my life. And I know, deep down, that this can never be just some fling between you and I, it has to be more. I am always going to want more. And you apparently will never give that to me." The brunette took a deep breath and waited for Arizona to say something.

When Arizona didn't respond Callie shook her head and power walked to the front entrance.

"Calliope…" Arizona's voice traveled off in the distance.

"Forget it!" The Latina yelled back as she ran to the elevator.

_So come on, baby, let me in_

_And show me what this really is about_

_Cause I cant read you_

_Come on baby, let me in_

_And show me what this really is_

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Thanks again for all the reviews. :]**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story, they belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.**

**Beta'd by: The Awesome Roqqstar-with a-Scalpel :]**

Callie wiped the sleep out of her swollen red eyes. Before last night she hadn't cried in months and she'd forgotten how much her head pounded the morning after, worse than a hangover by far. She grabbed her dark blue coffee cup and poured the hot liquid into the short, deep mug.

'I don't know why I cried, we kissed, we weren't even together. This shouldn't have affected me as much as it did. A part of me wants to be with her no matter who she is with, just because of how she makes me feel. But I know that there are a million other women in the world that can possibly make me feel the same way if not better….I doubt that is possible though, Arizona is probably my one in a million. I don't know, but I do know that I need to talk to her, not right now though.' Callie sighed.

"Hey roadrunner!" Cristina said as she grabbed her own coffee cup and poured herself a glass.

"What?" Callie took a sip of her coffee, enjoying the feeling of the hot liquid running down her dry throat.

"Last night you ran into the apartment so fast, if me and Owen had blinked we wouldn't have known you were home, if it wasn't for you slamming that freaking door so loud." Cristina gave her a questioning look.

"Oh sorry." Callie grabbed the rag out of the sink and wiped the spilt coffee off the counter.

"Did you have a bad day at work or something?" Yang asked grabbing one of her medical magazines as she sat down at the bar.

'Wow! Cristina is concerned about me twice in one year I might need to record this.' Callie rolled her eyes.

"Nope work was fine." The Latina added another scoop of sugar into her cup.

"Well if you didn't have a bad day, why did you storm in here ignoring me when I asked you if you'd go buy me some milk?" Cristina asked looking down at an article.

"I had to pee really bad so I had to run to my room. I didn't hear you, sorry." Callie lied.

"You're lucky Owen went out and bought me a gallon last night." Yang turned the page.

"Good." Callie nodded.

'Maybe I can tell Yang about this situation, maybe she can give me some advice. Wait, who am I kidding, Cristina listening and giving advice? Maybe in a parallel universe. Meredith would be the perfect person for me talk to. She and Derek cheated on Addison. Maybe I'll talk to her.'

"So how was Monks party last night?" Cristina asked grabbing an apple from the bowl in front of her.

Callie couldn't help but laugh a little at Cristina's nickname for Joanne.

"It was fun," The Latina shrugged. "Where were you?"

"Uh I had to help Teddy with a surgery," Cristina took a bite of her apple.

"Funny, Teddy was there last night." Callie said catching her roommate in a lie.

Cristina sighed. "Fine, I didn't want to go. Joanne just rubs me the wrong way, and that is saying a lot because people say that about me. I don't like her." Cristina shook her head and looked back down at her magazine.

'So it isn't just me, good to know.' Callie poured a little more coffee into her cup.

The sound of Callie's phone vibrating against the hard counter top caused Cristina to jump and grab the phone. "It's blondie." Yang yawned as she handed Callie her phone.

Callie sighed and opened the waiting text.

'_Everyone's gone can we talk?'_

'_Yeah sure come over.' _Callie hesitated before she hit send.

'_Uh think you could come here instead?'_

'_I'll be over in five.' _Callie took a deep breathe and slid the phone into her pocket.

"What did she want, you two going to go ride on a unicorn and jump over pots of gold this afternoon?" Cristina asked bitterly.

"Uh no?" Callie rolled her eyes.

'Everyone thinks just because Arizona and I have become close and that because she is perky (in front other people) that we act like giddy school girls when we are alone. They have no idea. Arizona is perky and sweet all the time, but when it's just us I can see the hurt and pain she is feeling inside. And it breaks my heart.'

"Whatever not like I care." Cristina said as she threw her apple core into the trash can but missed terribly.

"Are you going to pick that up?" Callie yelled as Yang walked back towards her room.

"You're standing there aren't you?" Cristina yelled back and closed her door.

Callie rolled her eyes and picked up what was left of the red apple and threw it into the metal can.

With one last gulp of her now warm coffee, Callie set the mug in the sink and slowly walked over to Arizona's.

She lightly knocked on the door and in less than three seconds the blonde who was still in her pajamas and who looked overly tired answered the door with a small smile.

"Hey." Arizona greeted her not knowing what else to say.

The Latina nodded and walked into the apartment.

"You want some coffee?" The blonde politely asked.

"No thanks I had some before I came over." Callie said standing in the middle of the door way.

"Okay. We should sit." Arizona said as she lightly took the brunette's hand and led her into the living room.

"Calliope, I'm sorry." Arizona sighed as she sat down next to Callie.

Callie stared at Arizona waiting for her to continue; it was going to take more than a half ass apology. 'Even though she really didn't do anything. Then again, she is playing with my feelings. I think I deserve an apology for that right?'

"I don't always take other people's feelings into consideration. I jump without a parachute, I take risks that in the moment I think are right, but I am only thinking about what I can get out of it and not how others are affected. And I know that isn't fair to everyone else involved. I wasn't always like this I use to have a heart, a big heart. That is why I went into teaching I wanted to teach kids things beyond education. I wanted to teach them how to care and love, but, I can't now because I am a walking contradiction." Arizona said as she played with her hands.

Callie just sat there not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I just look at you and I can't help but think about how beautiful you are, how sweet and funny you are when it's just us. And all I want to do is kiss you and show you how I feel, but..."

"You're with Joanne." Callie cut her off.

"No…Why do you care about Joanne so much?" Arizona curiously asked.

"Because I know what it feels like to have someone I care deeply about cheat on me and feel no shame while doing it. I was married to a man a few years ago, his name was George. He was cute and he made me feel like a teenager again. We went off to Vegas and got married randomly one night and stayed in a hotel for days. It was perfect for a while but I knew deep down I wasn't the one he wanted to be with. He couldn't even tell me he loved me." Callie shook her head choking back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"He cheated on me with another intern and I was devastated. I felt like I meant nothing to him, my feelings didn't matter to him, as long as he got what he wanted from both of us." Callie wiped away the single tear that ran down her tan cheek.

"Callie, I had no idea I'm so...so sorry." The blonde grabbed Callie's hand. "You didn't deserve to be treated like that."

"And neither does Joanne." Callie said shortly.

"I know." Arizona nodded slowly.

The Latina stared everywhere but at Arizona. 'I can't believe I just told her that, wait I can believe it. I trust her and that scares me because I haven't known her that long. But she needed to know why I'm not all gung ho about this sneaking around with her.'

Arizona cleared her throat. "Last night you said that you did and you didn't regret the kiss?" She looked up into Callie's brown eyes.

"Yeah I did." Callie nodded and looked at the gray remote on the coffee table.

"I don't understand, I mean I kind of understand why a little now but..." Arizona said confused at the fact Callie was indecisive about how she felt about the kiss.

The Latina let out a loud sigh and linked both her hands together.

"I didn't regret kissing you because I've wanted to kiss you for weeks now. I needed to kiss you to prove to myself that what I am feeling when I am with you is just a fluke, just some tiny crush. But, when you pressed your lips to mine, my head spun and I know it's cliche, but I got lost in your touch. That right there told me that my feelings are real and that I won't be able to just mess around no strings attached with you." Callie paused and took a deep breath.

"But then on the other hand I regret it too. You are engaged to get married to a woman who loves you. She might not show it the best way she can, but she does love you. You're getting married Arizona. That is not something I can sit back and just brush off, that is huge."

"I'm not going to marry her." Arizona cut her off.

"What?" The brunette asked.

"I said, I'm not going to marry Joanne. I didn't want to when she asked me and I haven't changed my mind. We haven't even planned it, she wants to, but I always make up some excuse. I don't want to marry her and deep down I'm waiting for her to realize that one day and leave me, that would make this a lot easier for me." Arizona rubbed her tired eyes.

"I just don't understand why you are with her. It makes no sense Arizona. You're not marrying her. You don't love her, am I missing something here?" Callie sat back on the couch.

"I honestly don't know. I mean I'm comfortable with my life right now, granted I'm not happy. But, my happiness isn't what matters." Arizona looked at her hands.

"What? Your happiness is all that matters." Callie couldn't believe Arizona thought she didn't deserve to be happy.

"My happiness hasn't mattered my whole life, my parents moved me around from school to school. I lost friends, relationships it didn't matter to them if I wanted to stay. In every relationship I've been in they didn't care if I was happy and I am use to it now. Joanne is happy and that is what matters. She is sweet when she wants to be you know? I just let her walk all over me sometimes." Arizona shrugged.

"Arizona you deserve to be happy, you deserve to let someone give you that happiness." Callie was getting angry she wanted to be the one that made Arizona happy, she wanted to show her that real love does exist.

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't. I don't know. I want to be happy, and I want to leave Joanne tonight, tell her I'm done pretending and that I'm tired of dealing with her bi-polar attitude, but a big part of me is holding me back." Arizona paused and looked at Callie.

"If I leave her, I'll be alone, I'll be on my own with no place to live, and no way to get to work because knowing her she'd take the damn car in a heartbeat. I would have no food, nothing. I've thought about going back to Maryland but they were all Jo's friends and they wouldn't understand if I left her. So I'm stuck." She paused and looked up at Callie who was listening intently.

"Because I want out more than anything, but I've never been on my own before I want to be independent but I'm not ready to fall on my face the first time I try it. I've been saving money for about seven months now, it's not a lot, but I put away a little each month so I can get my own car and an apartment. I'm trying Callie I really am, but it's hard because when she finds the money and she spends it on new suits or she buys alcohol with it, but I'm not going to be with her forever, I refuse to spend another year with her." Arizona shook her head at the thought of having to waste another year of her life with Joanne.

"You can stay with me, I can cook or we can get take out. I'll lend you my car so you can get to work. I don't need it half the time anyway. I know that is a serious step, but you could move in with me until you got on your feet again." Callie told her, hoping Arizona would accept her offer.

"That is really sweet of you Calliope, but I can't move in with you. If I leave Joanne and move in with you, that would look horrible on both our parts. Mark would flip out on both us, and I know how much you love him. I really appreciate the offer though, but this is something I need to do on my own. I will leave Joanne; I just need time to figure out how to manage my life without her in it first."

"But what if we continued this messing around and Mark and Joanne found out, they would have still flipped out." Callie said.

"I know. That was a risk I was willing to take." The blonde pushed her lower lip out with her tongue.

"I don't understand, you won't move in with me so you can leave Joanne because Mark will flip out, but you are willing to kiss me and God knows what else would happen if we were left alone too long together." Callie was confused Arizona had another talent besides cheating she was great at not making any damn sense.

"Look! I'm sorry that I got you mixed up in my fucked up life, okay. I can't really explain why I can't leave; I've tried to tell you the best I can. I'm sorry that I kissed you and I'm sorry that for the past hour the only thing I can think about is doing it again. I'm just sorry!" Arizona put her head down and started to cry.

She didn't want Callie to see her weak, but she was weak, there was no way of hiding her true emotions when she was with the brunette.

'Now look at what you did Torres you made her cry. Well I cried all night it's only fair that she cries now. No what am I saying; I don't want her to cry. This whole thing is messed up; I'm torn between what I should do and what I want to do.' Callie ran her fingers through her thick black hair and sighed.

"Arizona." Callie whispered not wanting to startle the blonde.

Arizona nodded her face still in her hands.

Callie gently wrapped her arm around Arizona's back and pulled her against her side.

"Please don't cry; I hate seeing you upset. You're way to beautiful to be sad." The brunette whispered in Arizona's ear while softly rubbing the blonde's back for comfort.

Arizona slowly looked up meeting Callie's concerned gaze.

"You have this magic smile that just lights up the room." Arizona wiped away a few stray tears and smiled. "See there it is!" Callie pointed to Arizona's mouth and smiled herself.

"Thank you." Arizona whispered.

"For what?" The Latina asked absentmindedly still rubbing the blonde's back.

"You always make me feel better. You're amazing. I don't deserve you." Arizona looked down at the carpet.

Callie's hand developed a mind of its own and lifted Arizona's chin up so she could look into her blue eyes.

Arizona became confused. "Please don't say it isn't true because we both know..."

Callie's lips cut the preschool teacher off.

"I think it's my decision if you deserve me or not." Callie smiled as she looked down at Arizona's parted lips.

"That seems fair." Arizona smiled as she captured the Latinas lips with her own. The kiss started out slow both women getting a feel for one another. As Callie slowly ran her tongue over Arizona's bottom lip, the blonde ran her fingers through Callie's hair as she happily granted the brunette access. Callie cupped Arizona's cheek and pulled her closer, her other hand resting on the blonde's thigh. The kiss wasn't rushed or hungry, but slow and sensual as both their tongues battle for dominance. Callie moaned as Arizona took her bottom lip between her teeth, but that moan turned into a groan of pain as the blonde bit too hard and pulled away from the Latina.

"Ow!" Callie cried as she dabbed her lip with her index finger checking for any sign of blood.

"Um I'm sorry." Arizona roughly ran her fingers through her messy blonde hair.

"It's okay are you alright?" The brunette asked.

"Uh I'm sorry but I have to go." Arizona quickly got up; she glanced back at Callie before she walked out the door.

"You're the one who wanted to do this, I don't understand." Callie said aloud to herself as Arizona closed the door.

'I wonder if she realizes this is her apartment. Just when I start to be okay with this, she freaks out and makes me reconsider everything.' The Latina let her head fall in her hands as she replays the last fifteen minutes in her head over and over again, trying to figure out where she went wrong.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story, they belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.  
>Beta'd by: Roqqstar-with a-Scalpel :]<strong>

_Callies POV_

It has been a week since Callie has seen or talked to Arizona. Which she finds kind of odd, seeing how they live right across the hall from each other, but the blonde has made herself pretty damn scarce the past seven days. Arizona wasn't answering any of Callie's texts and every time she called it went straight to her voicemail, telling Callie she was bitch buttoning her, ya know, hitting ignore.

Callie faked a smile as she walked into Mr. Donnelly's room and grabbed the chart that Avery was handing her.

"Good morning Mr. Donnelly, how are you feeling today?" Callie asked as she looked over his chart.

"Uhh fine I guess, I just wish my wife was here with me." The old man, in his late sixties, coughed.

"Oh well I could call her if you'd like?" The Ortho surgeon suggested.

"No, that would be pointless." He waved his wrinkled hand in the air.

"Why?" Callie asked, handing the chart back to Avery.

"Because she isn't with me anymore." Mr. Donnelly looked down at his hospital sock covered feet.

"I'm sorry for your loss sir. She is with you today even if you can't see her." Callie smiled sweetly.

"No, no! We got a divorce. I cheated on her with Betty and she never forgave me. I messed up she was the love of my life." The old man wiped the single tear that fell down his aged cheek.

"I'm sorry." Was all Callie could say, she couldn't say much seeing the situation she had got herself into. 'If there is anything left of it.' Callie shook her head.

"AHHH!" Mr. Donnelly groaned as he clutched his chest.

"I NEED A CRASH CART AND PAGE CARDIO!" The Latina screamed at Avery who just stood there shocked.

"NOW!" She screamed again.

"Ellen." The old man choked.

"What? You're going to be okay Mr. Donnelly." Callie said waiting for the charge to set.

"Ellen, tell Ellen I'm sorry and that I'll always love her." His eyes closed as his heart rate started to flat line.

"Oh no you don't, you're not getting away that easy old man. You are going to tell her yourself." Callie mumbled to herself as she charged his gray haired chest.

After two shocks Mr. Donnelly was stable, but Callie knew something was wrong and Teddy needed to examine him.

"You paged?" Teddy asked as she ran into the room.

"Yeah he coded just a minute ago, he's stable now, but something is not right, I need you to examine him and see if we missed anything. He came in here for a hip replacement. I'll never understand why these things happen." The brunette shook her head.

"Me either." Teddy grabbed her friends shoulder before walking over to look at Mr. Donnelly.

"I'm going to need some X-Rays done, when they are ready, bring them to me." Teddy told Avery as she and Callie left the room.

'Poor guy, he lost the love of his life and he almost died. What does he have to live for now, he has no one.' Callie sighed.

The whole thing made her mind drift to her conversation with Meredith she had last Thursday.

"_Meredith!" Callie called after the smaller resident._

"_Callie? Whatever Cristina did I'm not responsible for it." Meredith said, turning around to face the attending that finally caught up with her._

"_No, Cristina didn't do anything. I was wondering if we could talk for a minute?" Callie said, her voice uneasy. She and Meredith weren't the best of friends; well they weren't even friends so it was hard for Callie to ask her for help._

"_Um you aren't going to go all cage fighter on me and throw me against a wall and try to kick my ass again right?" Meredith seriously asked the Latina._

"_No." Callie shook her head._

"_Okay." Meredith nodded. "What is it that you needed to talk about?"_

"_Um not here." Callie grabbed the older Grey's hand and moved them into the closet on-call room._

"_Callie I don't know what you heard, but I'm not gay." Meredith said confused._

"_I didn't think you were." Callie told her. 'Ew! She thought I wanted to have sex with her.'_

"_Okay? Then why are we in an on-call room?" She asked sitting down in the green chair._

"_I wanted to ask you about Derek and you cheating on Addison." Callie sat down on the edge of the bed._

"_Huh? You aren't going to interrogate me about sleeping with your best friends' husband right? Because that happened a long time ago and I know what I did was wrong..."_

"_No I just need some advice." Callie cut her off._

"_Oh. Why?" Meredith asked._

"_I just need to know how you felt about the whole thing…" The Latina looked at her, her eyes begging Meredith not to make her give anymore of an explanation._

_Meredith nodded, reading her brown eyes well. "I felt a lot of things, guilt, sadness, happiness, loved?" She sighed. "What Derek and I did was horrible, I thought about Addison's feelings all the time. Even though most of you guys believed I was just some heartless whore. I did care, I knew I shouldn't have got involved with Derek, but he made me feel so many things and I just didn't know how to ignore them." Meredith paused. "You probably don't want to hear this."_

"_No, I do." Callie shook her head._

"_Okay. I knew that I should have waited until he left her but I wanted him then, I didn't want to wait." Meredith continued._

"_Did you ever regret what you did to Addison?" Callie asked._

"_In the beginning I did, I am human I helped break her heart and I'll always feel sorry for that. But, I don't regret being with Derek he is the love of my life now and us being together this long has made us closer and stronger as a couple. I do sometimes wish the circumstances were different, but they weren't and that is how life works." Meredith clasped both her hands together and stared at the brunette in front of her who was in deep thought._

"_Why are you asking me about this Callie?"_

"_I was just wondering that is all. Thank you for talking to me, it really helped my…uh curiosity." Callie nodded and walked out of the room._

"Torres?" Mark said a little louder. He had been trying to get his best friends attention for the past two minutes.

"CALLIOPE!" Mark screamed in her ear causing her to come out of her day dream.

"Mark! God!" Callie cried, grabbing her ear.

"Sorry, but you were off in your own little world." Mark said as he grabbed his cell phone out of his lab coat pocket.

"Don't ever call me Calliope again, if you ever want to reproduce." Callie threatened him.

"Okay jeez!" Mark laughed as he texted his sister back.

"So are you and blondie fighting or something?" He asked.

'I don't know I kissed her and then she bit me and left.'

"Not that I know of why?" Callie lied.

"Just you two haven't been hanging out or anything." He said as he read the new text from Joanne.

'I want to hang out with her, I want to talk to her and find out what the hell is wrong with her, but noooo she won't answer my calls.'

"I guess we've both been busy." She shrugged.

"Yeah that must be it." He nodded.

"Yup!" Callie sighed.

'I can't just sit around here and wait for her to talk to me. She is acting like a child; I deserve to know why she freaked out and went all Edward Cullen on my lip. And I am going to find out today!'

"Callie! This is really getting old now." Mark complained as he once again tried to get the Latina's attention but failed.

"Sorry what were you saying?" She asked grabbing her car keys out of her locker.

"I asked you if you wanted to go get something to eat." He repeated himself.

"Uh I'm sorry but I'll have to take a rein check." The brunette gave him a small smile.

"What why?" He asked a little disappointed he was looking forward to finally getting to spend sometime with his best friend.

"I uh have to go somewhere I'm sorry, tomorrow I promise." She yelled back at him as she walked to the exit.

* * *

><p><em><span>Arizona's POV<span>_

'I have no idea what I am doing; I don't know who I am anymore. I am going completely crazy with all these thoughts about Joanne and Calliope. I love Joanne I'm just not in love with her anymore, maybe I never was. I was just blinded by the attraction between us that I mistaken what I was feeling for her as love. I do care about her though. I never questioned my relationship or my life with Joanne as much as I am questioning it right now. Calliope walked into my life and it was like someone set a bomb in my chest. A ticking time bomb that if I don't be with her soon it'll explode and I'll die. Okay maybe that is a little drastic, but I have these feelings for her, strong feelings that I have never felt and it scares me.' Arizona thought to herself as she put one of the kids on their cot.

"Ms. Arizona?" The cute little boy with dreadlocks asked.

"Yes Desmond?" The blonde smiled down at him as she put his power rangers blanket over his tiny body.

"I just wanted to tell you that I think you're very pretty." Desmond said as he stuck his little thumb in his mouth.

"Why thank you, don't tell any of the other boys but you're the most handsome little man I've ever met." Arizona whispered to him as she gently took his thumb out of his mouth.

"Really?" He mumbled almost asleep.

"Mhm." Arizona nodded.

"Goodnap Ms. Arizona." Desmond whispered as he finally fell asleep.

"Goodnap sweetie." The blonde smiled at him.

Arizona did a quick walk around her classroom checking to see if all her students were asleep yet. Happy that they all were she sat down at her desk and pulled out her lunch from her purse.

'Ew I grabbed Jo's lunch instead of mine.' Her face crinkled with disgust. 'I hate sandwiches.' She said to herself as she threw the chicken sandwich back into the bag.

"I wasn't that hungry anyway." She sighed as she reached in her pocket to retrieve her vibrating phone. 'Please don't be Callie, I feel so bad for ignoring her, I'm just not sure what to say to her just yet.'

She looked down at the screen and sighed in relief when it was Teddy's name and not Callie's.

'_Hey Henry and I are going out later do you and Jo want to double.'_

'No, but I'd love to double with Calliope.' Arizona thought.

'_I'm sorry Jo is working late tonight and I have some stuff to take care of at work, maybe next time. :]'_

'_Okay that's cool I'll ttyl then?'_

'_Yup have a great night!'_

'_You too! :]'_

Arizona put her phone back in pocket and laid her head down on her old, tarnished desk, as she thought about her lunch date with Teddy last week.

"_Thanks for coming out with me today." Arizona smiled at the taller woman as she held the heavy door open for her._

"_You didn't really give me any other choice." Teddy laughed. "And plus I love Subway so you're now my favorite person."_

"_Yayy!" Arizona smiled._

"_What can I get for you?" A teenage boy in a bright orange subway t-shirt asked them._

"_I'll have a six inch tuna on wheat toasted please." Arizona smiled at him._

"_And I'll have a six inch cold cut trio on Italian herbs and cheese please." Teddy told the kid as he put his disposable gloves on._

"_Would you like that toasted ma'am?" He directed his question to Teddy._

"_Uh, no, that's okay." Teddy told him._

"_I don't like sandwiches that much and everyone always told me that subs are the same thing as a sandwich but I disagree." Arizona randomly said aloud._

"_Um, no, I can see a slight difference in the two." Teddy looked at the small toaster oven where Arizona's bread was being heated._

"_So Arizona, how do you like Seattle?" The Cardio surgeon asked her._

"_It's nice. I could do without the rain though." The blonde smiled._

"_Yeah it does get old after a while." Teddy nodded._

"_Could you put just a little more pickles on there?" Arizona asked the kid._

_He added a little more and as he finished both their subs he carried them over to the cash register. "Can I get you anything else?"_

"_Two pops please." Arizona said pulling her money out of her purse._

"_Do you want anything else?" She asked Teddy._

_Teddy shook her head._

"_Alright with the pops it'll be 13.54." He told her._

"_Alrighty." The blonde handed him a twenty dollar bill as Teddy took their empty cups and subs over to one of the back tables._

"_Here you go ma'am enjoy your meal." He handed her, her change and went on to the next customer._

"_So how long have you and Joanne been together?" Teddy asked trying to make small talk while they both selected a fountain drink._

"_Uh, five years." Arizona nodded as she put the plastic lid over her pink lemonade._

"_And Mark tells me you're engaged." Arizona nodded. "You must be excited?" Teddy assumed what future bride wouldn't be excited about getting married._

"_Not really." The blonde took a sip of her lemonade._

"_Why not?" Teddy took a bite of her sub letting a few pieces of green pepper fall down on her wrapper._

"_I uh don't know we've been together for a while now, just feels like we're already married." Arizona shrugged._

"_I see. Um well..." _

"_I really don't want to talk about Joanne, let's talk about something else." Arizona suggested cutting her sub in half._

"_Okay so Callie and you?" Teddy started._

"_What?" Arizona jumped. 'What about me and Calliope?' she thought._

"_You and her have become great friends so fast, kind of surprises me a little." Teddy took a drink of her Pepsi._

"_Oh yeah she has been great." The blonde smiled. "Why are you surprised?"_

"_It's just you aren't really in the crowd of people Cal would hang with you are um…colorful." Teddy shrugged._

"_Colorful?" Arizona laughed._

"_Yeah I don't know." Teddy laughed._

"_Calliope can be colorful too if you look past her whole badass fa__з__ade." Arizona pointed her finger at the other woman as she chewed._

"_Really? Huh." Teddy said, finding that hard to believe._

'_Yeah, she is really sweet and just a wonderful person who didn't deserve me walking out like I did.' Arizona sighed._

"_Yup!" The blonde smiled. _

"_So Henry and you?" Arizona started._

'I have to talk to Callie, I honestly miss her and it has only been a week. I'll talk to her tonight before Jo and Mark get home….and man I can go for a subway sandwich right now.' Arizona thought as she directed her attention to Danielle who was asking her a question.

* * *

><p><em><span>Callie's Pov<span>_

Callie walked up the brown carpeted steps of Little Friends Preschool; she took a deep breath before she rang the door bell on the side paneling of the building. 'You can do this Torres just breathe, remember to not get angry and just ask her to talk to you.'

A few seconds later Lucy opened the door and let Callie step inside.

"Callie hey I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?" The blonde whispered not wanting to wake all the children.

"I'm alright. Um is Arizona working today?" Callie asked already knowing the blonde was there.**  
><strong>

"Yeah she is uh in the back. I'll go get her for you." Lucy said as she walked off into the back of the building.

While the brunette waited for Arizona she browsed around Marissa classroom. That's who she assumed ran the classroom, when she saw a giant child made banner that read 'We love Ms. Marissa.' Callie smiled at the messy hand prints that were stamped on colored pieces of construction paper, that were drying on a nearby table. She picked up one that belong to a girl named Amy her tiny little hand sat on top of a dark purple piece of paper and her chosen color of paint was yellow. 'This is just so adorable; I can't wait to have a kid, but with the way my life is going right now it may never happen. I need to get my life together first."

"Calliope?" Callie heard someone whisper taking her out of her thoughts. She turned around and was met with blue eyes that she hadn't seen in a week.

"Arizona." She said a little too loud causing a couple kids to stir in their sleep.

The brunette set Amy's painting back down on the table and walked over to the blonde.

"Can we talk?" Callie asked.

Arizona shook her head.

"Um I'm sorry I bothered you at work then." The Latina pursed her lips out and made her way to the door.

"Callie stop!" Arizona grabbed her arm. "I want to talk but let's talk out here." Callie nodded and let the blonde lead her out into the parking lot.

"They're great friends and all but they are beyond nosey." Arizona said pointing to the building.

The brunette nodded her head to show her she understood.

"Okay Arizona, I feel like I am in high school again." Callie blurted out.

"What?" Arizona asked caught off guard.

"You tell me you like me; I tell you I feel the same. We kiss then I freak out, then we kiss again and you freak out. I can't deal with the head games I need to know what we are doing. I thought about it and I don't care if you're with Joanne, you said you were going to leave her soon and that is enough for me. I don't want to miss my chance at something real." Callie grabbed the blonde's hand closest to the car so if anyone from inside the building was watching they wouldn't notice.

"Wow!" Arizona was surprised.

"But, I just need to know why you left, why did you freak out? I thought you wanted this." Callie asked needing Arizona to clear up her confusion.

"I'm sorry. I was scared." Arizona admitted looking into Callie's eyes.

"Why were you scared? I'm so not scary." Callie lightly laughed as she placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"You don't scare me, it's what I'm feeling for you that is scaring me." Arizona looked down at the blacktop parking lot.

"What are you feeling?" The brunette asked moving Arizona's chin up so she was looking at her again.

"Calliope." Arizona sighed and moved away from the Latinas touch.

"When I first saw you I was like damn she is really hot, and the first thing I thought was I'm going to have fun with her. When I was flirting with you in the beginning it was just fun for me, it was even more fun when you'd flirt back."

"Wait so this was all just a game, 'see if I can get the hot Latina next door to fall for me?'" Callie asked getting angry. 'I should have known it; calm down Torres you said you wouldn't get mad.' Callie told herself.

"Please let me finish. It was kind of a game but as I got to know you and we became friends, I didn't want to play anymore. I saw you for more than this hot doctor, I saw you as the sweet, beautiful, surgeon who lives across the hall. When we kissed for the first time it was too quick for me to know if what I was feeling was anything above a crush, but then last week when you kissed me, I mean really kissed me. I freaked because my heart felt like it was going to jump right out my chest like on those silly cartoons when they see a cute girl." Arizona giggled a little and looked up at Callie who wore a small smile on her face.

"Kissing you proved to me that I can easily fall in love with you, I've never felt like this for anyone in my life not Tina, Joanne, even Tabitha meant nothing to me. And that truly scares me Calliope." She shook her head trying to stop the tears that were welling up in her blue eyes from falling.

'She really is scared.' Callie thought as she pulled the blonde into her arms.

"It's okay, I'm scared too." The brunette said into Arizona's hair.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you I just didn't know if I could face you, I was so embarrassed." Arizona said into Callie's chest.

"I was mad, but now it doesn't matter." The Latina smiled and pulled Arizona out at arms length.

"So?" The blonde asked indicating she wanted to know what this all meant.

"So I want to be with you because I can't think of anyone else who can make me feel a million different emotions at one time." Callie smiled.

"But Joanne?" Arizona questioned.

"When you are ready to leave her then that's when I think you should. I don't want to make you do something you aren't ready to do, but my offer for living with me still stands if you ever change your mind." Callie said brushing her thumb over Arizona's cheek.

Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's waist and hugged her, letting her head rest on her on the brunette's shoulder. "You are really amazing." Arizona said with a small smile on her face.

"I know." Callie joked.

"And cocky." Arizona added as she pulled out of their comfortable embrace.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Callie smirked.

"Thank you for coming here, I really missed you." The blonde shyly said looking down at the ground.

"Awh I am pretty miss-able." The Latina joked again.

Arizona playfully pushed Callie's shoulder.

The sound of Callie's pager going off gave them the cue that it was time for her to leave.

"I got to go." Callie sadly said as she pointed to her pager.

"Of course go save lives." Arizona smiled.

"Okay I'll talk to you later?" The brunette asked, still a little worried that Arizona might continue to ignore her.

"Yup!" The blonde chirped.

"Alright." Callie smiled and gave Arizona a quick hug before getting in her car.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story, they belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.  
>Beta'd by: Roqqstar-with a-Scalpel :]<strong>

Callie watched as the mixture of snow and rain harshly fell down outside her window. She couldn't believe that winter was already here, and she and Arizona had been together for almost six months now, 'six months on Christmas.' Callie reminded herself with a small smile. Their relationship was still a secret, but Arizona was making an effort in leaving Joanne and she never made Callie feel unwanted, 'It is like a real relationship except she never comes home to me.'

"Hey Cal can you get me a beer please?" Mark asked her, his eyes glued to the TV screen.**  
><strong>  
>Owen, Mark, and Joanne all were screaming at the TV telling their respective players to 'come on, or run, run, run.' 'As if they can hear them or if they didn't know that when they caught the football their first instinct should be to run.' The Latina thought to herself.<p>

Cristina, Lexi and Arizona just sat by their partners and tried to understand how the game was actually played.

Callie snickered to herself as she grabbed her and Mark's empty beer bottles and retreated into the kitchen.

"Come on Alexander, you were wide open!" Mark screamed flinging his hands in the air, as Joanne did a victory dance. It was the Seattle Seahawks against Joanne's team the Washington Redskins. The Redskins were up by three and Seattle needed the field goal to tie the game and make it go into overtime. The tension in the living room told Callie it was more than whose home team won, knowing Mark he had big money riding on the game.

Callie walked into the kitchen and set the empty brown glass bottles in the sink. She opened the fridge and grabbed two cold beers, the sweat from the bottles dripped onto her hand causing her to smile and remember what happened a few weeks ago.

_Arizona convinced Callie to go out on a quick run with her. She said she wanted to get in one last run before the snow started. To Callie's surprise that quick run ended up being five miles. Five miles really didn't fall into the category of anything quick to her._

_The brunette kicked open the door still trying to catch her breath as she bent over resting her hands on her knees. "I hate you!" Callie groaned._

_Arizona smiled as she walked into Callie's apartment and closed the door behind her. "No you don't." Arizona took out her headphones and carefully wrapped the cord around her iPod._

_"Yes I do." Callie said in a matter of fact tone as she walked into her bedroom._

_"You could never hate me, you told me that all it takes is for me to smile at you and you forget why you were even mad at me to begin with." Arizona smiled really big. "And I'm smiling really big right now so you can't be mad at me."_

_Callie took off her black hoodie and threw it on the ground by her feet, leaving her in her oversized gray sweet pants and a black sports bra. She collapsed on top of the bed with a loud groan. She looked up at the blonde who was now standing at the foot of her bed pouting. _

_The Latina smirked. "Okay I'm not mad at you."_

_But Arizona continued to pout as she tapped her finger lightly on the bed frame._

_"And I don't hate you." Callie sighed._

_"I know." Arizona smiled and lay down next to Callie._

_"I am so sore my legs feel like jell-o. I don't know why I let you convince me to go for a run with you on my day off. Ugh I can't move my body." The brunette moaned._

_"I'm sorry, I promise to make it up to you." Arizona said as she ran her index finger, down Callie's freshly sweat coated stomach._

_"You bet your pretty little ass you're going to make it up to me." Callie laughed closing her eyes trying to mentally tell her muscles to relax._

_"I will." Arizona whispered in her ear after she placed a small kiss behind Callie's ear._

_"Mmm. What are you doing?" Callie whispered enjoying the effect the blonde was having on her tired body._

_"I am making it up to you." Arizona smirked as she slowly kissed a ray of open mouthed kisses down the Latinas neck._

_"Mmm. As much as I like that idea, I am paralyzed and I'm covered in sweat not the best mixture for sexy time babe." Callie laughed._

_"So I'll do all the moving you just have to lay there." The blonde lightly brushed her lips against Callie's. "And I think you being sweaty is kind of sexy." Arizona smirked and returned to assaulting the brunette's neck._

_After two months of being together both of them agreed that the 'no sex' rule wasn't going to last very long. They haven't had full blown sex in a bed or anything, but on an occasion things got a little steamy in Arizona's car in random deserted parking lots. _

_The first time Callie touched Arizona the only thing she could think about was Joanne and that was weird for her, here she had the most beautiful, sexiest woman she had ever seen wanting her. And all she could think about was how Joanne would feel about the whole thing, she was guilty and sometimes she still feels that way but after a couple times the feeling subsided and she can actually enjoy being with the blonde now._

_"My sweatiness is not sexy, it is gross." Callie used the rest of her energy to push Arizona off of her._

_"It isn't gross." Arizona pouted at the lack of contact between them now._

_"Baby as much as I want you to take advantage of me right now, I honestly don't want our first time in a bed to be like this." The brunette looked over at the blonde who simply nodded._

_"Well how about." Arizona kissed Callie's neck. "You go take a nice warm bath and relax." She finished the last word with a light kiss to the Latinas lips._

_"That sounds amazing." Callie smiled. "What are you going to do?" _

_"I was thinking maybe I could join you." Arizona bit her bottom lip and traced the same path down Callie's stomach as she did earlier._

_"Uh I don't know if that is such a good idea." Callie was hesitant she knew what her and the blonde being naked in such a small space would lead too._

_"Why not? I promise to behave." Arizona smirked and kissed the corner of Callie's mouth._

_Callie closed her eyes and nodded. "Okay."_

_"Why don't you go get it ready and I'll be in there in a minute." Arizona smiled and placed a quick kiss against Callie's curved lips._

_Callie reluctantly got up out of bed and wobbled into the bathroom. She turned the water on waiting for it to heat up to the right temperature before she turned the stopper on. Finally satisfied with the temp she walked back into her room to grab her robe as the tub filled up._

_Instead of grabbing her robe her eyes were fixated on Arizona's beautiful smooth body, the blonde was standing with her back to Callie in front of her dresser. The brunettes eyes slowly took their time devouring Arizona's backside, she stared as though she was trying to remember every detail of every freckle and dimple on the blonde's fair skinned back. 'Beautiful, every inch of her is just beautiful.'_

_The moment gave the brunette déjà-vu, remembering when the two of them first met, a wide smile spread across Callie's face. 'I still can't believe I just stood there watching her dry off, I mean I would do something like that just not blatantly out in the open.'_

_"Calliope?" Arizona turned around crossing her arms over her now bare chest._

_"Oh I was just getting my robe." Callie smiled and grabbed her robe off the top of her door and walked back into the bathroom._

_"Mhm." Arizona nodded as she discarded the rest of her clothing._

_Callie slowly removed her sweats holding onto the edge of the sink to keep her balance. 'I really need to work out more, if this is what one run does to my body. It is so pathetic.' She thought as she sat down in the hot water. She closed her eyes and threw her head back as she relaxed into the heat._

_A few minutes later Callie is taken out of her relaxation at the sound of the bathroom door closing._

_"I hope you don't mind I found it in your closet and it just looked comfy." The blonde said._

_Callie opened one of her eyes to see what Arizona was talking about, she was referring to Callie's old red robe that she had thrown in the back of her closet a few years ago._

_"Of course I don't mind." The brunette smiled._

_"Okay." Arizona smiled as she untied the red rope like fabric around her waist, letting the heavy robe fall to the floor._

_'Wow!' Callie thought as she bit her lip._

_She had seen Arizona naked a million times. The blonde wasn't shy. she'd get dressed in front a stadium full of people. But, each time she did see her naked they were never alone so she couldn't exactly stare without someone question her about it. And there late night meetings in the blonde's car were filled with under the clothes type things. Which always frustrated the brunette, she wasn't one for barriers when it came to sex and Arizona's shirt and pants defiantly counted as a barrier._

_"Stop staring like that." The blonde shyly covered herself up._

_"I can't help it you're so gorgeous." Callie smiled as she looked into Arizona's blue eyes._

_Arizona shook her head in disagreement._

_"Arizona I don't understand why you don't think you're beautiful." Callie sighed._

_"I just don't." The blonde shrugged._

_"Come here." The Latina reached out to take Arizona's hand._

_Arizona grabbed Callie's hand and slowly sat down in front of her, with her back to the brunette's front._

_"You, this is…." Callie carefully ran her hand down the side of the blonde's body. "Is beautiful…You're beautiful and I meant it when I told you I'd tell you everyday if I had to." _

_Arizona turned her head just enough so she could place a sweet delicate kiss on Callie's lips._

_"Thank you." The blonde smiled and faced the front again; she titled her head back so it was lying on the brunettes shoulder. "This feels good." She said as she closed her eyes._

_"Yeah it does." Callie agreed trying to focus on the bath and not on the naked woman in front of her._

_They spent the next few minutes in silence letting the warm water calm their aching joints. Arizona lazily traced a pattern of shapes over Callie's thigh under the water. At the blondes touch Callie lend forward placing three gentle kisses on Arizona's shoulder and up her neck. "You know what will happen if you keep doing that." Callie whispered against the blonde's ear._

_Arizona smirked to herself she knew exactly what she wanted to happen, she gradually worked her hand further up the Latinas thigh finally resting it on her heated center. "I'm not sure what you are talking about, maybe you should show me." The blonde said pushing her back against Callie's front, while she reached her arm behind her and leisurely ran her index finger over the length of the brunette's folds._**  
><strong>  
><em>Callie threw her head back when the blondes thumb started to slowly circle her clit. <em>

_"Mmm." Callie quietly moaned._

_"I thought you said you'd behave." The brunette breathlessly said against the blondes neck as she snaked her hand over Arizona's body to cup her breast with her right hand, kneading her swollen bud slowly with her fingers._

_Arizona pushed her back against Callie's chest moaning at her touch. "When do I ever behave?" The blonde breathed._

_The brunette ran her hand down Arizona's toned stomach stopping to teasingly circle her belly button. "True" Callie smirked as she left an open mouthed kiss on the blonde's pulse point._

_"Calliope!" Arizona said getting impatient and slightly annoyed at the brunette's teasing. When Callie didn't move her hand from the blondes stomach Arizona used her free hand to grab the hand that was teasing her belly button and slid it down the rest of her body placing it on top of her center. "There, I want you there," she whispered running her fingers down Callies sex the best she could from the way she was sitting._

_Callie simply nodded and placed a small kiss under the blonde's ear as she slowly spread Arizonas legs as far as the tub would allow and teased Arizona's clit with her thumb._

_Both of them wanting more Callie slipped two fingers into the blondes dripping core, while Arizona quicken her pace as much as she could._

_Arizona quickly turned her head as far as she could so she could capture Callie's lips in a hungry kiss. The brunette cupped Arizona's face with her free hand attempting to pull the blonde forward, only to have Arizona pull away, crying out in pleasure. "Oh Calliope!" She all but screamed, flinging her arm back and grabbing Callie's neck, pulling her forward. Callie moaned grazing the blonde's shoulder with her teeth as they both rode out their orgasms. _

_Still trying to catch her breath, Arizona turned her head again pressing a long chaste kiss against Callie's perfect lips._

_Both of them lay in the tub Arizona's hand still firmly holding onto Callies neck, neither one of them wanting to move just yet._

_Callie smiled against Arizona's shoulder. "Best day off ever."_

"_Yeah." Arizona smiled. "But next time you're in the front." They both laughed._

* * *

><p>"Hey sexy!" Callie felt Arizona's warm breath brush against her ear. "Whatcha thinking about?" The blonde asked as she grabbed a coke out of the fridge.<p>

"You." Callie smiled at Arizona who set her can down on the counter and grabbed the brunette's hand as she walked them both out of the kitchen away from wandering eyes.

"What are you doing?" Callie asked confused.

Arizona stood up on her tip toes and gave Callie a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" The brunette smiled.

"For thinking about me," Arizona shrugged.

"Well what do I get if I tell you they were naughty thoughts?" Callie teased.

Arizona smiled and pulled the brunette down into a slow passionate kiss.

"Mmm." Callie hummed as she pulled away. "I think I might have to think about you more often."

"We both know I am all you think about," The blonde playfully batted her eyelashes.

"Mhm right." Callie peeked her head around the corner to make sure everyone was still watching the game.

"Calliope?" Arizona said getting the Latina's attention again.

"Hm?" Callie looked down at the blonde who looked as though she was contemplating what she was going to say next.

"I..lo.." Arizona started but paused.

"You?" Callie asked.

"I uh, really love your hair like this." Arizona improvised.

'Uh okay I doubt that is really what she was going to say, and plus she loves my hair anyway I wear it.'

"Thanks?" Callie faked a smile.

"Whoa! " Callie said as Arizona pushed her up against the wall.

The blonde crashed her lips into Callie's, it was her way of avoiding the brunette's questioning eyes about what she really wanted to say, but couldn't bring herself to. Both their hands roamed over each others bodies. Callie reluctantly pulled away.

"We can't, anyone can walk by." Callie said looking in the direction of the living room.

"Then we'll be extra careful." Arizona whispered brushing her lips against the brunette's.

Callie shook her head.

"Come on Calliope, I miss you, please kiss me." The blonde pouted.

'Damn I hate when she pouts I can never say no.'

Callie gave in and cupped Arizona's cheek as she pulled her in to meet her waiting lips. Thoughts of them in the bath together raced through her mind, "Mmm" The brunette moaned into the kiss. Callie slowly ran her hand up the blonde's dark blue t-shirt as Arizona grabbed a handful of Callies dark wavy hair.

"What are you guys brewing the frickin beer in here or what…?" They both heard Cristina say as she entered the kitchen. Both women instantly broke apart, their facial expressions resembling ones of a child whose mother had just caught them with their hands in the cookie jar before dinner.

Callie and Arizona walked back into the kitchen, the blonde fixing her shirt and Callie fixing her hair.

Both of them were met with a questioning stare from the small resident.

"I was just uh using the bathroom." Arizona tried to sound causal.

"And I was making my bed." Callie nodded. 'What making your bed smooth Torres?' Callie mentally slapped herself.

"Making your bed at seven at night? What is the point in that, you're just going to mess it up in a few hours anyway." Cristina gave them both a knowing look telling them that she knew they were lying.

"Hey baby, can you bring me that coke please?" The three of them heard Joanne yell from in the other room.

Arizona tucked her hair behind her ears, she grabbed the coke that was still on the counter as she avoided Cristina's gaze she walked back into the living room.

"Cristina…" Callie started.

Cristina quickly held her hands up and shook her head. "I don't want to know, whomever you are with and what you do with them is none of my business. I'm just in here to get Owen a beer." And with that Cristina grabbed the beer and walked away.

Callie sighed in relief and grabbed the beers she had meant to bring back to Mark fifteen minutes ago before Arizona distracted her.

The Latina sat down on the couch between Mark and Owen, she handed Mark his beer as she looked over at the blonde who was sitting on Joanne's lap, trying to discreetly meet the brunette's gaze. Callie watched as Joanne wrapped her arms tighter around Arizona's waist as if she were claiming her as hers. The Latina rolled her eyes at lawyer's actions; she looked up to meet Arizona's blue eyes. The blonde gave her a sad smile telling Callie she wished it was her arms she was in instead, and turned her gaze back to the football game.

'It will just be us soon.' Callie told herself as she sat back to finish watching the game.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all for the reviews, I really appreciate every one of them. :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story, they belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.  
>Beta'd by: Roqqstar-with a-Scalpel :]<strong>

**havesomecake: Callie will be putting her foot down soon, there is just so much a person can take before they crack. :]  
><strong>

[_Arizona's POV]_

Arizona walked into her apartment after a long day at work. The kids were extra hyper and none of them would behave. 'There must be a full moon tonight.' Arizona thought as she opened the door to Marks apartment. She glanced back at Callie blue door, "I miss you." She whispered to herself as she closed the door behind her.

She threw her black and pink bag with all her lesson plans and other important documents on one of the kitchen chairs as she drug her feet into the living room. The blonde plopped down on the couch with an exhausted sigh. 'I wonder if Calliope is home, I'd much rather be exhausted with her than by myself.' She thought as she fished her phone out of her tight jean pocket to send the brunette a quick text.

_'R U home?'_Arizona asked.

_'No still work. Why?'_

_'Oh :/ I was just thinking about you.'_The blonde replied back. "Well that sucks." Arizona said out loud to no one in particular.

_'Ok.'_Came Callie's short reply. 'Maybe she's really busy, or maybe she is upset because I've been spending so much time with Jo and not her. I know I am.' She sighed.

_'I miss you…'_Arizona sent her hoping to get the same response in return.

_'Yeah. I gotta go 911. Bye.'_

Arizona closed her eyes and put her phone next to her side on the couch.

'I want to make her happy not sad. I feel like I'm holding her back from what she really deserves. She deserves so much more than me; I'm a cheat and a coward. My father raised me so much better than this, he raised me to be honorable, caring, a protector. But the only thing I've been protecting is my own ass and I should be protecting Calliope, my beautiful Calliope. Who is hurting, I know she is, even though she tells me she's okay. I can see right through that badass façade she puts up, I hate knowing that I am the one who is putting her through so much pain. I love her. I am so in love with her. I've never felt like this for anyone not even Joanne. I didn't love Tina and well I didn't even like Tabby. I want to tell Calliope that I love her but I'm afraid it'll be too much.' Arizona rolled over on her side and grabbed her phone, she scrolled through her image gallery until she stopped and stared at the picture she was looking for.

It was a picture of Callie and she at Chuck E Cheese a few months back, her class wanted to go on a field trip, but the preschools funding didn't make budget last year. Arizona had told Callie one night over text after Joanne had fallen asleep. Callie offered to pay for the trip and the blonde immediately declined. She didn't want to take anything from Callie. She was already taking too much, but the following week her boss asked her if the kids were ready to go to Chuck E Cheese and Arizona was confused until she went back into her classroom and saw the gorgeous Latina playing with a few of the kids.

_"Hey Ms. Arizona!" A couple kids cheered as she walked into the room._

_"Ms. Arizona we like you, but can Ms. Callie be our teacher instead?" One little girl asked._

_Arizona laughed and walked over to Callie who still didn't notice her presence. She tapped the brunette on the shoulder and as Callie turned around the blonde pulled her in for a hug. The hug lasted longer than it should have both women enjoying the feeling of being engulfed in each others arms. The sound of Arizona's students making kissing noises caused the two of them to break a part._

_One thing Arizona loved about children they don't always think what other people think is wrong, is well wrong. They're so innocent and sometimes she wished she was still that innocent too._

_"You didn't have to do this for me…"_

_"I didn't do it for you; I did it for the kids." Callie smiled down at the tiny humans who were watching her and Arizona like they were animals at the zoo._

_"Well thank you." Arizona smiled and refrained herself from hugging the Latina again._

_Callie gave her a big mega watt smile. "Who wants to go to CHUCK E CHEESE?" Callie asked the kids._

_"MEEEEEEEE!" All of them screamed with excitement._

_"Wait you're going?" Arizona asked confused._

_"Yup!" Callie said as she helped Tatiana tie her shoe._

_"But there is a rule that you have to be under the companies insurance…"_

_"I know. Your boss said that since I paid for it and I am a doctor she doesn't see any problem with me going with you guys." Callie smiled as she stood back up._

_"Awesome!" Arizona couldn't help but show off her dimples 'I take back all the bad things I said about my boss.'_

_"Yeah, you're stuck with me all day." The brunette sighed._

_"I couldn't think of anyone better to spend my day with.' Arizona grabbed Callie's hand._

_"Okay tiny humans…"Arizona started but the sound of the kid's laughter caused her to stop. They always laughed when she called them that. "Okay children each of you buddy up and grab your buddies hand like this." She held up her and Callie's hands to show them what she meant._

_After all the kids finally paired up they walked out to the bus._

_After twenty minutes they finally made it to Chuck E Cheese, the kids all spilt up into groups and went with a different teacher, so they could play leaving Arizona and Callie alone with five whole pizzas._

_"You have no idea how happy I am that you're here." Arizona said as she grabbed Callie's hand under the table._

_"I think I know." Callie smiled and took a sip of her coke._

_"I owe you big time, this trip cost a lot of money." Arizona fixed the crooked pizza box in front of her._

_"It's just dollar signs you are paying me back right now, just by sitting here with me." Callie went to raise Arizona's hand to kiss it but stopped herself remembering they were in public._

_Arizona noticed and smiled sadly._

_"So I was thinking..." Callie started, but Arizona's lips caused her to forget her thoughts._

_'Wow that felt good, kissing her in public. It felt normal like she is who I was born to kiss. Okay, that was a little cheesy.' Arizona thought as she pulled away and stared at the shocked Latina sitting next to her._

_"Did…did you just kiss me?" Callie dumbly asked._

_"I sure hope that was me or else I'd have to beat some hussy's ass in front of 200 hundred kids." The blonde joked._

_"You don't have to worry about that. The only hussy I want to kiss is you." Callie smirked._

_"I'm not a hussy." Arizona pouted._

_"I know, I was just kidding. You're a cute hussy." Callie leaned over and kissed Arizona on the cheek._

_"That doesn't make it better you are sleeping on the couch now." Arizona bit her tongue after she said that._

_'Except I don't have the right to put you in the dog house because I am stupid and you're not mine yet.'_

_"Your couch or mine?" Callie asked._

_"Never mind, forget I said that." Arizona shook her head._

_"Okay…" Callie started._

_"Ms. Arizona, Ms. Callie." They both heard Desmond call after them._

_"Are you okay?" Arizona asked as the little boy jumped up on the bench of the table out of breath, landing on his knees._

_"Yes." He nodded his head._

_"I won this for you Ms. Callie." He gave her a wide toothless smile. 'He is so adorable with his front teeth missing.' The blonde thought._

_"What did you win for me?" The Latina asked._

_"This!" Desmond proudly pulled a pink plastic ring out of his pocket._

_"Awh it is beautiful! Thank you." Callie smiled down at him._

_"I won it, but it isn't from me." The little boy said._

_"Who is it from?" Arizona asked._

_"You." Desmond pointed at Arizona._

_Arizona looked at Callie then back at the little boy who was handing the blonde the plastic ring._

_"Ms. Arizona has a ring on her finger, but Ms. Callie you don't. And my daddy says that when two people love each other they both wear rings."_

_'I knew there was a reason he is my favorite little man, I love this kid. I hope Callie isn't taken back by all this.' Arizona thought as she glanced over at the brunette who was just sitting there smiling and nodding her head as the Desmond talked._

_"What makes you think we love each other?" Callie asked him._

_"Because Ms. Arizona looks like my mommy did when she was with my daddy, well before God took her away from us." Desmond frowned._

_"I'm sorry buddy." Callie rubbed his little hand._

_"It's okay God loves her just as much as we do, but also I saw you guys kiss and my dad also said that is what you do with someone you love."_

_'He does have a point.' Arizona shrugged._

_"So Ms. Arizona, are you going to put the ring on her finger or what...because I want to go play." Desmond huffed._

_Arizona nodded and looked up at Callie, the brunette simply nodded. Arizona slid the pink ring onto Callie's pinky, because it was too small to fit on any others._

_"Yay! Now you are married and you can live happily ever after." Desmond bounced up and down while he clapped his hands._

_"Thank you Desmond we couldn't have made it this far without you." Callie joked._

_"Wait the wedding isn't over." The little boy said looking around the table._

_"It isn't?" Callie cocked her head to the side._

_Desmond reached across the table and grabbed Arizona's phone._

_"How do you get the picture thingy?" He asked as he pressed all the buttons._

_"What do you need the picture thingy for?" Arizona asked as she grabbed her phone._

_"You guys need a wedding picture." He smiled._

_"Oh. He is right ya know?" Callie told Arizona._

_"I think he is." Arizona smiled and handed Desmond her phone. "Press this button, okay honey?"_

_Desmond nodded. "Closer." He said moving his free hand._

_"Okay say Chuck E Cheese!" He told them._

_"Chuck E Cheese!" Both women smiled._

_Desmond handed the blonde her phone back and jumped off the bench to go find his friends._

_"Kids." Arizona laughed._

_"So wife do you want some pizza?" Callie smiled at her as she opened one of the boxes._

* * *

><p>"Hey baby!" Arizona heard Joanne say as she walked into the apartment.<p>

"Hey." The blonde sadly said as she closed out of the picture on her phone.

"Why are you still wearing…uh that?" Joanne asked pointing to Arizona work clothes.

"Because I just got off work." Arizona rolled her eyes.

"Well get dressed we're going out." Joanne told her as she walked into the bathroom to get ready herself.

"We've gone out every day this week can't we just stay home and order pizza maybe hangout with Mark and Callie?" Arizona said against the closed bathroom door.

Joanne poked her head out of the door a little. "No!"

"Please?" Arizona whined. "I don't want to go out tonight I'm tired." She wasn't lying, but really just wanted to see Callie.

Joanne opened the door. "No we're going out, you use to complain that I never took you anywhere."

'Yeah, key words use to.' Arizona thought.

"I honestly think you and Callie spend too much time together anyway." Joanne said as she brushed her teeth.

"I barely see her." Arizona countered.

"Well you and she can hangout some other night, I have some news to tell you so you're going out with me, go get dressed." Joanne spit the tooth paste in the sink and quickly rinsed her mouth out.

"Ugh!" Arizona groaned as she closed the bathroom door and stomped off like a five year old into her room.

"Oh and babe…" Joanne yelled from in the bathroom.

"What?" Arizona yelled back not as pleasant as Joanne would have liked.

"Wear those sexy black panties that I like, I have a feeling I'm going to be taking them of you tonight."

"I have a feeling I'm going to be taking them off of you." Arizona mocked her fiancée in a childish tone.

'I haven't had sex with Jo in almost two months. I can't keep using the headache or tried excuse. I'll just do what I've been doing for the past seven months, I'll think of Calliope.'

Even before Arizona and Callie started messing around, the blonde couldn't stop herself from thinking about the Latina whenever Joanne would show any type of intimacy.

'I wonder what is so important that we have to go out to dinner, I guess I'll find out soon.' Arizona sighed and started getting dressed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story, they belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.****  
><strong>**Song Used: Sugarland-Stay (which is where the title comes from.)****  
><strong>**Beta'd by: Roqqstar-with a-Scalpel :]**

**A/N: Joannes 'big news' will be in the next chapter. I really don't like writing Jozona (if that is even a thing lol) scenes so I skipped it and just had Arizona tell Callie the news. Thanks again for all the reviews, you guys are awesome!  
><strong>

Callie laid in her bed with her right arm draped over her face. She let out a loud sigh and turned off her TV. 'There isn't anything on but pointless late night stand ups, and I am just not in the mood for funny.' Callie and Arizona hadn't been spending much time together lately because Joanne decided a few days ago that she wanted to win girlfriend of the year award by taking the blonde out to dinner and to the movies every night. 'That will be me soon; at least I keep telling myself that.' Callie shook her head and let a sad sigh fall from her lips.

She grabbed her cell phone off her nightstand and looked at her current background image; it was the photo little Desmond took of her and Arizona at Chuck E Cheese. 'Cute kid.' Callie thought. She let her thumb lightly graze over Arizona's face.

'It feels amazing being with Arizona, but I want more. I want to be able to hold her hand or kiss her in public. Not behind closed doors, in front of kids who don't understand or under a frickin blanket when her fiancée is in the same room with us. I know I said that I was okay with waiting, but that was when I thought she'd leave her sooner not later, it has been six months. I don't know how much longer I can wait for her to be with me.'

The sound of someone lightly knocking on her bedroom door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Come in." She said loud enough for the person on the other side to hear her.

"Hey stranger." Mark said as he closed the door behind him.

"Hey." Callie gave him a small smile.

"So how have you been?" Mark asked as he laid down next to the brunette, folding his arms under his head.

"I'm good." Callie nodded as if she was trying to convince herself that her statement was true.

"Good, see I wouldn't know because we never talk anymore." Mark said as he stared at the ceiling.

"What? That isn't true we talk." Callie glanced at him in disbelief.

"Yeah, when we are on the same case we talk about the patient, but when is the last time I've seen you outside of the hospital?" He asked turning over to face the Latina.

"Oh." Callie sounded realizing her best friend was right.

"And that just doesn't make sense to me because we live right by each other….I miss you Cal." Mark confessed.

'I have been a little wrapped up in hiding my relationship with Arizona. Okay I've been obsessed with hiding it and maybe that caused me to ignore Mark, but I was only ignoring him so that nothing could slip out of my big mouth. Man I screwed up, I am scared of losing him already and here I am pushing him away.'

"I'm sorry Mark." Callie smiled at him.

"I'll accept your apology on one condition." He stated.

"Anything." She said, knowing since he was with Lexie now he wouldn't want any sexual favors.

"You and I, Joes tomorrow night!" Mark smiled.

"Deal, first round will be on me." Callie told him.

"It's like you can read my mind Torres." He smirked and turned over on his back.

"So Cal I was wondering are you seeing someone?" Mark asked as he counted the decorated holes in her ceiling.

"Mark it's been a week maybe two since we've hung out. You make it seem like we haven't seen each other in years." Callie rolled her eyes, avoiding his question.

"True. But that still didn't answer my question. Are you? You just have that sparkle in your eye again, but this time it's um…powerful." He said flicking his hands in a firework motion.

"Powerful?" Callie shook her head. "But no I am not seeing anyone." She said as she looked over at the plastic pink ring sitting by her lamp on her night stand. 'But really, I've been sleeping with your sister's fiancée for six months. And I might even be in love with her, but I can't tell you that because you'll hate me and Arizona well she isn't ready to leave yet.'

"Hm. I guess it's just the lighting then." Mark shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe?" Callie sighed.

A long pause of silence fell upon the room.

"Mark?" Callie said getting his attention.

"Yeah?" He asked with his eyes closed, enjoying the silence.

"When you slept with Addison did you feel bad?" She bit her tongue. 'I hope he doesn't expect anything.'

"Kind of." He shrugged.

"I mean did you feel bad knowing that you were having a relationship with your best friend's wife, well ex-wife at the time?" Callie asked as she played with the hem of her red shirt.

"I don't know, yeah it was a pretty shitty situation but Derek cheated on Addie first." He said trying to right his actions.

"So since he cheated first that made it better?"

"Well yeah, I don't know. Why?" Mark asked getting confused.

"Oh I was just um thinking about how George cheated on me and how I kind of cheated on Erica with you. Just thinking that's all." She looked away from him.

"Well did you feel bad for what we did to Erica?" He propped himself up on his elbow and stared at her waiting for her answer.

"To some extent yeah I guess. I mean at the time I didn't love her, I was still trying to figure myself out and we weren't really…I don't know. Of course I felt bad, but then she forgave me and we moved on from there." The brunette looked over at him.

"Yeah I guess I don't feel bad either. I still can't believe she dumped you. I thought you two were going to be married with two kids by next year." He joked.

"Yeah me too, but I think it was best for both of us." Callie smiled. 'I thank Erica for leaving me; I would have never taken this chance with Arizona if she didn't.'

"I'm glad you're finally over her." Mark rubbed Callie's arm lightly.

"Me too." She nodded.

"So um I was wondering…" Mark started.

"What?" Callie asked.

"Could I maybe crash here tonight?" He asked hoping she would say yes.

"What is wrong with your bed? Wait did you finally get too many notches in your head board that the bed finally collapsed?" Callie teased.

"Haha funny, but no blondie and my sister are over there fucking each other like rabbits and that is really not something I want to hear." Mark groaned and turned over on his back again. "I would go to Lexie's, but she still at the hospital..."

The brunette's heart sank knowing Joanne was touching Arizona the way she touched her days ago. Knowing that she was making her feel the way Callie longed to be the only one to make her feel that way. Hearing Mark tell her that honestly broke her heart a little more than it was already breaking from having to wait for the blonde to come to her senses and leave Joanne.

'I understand that they're together and of course I assumed that they were having sex, but I don't want to know about it. It hurts and it makes me sick to my stomach.'

"So can I?" Mark asked when Callie hadn't answered him.

"Oh yeah whatever, just don't hog the bed like you did last time." Callie waved her hands at him as she turned on her side facing her back towards him.

"Thanks. Night Cal." Mark smiled as he got comfortable on his side of the bed.

"Good night Mark." Callie reached over and turned off her lamp, picking up the plastic ring and held it on her finger for a second.

"Love you." Mark whispered.

Callie couldn't help but smile they have grown so close; she valued his friendship more than anything. The fact that if he ever found out about Arizona and her, she'd lose him scared her. 'I can't lose Mark he is like my brother. Well he is now that we don't sleep together because that would be disgusting' Callie sighed and set the ring back down.

"I love you too." She whispered back but Mark was already asleep.

'Please don't hate me if you find out before I can tell you. Please.' She mentally begged him.

Callie slowly closed her eyes but instantly opened them when the only images she saw were of Joanne and Arizona in the apartment across from hers. Images of the lawyer running her hands over the blondes beautiful porcelain skin, making her body do all the things the Latina made it do. 'Am I not good enough for her? Is Joanne better, is that why she is staying with her?' She thought as she closed her eyes again, but the images still played like a personal movie in her mind.

'Great I had to hear about it and now I can't stop thinking about it.'

Callie closed her eyes again trying to ease her thoughts of the two women being together out of her head. But, she couldn't stop wishing that she was the one under the blondes touch and not Joanne. 'Why should I share the person I love with someone else? I bet Joanne would be thinking the same thing if she knew…' Callie thought before she finally fell asleep.

_'It's too much pain to have to bear to love a 'woman' you have to share'_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story, they belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.  
>Song Used: Sugarland-Stay.<br>Beta'd by: Roqqstar-with a-Scalpel :]**

**A/N: I promise you guys there will be a happy ending (for Calzona) and if for some weird reason I change my mind at the last minute, I give you all permission to throw virtual bricks at me. :D**

Callie glanced down at her cell phone for the millionth time that evening, she and Arizona were having a weird conversation about chickens when the blonde randomly stopped texting her back about thirty minutes ago. Checking to see if the message she sent the blonde, actually went through, she sighed when she saw that it did. She threw her phone down at the edge of the bed in frustration.

'I've got it bad, Cristina was right. Ever since that day of the football game; Yang has been telling me that I'm making a huge mistake. But, then she'll end it with 'I'm just saying but do whatever you want.' She does think I'm way hotter than Joanne, but I mean even a blind person can see that.' Callie shrugged.

'I don't know what we are doing anymore, we hardly see each other now that Joanne has become this clingy perfect girlfriend creature, yeah creature is the best word to describe her, toad just isn't satisfying enough anymore for me. I just wish I could spend five minutes with Arizona, even though she has been acting weird the past couple of days, when ever I talk to her on the phone or text her she just seems sad, I don't know what is going on in that pretty little head of hers.' Callie closed her eyes.

'Of course I wouldn't know because I don't see her. Then again, I've been really short with her lately, because I'm torn between telling her that I'm in love with her or telling her that I'm done and I can't do this anymore. To her I might be the other woman, but to me she is like my girlfriend. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I thought I loved George and Erica, but I guess I didn't. I'm not sure I want to take that step with Arizona when she is still tied down. That isn't fair to either one of us. I can't love her when she still loves Joanne in some way, right?'

Callie grabbed her remote and turned on the TV she lazily flicked through the channels desperate for anything to keep her mind off the blonde. She passed a channel but immediately flicked back to it. "Is that Arizona?" She asked herself out loud as she leaned closer to the TV to get a better look. "No, but damn she could be her twin sister." The brunette set the remote down and laid back on her bed to watch the movie Arizona's 'twin' was in. 'So much for keeping my mind off of her.' Callie sighed.

"Hey," Cristina poked her head in the crack of the Latina's door.

"Hey," Callie looked at her.

"I was going out with Mer and everyone, do you want to come?" She asked.

"Um nah that's okay, I think I'm going to finish watching this movie and then call it a night." Callie gave her roommate a small smile.

"She still hasn't text back?" Cristina asked.

Callie shook her head.

"She will." Cristina told her has she pulled the door closed.

The whole situation with Callie and Arizona had brought the brunette and Cristina closer.

'Who knew Yang had a heart,' Callie smiled to herself and turned up the T.V.

About an hour later she heard a quiet knock on her bedroom door.

'Cristina wouldn't back this early and Mark is at the hospital.' She thought.

"Yeah." Callie said over the sound of the T.V.

The door slowly swung open revealing Arizona who was clad in black boy shorts and an over sized black t-shirt that looked like it belong to a contestant of the biggest loser. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun; she looked down at her cell phone that was sitting in her hand.

Callie couldn't help but smile at the blonde's appearance, but she was confused why she was just standing there. Her phone vibrated against her foot causing her to jump, she sat up to grab it and opened the text.

_'May I come in?'_ The brunette smiled and shook her head as she exited out of the message and set her phone on her night stand.

'I know I should tell her to leave because I'm mad that she hasn't left Jo yet, but I mean whenever I see her I melt, I'm putty in her hands every time.'

"Yes." Callie verbally answered the blonde's question.

Arizona smiled at the Latina revealing her adorable dimples that Callie loves.

"I'm sorry I never texted you back…" Arizona apologized as she closed the door.

"It's okay." Callie said before she could finish.

Arizona gave her a small smile and continued. "I had to rush Jo to the airport to catch the red eye and then I had to stop by the hospital and give Mark his ID. He can be so irresponsible sometimes."

"Yeah he can be," Callie agreed.

"So I came over here as soon as I got changed and I was wondering if we could hang out until Mark gets home, I don't want to be alone over there. I swear sometimes I can hear random creepy women moaning through the night." Arizona laughed lightly.

Callie grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled her on the bed so she was sitting next to her. "You don't have to ask."

Arizona smirked and placed a sweet kiss against the brunette's lips. "I know I was just being polite."

"So I think this movie is almost over do you want to pick the next one?" Callie asked as she stroked Arizona's hand lightly with her thumb.

"Hm sure, what are you watching now?" She asked crossing her legs Indian style.

"Um I think it's called One Angry Juror, I'm not sure I was just flipping through the channels and well to be honest the main character kind of looks like you so I.." Callie stopped and instantly regretted telling the blonde the real reason she was watching the movie. 'Now she is going to think I'm creepy.' Callie thought.

"I don't think you're creepy." Arizona smiled and kissed Callie again lightly. "I think its sweet you missed me so much you wanted to watch a movie with 'me' in it."

'I said that out loud?' The brunette asked herself.

Callie just smiled at her, reviled that she found it sweet and not obsessive or anything along those lines.

"So what is this movie about?" Arizona asked her as she played with the Latina's thumb.

"Honestly I have no idea…"

"The chick is so hot that you aren't even paying attention to the storyline?" Arizona playfully scolded her.

"Well kind of." Callie smirked.

"I see, well maybe you should go to Hollywood and just be with her, if she is just sooo hot." The blonde pouted.

'If she'd be with just me, maybe I'd consider that.' Callie thought.

"Maybe I will." The Latina smirked and redirected her attention to the TV screen.

"Huh…really?" Arizona huffed and dropped Callie's hand.

"Come on! Between you and her there is no contest." Callie said moving closer to Arizona. "You win every time baby." She smiled and kissed the blonde on the cheek.

"I better." Arizona teasingly whispered against the brunette's lips.

"I'm going to pick the next movie." The blonde cheerfully said as she hopped off the bed and skipped to Callie's average sized DVD collection.

Callie let her eyes fall on Arizona's round ass; her baggy shirt was pulled up just enough so the brunette had a great view as she bent over looking at the movies.

"So where did Joanne go?" Callie asked letting her gaze drift down to Arizona nicely toned legs as she stood up with the DVD case in her hand.

"Uh she went back to Maryland there was some case or something and she needed to be there early tomorrow morning. I didn't get all the details." Arizona shrugged as she put the round disc in the small black DVD player.

"You didn't want to go with her…and see your friends?" Callie asked as she looked down at her hands.

"Nope, I'd rather be here with you." Arizona smiled as she crawled back on the bed.

Callie smiled to herself, 'I hope she really means that.'

"Burrrr! It is cold in here." Arizona whined as she kicked the blanket back just enough so she could slide her small body underneath it.

"Yeah well when you wear shorts that don't even cover half your ass in the middle of winter, I think you're going to be cold." The brunette said looking at the TV.

The blonde rolled her eyes, "I'm comfortable and I get hot in the middle of the night, are you complaining?" Arizona asked.

"No. I love your ass." Callie winked at her.

"Why don't you have your heat on?" The blonde asked as she got herself comfortable under the blanket.

"It is on it just isn't as hot as it should be, I called yesterday and they said there was a problem with the heating system in my apartment and a few below me. I don't know." She shrugged and turned the TV on the DVD mode.

"Crossroads?" Callie groaned at Arizona's movie selection.

"What? It is in your DVD collection, I just assumed you liked it too."

"I went through this weird Brittany phase, before she shaved her head and went all crazy." The brunette told her as she pressed play and set the remote down on the night stand next to her cell phone.

"Yeah I use to have a thing for her too," The blonde nodded.

"Do you want any popcorn or anything?" Callie asked as the movie started.

"No thanks," Arizona shook her head. "But I would love if you'd join me under this nice warm cozy blanket." She smiled really big at the brunette.

"Well if it is so warm and cozy what do you need me for?" Callie teased.

"Well because you're like my cuddly teddy bear." Arizona widely smiled again.

"I thought I told you to never call me that. " The Latina rolled her eyes and shook her head.

The blonde laughed and patted the spot next to her under the blanket as she puffed out her lower lip.

Callie playfully rolled her eyes and got under the blue blanket.

"Thank you," Arizona said as she snuggled closer to the brunette. Callie didn't say anything she simply kissed the blonde's forehead.

Fifteen minutes passed and to both their surprises they were actually watching the movie.  
>'I love this feeling of her in my arms, just us being together. Not rushing or being paranoid if someone will walk in and see us. This is perfect I'd be content just holding her for the rest of my life.'<p>

"Why can't we do this all the time?" Callie sighed.

"I know, I wish we could," Arizona tightened her grip around the brunette's waist.

"If this is so wrong why does it feel so fucking right?" Callie asked herself out loud.

"I ask myself that all the time." The blonde sighed.

"I wish we could stay like this for forever." The brunette whispered into Arizona's hair.

"Me too, me too."

'Then leave Joanne already and be with me. I'll quit my job and we can be bums and just lay in bed all day. I'm so tired of waiting. You say you want the same things I do. Why aren't you making it happen then?' Callie screamed at the blonde inside her head.

Silence filled the room as both women continued to watch the movie. Arizona gently stroked the brunette's stomach where her shirt had ridden up.

"Calliope?" Arizona asked getting the Latina's attention.

"Yeah," Callie said looking down at the blonde who looked nervous all of a sudden.

"I…" She stopped and bit her bottom lip.

'I swear if she tells me she loves my hair again I think I'm going to pull a Brittany and shave it all off and see if she likes me bald.'

"I...I love you," Arizona whispered as she looked into unreadable brown eyes.

'Wow! She loves me, do I say it back because I know I love her. I can't, I can't say it back…not right now.'

Instead of responding to the blonde's declaration of love, Callie placed a small sweet kiss against her lover's forehead.

Arizona looked up at the brunette and gave her a sad smile before continuing to watch the movie.

'I know she expected me to say it back, but I'm not ready. She probably told Tabby and Joanne that she loved them when she was with them. How do I know I'm any different? But she did leave Tina to be with Joanne after a couple of months. Here I am sitting on the bench for six months now, maybe I need to set up a way for us to get caught that way she'd have no choice but to leave. No, ugh I don't know.'

* * *

><p>As the movie ended Arizona propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at the brunette who was turning off the movie.<p>

"Callie I need to talk to you about something..." The blonde stated.

'Is this about me not telling you I love you too, because I do…?' Callie thought.

"Alright." Callie looked up into her blue eyes.

"I'm…I….I'm moving..." Arizona sighed.

"You're moving? You mean out of Marks? Are you leaving Joanne?" Callie asked her thoughts running through her head a mile a minute.

'What? Does this mean we are finally going to be together? Oh my god! Wait no she would have told me as soon as she got here.'

Arizona shook her head. "I am moving out of Marks, but I'm moving out with Joanne." The blonde looked away from the brunette not wanting to see her hurtful expression.

"I don't understand." Callie shook her head.

"Joanne found a place and we're moving tomorrow."

"Wait tomorrow? How long have you known?" Callie asked.

"A few days Joanne took me out to dinner the other day and told me, I didn't know if I was going to go with her, and I didn't know how to tell you." Arizona looked down at the blue comforter she was laying under.

"You could have just said "hey Callie I'm moving." Callie flung her arms up and down.

"I didn't think it would have been such a big deal." Arizona whispered.

'Not a big deal the woman I love is moving away with the woman who loves her. Wait calm down Torres you don't even know where she is going.'

"You're going back to Maryland?" Callie questioned sitting up on the bed.

"No, no I'll still be in Seattle it's actually about twenty minutes from here."

"I don't understand you're supposed to be leaving that part of your life with her behind, not starting fresh." Callie looked down at her hands her emotions were getting the best of her.

"Baby, trust me I don't want to move in with her." Arizona said as she grabbed one of Callie's hands. "But it is only temporary; I almost have enough money to get what I need." She squeezed Callie's hand to get her to look at her. "Look at me. " Arizona whispered when the Latina didn't turn her head.

Callie sighed and looked at Arizona, tears threatening to fall from her brown eyes.

"I will leave her. I will leave her soon and then it'll just be you and I." She brought Callie's hand up to her lips and kissed it softly. "I promise."

_'You keep telling me, baby there will come a time  
>When you will leave her arms and forever be in mine<br>But I don't think that's the truth  
>And I don't like being used, and I'm tired of waiting'<em>

"You keep saying that." Callie whispered as she looked away from the blonde.

"I mean it Calliope, I want to be with you and only you, I love you." Arizona gently pushed the brunette's chin up so she was looking at her again.

'I'll believe that when you actually do something to make it happen.' Callie mentally rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, I mean I hardly see you now as it is and you live right there." The brunette pointed in the direction of Mark's apartment.

"I know, I know, but I'll make time for us if that means I have to leave work early everyday, I will. I can't, not see you." Arizona gently rubbed the Latina's cheek.

Callie rolled her eyes and looked straight ahead.

"Calliope I know this isn't easy and I hate that I have to be further away from you, but it isn't that far and we'll see each other. I promise it'll only be for a month or so. Okay?"

Callie nodded.

"I just feel so lost all the time. I want to be with you, I'm tired of all the hiding and all the secrets." Callie laid back and sighed loudly.

"I know I am too. Trust me, I really am…just give me a few more weeks." Arizona said cupping the brunette's cheek.

"Hey." The blonde smiled.

"Hm?" Callie said as she closed her eyes.

"I really do love you." Arizona said as she placed a delicate kiss against the Latina's soft pink lips.

'Say it back! Tell her you love her. No I can't, I won't, not right now.' Callie argued with herself.

Callie gave the blonde a small smile as Arizona laid down next her.

'So she is moving in with Joanne, she is going to a new place where Jo probably thinks they are going to be starting their new life together. Yet, Arizona says she loves me. Why move in with her when you are planning on leaving her in a month or so. Why move in with her when you just told me that you love? Why tell me you love me, but turn around and have sex with her a few days ago. I just don't understand.'

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Arizona woke up and untangled herself from the sleeping brunette next to her. The blonde reached over the Latina and grabbed her cell phone to check the time. Seeing that it was almost two in the morning she realized she needed to get home because Mark would be getting back any minute.<p>

She slowly tried to get off the bed without disturbing Callie but the brunette grabbed her arm before her feet could touch the floor.

"Where are you going?" Callie sleepily asked.

"Mark will be home any minute I have to go." Arizona sadly told her.

"What? Can't you just stay, it's already two in the morning, he won't know and if he asks we can just tell him you crashed here after the movie." Callie said as she tried to pull the blonde back into the bed.

"I'm sorry. I can't, I have to go," Arizona gave her sad smile as she tried to get off the bed again.

"Arizona, you're moving tomorrow, please stay with me tonight." Callie pleaded not loosening her grip on the blonde's arm.

_'And I'll be begging you, baby, beg you not to leave  
>But I'll be left here waiting with my heart on my sleeve'<em>

Arizona looked down at the floor and bit her bottom lip.

"I can't." She simply said as she leaned over and placed a chaste kiss to Callie's lips.

"Come on, please. It's Mark he'll believe us, it's not like anything will happen. Arizona just stay I just want to be with you tonight." Callie was begging now, and she never begs.

'I don't want her to leave, I know what it feels like to be with her now and I don't want to let that feeling go.'

"Calliope...I ca..." The sound of 'my boo' by Usher going off told Arizona that Joanne was calling her.

"I can't, I'm sorry." She bent down and kissed her. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Callie slowly nodded.

"Okay goodnight, I love you." Arizona whispered against Callie's lips as she gave her one last quick kiss. Before removing Callie's hand from her arm and walking out the door.

"Hey babe," Callie heard Arizona say as she left the room.

_'Why don't you stay? I'm down on my knees  
>I'm so tired of being lonely; don't I give you what you need?<br>When she calls you to go, there is one thing you should know  
>We don't have to live this way, baby, why don't you stay?'<em>

Callie laid there staring at the door that Arizona just walked out of.

'What am I doing to myself? How can I put myself through all this pain? This is not fair. I want to be with Arizona more than anything, but this pain is taking its toll on my heart and I don't think I can put up with this much longer. But then when I'm with her all the pain goes away, it's only when she leaves when I start having these doubts.' She sighed as she turned over on her side. She wiped away a single tear before she closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story, they belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.**  
><strong>Beta'd by: Roqqstar-with a-Scalpel :]<strong>

It had been a rough past week for Callie, Arizona moving out of Marks affected her more than the brunette thought it would. Arizona hasn't kept her promise, that she would see the Latina more often. But, for many reasons, that didn't surprise Callie at all. Arizona was known for breaking promises. She lies out her ass to get what she wants. Callie knows this, but a part of her still wants to believe everything Arizona tells her.

"Dr. Torres!" Callie heard Lexie call from behind her.

Callie turned around and rolled her eyes at the younger brunette. It's not that she doesn't like Lexie she is just annoyed by her and Marks 'perfect public relationship'. So she tends to take it out on both of them on occasion.

"Yeah?" Callie asked.

"You wanted Mr. Donnelly's chart right?" Lexie held the hospital chart out for the Ortho surgeon to take.

"Oh yeah that's right, thank you." Callie nodded and grabbed the chart.

After Mr. Donnelly crashed under the brunettes watch that one day, Teddy had Avery take the older man down for a few ex rays. They came back showing that he had a few cysts resting on the side of his heart. Teddy went into do the surgery the next afternoon, but Mr. Donnelly crashed in the OR, they revived him and the surgery was successful. But for the past few months the older man has laid in an uncomfortable hospital bed in a coma.

Callie felt a connection with Mr. Donnelly his story about how he lost his wife when he cheated on her and still loved her, it hit close to home with the brunette on many levels. Even though he wasn't her patient anymore she still checked his progress every day. There was a lot of hope for him to pull through, he still had some brain function and Callie was thankful for that, because once that is gone Webber will give the nurses the okay to take him off life support.

Since Donnelly doesn't have any family, well any that talk to him anymore. After the affair his three kids disowned him and sided with their mother, they had kids, grandchildren he might never meet. Callie's heart broke for the lonely man, in a way she felt like him. She was alone, yeah she had a family but since she came out to them things have been touch and go. Arizona isn't hers and she knows deep down she will lose Mark in the end. So Callie decided that she would be there for Mr. Donnelly, every night before she leaves the hospital she goes to say goodnight to him and tell him all the stupid hospital drama her friends have gotten themselves into.

Callie walked into the older mans room, it was dark and cold. She picked up the now dead flowers she had bought him last week and threw them in the trash can by his bed. The Latina sat down and grabbed the old mans wrinkled hand.

"Hey Roy," She smiled at him.

"Christmas will be here soon, you need to wake up. I make the best snicker doodles and you don't want to miss out on those now, do you?" She looked down at their intertwined hands and sighed.

"I'm sorry I can't stay long tonight, I just wanted to come by and say goodnight." Callie stood up and softly rubbed his hand. "So um...goodnight." She sadly smiled before walking out of his room.

The Latina's shifted ended twenty minutes ago, but she didn't want to go home. She didn't see the point, there wasn't any chance she might run into Arizona on her way up to her apartment like she use to. And Mark was working the night shift tonight with Lexie. So instead of going home to her empty apartment she stalked into a nearby on-call room, to lye down.

As she closed the door her cell phone vibrated in her dark blue scrub pants pocket. Callie pulled the phone out of her pocket, without looking to see who was calling she hit the little green button as she laid back on the small bed.

"Torres." She answered.

"Hello Ms. Torres, I am calling about the package you ordered." A deep unfamiliar voice on the other end of the phone informed her.

'A package I didn't order any package. Who is this?' She thought as she pulled the phone away from her ear to see who had called. 'Arizona' she rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm sorry sir you must have the wrong Ms. Torres because I don't remember ordering any package." She said playing along with the blonde.

"Ahh I see, I am really sorry ma'am. Well since I have you on the phone would you like to receive one of these packages?" Arizona asked in her best manly voice.

"Hm I'm not sure, what comes in this package?" The brunette asked and she switched her cell phone to her other ear.

"Well this would be a personal package just for you." She answered in the man voice again.

"Uh huh," Callie said telling her to continue.

"If you want this package you will receive a few hours alone with a really pretty blonde that misses you like crazy." The blonde told her in her normal voice.

"I don't know any pretty blondes that miss me…So I don't know if this package is for me." Callie sighed.

"Calliopeeee," Arizona whined.

"Yes." Callie smirked.

"Meet me at that park a few miles from the hospital in twenty minutes….please?" Arizona asked her.

'I haven't spent much time with her since she moved, so I guess I could go.'

"Callie?" Arizona said when Callie didn't answer her.

"Oh yeah sorry I was just thinking." The brunette sat up on the bed.

"So will you meet me there?" The blonde asked desperation sounding in her voice.

"Yeah I'll be there." Callie told her.

"Awesome. I can't wait, I'll see you soon." Arizona said. Callie could hear her smiling through the phone.

"Yup," Callie nodded.

"Okay, I love you." Arizona said hoping Callie would say it back this time.

"Alright see you then." The brunette hung up the phone.

Callie pulled into the parks parking lot a few minutes later Arizona's car pulled up right beside hers. The brunette smiled at Arizona through her passenger window, she got out her car and pulled her leather coat closer to her body to keep warm as she made her way over to the blondes 2009 black impala.

The Latina pulled one of her cold hands out her jacket and opened Arizona's driver side door.

"Hey stranger!" Callie offered the blonde a small smile.

"Hey gorgeous." Arizona said as she grabbed a fist full of Callie's jacket and pulled her down into a searing kiss. "Mmm.." The blonde pecked Callie's lips lightly. "I missed that." Arizona bit her lip as she pulled away.

'Well we could do that all the time if you'd stop being a pussy and just leave darling from Rosanne already.'

"So should I get in so we can talk or what?" Callie shifted her weight onto her right foot as she waited for the blonde to answer her.

The blonde shook her head. "No, actually I was hoping we could go for a walk." Arizona looked up at the brunette who was shivering from the bitter Seattle weather.

"It's freezing out here." The Latina told her, her teeth chattering.

"I know, never mind." Arizona sighed.

"No we can go for a walk; I'm just worried about you being cold." Callie sincerely told her.

"I'll be fine; I have my teddy bear with me." Arizona smiled and took her keys out of the ignition.

Callie smiled down at the blonde and grabbed her hand and pulled her out into the cold air. Arizona's nick name for the brunette grew on her. 'Teddy bears are cute; they can be badass if you put one of those leather jackets on them. Maybe even if you slap an 'I love my mom' tattoo on their arm, right? So I'm alright with being her teddy bear.' Callie thought.

"So…" Arizona swung their joined hands up and down as they walked on the snow covered blacktop track.

"So?" Callie sighed.

"Um how is Mr. Donnelly doing?" Arizona asked looking up at the brunette.

"Uh…?" Callie sounded.

"I mean you talk about his case a lot, so I just figured I'd ask..." The blonde looked over to a tall oak tree its leaves were long gone and its long branches were covered with a fresh sheet of white snow.

"He's still on life support, I really hope he wakes up before the holidays, no one deserves to be in that condition and alone on Christmas." The brunette looked down at their feet.

"I agree I hope he pulls through soon." Arizona squeezed Callie's hand reassuring her that he will be okay.

Seeing that bringing up the older patient was upsetting the Latina, Arizona decided to change the subject.

"I think when the trees are covered in snow like that." She pointed over to one of the oak trees. "It's really beautiful." Arizona smiled.

"Yeah it is, isn't it?" Callie agreed.

"But, not as beautiful as you." Arizona smiled up at her.

Callie playfully rolled her eyes. "You are so corny Arizona Robbins."

"Yeah but you still love me." Arizona bit her lip.

Callie still has yet to tell the blonde that she loves hers too, and it was making Arizona uneasy.

'Yes I do, more than you'll ever know.' Callie thought.

"Um it is getting really cold, why don't we head back to your car?" Callie suggested wrapping her arms around the blonde for warmth.

Arizona slowly nodded her head. "Okay."

Callie quickly opened the door for Arizona and ran to the passenger side to get in. "Buurr you're crazy woman, only you would want to take a walk in twenty degree weather." Callie shivered rubbing her hands together.

"Well thank the lord for remote start." The blonde smiled as the car was already heating up before they got in.

"Yeah," Callie huffed.

"I'm sorry you're cold, come here I'll warm you up." Arizona smirked.

'Hm I like the sound of that.' Callie smirked. 'But I am not going to have sex with her in this car…again.'

"Why don't we go back to my place, Mark is working the night shift and Cristina is most likely at the hospital too. If not she knows about us so it wouldn't be a big deal." Callie shrugged.

"Hm Jo does have a late conference meeting tonight…but um...I don't know." Arizona hesitated.

"Okay never mind then." The brunette opened the passenger door to get out.

Arizona grabbed the Latinas arm to stop her from getting out of the car. "Wait, okay I want to go to your apartment."

"You sure I don't want to make you do something you apparently don't want to do." Callie's tone was harsher than she intended.

"No." Arizona shook her head. "I want to."

"Okay I'll meet you there then." Callie gave the blonde a small kiss on the cheek before getting out and going to her own car.

Callie opened her apartment door. "Cristina? Are you home?" She yelled.

When she didn't receive an answer from the cardio obsessed resident she took off her leather jacket and set it on one of the bar stools in the kitchen.

"It looks like we're alone." Callie smiled at the blonde.

Arizona smiled and closed the blue door.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" The brunette asked.

"Yes please, could you put the little," Arizona started.

"Little rainbow marshmallows in it, I know." Callie smiled as she heated up the milk on the stove.

While Callie made the hot coco Arizona made her way into the living room, she took off her gray coat and black and gray plaid scarf and set them down on Callies couch.

"Here you are m'lady just the way you like it." Callie handed the blonde the black mug and sat down next to her.

"Mmm thank you this is just what I needed." Arizona told her after taking a sip of the hot liquid.

"Me too it was really cold out there, I figured we'd need something to warm us up." Callie smirked and set her cup down on the coffee table in front of them.

Arizona set her cup down next to the brunettes. "I could think of something a lot better that could warm us up." Arizona said as she traced a zig zag pattern on Callie's inner thigh.

Callie bit her lip and grabbed the blonde's hand. "Me too," Callie laced their fingers together and pulled Arizona closer to her.

Arizona smiled to herself as she wrapped her arms around the Latinas waist and snuggled closer to her. "Not exactly what I had in mind, but this is much better."

They sat there comfortably in each others arms for a little while.

"You know Christmas is in less than a week..." Arizona mentioned as she played with a few loose strings of the brunettes purple shirt.

"Yeah I know." Callie said her eyes closed as she enjoyed the relaxed feeling in the room.

"I was wondering what you wanted." The blonde asked her eyes still fixated on the tiny threads of yarn.

"For Christmas?" Callie opened her eyes and asked.

"Mhm," Arizona nodded against Callie's chest.

"Nothing," Callie shrugged.

"There isn't anything in the world you want?" Arizona asked finally tearing her eyes away from the strings to look up at the brunette.

'You!' Callie thought.

"No." Callie shook her head.

"I don't believe you, come on tell me one thing you want. You're the only person I haven't bought yet. Please, just one thing." Arizona sat up on her knees.

Callie thought for a second and simply said. "You,"

"Huh?" Arizona didn't understand at first.

"All I want for Christmas is you." The brunette gave the blonde a sad smile a turned her head away from her.

"Calliope, I want more than anything to wrap myself up with a big pink bow and have you unwrap, me on Christmas morning."

"But..." Callie cut her off.

"I'm just not ready yet I need a little bit more time." Arizona sat back down on her bottom and moved the Latinas arm up so she could slip under it again. "All I want for Christmas is you too." Arizona whispered just loud enough for only her ears to hear what she said.

"Ok." Callie rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.

Arizona sighed and sat up again.

"What are you doing?" Callie asked surprised at the blonde's sudden movement.

"I don't want you to be mad at me; I know I'm hurting you..."

"No…"

"Ah don't say I'm not because I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks I am." Arizona cut her off.

"I don't think you're stupid Arizona." Callie sighed and shifted on the couch.

"You might not think I'm stupid but you don't think the decisions I make are necessarily smart." Arizona looked at Callie who just simply nodded.

"Right, I don't want you to be upset, I promise you that I will leave her. I just need a little more time I am almost there. I'll leave her and then we can finally be together, just you and I." The blonde grabbed Callie's hand and brought it to her lips. "I love you so much Calliope, I can't wait to tell everyone about us and how much I love you." Arizona smiled sweetly at the Latina.

'I don't know I'm getting pretty damn tired of hearing the same bullshit lie coming out of her mouth every day. I'm tired of having this discussion with her, I'm just tired.' Callie sighed. 'I don't want to talk about this anymore; so I'll just give her what she wants, sex because I'm basically her sex toy whenever we are alone she always makes things lead to sex. So why should I deny her what she wants? It'll shut her up right?'

"Are you listening to me Calliope?" Arizona asked when Callie was showing no interest in what she was saying.

"No." Callie bluntly told her.

"Um okay," Arizona huffed. "Well what I was saying was…"

Callie's lips crashed into the blondes before she could finish that sentence. "Shut up!" Callie demanded as she roughly ran her fingers through Arizona's blonde hair. Arizona nodded and finally kissed Callie back.

As the kiss became more heated Arizona carefully maneuvered herself on top of the brunettes lap. Callie's hands roamed up and down Arizona's back as she scooted closer to the edge of the cushion.

Callie stood up lifting the blonde up with her. Arizona quickly wrapped her legs around the brunette's waist. "Ahh what are you doing?" She asked pulling away from Callie's lips for the first time in minutes.

"I don't want to give Cristina a show." Callie kissed her neck. "So I'm taking you to bed."

"Oh." Arizona smirked before she captured the Latinas lips in a hungry kiss.

Callie kicked open her bedroom door and set Arizona down, she swung the door shut and before the blonde could make it to the bed Callie roughly pushed her up against the now closed door. "Ow!" Arizona cried out in pain. Callie ignored the blonde's cries and harshly sucked on Arizona's neck, as if she were marking her territory to show Joanne what is hers.

Not wanting to have to explain a hickey to her fiancée, Arizona grabbed Callie's face and pulled her into a lustful kiss. "Just kiss me okay." Arizona breathed.

Callie nodded against her lips, as she pulled the blondes top over her head and threw it behind her. Not wasting anytime the brunettes hand instantly cupped Arizona's breast she began kneading it while her other hand worked the button of the blonde's pants skillfully.

"Mmm," Arizona moaned when Callie cupped her center. Callie let an audible moan slip through her pink lips when she felt how wet the blonde already was.

With one flick of her finger Callie moved the offending material to the side; she slipped two fingers into Arizona's slick folds and gently started to tease the blonde's clit.

Arizona buried her face into the Latinas neck and bit her lip muzzling the loud moan that was brewing deep in her throat.

Just as Callie was about to enter Arizona's dripping core, the muffled sound of the blonde's cell phone going off in her pants pocket that was slowly descending to the floor, stopped her.

Callie groaned in frustration and pulled her hand away, allowing Arizona to answer her phone. Callie kissed behind the blonde's ear not wanting the moment to be completely ruined but when the muffled ring tone finally became clear to her, that it was Joanne calling, Callie pulled away in disgust and ran her fingers through her hair.

'This is fucking ridiculous.' Callie thought as she paced the length of her bed.

"Hello." Arizona answered her phone. "Yeah…uh huh, really? Um okay. I'll be there in a half hour. Yup…you too…bye." She hung up the phone, buttoned her jeans and put her shirt back on.

"Calliope," She walked over to where Callie was standing with her back to the blonde.

"Go." Callie mumbled.

"What?" Arizona asked when she couldn't understand what the brunette said.

"I said go, leave it's what you do best." Callie knew her words would sting, but in that moment she didn't care.

"I'm sorry. I thought she was at work, I didn't know." She reached for the brunettes hand but Callie pulled it away too fast.

Arizona sighed. "You know I want to stay here with you, and finish what we started." Arizona said as she backed Callie up against the dresser.

'Of course you do.' Callie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah but the queen is requesting your presence like always, I swear it is like she knows she is the biggest cock blocker. Ugh!" Callie was frustrated.

"I know I'm sorry it won't be like this for much longer I swear." Arizona placed a sweet kiss on Callie's lips.

'She needs to come up with some different lines, these are getting old.' Callie thought.

"I had a great time today, I love spending time with you." Arizona smiled and wrapped her arms around the Latinas waist.

"Me too." Callie nodded.

"I love you so much Calliope." Arizona looked up into Callie's now calm brown eyes.

'I love you too.' Callie said to herself.

Still trying to avoid telling the blonde those three simple words that are always on the tip of her tongue, she did what she does best she kissed her. The second the brunettes lips met Arizona's, the blonde deepened the kiss as she pushed Callie further back against the dresser.

"Mmm," Callie hummed.

Arizona smirked as she ran her tongue up the length of the brunette's neck. Callie's hands found the blondes zipper once again, she didn't even pull Arizona's jeans down, she pushed her hand roughly down Arizona's red panties and plunged her fingers inside of the blonde. "Ow Calliope, slow down baby." Arizona sighed against the brunette's neck as she spread her legs a little, giving Callie more room to move.

"Sorry." Callie roughly kissed Arizona, as she increased the friction of her fingers.

_'It started when we were younger you were mine, my boo…'_Echoed throughout Callie's bedroom.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Callie pulled her hand out of the blondes pants and stalked away to sit on her bed.

'I give up.'

"Yeah I'm on my way." Arizona told Joanne before she hung up the phone.

Arizona knelt down in front of Callie who was sitting on her bed with her face in her hands.

"Hey." The blonde moved the Latinas hands away from her face. "I'm sorry, I have to go now."

Callie stared at Arizona dumbly and nodded.

"I'll see you on Christmas eve though?" Arizona stood up.

"Yeah," Callie stood up and walked Arizona to her bedroom door.

"I'll let myself out, I love you." Arizona pulled Callie in for one last kiss.

'Yeah sure feels like you do.' Callie rolled her eyes as Arizona walked away.

"AHHHHHH!" Callie screamed her anger getting the best of her she balled up her fist and bashed it as hard as she could against her bedroom wall.

"Ow shit shit shit!" She cried out in pain, grabbing her now throbbing hand.

'Well that was stupid.' She thought as she looked down at her red knuckles.

'I'm done, I can't do this anymore. I will tell her that it's over next time I see her. I love her more than words can say, but if it's to the point I'm punching walls because I am so angry then I need to put a stop to this.' Callie walked into her kitchen and grabbed a frozen bag of green beans.

She shook her head and walked back into her bedroom. She set the green beans on her bruising hand and filched when the coldness from the bag stung her hand a little.

'Ending it now is the best thing to do, right?' She thought, while she played back all the moments she and the blonde had shared together the past six months in her head. "Yeah it is." She whispered to herself.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story, they belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.**

**Beta'd by: Roqqstar-with a-Scalpel :]**

**A/N:This might be the chapter some of you have been waiting for. Not how I intended on it happening but, I felt like I was dragging the whole thing out a little. WARNING: There is Jozona sex in this chapter, but I wrote it in a way that it is tolerable to read and it won't make you throw up. Lol.**

Arizona got out of her car and slammed the door a little too hard, she was upset that Joanne interrupted her and Callie for the millionth time. Deep down she knew that it was a sign from some karma lord off in Narnia telling her that what she is doing is wrong and she needs to choose between the two women already. 'There is no choice, I'd choose Calliope every time.' Arizona thought.

'I know I need to leave Joanne, I shouldn't have moved in with her in the first place. Ever since we moved into this new place she hasn't stopped talking about the wedding and babies, God babies? I don't want to marry her, and hell would have to freeze over before I have babies with her. I've just made a bigger mess of things, I'm leading both of them on and I feel horrible for that. I feel like a heartless bitch all the time, I love them both, the only difference is I am in love with Calliope but I only care about Joanne. I guess the only reason I haven't left Joanne is because Calliope hasn't told me she loves me yet. I know that is selfish and a very stupid reason but I don't want to leave when I'm not sure she feels the same.' Arizona made her way up the elevator.

'I want to believe Callie loves me and she's just too scared to say it, I can see it those beautiful brown eyes of hers. Even if she doesn't tell me soon I'll still leave Joanne and just take the risk of Callie not loving me back. I mean I wouldn't blame her if she didn't, after all the pain I caused her, I wouldn't love me either.' The blonde walked down the long hallway to her apartment.

'I really hate Joanne right now, I should turn around and get in my car and drive back to Callie's. I'm still so turned on, that is just how Calliope gets me though. I think it is because we only fuck and never make love. I have all this built up sexual tension harboring inside me that needs to be released like now. ' Arizona opened her door, took off her coat and hung it up on the coat rack by the door. 'Joanne is such a neat freak, "everything must be in order." she says that all the time. I won't miss that when I'm gone.' Arizona rolled her eyes and threw her car keys on the kitchen table.

"Babe, is that you?" Joanne yelled from inside their bedroom.

"No it's frickin Santa Clause, whose else would it be dumb ass." Arizona whispered.

"Yeah, I'll be in there in a minute." The blonde yelled back before walking into the bathroom to freshen up.

She looked at herself in the mirror. 'Who are you? You've turned into some monster who has no morals. What happened to the Arizona who use to do charity events for the less fortunate, or helped a poor old lady with her groceries? The Arizona who wouldn't think of cheating on anything, let alone a person. You're pathetic.' She splashed some cold water on her face and walked into her bedroom.

Joanne was sitting on their bed reading over one of her case files.

"Hey Ari where were you?" Joanne asked briefly looking up from the manila folder in her hand.

"Out." Arizona shortly responded as she all but ripped off her gray shirt.

"Okay?" The brunette questioned directing her full attention to the blonde.

"What are you doing?" Joanne asked setting her paperwork on the nightstand, while she watched Arizona violently strip of all her clothes.

'You wouldn't let Callie and I finish so you're going to have to do the job for her.'

Arizona didn't answer the lawyer, she kicked off her dark red panties and crawled onto the bed. "I'm not doing anything, but you're going to fuck me…right now."

"I am?" Joanne dumbly asked.

"Yes!" The blonde nodded.

Arizona's voice wasn't seductive and she wasn't trying to be sexy by no means, she just wanted to get off. The Latina had got her so worked up twenty minutes ago, she was furious when Joanne had called. 'It's my fault, the whole thing is my fault. I could leave right now and go back to Calliopes and have her take care of me. No I can't I'd look so stupid. I look stupid now though. Okay I need to stop thinking and just get this over with.'

Before Joanne could protest, not like anyone would think twice about fucking the blonde, Arizona even had offers from gay men in the past. Arizona attacked the brunettes mouth 'she doesn't taste as sweet as Calliope.' The lawyer flipped Arizona over so she was lying on her back, she quickly took off her own shirt and kissed a ray of butterfly kisses down the blonde's neck. "You smell so good." The brunette started to speak, "No talking, just fuck me okay." Arizona cut her off. The other woman just nodded and kissed her way down the blonde's chest.

'It's Calliope, Arizona it is her sweet lips kissing you right now, her strong caramel hands roaming all over your body. Her long raven colored hair brushing against your face as she moves against you, her full round breasts on top of yours. This is Calliope, that is her thrusting inside of you, her raspy voice whispering in your ear as you come undone by her touch. YES CALLIOPE!'

"You like that baby?" The brunette breathed in the blonde's ear causing her to break away from her thoughts of the Latina.

"Shut up!" Arizona became frustrated. She didn't want to hear Joanne's voice she wanted to pretend that it was Callie and Joanne talking was making that very difficult for her to do.

The brunette's pace quickened as Arizona's walls tightened around her fingers. 'Oh my God, Calliope.' Arizona bit her lip not wanting to scream the Latinas name out loud.

"I love you so much Ari." Joanne whispered in the blonde's ear, as she rode out her orgasm.

Hearing those words being uttered from Joanne's mouth, made Arizona sick to her stomach. The guilt from the everything she has done over the past six months was washing over her. She has thought about Callie during sex with Joanne multiple times, but this time it was different. When Joanne said she loved her she felt like she had just cheated on the Latina. She didn't like that feeling, she would never imagine doing something like that to Callie, but in reality she was doing just that.

Arizona rolled over on her side, Joanne wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close. Feeling disgusted with herself and the situation Arizona pushed herself away from the brunette and stood up from the bed. "I think I am going to go take a shower."

Joanne nodded and laid her head back down on the pillow.

The steaming hot water mixed with her salty warm tears both streamed down her pale face. Her body shook as she cried, she slid down the wet cold titled wall behind her and hid her face in her knees. The hot water harshly poured down over her head, but she didn't care.

The only thing she could think about was Callie, she wanted, no needed to see and be with her right now. She didn't want to fall asleep in Joanne's arms, she wanted to be surrounded by Calliope, her scent, her warmth, her love.

'I am a train wreck, what am I doing with my life. I am going to leave Joanne after the new year I have to, I can't do this much longer, it is tearing me apart. I know Callie doesn't see it that way, she thinks I'm okay with leaving her and I go home to Joanne and we have a grand ol' time. Well that isn't true when I'm with Jo I fake the smile on my face, but when I'm with Calliope I don't have to, she makes me so happy.' Arizona stood up and rubbed the tears and water out of her eyes, she turned off the water and dried off.

After throwing on whatever clothes she could find she slowly walked back in her room. She grabbed her cell phone out of the jeans she had worn earlier that night and pretended to be replying to a text message.

Joanne turned over on the bed when she heard the blonde enter the room "How was your shower." She sleepily asked.

"Good" Arizona replied still looking down at her phone.

"Are you coming to bed?" Joanne patted the spot next her.

"Uh actually Calliope just text me she is really upset about something I was just.."

"You should go over there then." Joanne seriously looked at Arizona.

"What?" Arizona never thought Joanne would ever give her permission to see the Latina, not that Arizona needed permission.

"Yeah go be there for her, I mean Mark is her best friend but he will probably just make whatever it is worse. If she asked you to be there for her, you should go babe." Joanne sat up using her elbows for support.

"Okay. I probably won't be back tonight, so I'll call you in the morning?" The blonde pulled her wet hair back into a ponytail.

"Alright. I love you." Joanne laid back down.

"Me too." Arizona said as she closed their bedroom door.

Ever since she realized how in love she was with Callie she hasn't told Joanne she loves her since. She always tells herself that the words taste like venom on her tongue.

* * *

><p>Callie was fast asleep in her bed, the green beans she used to numb her hand earlier, were now unthawed and lying on the floor. It had taken her longer to fall asleep than she expected, her anger was at an all time high and kept her from relaxing. The sound of someone knocking on her front door caused the brunette to stir a little. She ignored the annoying banging and kept sleeping. When the noise didn't alter she groggily got out of bed and immediately stepped back when her bare foot came into contact with the wet bag of vegetables on her floor. As if the bag were a reminder of her stupidity a few hours ago her hand started throbbing again.<p>

She lazily ran her fingers through her messy black hair and went to answer the door.

"Cristina did you forget your keys again?" She asked as she approached the door.

The door opened but to her surprise it wasn't Cristina, it was Arizona a very broken and upset Arizona.

"Arizona? What are you doing here?" Callie realized the blonde had been crying. "Are you okay, did something happen?" She asked becoming worried.

Arizona shook her head and stepped inside the apartment, Callie closed the door and crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the blonde as if she were trying to read her mind.

'Okay Callie just because she is crying and upset doesn't mean you are going to back out about telling her it's over. You are going to do this.' She mentally told herself.

Seeing Arizona in this kind of state broke the Latinas heart, she wanted the blonde to feel pain, because that is all Callie felt these days, but when she saw the blonde hurting and upset she just wanted to take it all away from her.

"Arizona." Callie whispered getting the blonde's attention.

At the sound of her name being muttered Arizona ran and wrapped her arms around the brunette. Callie was stiff for at first but quickly held Arizona tighter in her arms. "Shh. It's okay." Callie cooed in the blonde's ear trying to calm her down.

Arizona nuzzled her head on the Latinas chest.

"What happened?" Callie asked, gently rubbing her back.

Arizona didn't say anything.

"Arizona I can't help you, if you don't tell me what is wrong baby." Callie arms fell to Arizona's side.

The shorter woman tightened her hold around Callie.

"Arizona, you know I'm not one to pry ,but come on." She pulled the blonde out at arms length. "Talk to me. Please."

Arizona nodded and wiped her face with her sleeve.

"It's okay." Callie brushed away a few stray tears as Arizona's sobs subsided.

"I…I.."

"You what sweetie?" Callie softly rubbed her shoulder.

"I..I slept with Joanne.." Arizona stuttered.

All it took were those four simple words and Callie's anger was over the top again. She hated the thought of them being together, but she knew that it must not have been all that pleasurable for the blonde if she was standing outside her apartment crying afterwards.

"Okay." Callie clenched her teeth together.

"I thought about you the whole time, I always think about you. And I…I I know that doesn't make it better, but I pretended it was you." Arizona stared at the carpet not wanting to meet Callie's gaze.

"Okay.." Callie didn't know what to say.

'Thinking about me still doesn't change the fact you slept with her.'

"I..I..had to take a shower afterwards I felt so..so dirty, I felt like I just cheated on you. And I didn't like that feeling, because I would never, do that." Arizona closed her eyes and let a few fresh tears roll down her cheeks. "I needed to see you, so I lied and Jo told me to come here so I did, and I just don't…" Arizona covered her face with her hands, her sobs returning full force this time.

She couldn't find the right words to say, she knew what she wanted to tell Callie but all the guilt she felt inside was making it difficult for her to voice it, so all she could do was cry.

Putting her anger aside for a minute Callie pulled Arizona into her arms and kissed her head. "Alright, calm down okay. Its alright, you're here now."

Arizona sniffed and nodded her head trying to stop herself from crying.

"Come on." Callie said and she walked Arizona into the living room, she gently took off the blonde's coat and set it on the arm of the chair.

"I know you didn't want to hear any of that, I am sorry." Arizona mumbled as both of them sat down on the couch.

"You're right I didn't, but you're upset and you needed to get this off your chest, so I am going to be here and listen to you, even if what you tell me hurts me to hear it." She rubbed the blonde's thigh.

"I don't know what to say…" Arizona shook her head as she looked down at the coffee table, both their mugs from earlier were still sitting there half full.

"Don't say anything, I care about you Arizona. Before all of this you were my friend and in the end that is what it will always come down to." Callie sincerely told her.

'Even though I want you to always be more than my friend.'

"I love you so much Calliope." The blonde looked into Callie's brown eyes."Do you love me?" Arizona's voice was weak.

"Arizona." Callie shook her head, she didn't want to have this conversation when Arizona was upset.

"No, I just want to know if you do." The blonde pushed.

"I care about you a lot." The Latina circled around the truth.

"But you don't love me?" Tears formed in her sad blue eyes again.

"I never said that." Callie shook her head.

"Okay." Arizona slowly nodded.

"It's complicated. This whole thing is complicated." Callie sighed.

"I know." Arizona wiped away the tear that landed on her lips.

Callie pulled her closer. "Don't cry."

"How can I not cry? I'm slowly breaking the woman I loves heart every day, I'm not hers. And I'm secretly hurting a woman who has been there with me through everything for the past five years. What kind of person am I?" She hid her head in the crook of Callie's neck.

Callie sighed and blinked away a single tear.

"Arizona I think this needs to end." Callie didn't mean for it to come out like that or in that moment.

"What?" Arizona pulled away from the brunette.

"I don't think we should be with each other anymore, it is too hard for me and it is apparently hard for you too." Callie's voice was calm.

"Calliope." Arizona shook her head in protest.

"No, it is the best thing for us to do. You need to take some time to put your life in perspective and to figure out if and when you are actually going to leave Joanne. And I need time to heal from the damage this situation has already done to me." Callie grabbed the blonde's hand.

"I'm so sorry Callie." Arizona looked straight a head, she never thought Callie would end things between them.

"I'm sorry too, but this isn't goodbye, we'll be friends I can be your friend. And if I'm still single when you choose to leave Jo, then maybe we can try this again, but the right way. Okay?" The brunette rubbed Arizona's hand.

"I would like that." Arizona nodded.

"Me too." Callie smiled.

"I'm going to miss you." Arizona said softly.

"We'll still see each other." Callie assured her.

"No, I'm going to miss holding you, hugging you, and kissing you." Arizona looked up at her.

"Yeah, me too." Callie sadly smiled.

"I don't know if I can not do those things with you. It is going to be hard." Arizona admitted.

"Yeah, I know."

"Calliope?" The blonde said looking at the floor again.

"Yeah?" Callie cocked her head to the side.

"I really am sorry." Arizona looked into Callie's eyes.

Callie sighed.

Arizona leaned in and gently pressed her lips to Callie's. "I love you." A single tear rolled down her cheek, Callie caught it with her thumb, "I know you do."

"You should get back home before Joanne gets worried." She said as she stood up.

Callie knew she shouldn't have let Arizona kiss her but, it was a sweet, loving kiss…a goodbye for now kind of kiss.

"I told her I wasn't coming back tonight." Arizona stood up.

"Oh."

"But I'll go," Arizona held up her hands and grabbed her coat off the chair.

"No you can stay, if you want." The brunette offered.

"Are you sure?" Arizona turned around.

"Yeah I am." The Latina nodded.

"I know we aren't seeing each other anymore, but would it be too much if I asked you to hold me?" The blonde asked as she set her coat back down on the chair.

'Yes it would be wrong for me hold you, that would defeat the purpose of me ending things between us. But she's is so lost and sad, holding her for a little while won't hurt anything. I'll do it just until she falls asleep.'

"No, it wouldn't, come on lets go to bed." Callie walked into her bedroom and Arizona followed behind her.

Callie knew it wasn't a good idea to let Arizona stay the night, but she just looked weak and broken and Callie loves her and just wants to take care of her.

Arizona laid down in Callie's bed she didn't bother to take off her jeans and change into something more comfortable, her body was just screaming for her to shut down. Callie laid down next to the blonde and held her until she fell asleep.

Once the brunette knew Arizona was asleep she slowly moved her arms out from underneath the sleeping preschool teacher and got up off her bed. She grabbed her pillow and an extra blanket that was lying half unfolded in her closet; she stood in her bedroom doorway and stared at the sleeping woman in her bed for a few seconds before she finally made her way to the couch to fall asleep herself.

**A/N: So in the next chapter I think it is only fair that I honor all your requests to give Arizona a taste of her own medicine. Sadly it won't be Lucy she was my first pick tho, but then I remembered she is dating Alex in this story. (I don't know how I forgot that lol.) Thanks again for all the reviews, I honestly didn't think anyone would like this story. I'm super glad you all do. :) **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story, they belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.**

**Beta'd by: Roqqstar-with a-Scalpel :]**

**Two days after the 'break up' and Three Days until Christmas:**

Arizona sat comfortably on Marks black couch; Callie and she were watching Scream 4. Mark got a bootleg copy of the movie from Alex a few days ago and the brunette didn't want to wait for Mark, she wanted to watch it now.

Arizona leaned over and snuggled closer to the Latina. "I love you." The blonde whispered against her chest and grabbed Callie's hand. "I love you too." Callie whispered and kissed the top of Arizona's blonde curls. Arizona smiled; finally hearing Callie speak those three words to her made her heart flutter in her chest.

Arizona looked up at Callie, whose gaze was fixated on the TV screen in front of them, she cupped the brunettes face in her hand and pulled Callie down to meet her lips.

"I guess ya'll are starting the party without me." Arizona jumped away from Callie and was met with a pair of familiar hazel eyes.

"Joanne? What are you doing here?" Arizona scooted further away from the Latina.

"Callie called me twenty minutes ago and told me you wanted to hang out with the both of us." Joanne set her keys down on the table by the lamp.

"You called her?" The blonde was surprised Callie would do something like this. It was their time alone; Callie complained that they never spend time together. 'Why would she invite Jo?' Arizona thought.

"Yes I did." Callie smirked up at the lawyer.

"But um why?" The blonde went to stand up.

"Sit down Ari, Callie and I just want to play a little game with you." Joanne gently pushed Arizona back down on the couch.

"A game?" Arizona looked at Callie who simply nodded.

"Yeah a game," Joanne sat down next Arizona forcing the blonde to move directly in the middle of the couch between Callie and she.

Joanne softly massaged Arizona's thigh, the blonde cautiously looked up at Callie who still wearing a slight smirk on her face.

"Calliope what is going on?" Arizona was uncomfortable having both her lovers in the same room. Having the woman she was in love with, see Joanne touch her like she is, made her want to run away and hide.

"Nothing, we just want to play a game." Callie leaned into Arizona's body and slowly ran her tongue under the blonde's earlobe.

"Uhh um okay..." Arizona was scared at what kind of game they had in mind. 'I am not having a threesome with them. I might be a two timing what ever people want to call me. But I Arizona Robbins refuses to have a threesome with anybody.'

"Okay so what kind of game did you two have in mind?" Arizona bit her tongue waiting for one of them to respond.

"A fun game, you like those kind of games don't you Ari?" Joanne pushed her hand hard against the blonde's center.

Arizona closed her eyes and gulped. 'What the hell is going on?'

"Yeah I guess. You want to play candy land or something? I think I still have it in my bag from work." Arizona stood up to go get her bag.

"Sit down!" Joanne forcefully threw her back against the couch.

"Ow!" The blonde cried out as her back hit the top of the couch.

"Hey Joanne be careful don't hurt her" Callie sternly looked at the lawyer.

"Sorry, I don't think I should care about her wellbeing, when she's been fucking around behind my back with you, Callie "Joanne locked eyes with the Latina.

"Fuck you Joanne!" Callie spat.

"Looks like my fiancé here has already done that job for you Callie." Joanne winked at them both.

"Come on guys please don't do this, I'm so sorry Joanne" Arizona straightened herself out and sat up straight.

"Doesn't matter we are going to find out who you love more, right now" Joanne grabbed Arizonas face and smashed their lips together.

Arizona pushed herself off of Joanne "Don't ever do that again..."

Callie gently cupped the blondes face and pressed her lips to Arizonas in a loving kiss. "Mmm." The blonde moaned against the brunettes lips.

"Now that is how you kiss a woman." Callie winked at Joanne.

"Well let me try again," Before Arizona could protest Joanne shoved her tongue into Arizona's warm mouth.

Arizona pushed Joanne away from her and shoved her back roughly against the arm of the couch

"STOP!" Arizona yelled as warm tears pooled in her blue eyes

"Hey come here" Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona's body "I'm sorry baby this was all her idea not mine."

"Yeah that's it cry and let your perfect little mistress comfort you, what about me huh? Who is going to comfort me?" Joanne pounded her hands flat against her chest.

"I'm sorry." Arizona weakly whispered.

"Aren't cheaters always sorry?" Joanne rolled her eyes.

"Maybe if you weren't such a dick, she wouldn't have been looking for love elsewhere." Callie's voice rose with anger.

"Callie, please don't," Arizona rubbed the brunettes arm to get her to calm down.

"Ya know what Torres lets settle this right now. " Joanne held up her hands.

"Fine what did you have in mind?" Callie asked.

"Arizona I'm going to kiss you one more time and then Callie is going to kiss you and afterwards I want you to look me in the eye and tell me who you love more. Look me in the eye and tell me what we have has been a figment of my imagination." Joanne's voice was like a parent asking their child to tell them who broke their expensive vase. "Tell me that you don't feel this too." Joanne grabbed Arizonas hand and set it over her heart.

'I don't want to kiss you though, and I do feel that but with…Calliope. I mean I'm about to break her heart the least I can do is humor her right? 'Arizona wiped her eyes and nodded.

Joanne pressed her lips against Arizonas quivering lips, the kiss was more gentle than the other two, the brunette poured all her love she had for the blonde into the kiss, Joanne slowly pulled away and looked hopefully into the Arizonas eyes. The blonde sadly turned away from her and faced the Latina.

"I guess it's my turn huh?" Callie sighed and leaned into kiss the blonde

"NO!" Arizona shook her head and stood up she ran her fingers roughly through her messy curls.

"What you don't want me to kiss you" Callie was confused.

"No...I don't need you to kiss me to know you're the one I am in love with Calliope...I love you. Jo I am so sorry but I don't love you anymore. I didn't want you to find out this way, I am sorry." Arizona sadly looked at the lawyer knowing she was breaking her heart.

"So you're picking Callie?" Joanne asked needing clarification.

"Yes I want to be with Callie" Arizona nodded.

"I was afraid you were going to say that. " Joanne grabbed her purse off the table next to her.

"What do you mean Joanne?" Arizona stepped in front of the couch in front of the Latina who was looking back and forth between the two women frantically, not knowing what to expect next.

Joanne pulled a small black pistol out of her purse "I was afraid you would choose her over me. I can't let her ruin our future together." Joanne looked down and gently stroked the weapon in her hand." We've come so far and I love you, if I can't have you neither can she." Joanne pointed the gun directly at Callies head.

"JOANNE please don't do this, you're acting crazy." Arizona threw her hands up in attempt to stop the lawyer from making a big mistake. "Please put the gun down, we can just talk about this, please." Arizona pleaded reaching for the gun.

"There is nothing left to discuss she is the only thing standing in the way of you and I, and I won't let her have you. I refuse to let her take you away from me. "Joanne shook her head and flexed her index finger on the trigger.

"JOANNE NOOO!" The sound of the gun being fired off echoed in the thin air around them.

Arizona woke up panting in a cold sweat. 'I really need to stop watching SUV before I go to bed... Does Jo even own a gun, note to self check all the drawers in the house for a gun. I don't want her to really shoot Callie, knowing how crazy she can get, she probably would.' the blonde rolled over and rolled her eyes when her body bumped up against Joanne's back.

'Why can't I just get this over with and just break up with her? I lost Callie and I know she won't be single for long, now that I'm out of the picture. A part of me hopes that she will wait for me, but even if she does I know she won't wait for too long. When she told me we should end it my heart crushed into a million little pieces. But, I'm not going to sulk or get too upset about it, because I'm not giving up I love Calliope and she will be mine.' Arizona walked into the bathroom and started the shower.

* * *

><p>Callie and Mark walked through Pacific Place which was crowed as usual for this time of year. Callie has always hated the idea of shopping the week of Christmas, it is always full of crazy mothers fighting over life size cut outs of Justin Bieber and little old lady's hitting people with their canes to get the last Call of duty for their grandson who probably has everything in the store already.<p>

"Mark, tell me again why I let you drag me down here?" Callie whined.

"Because you agreed to help me find the perfect necklace for Lexie, that and we needed to spend some quality time together." Mark smiled and walked into Kay jewelers.

"Why are you going here? Jared has a Christmas sale going on right now." Callie informed him as she scanned the various types of necklaces under the glass showcase.

"Because 'every kiss begins with Kay.'" Mark mocked the stores slogan.

"Yeah but people know when you go to Jared." Callie pointed to two different necklaces; one was a thin silver chain with a diamond horseshoe pedant hanging from it, the other a thin silver chain with a sold silver heart pedant.

"Yeah but I'd rather get a kiss than to have people know what store I bought some ugly bracelet for my girlfriend from." Mark pointed to the same necklaces and nodded for the woman behind the counter to get them out for him to see them up close.

"Yeah those Pandora bracelets are pretty ugly." Callie agreed.

"Yeah so which one do you think Lexie will like?" Mark held both chains up for the Latina to see.

'I really want to buy Arizona the heart necklace, so I should tell him to get the horseshoe one for Lexie. But, I ended things with Arizona I can't buy her a necklace. But we're friends now, and friends can buy other friends jewelry right? No. Well I can buy it and give it to her when ever she leaves Joanne. But, what if she never leaves Joanne, I could just buy it for myself it is a nice necklace. Ugh I'm pathetic.'

"Cal?" Mark said getting her attention.

"Get her this one." Callie pointed to the horseshoe necklace.

"Really? Okay." Mark shrugged.

"Yeah you can give it to her and say I got you this because you're my lucky charm." Callie laughed.

"Wow Torres we really need to get you a girlfriend." Mark chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Is this is it for you sir?" The older woman asked as she put the necklace in a black velvet box.

"Yeah thanks." Mark smiled and grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket.

"Here you go; she is a very lucky lady to have you." The woman winked at him.

"I'm the lucky one ma'am, but thank you." He smiled and headed out of the store.

Callie didn't follow him. "Is there anything I could help you with miss?" The woman asked the brunette.

"Um yeah I wanted to buy the other necklace he picked out." Callie pointed to the necklace that was back under the display case.

"Of course," The woman unlocked the case and grabbed the necklace. "This is the one right?" She asked wanting to be sure.

Callie nodded. "Yes that one."

"Hey Torres," Mark walked back into the store. "You had me looking like an idiot talking to myself out there; I thought you followed me out." Mark walked up to her.

"Oh sorry," Callie watched as the woman put the necklace in the box.

"Who is that for?" Mark curiously asked.

"Aria," Callie said the first name that came to her head.

"Your sister? Who buys their sister fancy jewelry?" Mark furrowed his brows.

"Uh I do." Callie grabbed the bag.

"Thank you so much." The Latina smiled at the woman.

"Okay cheesy sayings and now you're buying Aria jewelry we have to get you laid." Mark

said as they walked out of the store.

"Mark I don't need to get laid." Callie rolled her eyes.

"Right if you say so." He shook his head and got in line at the cinnabon.

"I do say so." Callie followed and stood beside him.

"So are you going to Joe's big Christmas Eve party?" He asked.

"Hush, I didn't know he was having one this year." Callie lied.

"Cal he has one every year." Mark gave her a knowing look.

'I don't know Arizona will be there with Joanne, and I'll be there with Jack Daniels the only person who gets me these days.' Callie sighed.

"No I just remembered I have to work." Callie shrugged.

"No you don't I checked your schedule and you are off the twenty-fourth to the second so nice try, you're going to this party." Mark pays for his cinnamon roll.

"Well I don't really want to go Mark." Callie honestly told him.

"Come on Cal it'd be the perfect opportunity for you to get out there and have some fun. Maybe bring a little hottie back to your apartment." Mark wiggled his eye brows.

Callie laughed. "What hottie did you have in mind?" She asked as they made their way out of the back exit of the mall.

'I mean it wouldn't hurt if I just had some fun, I've been so stressed out about Arizona and I that I've been lacking in the fun department of my life. And also I could just play along just to make Mark happy; yeah I don't have to sleep with the girl. I won't sleep with her that is the last thing I want. But some dancing and friendly conversation, yeah that wouldn't hurt.'

"Hm, how about Daisy Pepman?" Mark smirked.

"From Dermatology?" Callie shook her head.

"Yeah what is wrong with her she is intelligent, pretty and has really good skin?" Mark tried selling the brunette on the idea.

'No, not Pepman she is perky and well kind of like Arizona. I don't want to spend my night with someone who is just going to remind me of the woman I'm trying to get over.'

"I don't know she just isn't my type." Callie shrugged and threw her bags in the backseat of Marks car.

"Okay you know what give me your phone." Mark threw his bags next to Callies and held out his hand. Callie handed him her phone. "What do you need my phone for?" The Latina asked. She was thankful that she deleted all of Arizona's text messages last night.

Mark messed with Callies phone for a few minutes, the brunette ignored him and got comfortable in the front seat of his car, until she heard someone text her.

"Who is that?" Callie asked worried it was Arizona telling her she misses her for the millionth time since the other day.

"It is your date for Friday night." Mark smiled and typed a quick response.

"My date?" Callie asked.

"Yup she said she'll meet you at Joes at 8:00 and she also said wear red because you always looked sexy in red." Mark winked and handed Callie her phone back.

Callie opened her outbox on her phone and groaned when she saw the name of the person Mark had text.

"Sadie!"

"What we both know she wants you, we all know she puts out and you haven't got laid since the Stone Age. Consider this an early Christmas present." He winked at her again. "Just go and have fun. I'm not saying you have to marry her or anything. Just go out and enjoy yourself." Mark put his car in reverse and backed out of the parking spot.

'Hm I don't know Sadie? I guess it isn't that horrible. We both know each other, so she'll understand if I tell her I don't want to sleep with her. And we were kind of friends before so I guess we could have a good time. Plus Mark and Lexie will be there so I don't have to be alone with her. And Arizona did get a little jealous seeing Sadie and I together at Joanne's party…. alright I'll do it.'

"So are you in Torres, it isn't polite to stand a woman up you know?"

"I'm in." Callie smiled and looked out her window as Mark pulled out into the long line of traffic.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story, they belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.**  
><strong>Song Used: Katy Perry-Thinking of you.<strong>  
><strong>Beta'd by: Roqqstar-with a-Scalpel :]<strong>

**Christmas Eve at Joes:**

Callie walked into Joes, the cool wind from outside blew her long curly black hair back as she opened the door. She decided to honor Sadie's request to wear red, she finally settled on her dark red top that hugged her breast nicely, the top showed off a mouth watering amount of cleavage. Her appealing top was matched with a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of sexy yet causal three inch stilettos that screamed look at me.

"Dayum Torres!" Alex hollered at her, he was leaning up against the bar waiting for Lucy and his drinks to be served.

Callie gave him a knowing smirk as Lucy smacked him upside the head and grabbed her drink from the bartender. "What really, come on Lucy you know you are way hotter than her." Alex said trying to get on his girlfriend's good side, he turned and winked at the Latina before following Lucy over to their table.

The brunette laughed at the couple and made her way over to Mark and the others.

"Dr. Torres?" Callie turned around to see Avery with one arm around April. "You clean up nicely." He gave her his best 'I'm Jackson Avery' smile.

"Thank you Jackson, you don't look too bad yourself." She smiled and continued over to her best friends table.

The five of them were all sitting at the same table, that the Latina officially met Arizona at. 'I can't believe I thought she was related to Mark, but then again they do have a lot in common.' Callie thought as she approached the group.

"Callie!" Mark smiled up at her. "We were getting worried you weren't going to show." Mark draped his arm over Lexie's shoulder as she scooted closer to him so Callie could sit down next to Sadie.

"You weren't going to stand me up, were you Callie?" Sadie playfully looked into the Latina's eyes.

"Of course not, I'd be crazy to stand up a gorgeous woman like you." Callie smirked and looked over at Arizona, who was sitting across from her, she watched as the blonde rolled her eyes.

'What Arizona you don't like when I compliment someone other than you. Better get use to it because tonight I'm not holding anything back.' Callie thought.

Arizona stared at the brunette for a moment longer.

"Callie you look very lovely tonight." Sadie smiled and placed her hand on top of Callie's.

Callie softly smiled at her. "Thank you, you look exquisite."

The Latina glanced over at Arizona who was drinking her martini as she pretended to not pay attention to Sadie and Callie.

"So Lexie how is the local man whore treating you these days?" Callie joked and looked at Mark who huffed in annoyance.

"He has been treating me well." She smiled and looked up at him. "Like a complete gentleman." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Joanne I was surprised to see you here tonight, thought you would have your nose deep in one of your cases." Mark took a drink of his beer.

"Yeah I was going to work tonight, but I wanted to spend some time with Arizona." Joanne smiled at the blonde.

It was Callies turn to roll her eyes.

"And I'm so happy that you decided to come with me." Arizona smirked at Callie and then placed a delicate kiss on Joanne's lips.

'Haha nice Robbins, two can play that game, and I play dirty.' Callie shook her head and downed the drink that Mark bought her before she got there. She locked eyes with Arizona as she casually wrapped her arm over Sadie's shoulder.

Arizona turned her attention to Teddy who was standing with Henry at the end of their table.

"Hey guys." Teddy greeted the six of them, Henry gave them all an awkward wave then he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Teddy and Henry." Callie smiled at the couple. "Pull up those chairs over there." The Latina pointed to the two vacant chairs sitting off to the side, Teddy went to go get her chair, but Henry stopped her. "I'll get it." He smiled at her.

"So what are everybody's plans for tomorrow?" Teddy asked as she and Henry sat down.

"Lexie and I are having dinner with those two and Callie." Mark answered pointing to Arizona and Joanne.

"Sounds nice and what about you?" Teddy asked Sadie. "I'm sorry. I don't know your name." Teddy apologized.

"Oh right." Callie shook her head. "Teddy and Henry this is Sadie Harris and Sadie well yeah." Callie laughed not seeing the point of saying the couple's names again.

"It is nice to meet you." Sadie smiled.

"Wow I love your accent. Are you from New Zealand?" Henry asked.

Under the table Arizona carefully took off her uncomfortable heels and slowly ran her foot up Callie's leg. 'She is not doing that; tell me she is not rubbing my leg with her foot. What part of we're done didn't she understand.' Callie lightly nudged Arizona's foot off of her, hoping no one noticed, Arizona bit her lip and sighed.

"No I'm Australian. I am actually going home for Christmas." Sadie took a sip of her cranberry vodka.

"To Australia?," Henry asked.

Arizona tried again she started at the Latina's ankle and gradually made her way up her calve. Callie glared at the blonde; her eyes telling her to stop, but Arizona gave the brunette a mischievous smirk and continued to move her foot further up Callie's thigh. Callie cleared her throat hoping Arizona would get the hint, but she didn't the blonde slipped her foot in between the Latina's thighs. Callie rolled her eyes and forcefully moved Arizona's foot away causing the blonde to lose her balance and slide out of her seat a little.

"No to um… California." Sadie raised a questioning brow at Arizona and Callie.

"Oh, well that is cool." Teddy said looking at her boyfriend.

"Is everything okay you two?" Mark asked looking at Callie and Arizona.

"Yup, everything is just peachy, I guess Arizona has had a little too much too drink already tonight." Callie glanced at the blonde and then turned her attention to Sadie.

"I have not." Arizona protested.

Arizona watched as Callie leaned over and whispered something into Sadie's ear.

"Will you all excuse us, the dance floor is waiting." Callie smiled and grabbed Sadie's hand.

"We can't dance to this." Sadie laughed as Callie pulled her out in the middle of the floor.

The song playing was a newer version of Jingle Bell Rock. "Sure we can, the girls off Mean Girls did." Callie smirked.

"Yeah, they were being sluty though." Sadie said making a point.

"Since when were you, Sadie Harris, modest and all innocent?" Callie teased.

"True." Sadie shrugged and moved her hips in sync with the beat of the song the best she could.

Arizona watched as Sadie grinded her ass against the Latina's crotch to the beat of the song. Callie swayed to the music she ran her hands down the length of Sadie's sides, she tried her best to ignore Arizona's glare that was burning a hole through the back of her head.

"Mark…" Joanne started.

"Come on." Arizona grabbed Joanne's hand and pulled her out of her seat.

"What are you doing Ari? I was in the middle of talking, that was rude." Joanne dragged her feet trying to stop the blonde's pull.

"I want to dance." Arizona shortly responded.

"We can't dance to this shit." Joanne hated dancing and she always tried to come up with an excuse to get out of it.

"They are doing it." Arizona pointed to Sadie and Callie. "So we can too." She pulled Joanne next to the other two women.

Arizona's blue eyes locked with Callie's sad brown eyes. Callie shook her gaze and turned her attention back to the blonde who was dancing in front of her. She let her hands roam all over Sadie, as the blonde rubbed her ass harder against the Latina.

'Is this how Callie feels when she sees me with Joanne? I have this empty feeling in my chest and this over powering urge to strangle that Australian skank. Okay you don't know anything about the woman, clam down Arizona, but ugh! That should be Callie and I. Look at her with her hands all over that tramp, Sadie rubbing up against her.' Arizona shook her head, sighed and swayed to the beat while Joanne lazily moved her arms to the side pretending to dance.

'I never flaunted my relationship in front of Callie like this, did I? No I didn't okay maybe a couple of times, but still no….I deserve this, I can't be mad that she is enjoying herself with someone else, I knew she wouldn't wait for me.' Arizona looked over at the Latina as Sadie dipped forward touching her feet, giving Callie a great view of her ass. 'Oh come on that isn't even how you dance to this song.' Arizona rolled her eyes.

Callie winked at Arizona and turned Sadie around in her arms; Sadie cupped the brunette's cheek and captured her lips with her own. Arizona looked away an overwhelming feeling of hate and disgust washed over her. She hated herself and she was disgusted with the sight in front of her. Arizona chanced a glance at the Latina and was thankful they had stopped kissing, the four of them danced until the song was over, the whole time Arizona's eyes never left Callie's.

Sadie leaned up and whispered something in the brunette's ear, but Arizona didn't have to hear the blonde to know what she told Callie. 'She asked her to take her home.' Arizona told herself.

The Latina nodded and looked over at Arizona one more time, before she grabbed her coat and led Sadie out of the bar.

"Are you all danced out now?" Joanne asked.

Arizona nodded and walked back to their table. 'Wow! She took her home; I didn't think she would actually take her home. Callie is going to sleep with Sadie, I can't blame her Sadie is a beautiful woman, and the way Callie looked tonight I wanted her to take me home too.' Instead of going back to her table Arizona walked into the bathroom, and turned on the cold water. Once the water was ice cold she allowed a puddle of it to form in her hand and she splashed it against her heated face. Hot tears were threatening to spill from her glazed over blue eyes. 'You will not cry Arizona, she has a right to be happy and be with someone who can actually give her their all. I want her to be happy, but I want to be the one who she is happy with.'

"Hey, are you okay?" Arizona turned around to see Teddy standing in the door way.

"Oh um yeah I'm okay." Arizona sniffed and pulled some paper towel out from the dispenser to dry her face.

"You sure, you look pretty upset." Teddy pushed.

"I guess Callie was right, I must have had too much to drink." Arizona lied.

"Oh okay, well they're all looking for you." Teddy pointed to their group of friends.

"Well I better not keep them waiting." The blonde faked a smile and walked back to her table.

* * *

><p>'<em>She kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, she pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself.'<em>

Sadie pushed Callie back against the Latina's apartment door, and captured her lips in a hungry kiss. Callie opened her door from behind and walked the two of them into her apartment without breaking the kiss. Sadie kicked the door closed and moved her lips away from the brunettes just long enough to take off her shirt. Callie followed her lead and stripped the blonde of her black silky top and threw it on the floor by the door.

'What am I doing? I don't want this, what is sleeping with Sadie going to do for me. It isn't going to fix any of this. It won't mend my broken heart. Yeah it'd make me feel good for the rest of the night, but when I wake up I'm still going to be stuck in this Arizona love bubble. And this isn't fair to Sadie, the woman has wanted me the moment she saw me and I didn't want her then and I don't want her now.' Callie thought as the blonde backed them into the brunette's bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Sadie kissed the corner of Callies mouth to her jaw line, the Latina let a small moan slip through her tightly creased lips when the blonde bit down on her pulse point and soothed it over with her tongue. Sadie's hand massaged Callies bra clad breast as her other hand unbuttoned the brunettes jeans. 'I'm not even wet, this is so embarrassing. Think of Arizona, she does it with Joanne you can do it with Sadie.' Sadie trailed a ray of open mouthed kisses up the Latina's neck. She slipped her hand down Callie's pants and teased her folds over her panties. "Mmm I've wanted to do this for so long Dr. Torres." Sadie moaned into Callie's ear.

'I can't do this it feels so wrong. I don't care if Arizona and I are over; I am still in love with her. I slept with all those women after Erica broke up with me, and that still didn't help me. Meeting Arizona helped me and I guess I'll just have to wait for another beautiful blonde to fall into my life to fix me again.'

The blonde softly pressed her lips to Callies and slipped two of her fingers in the side of the brunette's panties. Before she could go any further Callie shook her head and pulled the blonde's hand out of her pants.

"I'm sorry I can't." Callie shook her head and looked down at the floor as tears started to stream down her tan cheeks.

"How long have you been in love with her?" Sadie bluntly asked as she pulled away from the brunette.

"Huh?" Callie looked at her confused.

"Arizona, that's her name right? How long have you loved her?" Sadie asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Callie stood there shocked not knowing what to say. 'Is it that obvious?' She asked herself.

"I saw the way you two looked at each other tonight. I assumed there is or was something going on between the two of you." She shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest to cover herself.

"I um…was…there was something between Arizona and me, but I ended it." Callie nodded.

"Okay." Sadie stood up.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't do this tonight." Callie ran her fingers through her hair and looked at Sadie hoping she wouldn't be upset.

"It's fine….I understand." Sadie buttoned her jeans and looked around for her shirt, but stopped when she remembered it was probably lying on the floor by the door.

"You do?" Callie was relieved.

"Callie, I like you a lot, but I'm not the kind of person that will stand in the way of love. I hope you two can figure it all out, because love, like that you just don't throw away." Sadie sincerely told her.

"Me too I'm sorry Sadie, I know tonight wasn't how you wanted to spend your Christmas Eve..." Callie felt ashamed for using Sadie to get to Arizona.

"Don't apologize I had a great time, have a very Merry Christmas Callie." Sadie smiled and kissed the brunette on the cheek.

"You too," Callie smiled.

"You know." Sadie said getting the Latina's attention. "She is very stupid if she is going to let an amazing woman like you slip right through her fingers." The blonde told her as she left.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story, they belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.**  
><strong>Beta'd by: Roqqstar-with a-Scalpel :]<strong>

**Christmas Day:**

"Torres, what are you doing here, I checked your schedule and it said you were off all week?" Bailey asked Callie as the brunette walked past her desk.

'What's up with everyone checking my schedule, jeez?' Callie rolled her eyes.

"Hey Bailey, I could ask you the same thing ya know, shouldn't you be at home with Tuck?" Callie countered.

"I asked you first." Bailey set her clipboard down on the desk.

"I wanted to come here and check on Mr. Donnelly." Callie shoved her hands in her coat pocket and shrugged.

"You know you get way too attached Dr. Torres, that is a good thing, but it can also be an extremely bad thing." Bailey stood up and pushed her black chair in under her desk.

"I can't help it, I care." Callie looked over at the older mans hospital room a few feet away.

"Yeah there are a handful of us that do." Bailey nodded. "I'm guessing Shepherd didn't call you last night…well this morning?" She asked.

"Oh um he did call me, but I was uh…busy." The Latina looked down at her feet, remembering crying herself to sleep the night before.

"Oh well, Mr. Donnelly woke up this morning at around 3:15." Bailey informed her.

"Oh my god, he woke up that's unbelievable it's…that's great." Callies smile grew wider the more she thought about it, while happy tears spilled from her chocolate brown eyes, 'A Christmas miracle.' She thought.

"Yes, it is really great; he might even be able to talk today, so you won't have to talk to yourself anymore." Bailey gave her a knowing look and smirked.

"Uh you knew about that?" Callie cleared her throat.

"I'm Miranda Bailey; I know everything that goes on in this hospital." She sternly looked at the brunette.

"Right," Callie laughed. "So, why are you here and not at home spending the day with your son?"

"Because Tuck is with his father this Christmas and I am here finishing the last of my charts and afterwards I can go home to an empty house." Bailey sighed.

"Where are your folks?" Callie asked.

"They are at home." She shrugged.

"Oh I see, well how long until you're done charting?" The brunette looked over at the stack of charts on the desk next to the two of them.

"That was my last one actually, why?" Bailey raised her eyebrow in wonder.

"Because you're going to come to Meredith's with me…"

"No..." Bailey started to decline the Latina's offer, but Callie wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Miranda, its Christmas you shouldn't be alone today. I helped Lexie make the dinner, everyone will be there we would love if you would join us." Callie smiled.

Bailey thought about it for a second. "Uh…okay," She nodded.

"Okay, so dinner is at 5:30 P.M. gives you enough time to go home and change." Callie added as she walked into Mr. Donnelly's room.

Callie walked in the room and closed the door leaving it slightly cracked just incase something happens and the doctors need to get in there. She smiled when she saw that the older man's oxygen mask was gone and lying on the floor next to his bed, and that he was breathing on his own again, the brunette quietly dragged a chair over to the side of his bed trying her best not to wake him.

"Merry Christmas Roy!" She whispered and smiled widely, it was moments like these that reminded her why she loves being a doctor.

'Crap Bailey didn't tell me if he remembers anything, what if he wakes up and freaks out?' Callie thought, but her worries were about to be put to the test as Mr. Donnelly stirred in his sleep his body jolted up as he began to cough. Callie grabbed the closest thing she could reach which in this case was the bed pan, and put in under the older man's mouth so he could spit up the mucus that was resting his throat. 'I really hope he didn't use this.' Callie told herself as she set the pan back down on the floor next to his bed.

"Thank you." Roy said weakly.

"Mr. Donnelly, how are you feeling? Do you know where you are?" Callie wanted to make sure there weren't anymore complications.

"I feel like someone who just woke up from a ten year long nap, and I am at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital." He coughed again. "And stop with the Mr. Donnelly crap, you've been coming in here talking to me about everything from the sun to Neptune for the past however months I was out…..It's Roy to you okay honey." Roy softly smiled at her.

"You heard me?" Callie asked a little shocked.

"Well I didn't know it was you, but I recognize your voice now." He tried to scoot his weak body up further on the bed, but his pillow got in his way. Callie stood up and moved his pillow comfortably behind his back so he could sit up straight.

"Do you remember anything I said?" She curiously asked she knew that it's possible for coma patients to hear you while they're unconscious, but it's rare that they remember anything.

"Uh not really all I remember is something about a scalpel hungry blue eyed blonde." Roy shook his head trying to recall anything from their one sided conversations.

Callie chuckled. "Yeah Cristina is my roommate she is the scalpel hungry surgeon and well the blue eyed blonde she is…"

"She is?" He raised his eye brow.

"Nobody," Callie shook his head.

"She didn't seem like nobody you use to talk about her a lot, if I were awake I would have told you to shut up." He joked.

"She is just some girl that I was seeing..." Callie said brushing it off as a fling that ran its course.

"What happened?" He asked he didn't have any place to be nor anyone who wanted to see him, so a little story would keep him entertained for a little while.

"It's not important." She desperately wanted him to change the subject.

"It is important, I can tell, and I asked and it is only polite to answer me because you've been stalking my hospital room for the past six months, and I owe you at least one real conversation Dr. Torres." He winked at her.

Callie nodded. "We met back in June she uh…moved here from Maryland with her…" the brunette looked down at the white titled hospital floor.

"With who dear?" Roy encouraged her to continue.

"Her fiancé, who is also my best friend's sister," Callie sighed.

Roy nodded in his understanding that the situation wasn't the best.

Callie cleared her throat, "We became friends right away she was just different I guess, she would flirt with me and at first I didn't flirt back because she was with Joanne, her fiancé, but after awhile I couldn't stop the way I felt, I was quickly falling under her spell." The Latina shook her head at how stupid she had been. "One day she asked me, basically, if she could cheat on Joanne with me. Since I was already so taken with her, I stupidly said yes, but I only had one rule…we couldn't have sex."

"Which didn't last long, did it?" Roy gave her a knowing look.

"No, no it didn't," She shook her head. "She kept telling me that she was going to leave Jo for me and that she loved me and she couldn't wait for it to be just us. But, she never left her, it went on like that for months, it would have been six months today, but I ended things between us last week, I thought…"

"That she would have went home and packed her things, told this Jo lady it was over and then run back into your arms?" He asked.

Callie nodded, looked up at him and wiped a single tear from her cheek.

"I don't know your situation that well and I don't know you, or this blonde, but I've been there. Our stories aren't the same, but they're pretty damn close. Do you love this blonde?" He took a sip of the water the nurse had brought in for him a few hours ago.

"Arizona, her name is Arizona." Callie wanted him to know her name for some reason.

"Okay, do you love Arizona?" He restated his question.

Callie sucked in a mouthful of air and nodded. "I love her more than anything in the world."

"Have you told her this?" He set the plastic cup down on his tray.

"No I haven't…I don't want to because she…isn't mine to love." Saying it out loud caused a sharp pain to bolt through the brunettes' chest.

"Dr. Torres…"

"Callie…you can call me Callie." She smiled at him.

"Callie, if there is one thing I know anything about, its love. Now I'm not the best person to give you love advice, seeing how I screwed up my marriage, but when you love someone more than anything in the world, you don't let that person go. Whether they're with you physically, emotionally or spiritually, you love them no matter what, because when you're in love with someone nothing and nobody can ever change that." He laid his head back on the white pillow behind him.

"Arizona may be with Joanne, but that didn't stop you from allowing yourself to fall in love with her, just like being with Joanne didn't stop her from falling in love with you. Love knows no boundaries, humans make mistakes, but sometimes those mistakes are the best things that ever happened to them. I made a mistake and cheated on my wife, I regret it everyday, but I am also thankful that I did it." Callie raised a confused brow at the older man.

"Cheating on her made me realize how much I actually love her, I know, I know it's asinine but…" He sighed. "It's true. I lost her and even though she left me with nothing and she took my kids away from me, I am still madly in love with her, and I believe I always will be no matter what, and a part of me believes that she will always love me too." He smiled softly to himself at the thought of his ex wife.

Callie wiped away the warms tears that were falling slowly down her tan cheeks, she didn't think this visit would have ended up like this; his story was so touching and gave her hope in a weird way.

"Just like I believe that if you give Arizona time and a push in the right direction…everything will turn out the way you want it. And if I am wrong and you give her time and a little push and things don't turn out for the best, at least you loved, because it's better…"

"To have loved and lost than never to have loved at all," Callie nodded as she finished the older man's sentence.

"Exactly," He smiled. "Why don't you go home and spend time with your family?"

"Thank you Roy." Callie smiled and stood up from her chair; she leaned over and gently embraced the fragile man into a hug. "Merry Christmas," She kissed him on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas," He smiled up at her.

The brunette wiped her eyes with her sleeve and walked out of Mr. Donnelly's room.

"Excuse me I am looking for Roy Donnelly's room." A short older lady asked the nurse.

"Um, are you a relative?" She asked following protocol.

'That couldn't be….is it?' Callie asked herself as she eyed the woman a few feet away from her.

"Yes I am his wife." The woman lied but knew saying she was his ex wife would only make things more difficult.

"Okay Mrs. Donnelly his room is right over there." The nurse smiled at the woman and pointed to the door Callie was standing in front of.

"Thank you." She smiled and walked in the direction of the room. "It has been twenty years since I had been called that." She said to herself.

"Excuse me," Callie stopped her before she could open the door.

"Yes?" She turned on her toes to face the brunette.

"Are you Ellen?" Callie asked she felt like she was staring at a ghost, she is so attached to the Donnelly's story that it almost didn't seem real to have her here standing in front of her like she was.

"Yes, I am Ellen Barkin…you are?" She offered the Latina her hand.

Callie lightly shook her cold hand, "Callie Torres." She smiled.

"You're the young lady that called me a few weeks ago?" Ellen waved her finger up in down.

"Yes ma'am that was me." Callie nodded.

Without out responding Ellen grabbed Callie by the shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you dear, so much. When you called and told me that he was in a coma I realized how much of a fool I have been, how many years I wasted without him by my side. Thank you." Ellen grabbed Callie's hand.

"You're welcome." She smiled and placed her other hand over the older woman's.

"How is he?" Ellen looked at the closed door in front of them.

"Actually he is awake and I think he would love to see you." Callie stepped forward and slowly opened the door.

Ellen walked in, "Merry Christmas Ms. Torres," she looked back and smiled.

"Ellen?" Roy whispered as he saw the woman he never thought he would see again get closer to his bed.

"Yes, Roy it's me." Callie watched as she grabbed his hand.

"I'm so sorry." They both said simultaneously.

"No Roy I am sorry I've been a fool to stay away from you all these years."She kissed his hand.

"I was the fool to let you stay away and a fool to make you go, I love you Ellen." Callie saw the tears stream down Roy's face, while she felt the wetness form on her own cheeks as well.

"I love you too." Callie walked away as Ellen said that, knowing the couple would want their privacy.

'I guess there is hope; I just hope it doesn't take Arizona twenty years.' She wiped away the last of her tears and headed out to her car.

* * *

><p>Callie walked up Meredith's previously shoveled drive way, she pulled her warm hand out of her coat pocket and knocked on the front door.<p>

"Hey can someone get that please?" Callie heard Meredith yell at her guests.

"I got it." She heard someone say as they opened the door. The door swung open and Callie couldn't help but devour the form standing in front of her, her eyes started at her feet which were bare but revealed her hot pink painted toe nails, her long toned legs were covered in a comfortably fitting pair of dark blue skinny jeans, her dark blue and gray striped cardigan sweater with a tight white tank top gave the brunette a great view of her breast. Her blonde hair was curled and laid perfectly on her shoulders.

"Hey Callie come on in dinners almost ready." Meredith poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Right," Callie shook her head of the thoughts of Arizona and walked right passed the blonde into the kitchen.

Even though Mr. Donnelly's wise words gave the Latina hope that Arizona and she might work out after all, it still didn't change the situation at hand. She would have been civil with the blonde today, but the stunt she pulled at the bar last night still had Callie pissed off, even though she knew she wasn't all that innocent either.

"Hi to you too," Callie heard Arizona mutter under her breath as she walked up behind her.

Callie ignored the blonde, "So Meredith is there anything I can do?"

"No, Callie you've done everything already we were just warming everything up." Meredith smiled at the brunette.

Lexie and Arizona set the table while Meredith and Callie rounded up the rest of the group.

"Oh I invited Bailey; I hope you guys don't mind. I just didn't want her to be alone tonight." Callie bit her lip.

"Of course not," Derek unbuttoned his sleeve buttons, rolled up his sleeves and sat down next his wife.

"Speak of the devil." Callie laughed as she went to answer the door as everyone else took their seats at the table.

"Hey everyone!" Bailey greeted them as Callie took her coat.

"Merry Christmas Dr. Bailey." Lexie smiled up at her as she put a piece of brown sugar glazed ham on her plate.

"Merry Christmas," Bailey smiled and took sat down next to Callie and Meredith.

"So Derek I heard your coma patient woke up." Mark said in between chewing.

"Oh the Donnelly guy, yeah." Derek nodded and set his wine glass down.

Callie rolled her eyes at the lack of interest in the neuron surgeons' voice.

"Calliope isn't that the guy you were telling me about?" Arizona tried to get the Latina to at least look at her.

"Uh yeah it is." Callie said staring down at her mashed potatoes.

"Well that is great that he is up right, you must have been excited when you found out." The blonde continued, hoping for those brown eyes she loved to look up at her, but they didn't.

"Yeah Callie I called you last night to tell you but you didn't answer, I thought you would have wanted to be the first to know." Derek plopped a spoonful of steamed vegetables on his plate.

"I'm sorry Derek I was uh busy…" Callie glanced over at Arizona and stared back down at her plate as she cut her piece of ham with her knife.

"Busy with Sadie?" Mark nudged her with his elbow.

Callie rolled her eyes and looked up again meeting Arizona's hurt blue eyes, seeing the questions floating her blue orbs Callie nodded her head. "Yeah, I was busy with Sadie." It wasn't really a lie Sadie was at her place last night and she was one of the reason why she had cried. The Latina watched as Arizona looked down and scooped a spoonful of green beans onto her plate, Callie knew the conversation was bothering the blonde.

"Was she good or was she good?" Mark winked at the Latina receiving a slap from both Callie and Lexie. "What…was she?"

"Green beans anyone?" Arizona held up the bowl trying to change the subject.

"Thanks." Joanne grabbed the bowl from her fiancé.

The rest of the meal was filled with pointless talk about the hospital and gossip about their friend's relationships. As everyone finished Mark, Derek and Joanne all retreated into the living room to watch some TV. Half way through dinner Bailey's pager wet off, it was the chief so she had left a while ago. Lexie stood up and helped Meredith carry the left over food into the kitchen. Callie avoided Arizona's gaze and made her way to the bathroom.

Callie walked into the titled walled room and closed the door. "Wait!" She heard someone say as the door snapped shut. She cracked the door to see who it was, "this isn't like an elevator you can't tell me to wait and then come in and use the bathroom with me." Callie stared at the blonde.

"I know…um, can I come in?" Arizona asked.

"Uh, I don't like an audience when I pee." Callie was being harsh. 'Even though, I did pee in front of Meredith and Izzie before.' Callie remembered.

"Okay then I'll wait." Arizona smiled.

"Right," Callie shook her head and closed the door again.

'What does she want? I'm so close to caving and just kissing her, she looks gorgeous tonight…what am I saying, she always looks beautiful.' Callie washed her hands and opened the door, not to her surprise Arizona was waiting outside the door for her still.

"Okay?" Callie said getting the blonde's attention.

Arizona pushed the brunette back into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Uh I'm not sure if you understood me when I said we weren't doing this anymore." Callie said as Arizona locked the door behind her.

"No I understood you…I uh, have something for you." Arizona shyly looked up at the Latina.

"Do we have to be locked in Meredith's bathroom in order for you to give it to me?" Callie was confused.

"No, I guess not, but I wanted to give it to you in private." She shrugged.

Callie offered her a small smile. 'I can't be mean to her forever, I mean she bought me something, I just feel like more of an ass now.'

Arizona pulled a long rectangular black velvet box out of her cardigan pocket.

"What is that?" Callie dumbly asked. 'She bought me jewelry? I bought her jewelry. No matter what it is Callie you can't accept it…This sucks.'

"I saw it and I immediately said to myself 'this would look beautiful resting above Callie's perfect chest.'" Arizona ran her finger over the area she was talking about, the brunette cleared her throat and Arizona smiled pulling her hand away and opened the box. Inside the box laid a silver necklace with a heart shaped pendent dangling in the middle of the chain, the same necklace Callie bought the blonde a few days ago.

"Do you like it?" Arizona cautiously asked when the brunette didn't say anything about the gift.

"Uh yeah…of course I love it, it..,it's beautiful Arizona." Callie stared at the piece of jewelry in her hand.

"Awesome I knew you would like it." Arizona smiled her dimples popping out for the first time in days.

"Turn around and I'll put it on for you." The blonde offered.

"Thank you Arizona it is really beautiful, but I'm sorry I can't accept it." Callie closed the box and handed it back to the blonde.

"But you like it…I don't understand." Arizona ran her thumb over the case in her hand.

"I appreciate the thought behind it but we aren't seeing each other anymore, and gifts like these are just not appropriate." Callie tried to help the blonde understand that she honestly wasn't being a bitch right now, but with her recent acts she doubted that Arizona saw it as anything different.

Arizona rolled her eyes. "A friend can buy another friend a necklace." She put the box back in Callie's hand.

The brunette shook her head, "No they can't and even if they can, we aren't those kinds of friends, we are us and it is different it will always be different….Thanks for the gift and I'm sorry I can't take it...maybe Joanne will like it a lot more." Callie handed Arizona the necklace, unlocked the door and walked out of the bathroom.

"Cal, these are the best snicker doodles that you have ever made, ever!" Mark told her as the brunette walked back into the kitchen.

"Yeah Callie these are incredible." Joanne licked her finger.

"Thanks." Callie briefly smiled at her and grabbed a towel off the counter so she could help Lexie with the dirty dishes.

"You okay?" Lexie asked noticing Callies change of demeanor.

"Oh yeah, I am fine." Callie faked a smile and dried the plate off and set it in the opened cupboard.

"Okay if you're sure." Lexie smiled and continued to wash the dishes." Dinner was outstanding by the way, the way you cooked the ham with the pineapple it was delicious…."

Callie stopped listening to the residents rambling about her cooking; the sight of Arizona standing up against the living room wall staring down at the closed necklace case in her hand caught her eye. She watched as the blonde shoved the case back in her pocket and quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeve before sitting down on the empty chair in the living room, away from everyone else.

'I do not regret what I did; she has to understand my reasons. I will not cave. I will continue to stand my ground. I will give her time and when I think time is running out I will give her that little push like Roy said. Yeah that is what I am going to do.'


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story, they belong to****Shonda Rhimes****and ABC.  
>Beta'd by: Roqqstar-with a-Scalpel :]<strong>

**New Years Eve at Joes:**

The bar was not as crowded as everyone expected it to be, normally on New Years Eve it was packed to the point you're bumping elbows with everyone the moment you walked into the door. Not this year Callie scanned the room from where she was sitting at her table, 'There is only like twenty people here, maybe a little more. Where is everyone at?' She asked herself. She knew most of her colleagues were working tonight, the only ones off were Mark, Lexie, Alex and she, and Karev is spending the night with Lucy's family so he isn't even there.

Marks drunken words brought her back to the conversation at hand, "Sooo Sadie isn't Callie good in bed." He winked at the blonde and downed the rest of his beer. 'Ugh…he is ever going to stop.' Callie mentally huffed.

Callie looked at Lexie who was looking down into her glass which was still full, then over to Sadie who was smirking at Mark. 'What is she smirking about she doesn't know how amazing I am in bed, we wouldn't be sitting here right now if she knew. Ugh am I that horny...' She shook her head.

"Callie is phenomenal in bed." Sadie lied and smirked over at the Latina, well she wasn't really lying because just by looking at the brunette she can tell her skills in the bedroom weren't anything far from incredible.

"Yeah she is a firecracker." That comment earned Mark a slap from Lexie, she could handle the jokes about his and Callies sex life, but when Mark said things like that it pissed Lexie off. It wasn't a joke it was a fact, and she'd rather forget that the two friends were ever intimate at all. "Sorry you're a firecracker too." Mark smiled at her, Lexie just rolled her eyes.

"Anyway enough about sex, where is everybody at?" Callie changed the subject.

"Uhh there is some big party down at that club that just reopened last weekend." Lexie told her.

"Trinity?" Callie moved her drink over on top of a folded napkin.

"Yeah that's what it's called." Lexie nodded.

"Well why don't we go there then, this place is dead." Callie waved her arm over the room showing them nobody was really there.

"I don't know Cal I think you have to be on a guest list to get into that place." Mark didn't really want to go.

"Please, have you seen me, I don't need to be on a guest list, they beg me to come in." Callie smirked at him, stood up and put on her leather jacket.

"You're cocky Torres." Mark pointed at her.

"Yeah so…so are you three coming or am I going alone?" Callie pulled out her cell phone to check the time. 'Three missed calls and five unread messages.' She sighed knowing who they all were from. Since Christmas Callie hasn't really talked to Arizona, Callie thinks the blonde isn't taking her seriously about them being over and how she doesn't want to be with her until Joanne is out of the picture. 'I feel like crap for turning down the necklace and storming off like I did, it wasn't how I should have handled the whole thing. I want her to understand that this isn't a game to me that it never was a game. Maybe if I just tell her that I am in love with her, she'll back off and realize how serious this it to me.'

"So looks like I'm going alone." Callie sighed and looked at her three friends.

"No I am so in." Sadie clapped her hands together and stood up.

Callie smiled, Sadie and she have become friends over the past week, and the Latina realized how great of a person the blonde is now that Sadie isn't pining over her all the time. Sadie still wants to be with Callie, she made that clear to the brunette, but she knows that right now Callie needs a friend more than anything, and she is more than happy to be that person.

"But I'm driving, so fork over the keys Torres." Sadie held out her hand.

"Uh you must be high." Callie shook her head.

"No I'm sober and you aren't so give me the keys woman." Sadie demanded and smiled when Callie hesitantly set the keys in her hand.

Callie stared over at Mark and Lexie waiting for their decision. "First rounds of drinks are on you right?" Mark asked.

"Uh sure," Callie nodded.

"Alright let's go." Mark grabbed Lexies hand and followed the two other women out of the bar.

Since Sadie demanded that she drive to the club Callie took that opportunity to check her messages, she grabbed her phone out of her pocket and opened her inbox.

'_Hey Callie I was just thinking about you and I wanted to tell you that I really miss you.'_

'_Me again um I was going to go to some club downtown tonight…if you aren't busy maybe you could meet me up there?'_'Please don't be Trinity.' Callie silently prayed.

'_I guess you are busy, well maybe we can get lunch tomorrow? I really miss you Calliope.' '_I miss you too Arizona.'

'_I'm not sure if you're getting my texts…um could you text me back if you are plz.'_

'_Okay I guess you're ignoring me. :/ I'll ttyl…I love you…'_

Callie let out a sad sigh and dialed her own number to check her voicemail; she pressed the phone to her ear and listened to the voice she has grown to love over the past eight months.

"Hey Calliope it's me Arizona…I was just calling to um see how you were doing we haven't talked in a week...I guess call me back when you get a chance…okay bye." Callie pressed seven and deleted the message.

"It's me again okay so here is the thing I really miss you, and I'm calling you because I miss your voice. I thought we were going to be friends…I need to talk to you about something…I…just please call me back or text me." 'Talk to me about what? I'll call her tomorrow and we can talk about it I guess.' Callie deleted the message.

Arizona sighed into the phone, "Okay so the only reason I called this time was so I could hear your voice on the voicemail thingy. I'm really going crazy without you Calliope, I won't bug you anymore, have a safe night…bye." A small smile crept on the brunette's face, 'she called so she could hear my voice, and I wasn't really ignoring her I just didn't feel my phone go off in my pocket. I do miss her…maybe if she is at Trinity we could just hangout, I did say we could be friends.' Callie put her phone back in her pocket.

"So are you ever going to talk to her?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah I will tomorrow, tonight I just want to have a good time." Callie told her already knowing who the blonde was referring to.

"Okay, but I think that good time of yours shouldn't involve alcohol." The blonde flashed the Latina a concerned look.

"Why? Are you my mother now?" Callie rolled her eyes.

"Because Callie when you're drunk you aren't thinking straight, you were tipsy and you almost slept with me….all I'm saying is that I don't want you to make a mistake that you will regret in the morning." Sadie pulled into the club parking lot.

Callie thought about it for a minute, "You're right….God I hate that you're right." Callie sighed.

"You'll thank me later." Sadie patted the brunette on the thigh.

"Um Sadie…she's probably going to be here." Callie looked at the building in front of them.

"Yeah...so?" The blonde shrugged it off as nothing.

"What do I do, I've been a bitch to her…I've ignored her, I and I just…"

"Callie, look, if she is here and she talks to you, just be friendly and have a good time. She isn't the boogeyman or anything. You were the one ignoring her, not the other way around." Callie just nodded and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Come on!" Sadie got out of the car and Callie follow suite.

Luckily they didn't have to be on any list in order to get into the club, the four of them walked in and the over powering thump of the blasting bass pounded in their ears. The place was packed with people drinking, dancing and making out off in the corners of the large room.

"This place is really alive." Mark yelled over the music.

"It's a club Mark." Callie yelled back.

Mark shrugged grabbed Lexies hand and followed Sadie to the bar. Callie ordered all of them but her a drink.

"You aren't drinking Cal?" Mark asked as they made their way over to an empty table to set their drinks down.

"No…I think I had enough at Joes." Callie nodded and looked over at Sadie who simply smiled.

"Oh okay." Mark set his and Lexies drinks down on the table.

Sadie glanced over at Callie and saw how fidgety she was being, "Dance with me!" The blonde grabbed the Latinas hand and dragged her out on the side of the dance floor.

"Relax okay you act like she going to find you and like tell you off or something." Sadie said as they both swung their hips to the beat.

"It's not that it's just I can't be around her anymore because I want to tell her how I feel…and…"

"Then just tell her how you feel." Sadie put her hands on Callie's shoulders.

"It isn't that easy though." Callie looked down at the floor.

Sadie gripped the brunette's chin and lifted it up to meet her eyes. "It only seems difficult because you're making it out to be like that." Callie nodded and continued to dance with the blonde.

'I guess I am making it harder than it should be, I took a huge dive when I told George that I loved him, he didn't even say it back. Here Arizona has told me how she felt on more than a handful of occasions. If I tell her that I am love with her, maybe that is the push she needs to finally leave Jo. I know she is worried about money and stuff but I would never let her stay out on the streets. I meant it when I told her that she could stay with me, I knew she would never accept my offer though….When we talk tomorrow…if we talk tomorrow I will just come out with it, I'll tell her how I feel.'

After twenty minutes of dancing both Callie and Sadie needed a break so they walked back over to their table, which Mark and Lexie were still occupying.

"You guys are lame." Callie teased.

"We just don't feel like dancing right now, and I only came for my free drink." Mark smirked.

"Whatever." The Latina sat down in the chair next to Mark.

Callie looked over at Sadie whose gaze was trained on something that Callie assumed was very interesting. The brunette turned her head to see what the blonde was looking at and her mouth fell open when she saw the woman she was in love with dancing like a frat girl on top of the bar with two other women. 'Um…wow.' Callie couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Maybe you should go over there and…" Sadie started.

"And do what? Arizona is a grown woman if she wants to make a fool out herself more power to her." The brunette rolled her eyes and looked down into her cup of water Mark had bought her when she was dancing.

"Um I don't know Callie…I think she might be a little too wasted to stop." Sadie pointed off in the direction of the other blonde.

"What do you mean…?" Callie turned around, if it were possible her mouth fell even more this time, standing on the bar was Arizona who was now topless and grinding into some redheaded bimbo she probably just met tonight. Callie watched as another blonde danced and rubbed her ass into Arizona's crotch, Arizona's hands lazily ran through her own hair as she got lost in the beat of the music while the large amount alcohol that she had consumed took over her body.

"Callie…" Sadie said practically begging the brunette to do something.

Mark and Lexie were too busy making out to realize what was going on over at the bar. Callie nodded and stood up. "I'll be right back." She told Sadie because the other two most likely didn't care.

"Take your time." Sadie gave her a small smile.

As the Latina got closer to the bar she could hear two of the bartenders telling the three women to get down, but all of them refused. Callie assumed it was because of the large mob of horny men crowded around the scene yelling at them to take more off. The brunette rolled her eyes and pushed herself through a number of bodies so she could get to Arizona.

The blonde in front of Arizona grabbed a bucket of ice and water and poured in down the front of herself and Arizona. 'Are you serious? Did I just walk into a girl's gone wild video?'

"TAKE IT OFF!" Callie heard a man scream over the music.

Both the blonde and red head discarded their shirts and threw them into the crowd.

"Hey blondie lose the bra!" Another guy demanded.

"Who me?" She saw Arizona point to herself.

The man simply nodded and grabbed his crotch. Callie shook her head and walked up to the bar just as Arizona was reaching behind her back to undo her bra.

'You have to be kidding me, I get that she is drunk but really have some common sense.' Callie thought.

"Arizona!" Callie yelled trying to get the blondes attention. "You need to stop!" She demanded. Arizona didn't hear her and continued dancing.

"Arizona!" Callie tried again this time tugging at the blonde's pant leg.

Arizona looked down and drunkenly smiled at the brunette, "Calliopeeee hiii…do you wanna dance with ussss?" She slurred.

"No I don't, come on Arizona you need to put your clothes back on and get down from there." Callie tried to get the blonde to stop as she stood her ground.

Arizona shook her head and grabbed Callie's hand trying to pull the Latina up on top of the bar with her and her new friends. Callie didn't budge, her feet stayed planted in the same spot on the dirty bar floor, "Come on Callllie I wanna dance with you." Arizona pouted.

The brunette rolled her eyes and took a step forward to the blonde's out stretched hand, she grabbed it and Arizona's ridiculous cute pout was quickly replaced with a drunken smile. Instead of getting up on the bar to dance like the blonde thought Callie was going to do, the Latina grabbed Arizona's hand and pulled her down off the bar and flung her over her shoulder.

Arizona immediately started to kick her feet in the air and pounded her fists against Callie's back. "Put me down I am not a child….put me downnnn!" The blonde huffed as she beat the hell out the brunette's back.

"No you're not, but you sure as hell are acting like one." Callie rolled her eyes and kicked open the bathroom door, ten women made their way out, all of them giving Callie and the blonde weird looks as they left, Callie sighed and sat Arizona down on the sink. 'As packed as this place is I expected more people to be in here.' Callie thought.

Callie couldn't help but take a second and admire the sight in front of her, Arizonas milky skin was coated with a fresh sheet of sweat, her ample breasts sat nicely in her dark purple bra, the left strap was pushed down a little too much revealing the top of her left nipple. Callie shook her head of all the dirty things running through her mind and took off her leather jacket that she had yet to take off.

The brunette pushed the black strap back up the blondes arm resting it on her shoulder; she wrapped her jacket over Arizona's body to cover her up a little bit.

"I love you." Arizona whispered and looked up into Callie's eyes.

"You're drunk." Callie balled up a piece of paper towel and ran it under cold water.

"That doesn't changeee the faccct that I am in love with youu." She slurred.

Callie dabbed the paper towel over Arizonas redden face and neck, trying to cool the blonde off a little bit. "If you say so Arizona," 'I'm not going to tell her now she is plastered; even if I did…it isn't like she would remember in the morning.'

"I'm…I…am leaving Joanne in a few days." Arizona blurted out.

"Congratulations." Callie absentmindedly told her. 'I know they say a sober mans thoughts are a drunk mans words, but she has been saying that for months….I'll believe it when I see it.' Callie threw the paper towel in the trash can.

"My parents wired me enough moneeey..money…money." The blonde started to giggle. "Money is a funny word." She sighed when the Latina didn't laugh, "money for me to stay at a hotel for a while and maybe enough for a used car." She said trying to keep her slurring under control.

"Cool." Callie nodded. 'Maybe she is serious…'

"Calliope I can't stand not being with you, I miss everything about you…these past couple of weeks without you have been hell for me…I need you, I want to be with you." Arizona sincerely told the brunette.

'I want to be with you too Arizona.' Callie thought.

"I'm going to take you home." Callie ignored the blonde's words.

"Calliope are you lisssstening to me I want to be with you, I am leaving Jo to be with you." Arizona emphasized the word you more than the others.

"Come on my car is outside, you can leave yours and Joanne can take you to get it in the morning." Callie walked over to the door.

"Damn it Calliope!" Arizona yelled and jumped off the sink but lost her balance and fell to the floor. "I…I love you…you're not evening looking at me, please look at me...please just listen to me….pleas..." Arizona cried not making any effort to get up from the dirty bathroom floor.

"I hear you Arizona, I'm listening….okay." Callie kneeled down and brushed her thumb over the blonde's cheek.

"Okay." The blonde leaned into Callie's touch.

"Come on." Callie offered her, her hand to help her up.

Arizona grabbed it and stood up; Callie escorted her out of the bathroom. They both walked out and the club was even more crowded than before, Callie finally spotted Sadie flirting with a tall brunette and Mark and Lexie were still telling each other secrets with their tongues. Since none of them seen Arizona and she go into the bathroom she made her way outside to her car with Arizona's arm around her shoulders.

'Mark will give Sadie a ride home or maybe she might go home with that brunette she was kind of cute from what I could make out.' Callie told herself as she opened the passenger side door; she carefully helped the blonde into the car making sure Arizona didn't bump her head or anything; after she buckled her seat belt for her she got in herself and started the car.

They drove in silence all the way to Arizona's apartment building, Callie listened to the soft even breaths from Arizona who had fallen asleep, mixed with the sound of the windshield wipers hitting against her windshield as they wiped the rain away.

Callie pulled into Arizona's apartment complex and turned off her car, Arizona was still asleep, the brunette laid her head on her steering wheel and sighed. Being short with the blonde was hard for her, but she knew if Arizona was sober she wouldn't have said those things, or maybe she would have, and she honestly couldn't trust her when she says she is actually leaving. She wants to believe Arizona more than anything, and with the looks, gifts and Arizona telling her she loves and misses her all the time it was making the whole thing a lot harder.

She got out of her car and walked around and opened the passenger door, she leaned in the car and unbuckled the blonde's seat belt. "Arizona." She gently shook her in an attempt to wake her up, but the blonde didn't budge, Callie tired again but she was knocked out. "Are you seriously going to make me carry your ass up there," Callie shook her head and pulled Arizona out of the car so that she was standing she wrapped her arm over her shoulder and her own arm around the blondes waist. "You aren't as light as you'd like to be and I'm not the incredible hulk so you're going to have to help me get you up there." She rested Arizona up against the side of the car and shut the door; Arizona slowly opened her eyes at the sound of the car door being shut.

"Callie?" Arizona was confused.

"Yeah we're at your apartment, do you have your key." Callie asked.

Arizona shook her head and looked down at the ground as she tried to stop her head from spinning.

"Alright," 'Shit…now what?' Callie thought.

"There…is there is one under the mat." Arizonas memory made its way back to her.

"Okay," The brunette sighed in relief.

"We need to walk up there can you do it by yourself." Callie hoped she could, because she really didn't want to deal with Joanne if she was home.

Arizona nodded and pushed herself off of the car. "Ahh um…" She shrieked as she lost her balance and stumbled to the ground.

Arizona shook her head and swayed her arms slowly back a forth against the wet melting dirty snow and gathered a handful of the snow in each one of her hands. "I can't do it." She threw the melting snow at the brunette's shoes and fell back onto the ground.

'Wow I am in love with a two year old.' Callie shook her head and lifted the blonde up off the ground for the second time already tonight. "Come on." Callie supported Arizona as they walked up to her apartment.

When they finally got to her door Callie told Arizona to hold onto the wall while she pulled the mat up and grabbed the key out from under it, the Latina opened the door and helped Arizona into her bedroom as soon as Arizona saw her bed she quickly collapsed onto it.

Callie grabbed a shirt out of Arizona dresser and sat down on the bed and slowly lifted her up, she tugged her leather jacket off of the blonde and slipped the t-shirt over her head and laid her back down onto her pillow.

Callie looked down at Arizona, her eyes were loosely closed, and a few stray pieces of her blonde hair fell in front of her eyes. 'What is going on with you Arizona…you acted so crazy tonight. That's not like you…at least I hope it isn't like you.' Callie thought as she tucked some of the stray hairs behind Arizona's ear.

Arizona opened her eyes a sighed. "Are Sadie and you serious?" She looked up at Callie.

"It doesn't matter." Callie shortly said.

"It does matter because I want to be with you and if your relationship with her is serious then I can't be with you." Arizona sighed and closed her eyes again still trying to get her head to stop spinning.

'Do I tell her the truth or do I lie? Lying will only make this worse Callie.' She told herself.

"Sadie and I are just friends." Callie went with the truth.

"You didn't seem like just friends at Joe's last week…." Arizona harshly said.

Callie nodded she didn't know what to say, Arizona was right they weren't acting like friends on Christmas Eve…they weren't exactly friends though.

"Forget I said anything…I'm sorry, I guess I am just jealous…it's your life and you can date whomever you want." She paused and looked away from the brunette. "I was fool to think you'd wait for me." Arizona whispered.

'You aren't a fool…I am because, I am still waiting.' Callie thought.

Arizona looked over at the clock on her cable box, "It's almost midnight you better get back to the club so you can kiss Sadie…don't want to keep her waiting."

Callie rolled her eyes, the jealousy thing was hot sometimes, but she was just being a little childish. "Yeah you're right."

"I am?" The blonde furrowed her brows.

"Yup I better go." Callie stood up to leave.

"Calliopeee wait." Arizona slurred as she rubbed her eyes with her thumb.

"What Arizona?" The brunette sighed she was becoming exhausted; she turned around to meet Arizonas gaze.

"If you don't really have to rush back to Sadie…can you stay with me just until midnight, I'm always alone at midnight. Jo was always at some study group or work….please." Callie could see the sadness and plea in her blue eyes.

Callie nodded and walked back over to the bed. 'There isn't anywhere else I'd rather be.' She thought as she sat down next the blonde and stared at the digital clock on the table by Arizona's bed. 'Five minutes….'

"Thank you." Arizona smiled and closed her eyes.

"You're welcome." Callie whispered, the blonde reached for Callie's hand that was resting at her side, she grabbed it and threaded her fingers through the Latina's fingers. Callie couldn't help but smile at the small gesture.

"I love you…" Arizona said in between yawning, she turned on her side and snuggled closer to her pillow.

Callie stroked her thumb over the blonde's hand, 'Two more minutes.'

'I think I will talk to her tomorrow, it's time to put your big girl pants on Callie and tell the woman you are in love with, how you feel.'

Callie could hear the people below and to the side of them screaming the count down as the ball dropped, she looked down at the blonde lying next to her, Callie smiled when she heard the sweet sound of Arizona snoring, it gave her that warm fuzzy feeling that she had missed.

"5…4…" Callie untangled their hands and gently set the blonde's hand down on the mattress. "3…2" The Latina leaned over so her face was mere inches from Arizona's. "1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The people in the apartments around them cheered. Callie smiled and softly pressed her lips against Arizona's, positive that she was still asleep she whispered, "I love you too Arizona," against her lips before pressing another delicate kiss to her pink lips.

Callie got off the bed and stared at Arizona for a few more seconds making sure she didn't wake her, before she grabbed her jacket and left.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story, they belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.**  
><strong>Song used: Hurts-Stay<strong>  
><strong>Beta'd by: Roqqstar-with a-Scalpel :]<strong>

At the sound of Callies alarm echoing off her bedroom walls, she lazily grabbed her phone off her nightstand and shut it off; she rolled over onto her back and rubbed the sleep out of her still heavy brown eyes. 'Good thing Sadie cut me off last night; I know I wouldn't have been able to go to work with a massive hangover….I wonder if Arizona remembers anything. I guess I'll find out when I talk to her today. I cannot believe she is finally leaving Joanne….wait Callie, don't get a head of yourself now, it could have just been the alcohol talking last night.' Callie got out of bed; she stripped of all her clothes on the way to the shower.

"CALLIE!" Mark pounded on her bathroom door.

'Mark? What does he want?' "Um come in." She yelled from inside the shower.

"I need to talk to you." His voice was laced with anger.

The Latina slid the foggy glass door over just enough so she could poke her head out. "Um…I am kind of in the middle of something." She smirked and pointed to her soap lathered dark hair.

"Yeah…I can see that." Mark folded his arms over his chest and shot the brunette a death glare.

'Right…okay he is serious.' "Alright what's up?" She asked as she put her head back under the hot spray.

"Are you sleeping with Arizona?" Mark blurted out, his light blue eyes that were filled with questions and anger, were fixated on the woman in front of him.

Callie threw her arm out of the shower asking him to hand her the towel, Mark handed her the brown bath towel. Callie instantly wiped the soap out of her eyes, she wasn't sure if she heard him correctly. 'Did he just ask me if I am sleeping with Arizona…?'

"What?" She dumbly asked blinking her eyes repeatedly making sure all the soap was out.

"I asked you if you are having sex with Robbins." Mark continued to glare at her.

'Um…what do I do….what do I say? Lie your ass off Torres….technically you're not sleeping with her anymore, so it isn't exactly a lie….yeah go with that.' She told herself as she turned the hot water off and wrapped the towel around her curvy frame.

"No, Arizona and I are not sleeping together….what would give you that idea?" The brunette stepped out of the shower and avoided the older mans gaze.

"I don't know…where should I begin…."

Callie became paranoid and crossed her arms over her chest as if she were trying to protect herself from what she was about to hear.

"Christmas eve you went out with Sadie, yet blondie and you were practically fucking each other with your eyes all night, then on Christmas you two disappeared into Meredith's bathroom for what seemed like hours…."

"It was only a couple minutes…" Callie chimed in.

"Shut up…I am not done." He held up his index finger, and the Latina just nodded. "Ever since she moved here you two have been spending a lot of time together, and I was cool with it, I thought it was great that you guys got along so well." Mark paused, "But, then Jo kept telling me that she thought maybe Arizona was cheating on her because Arizona has been acting strange….even for her. I told Joanne I doubt she is cheating because she only ever hangs with you, and then she put this stupid little idea in my head that it could be you. I told her no, you'd never do something like that, but then she called me last night and told me that she saw you leaving her apartment after midnight last night." Mark paused again and stared the brunette down.

"Mark…" Callie started.

"What the HELL were you doing at my sister's apartment last night with Arizona? What were you doing in the bathroom at Meredith's...You need to tell me what the hell is going on right now!" Mark was letting his anger get the best of him.

'What the hell do I do…? Man he is so angry, if he is this angry now I can't imagine how mad he is going to be when he finds out the truth….no…no I can't tell him the truth, but I can't lie to him either.' She finally looked up into his icy stare. 'He looks like he is going to murder me, if he looks could kill the job would have been done by now.'

"Mark, I swear there is nothing going on between me and Arizona…we are just friends. Last night I found her at Trinity and she was a little too drunk, so I drove her home and put her to bed and left. At Meredith's she wanted to ask my opinion on a necklace she bought Joanne, and the bathroom was the only place away from everyone that she could show me." Callie bit her tongue hoping he believed her.

"And Christmas Eve with Sadie..?" Mark arched both his eyebrows and waited for her to answer him.

"I honestly don't know…I didn't realize it, I was busy dancing with Sadie most of the time." Callie shrugged and pulled her towel closer to her body. "And I went home with Sadie not Arizona…come on Mark."

Mark stood there staring at her, his eyes burning a hole through the brunette's head. Callie started to mentally panic. 'Oh my God….he knows I'm lying…no he doesn't that's not possible…relax.'

"Alright…" Marks face loosened and his eyes became friendlier.

"Alright…?" Callie sighed in relief.

"I told Joanne that it was crazy to think you and blondie were sleeping together. I just needed to make sure…for her you know?" He backed out of the bathroom and Callie followed him into her room.

"Um yeah of course I mean I think I would assume the same thing if my girlfriend was spending a lot of time with someone else." Callie pulled her top dresser drawer out and grabbed a pair of black lacy panties and the matching bra, and threw them on her bed.

"Fiancé," Mark corrected her.

"Huh?" Callie looked over her shoulder at him.

"Arizona is Joanne's fiancé…you said girlfriend." Mark glanced over at the Latina.

'You don't need to remind me.' She mentally huffed.

"Oh um right...that's what I meant," Callie grabbed a pair of blue jeans and tossed them on the bed next to her underwear.

"So I am going out of town for a few weeks…"

"Weeks…?" Callie turned around to face him.

"Yeah there is an old patient of mine that moved to Michigan and she can't fly out here for personal reasons…so I am going to stay there for a while until all her procedures are finalized." Mark told her as he picked up the lacy black bra.

"But why a few weeks…whatever she is adding or subtracting shouldn't take more than a couple of days?" Callie slid her panties on under the towel.

"I might sightsee while I am there or something." Mark shrugged still admiring the bra in his hand.

"Sightsee…in Michigan? What exactly are you going to see…its Michigan Mark?" Callie lightly laughed and shook her head.

"Well there are the Great Lakes…."

"You can go anywhere to see a body of water, they all look the same." Callie tugged her jeans on.

"Alright, fine. I got a few Piston tickets from some guy off Craig's-list." Mark admitted.

"Well that explains everything, how long are you going to be gone?" She asked as she searched for a shirt to wear.

"Three weeks…maybe four." Mark nonchalantly told her.

"A month Mark? Seriously," She looked at him and shook her head. "You're going to leave little Grey here without you for a month? She might go crazy ya know." Callie smirked.

"I thought about that…that is why I am taking Lexie with me." Mark smiled and rubbed his thumb and index finger together over the bra.

"Give me that." Callie snatched it from his grasp.

"I like that one…you know it was always my favorite." He winked at her.

"You're creeping me out…get out of my apartment!" She pointed to the door.

"Alright…alright," He laughed and held his hands up.

Callie turned her back to him and dropped the towel; she quickly put her bra on.

"I'm going to be gone for a long time….that is going to be a lonnnng time without your best friend…aren't you going to miss me?" She turned around to meet his puppy dog eyes.

She sighed. "Of course I am going to miss you."

"Can I get a hug?" He held out his arms while his face wore a goofy grin.

"Can I put a shirt on first?" The brunette laughed and pulled the shirt over her head.

"Aw…man I thought you'd leave the shirt off." He teased.

"I'm telling Lexie about this." She nuzzled her head into his chest. 'I hate lying to him.'

"I was just joking." He pulled out of their embrace.

"Uh-huh." She smirked and grabbed the towel off the floor to dry her hair off a little more.

"Well, I will see you in a few weeks…can you keep an eye on Jo while am gone, please." He asked.

Callie moved the towel from her face and looked up at him, "Uh…yeah sure."

"Okay thanks, I'll call you or text you later." He smiled and opened her bedroom door.

"Alright…have a safe flight." She called after him as he left.

"I will, thanks." He yelled back.

After hearing her apartment door shut, the brunette collapsed down onto her bed. 'That was close….I can't believe I just lied to him like that though. Mark has been great to me…perfect is a better word. He has been perfect since the whole Erica thing, and this is how I repay him…by sleeping with his sisters fiancé and lying to him about it….I don't like this.' She ran her fingers through her damp hair, and got up off the bed to finish getting ready for work.

* * *

><p>Callie laid in her usual on-call room, the lights were turned completely off and it was quiet, except for the chattering noise coming from outside the door. She wasn't suppose to be back to work for another two days, but she didn't want to be cooped up in her apartment by herself, sulking over Arizona, so she called the chief and came back early. The brunette was trying to relax after Mark's integration that morning and the two long surgeries she just performed she was beyond tired, and she was ready to go home, fall asleep and tune out the world.<p>

She decided that today wasn't the best day to talk to the blonde, with the whole thing with Mark she was slightly paranoid and just needed time before she talked to Arizona. 'I don't know why I feel paranoid Mark is on a plane flying to the other side of the map and I haven't slept with Arizona in weeks. Ugh! I have a headache from all this.' Callie rubbed the bridge of her nose trying to ease the throbbing between her eyes. 'This whole thing is going to cause me to have a stroke or get an aneurysm; I am just so stressed out.' The sound of Callie's pager blared in her ears, causing the pounding in her head to increase. She groaned and grabbed the annoying device off the chair next to the bed, she squinted at the small screen letting her eyes adjust to the bright light '911-RD' Callie read the small print, it took her a few seconds to realize who the page was about. "Donnelly!" She breathed; she jumped out of the bed and ran to the older man's room.

Callie tripped into his room gripping the door frame for support. "Wha…what is going on?" She asked out of breath. Three nurses and Teddy were crowded around Mr. Donnelly's bed. Callie's eyes clenched shut as the deafening sound of his heart monitor flat lining echoed soundly in the room. The Latina shook her head and opened her eyes, "No….no, try again!" She demanded.

Teddy wrapped her stethoscope back around her neck and slowly walked over to the brunette. "Try again…please." Callie begged her.

Teddy shook her head and gently set her hand on Callies shoulder, "I am sorry but…"

"No," Callie shook her head again. "There has to be something else you can do…he just got his wife back." Callie whispered.

"I am so sorry Callie…we tried everything we could, his heart has just under gone too much damage, and it gave out. There wasn't anything we could do." Teddy sadly looked at her friend.

The Latina looked over Teddy's shoulder over at Roy's body lying peacefully on the bed as the nurses unhooked him from all of the machines.

Teddy sighed and guided the brunette out of the small room, into the hallway. The cardio surgeon pulled Callie into a comforting hug, "You should go home or lye down in an on-call room or something so you can collect yourself…I'll tell the chief that you needed to leave, okay?" Teddy rubbed Callie's shoulder.

The brunette nodded and looked back into the room.

"Go relax…I am really sorry Cal." Teddy apologized one more time before walking back into the room and closing the door behind her.

Callie slowly made her way back to her on-call room to calm down like Teddy suggested. The Latina took a deep breath and laid back on the small bed, after a couple more minutes of crying she finally dozed off to sleep.

An hour later Callie woke up, she sat up on the bed and rubbed her sore eyes, 'I think I'll just go home and go to sleep.' Callie told herself, she got up and walked down the hall to the locker room to grab her stuff. She didn't bother changing out of her scrubs; the brunette shrugged her leather jacket on over her shoulders, grabbed her purse and walked out of the room.

The Latina walked out of the thick double doors and groaned loudly when the light rain beat over the roof of her head, "Oh well at least it is just sprinkling." She shrugged and looked down avoiding the rain the best she could. At the sound of a car door slamming she looked up, and sighed when she saw the last person she wanted to see tonight. 'Ugh…I guess it's better now than later.'

_I try to tell you that I need you_

_Here I am without you_

_I feel so lost but what can I do?_

_Cause I know this love seems real_

_But I don't know how to feel_

Arizona stepped closer to the Latina, "Hi…I was just uh coming to find you." She smiled and pointed in the direction of the hospital.

Callie nodded and looked away from the blonde trying to hide the tears rolling down her cheeks.

But, Arizona already noticed, "Calliope, are you okay?"

Callie nodded again.

"What's wrong?" Arizona tried again.

The brunette shrugged and pulled her purse strap up her shoulder. "I uh…just had a bad day at work that's all." Callie looked away from her again.

Arizona sensed the brunette didn't want to talk about it so she didn't push. "Um I was wondering if you got my messages from yesterday." The blonde changed the subject.

"Yeah," The Latina wiped her face but it didn't make a difference because of the rain. "Yeah…I did." Callie repeated and looked into Arizona's blue eyes.

"I know that you aren't having the best day, but I was wondering…if we could talk about something." Arizona shifted her weight onto her right foot.

"Okay." Callie slowly nodded.

"I know that I've strung you along all these months and I am deeply sorry for that. I honestly thought I would have left Joanne by now, but I was wrong." The blonde met Callie's eyes and continued. "I am sorry that it has taken me so long, it should've taken me two seconds to end things with Jo and be with you after our first kiss because I knew I loved you even then…"

"Then why the delay," Callie questioned.

"I um…" Arizona bit her lip and looked down at a small puddle that was forming at her feet. "I am not sure that you're in love with me too…and not knowing whether you love me or not is really the only thing holding me back from leaving her. It isn't about money or a place to live anymore, because I know people now and I won't be on my own, and I know those were stupid reasons to begin with but they were still reasons. The reason I haven't left is solely the fact of not knowing if the woman I am madly in love with is in love with me too." Arizona heard the Latina take in a deep breath and let it out.

'She doesn't remember anything from last night…does she?' Callie thought. 'How can she not think I love her…I stuck around for six months….if that isn't proof that I love her then I don't know what is.'

Arizona cleared her throat, "I am leaving Jo in a month…"

'A MONTH?' Callie repeated in her head. 'She said a few days…'

"And I am leaving her whether you tell me you love me or not…but I'm leaving her to be with you, because that is what I want. I want to be with you more than anybody else in the entire world, because I love you….I'm not sure if you're actually with Sadie or not…but if you are I will wait for you. I will wait." She repeated and waited for Callie to finally say something.

'She'll wait for me…a month. This is just another one of her bullshit lies that she is pulling just so I will stick around a little longer. It isn't going to work this time, I am done…it's time for her to make a decision.' Callie thought as the rain began to fall harder around them.

"Calli…"

"NO!" Callie held her hand up and cut her off. "I am going to talk now." Arizona was shaken by the brunette's tone but nodded signaling for her to continue.

"I am done keeping my mouth closed about how fucking tired of this I am, because Arizona I am exhausted. The six months we spent together were the best and worse six months I could have ever experienced." Arizona looked at her a confused expression painted on her pale face. "They were great because I was with you, but they sucked because I wasn't really yours and you weren't mine, and even today that statement still stands true." Callie paused and took a deep breath. "I am not some rag doll that you can play with when you feel like it and then throw me away when you get tired of me…."

"I know you aren't…." Arizona meekly told her.

"That's how I feel…I feel used and unloved; you only come to me when the time is convenient for you. Well aside from the last couple of weeks, with the looks, gifts, you telling me you love and miss me all the time. I ENDED THINGS! I ended things between us Arizona all of the stuff you've been doing, it was all uncalled for. I know you were just trying to get me back, so we could live our secret life together forever because you're so damn stupid and you won't leave the woman you can't stand, to be with the woman you can't stand to be without." Callie watched the blonde wipe her tears away along with the rain drops sliding down her face.

"You keep changing the deadline, 'I'll leave her in few weeks…in a month….just give me time.'" The brunette mocked Arizona. "Well last night you said you were leaving her in a few days." Callie reminded her.

"I…um last night…?" Arizona shook her head she didn't remember seeing Callie last night.

"You were at the same club as me and you were pretty drunk, but still you said you were leaving Joanne in a few days…days not months."

"I was but, then I found out this morning the money my parents were going to wire me isn't going to be here for another week or two…there was a problem at their bank or something…Calliope, I honestly don't remember telling you any of that…" Arizona stared at the Latina's face praying for her beautiful features to soften.

"Well you did and then I took you home..." Callie looked over at her apartment building across the street.

"Oh I didn't…" Arizona started

"You didn't know…I get that." Callie shook her head. "You know what Arizona…I do love you." Callie bit her lip. "I am in love with you, but I don't understand why." She laughed. "You are untrustworthy, self centered, immature and a damn good liar. I can't believe anything you tell me, you have not proved to me that you are in love with me. You want me to believe it just because you say it, it isn't that simple. Guess what, I am done making excuses for you and righting everything that is wrong about this whole fucked up situation." Arizona's tears ran more freely from her blue eyes.

"I love you Arizona…I do but over the past few months I have tried to make myself not love you. I want to trust you and I want to believe that you mean everything you say to me…but I can't when you aren't willing to take the first step towards us. I don't want to lose this love I have for you…but the more I wait for you I know it will be gone. And there will be nothing I can do about it…Mr. Donnelly died today…he died." Callie's voice cracked. "And there was nothing I could do about that either. He told me that I should give you time to figure things out and everything would work out between us…but Arizona how much more fucking time do you need? I can't wait any more, I am sorry….I can't…" The brunette shook her head and pulled her jacket closer.

"I am sorry about Mr. Donnelly; I know how much you cared about him…" Arizona sincerely told her between soft sobs.

"Thank you…" Callie's voice was below a whisper as she looked down at the same puddle the blonde had been staring at earlier.

The Latina lowered her voice, "Then you know what…my best friend barged into my apartment this morning and accused me of having sex with his sister's fiancé. I panicked because I was so sure he saw us or somebody saw us and told him. I had no clue of what to do or say to him…but you know what I ended up doing…" Arizona shook her head. "I lied to save my ass…when I should have just told him the truth, because you sure as hell will never own up to it."

"I hate lying…but mostly I hate lying to people who I care about, and I love Mark. He is like the brother I never had. I shouldn't have lied, but I did…to what? Keep this non-existent relationship we have under wraps?" Callie rolled her eyes and sighed. "I hate you….but I love you at the same time and I don't want to love you, because a part of me knows I deserve a whole lot better than you, but a bigger part of me just can't let you go."

_So you change your mind_

_And say you're mine_

_Don't leave tonight…Stay_

"Calliope…I…" Arizona tried to say but Callie cut her off.

"Arizona…I am done with your excuses, your promises, and all the over bullshit lies that come out of your mouth….I'm done! Arizona…It's either her or me…you can't have us both anymore, you have to choose, now not in a month because I might not be here waiting for you then…come find me when you've made your decision." Callie walked away leaving Arizona crying in the pouring rain.

_You say goodbye in the pouring rain_

_And I break down as you walk away._

_Stay, stay._

_Cause all my life I felt this way_

_But I could never find the words to say_

_Stay, stay_


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story, they belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.**

**Songs Used: The Last Goodnight-Pictures of you/Framing Hanley - Photographs & Gasoline**

**Beta'd by: Roqqstar-with a-Scalpel :]**

**A/N: So I don't normally dedicate chapters to people, but there is a first time for everything lol. This one is for Kelsey…I don't know your ff name so 'Calzona' (off tumblr):D (I'm sorry I didn't post when I said I would.) Anywho thanks for all the reviews guys; I really appreciate any type of feed back. :]**

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later:<strong>

Arizona violently wiped the burning tears out of her eyes and threw the last of her things into the two large gray suitcases sitting on her, Joanne's bed. The blonde cleared her throat, sighed and quickly tugged the zipper around the last suitcase.

'I should be thinking of how I am going to do this….how am I going to break up with my fiancé? The woman who I've spent a good chunk of my life with, whether I was happy or not we were still a union, she was…is my partner…my friend, but all I can think about is Calliope…God what did I do? She can't even trust me….and she…she.' The blonde drug her luggage out into the living room, and set them both up against one of the tarnished oak end tables. "She hates me." Arizona finally said out loud.

The blonde sat down on the couch, the room was dark except for one lamp on, that was in the middle of the table to Arizonas left, the light bulb needed to be changed making the room slightly dim. Arizona wiped her face with her sleeve and reached into her purse searching for some type of stress reliever. She needed to calm down and pull herself together before Joanne got home, because the last thing she wanted, needed was to be a blubbering mess when they had the dreadful conversation, the blonde has been putting off for way too long now.

Arizona finally found her pack of cigarettes that were hidden underneath every thing else in her purse so Joanne couldn't find them. The blonde lied and told the lawyer that she quit smoking a year ago, well she did quit but with the secrets and the sneaking around all the time recently she needed some kind of pick me up. Arizona was never a chain smoker, she only ever smokes when she is stressed or knows she is going to be in trouble and right now she is both.

Arizona blinked back the fresh stream of tears that were threatening to fall from her saddened blue eyes; she slowly rotated the stick of tobacco around her thumb and index finger. 'I pushed Callie too far, she snapped and it really scared the hell out me, I've never seen her get like that, but I needed to hear everything she said, I needed to know how she actually felt. Why did she keep all that from me?' She sighed 'I know why…I've been beyond stupid, careless, heartless and I am a complete dumbass if I am being frank with myself. I can't lose her and I've been so thick-headed I didn't see how much she was really hurting. I knew it wasn't easy for her, but I honestly had no idea…I am so stupid and I am going to lose her…I know it.' Arizona sighed and put the cigarette in between her quivering lips; she grabbed her purple lighter off the cushion next to her and shakily lit the cigarette. As she inhaled the bitter numbing taste of nicotine she closed her eyes, as if she was trying to savor the taste in her mouth forever. She slowly pulled the smoking cylinder away and blew a heavy form of gray smoke out of her mouth.

'Well this isn't exactly making anything better; it's only making my lungs scream. I need to focus on Joanne….and Calliope. Can't I just skip the whole break up, maybe write her a little note saying 'sorry but It's over'….No I can't do that she deserves an explanation and for me to tell her face to face. She deserves so much more than me, everyone does. I am a horrible person. I don't know, but I do know I just want to see Callie right now…I want to fix this….if it can be fixed' Arizona shook her head, took two more puffs of her cigarette, and then rubbed the tip into the small glass ashtray that was setting on the table in front of her. 'I don't need this.' She shook her head and broke the cigarette in half; she threw her lighter across the table and sat back on the couch.

_Pictures of you_

_Pictures of me_

_Hung up on your wall for the world to see_

_Pictures of you_

_Pictures of me_

_Remind us all of what we used to be_

'This is going to be harder than I thought.' She sighed, the picture of Joanne and she that was setting on the end table by the lamp, caught her eye. Arizona grabbed the black frame, collapsed the thick triangular shape down and stared at the image in front of her.

They were at one of Joanne's friends BBQs; it was the fourth of July the day before Joanne asked Arizona to marry her. Arizona put on a smile and played happy girlfriend every time they were around their friends, she wanted to avoid the whispering and gawking the best she possibly could, she never wanted to be 'that couple'. But, to her surprise she had a legitimately great time that day and the picture in her hand proved that.

"_Hey Arizona!" one of their friends a tall handsome dark skinned guy, wearing khaki shorts and a dark faded pink t-shirt, called for the blonde._

_Arizona turned around to see him and Joanne both pointing large water guns at her. "Uh Jo…. Sean don't you dare!" The blonde warned them as she got up from the picnic table._

"_We aren't going to do anything." Joanne smiled mischievously at her girlfriend._

"_For some reason I don't…Ahhhh!" Arizona yelp when Amy, Sean's girlfriend dumped the freezing cold water from the cooler over her head. "AMY!" The blonde scolded._

"_See I told you we weren't going to do anything." Joanne smirked._

_Arizona grabbed the towel from Amy and wiped the water off her face, she set the towel back down on the table and quickly grabbed one of the extra squirt guns._

"_Do you forgive me?" Joanne pouted and walked closer to the blonde._

_Arizona kept her back to the brunette and stared down at the bright neon plastic toy in her hand. "Arizona? It was a joke, you can't be mad, we were just playing around."_

_Arizona turned around and pointed the gun at her, "It's my turn to play, and I play dirty." She smirked. Joanne looked back at Sean and Amy, then back at Arizona. "One…two..." Arizona started to count._

"_OH SHIT!" Sean yelled and ran behind a tree with his gun._

"_THREE!" Arizona blasted the water out into Joanne's face then ran after Sean behind the tall thin tree. Joanne finally realized what was going on and ran back to retrieve her gun._

"_YIPPEE-KI-YAY, MOTHERFUCKER," Sean jump out from behind the tree and the powerful spray of water plunged into Arizona's gut, Sean laughed and ran back over to the table so he could use his girlfriend as a shield._

_The blonde huffed and took a minute to gain her composure, and let her body get use to the coldness that was seeping through her thin green t-shirt. Arizona hid behind the same tree Sean had jumped out from and watched her girlfriend desperately look around the park in search of her._

_Joanne had her back towards Arizona, looking for the blonde with her squirt gun ready to fire, Arizona dropped her gun on the ground on top of the oddly shaped tree trunk, the blonde ran and jumped on Joanne's back, the brunette dropped her gun and gripped the blondes legs as they came around her waist._

_Amy who was watching the whole scene and decided to snap a quick picture of the too, 'they look so happy.' Sean and Amy both thought._

_Arizona pushed Joanne to her knees and they both fell to the ground soaking wet from their heads to their shoes. As they both hit the ground, they broke out into a fight of laughter, "I…I can't believe Sean went all John McClane on us like that." Joanne said between giggles._

"_Yeah I know…he's a goof." Arizona smiled over at Sean._

_Joanne sighed as their laughter came to a halt, the brunette looked over into Arizona's eyes and smiled. "What?" The blonde questioned._

"_Nothing you're just so beautiful." Joanne cupped the blonde's cheek._

_Arizona swallowed the thump in her throat and moved her hand over Joanne's. "I look like a wet dog." She laughed trying to avoid the brunette's compliment._

"_A beautiful wet dog," Joanne laughed causing Arizona to roll her eyes. "I love you Arizona." Joanne softly brushed her thumb over Arizona's cheek._

_The blonde offered her a small smile and grabbed her hand, "I love you too." She placed a small kiss on the back of the brunette's hand, and bit her tongue._

* * *

><p><em>Pictures of you<em>

_Pictures of me_

_Remind us all of what we could have been_

_What could have been?_

A new batch of tears rolled out of the blondes eyes, 'I did love her…I do love her, it just isn't the way she wants or thinks I do.' Arizona set the picture down next to the ashtray.

'I have prolonged this for too long, I should have left her way before I met Callie, but if I did that…I probably would have never met Calliope. No…no I would have because isn't it true that if you are destined to be with someone you will always find a way to be together. I don't know. What I've been doing to Jo whether she knew about it or not, it was wrong and I know that. This will forever hang over my head and I only have myself to blame for it.' Arizona sighed and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. She unlocked the screen and smiled when she saw the image that was currently decorating her background.

The picture of Callie and her at Chuck E Cheese, 'I forgot to change it last night.' She thought. Every night that Joanne would work late or when ever the blonde went to work she would change her background on her phone to the picture of her and Callie. Even when the Latina ended things, it was a way for Arizona to still be with the brunette even though they were miles apart. She brushed her thumb over Callie's face. "I'm going to make this right, and all I can do is hope that you will forgive me and give me another chance….I am so sorry." The blonde whispered to the image.

At the sound of the front door being opened Arizona jumped and shuffled to hide the ashtray and put her cell phone away.

"Hey babe, you won't believe the day I have had…ugh! The Bradley couple is a pain in my ass, I swear rich stuck up divorcées are the worse…" The brunette paused and finally turned to look at the blonde sitting on their couch. "Um have you been smoking?" Joanne didn't try to hide her anger in that question.

"Jo…I…um…" Arizona stammered.

"Um Arizona are you planning a vacation without me or something?" Joanne pointed over at the two large suit cases in the living room.

Arizona stood up and folded her hands together, "Joanne we need to talk…."

Joanne shook her head, "I've had a long day at work Arizona we can talk tomorrow, wherever you're going just hop online and get me a ticket too and I'll go with you, okay." The brunette smiled and took off her uncomfortable high heels.

"I am not going anywhere." The blonde glanced over at the suit cases. 'Anywhere you'd want to go too anyway.'

"You're not? Then what's with that?" Joanne waved her hands over at the luggage.

"We need to talk now…it can't wait until morning." Arizona shook her head back shaking away her warms tears.

Joanne stared at the blonde with a confused look upon her face, "Talk?" The brunette shook her head the reality of the scene in front of her finally hitting her hard. "No...NO!" She raised her voice.

"Joanne, please let's just talk." Arizona calmly told her.

"You DON'T get to do this….no you don't get to do this to me." The brunette rubbed the bridge of her nose and looked down at the cream colored carpet.

"Please just…" Arizona took a deep breath. "Let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain," Joanne sniffed and walked over to the blonde's suit cases, she grabbed one of them and threw it back into their bedroom. "This is a mistake…you're not doing this to me…to us." The brunette mumbled.

"JOANNE!" Arizona yelled trying to get the brunette to stop. "Stop okay!" Arizona grabbed her hand stopping her from throwing the other bag.

"You can't do this to me….this is a mistake." Joanne whispered and set the suit case back down. "Five years, FIVE years Arizona, we are getting married, this isn't happening." She screamed.

"I'm sorry, just please come over here and talk to me." Arizona spoke softly and guided the brunette over to the couch and they both sat down.

"I…I…don't understand." Joanne said choking back the tears and the lump forming in her throat. "I thought you loved me." She weakly whispered.

Arizona sighed as two tears raced down her redden cheek, "I do love you…."

"Then why? I don't get it." Joanne looked into Arizonas blue eyes, the blonde could already see how broken the brunette was.

"I do love you….I just am not in love with you." Arizona bit her lip.

"But, I can change, I can…I can make you fall in love with me again." Desperation peaked in Joanne's voice.

The blonde shook her head, "I'm sorry I…"

"Were you ever in love with me?" Joanne weakly asked.

"I'd like to believe I was…" Arizona started.

"But…" Joanne whispered and looked down at the broken cigarette in the ashtray on her coffee table.

"But, I wasn't….I am so…so sorry." Arizona wiped away another ray of tears.

"We can work this out somehow right? I mean even though you were never in love with, you still stayed with me. We can…we can still be together." Joanne nodded her head in hope she was right.

"Jo that wouldn't be fair to either one of us, I am not happy I haven't been happy for a long time. And I am only going to drag you down with me, we are to completely different people now and I hate who I've become. You deserve to be with someone who will make you happy and someone you can make happy as well." Arizona looked into her eyes.

"But you make me happy and we can go back to being those same people, we'll go to couples counseling…we can still be together." Joanne pushed.

"We can't…I am…" The blonde took another deep breath and looked into Joanne's misty hazel eyes. "I am in love with someone else."

"Wait…you're in love with someone else?" Joanne's misty hazel eyes turned darker with confusion and anger.

"Yes I am…"

"You've been cheating on me?" Joanne shook her head at a loss of words.

"Yes, I cheated on you." Arizona didn't see the point of talking her way out of this.

"With whom…I mean I had my suspicions but….I didn't really think you were actually cheating on me….who, who is it?" Joanne stared heavily at the blonde.

"Callie." Arizona shortly responded.

Joanne started to shake her head, "I fucking knew it, that little lying piece of shit." Joanne scrunched up her fist and clenched her teeth together.

"I would really appreciate if you didn't talk about her like that, this is just as much my fault as it is hers…no, actually, it's more my fault because I initiated it." Arizona knew Joanne was hurt and surprised, but she would defend Callie no matter who it was and what was going on.

"I'll talk about her however I like. She is the whore who is stealing my fiancé." Joanne took a deep breath, "Did you forget that I asked you to marry me…huh? Did you forget all the promises we made to each other? Well I FUCKING DIDN'T!" She slammed her hand against her chest.

"Joanne please calm down before you say or do something you regret. I don't want to leave here on horrible terms." Arizona bit her tongue, 'How could these terms be anything less than horrible.'

"Oh I'm sorry was I supposed to throw you a frickin going away party and give you a pat on the back, and then wish you and the lying whore good luck….huh? Guess what that's not happening." Joanne stared at the floor.

"I understand you're mad and upset, but please can we handle this like adults…please." Arizona didn't want Joanne to get out of control and hurt her or herself.

Joanne buried her face in her hands and finally let the sobs she had been holding in out. The blonde leaned forward and slowly rubbed the middle of the brunette's back. Joanne flinched at Arizona's touch and slowly calmed down enough to ask her one question, "How long?"

"How long what?" Arizona softly asked still rubbing the other woman's back.

"How…lon...long have you and Callie been seeing each other?" Joanne sniffed loudly.

"Uh…almost six months…" The blonde sighed and removed her hand from Joanne's back.

"Six...six months," Joanne repeated.

"I know…I am…"

"Sorry, you're sorry Arizona I get it…" Joanne bit her lip trying to prevent another set of tears from flowing from her eyes.

"Yes I am sorry, really, really sorry." The blonde paused for a second to collect her thoughts.

"Joanne, I never meant to hurt you…I know that is cliché and it is apparently what I have done, but please believe me when I tell you that I am sorry from the bottom of my heart. I didn't know that this thing…with Calliope would have bloomed into…this."

"What is this?" Joanne flung her hands in cockily in the air.

"A relationship…? I don't know what it is exactly." She shook her head. "Jo you were my best friend for five years…can you please," Arizona grabbed the brunette's hand. "Please…please try to understand this, I know that it is hard and I wish I didn't have to do this…"

"Then don't…" Joanne insisted.

Arizona shook her head, "I have to…I am in love with Calliope and even though I know I am hurting you right now, I have been hurting her for too long and I need to make this right." Arizona stood up and went into Joanne's bedroom to grab her suitcase.

"So….what does this mean for…um us?" Joanne stood up from the couch and stared at the blonde.

Arizona set her suitcase up against the other one and took her millionth deep breath of the night. "I am going to take my things and stay at a hotel until I can find an apartment."

Joanne nodded, "I...I um want the car keys."

Arizona saw that coming, the car is in the brunette's name, so the blonde nodded and grabbed the keys out of her purse, "Here," Arizona handed Joanne the keys.

"Ari…there isn't anyway I can change your mind is there?" Joanne's voice resembled one of a Child's.

"No, there isn't I am sorry." Arizona stepped closer to the brunette and pulled her into one last hug. "I never wanted this to happen this way." She pulled away and grabbed her bags.

"I need you to say it." Arizona looked quizzically at the brunette. "I need you tell me that it's over between us, I just need to hear you say it."

Arizona slowly nodded, "Joanne its over." The blonde whispered she felt relief and guilt, Arizona slowly rolled her engagement ring off her finger and gently set it in the palm of Joanne's hand. "You will be a beautiful bride one day, and I know the woman standing next to you will be stunning and she will love you and treat you how you deserve to be treated." Arizona folded Joanne's fingers over the ring. "Take care of yourself."

The brunette sighed and wiped the wetness from her face, "Callie better take care of you, and I know I didn't do that great of a job of doing it myself." Joanne looked down at the floor, she tried to be the bigger person, but deep down she felt nothing but hatred for the Latina.

"Don't please, please don't talk yourself down, you were…you are a great friend. We just weren't meant to be together the way we were, and I'm sorry I had to figure that out the way I did." Arizona set her bags down in front of the door.

"I'll miss you." Joanne whispered she stood in the middle of the living room looking lost.

Arizona offered her a small smile, "I am truly sorry Joanne. You deserve someone who will love you as much as you love them. I have no doubt in my mind that you'll find that person soon. I'm sorry and I can't say that enough because I am really sorry….take care of yourself." The blonde opened the door, picked her heavy suitcases up and slowly walked out of Joanne's apartment, for the last time.

_So take this photograph_

_And I'll take this empty frame_

_I won't be coming back again_

_You're not the one to blame_

_The chemistry between_

_Liars like you and me ignites like gasoline_


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story, they belong to ****Shonda Rhimes**** and ABC.  
>Beta'd by: Roqqstar-with a-Scalpel :]<strong>

**A/N: I'm not too keen about third party POV's, but I rewrote this chapter five times…four of them being in Callies POV and I just felt like I was being repetitive, so I apologize if Cristina's POV bothers any of you. (It kind of bothers me too lol)**

**Same night:**

Cristina opened her apartment door and slowly stepped inside; their apartment was pitch black and quiet aside from a few muffled sobs coming from over by the couch. 'What are we the Adams Family now?' Cristina thought as she shook her head and threw her keys and bag on top of the bar. She opened the fridge and grabbed the carton of milk off the second shelf; the sobs that could be heard off in the living room became louder at that point. 'Why is she sitting in the dark crying? Never mind, I don't care…I'll just ignore her, she's a big girl…and plus I've done enough caring this past year than I have in my whole entire twenty-six years on this Earth.' Cristina nodded and poured the milk into a small glass and ignored Callie like she intended to.

"I…I...don't know anything anymore." Cristina heard the Latina choke.

Yang brought the glass to her lips and huffed in annoyance, 'Fuck! Here I go caring again.' She set the glass back down, wiped her mouth with her sleeve and walked into the living room, Cristina squinted her eyes searching for the brunette in the dark. "Okay look, McSteamy is out of town and you apparently need to talk to someone…I would normally recommend Dr. Phil or um…Oprah, but seeing how you need someone right now…I uh guess you could talk to…me." Cristina awkwardly shoved her hands in her scrub pants pocket and rocketed back in forth waiting for the brunette to acknowledge her presence.

"Its fine, Cristina you don't have to do this….I'm fine," Callie sighed and wiped her nose with the worn piece of tissue in her hand.

"Is this about the dead coma guy?" Cristina asked showing no sympathy as usual.

"Yes…no." Callie sniffed.

"Okay well I'm guessing a part of it is, so here we go…he's in a better place, he lived a long fulfilling life, he died a happy man…blah blah blah yada yada." Cristina waved her hands in the air as she spoke.

Callie didn't say anything she stared off into the distance, trying to stop herself from crying again.

"Okay well I did my part, goodnight." Cristina smiled and turned on her heels to head to her bedroom.

"Mark...he accused me of having an affair with Arizona…and then Mr. Donnelly died…then Arizona showed up and….I lost it…I lost it and I can't take it back…but I don't want to…I don't know what to do." Callie cried, but all of it came out as one big mumble.

The shorter woman froze in her place and turned back around; "I don't do the crying thing, I don't comfort people. I said we could talk and I talked, and I also I didn't understand remotely anything that just came out of your mouth….call your girlfriend or something…I'm going to bed." Cristina shook her head and started walking back in the direction of her room. 'I tried to be there and be the good friend, but the crying I can't...ugh I can't.'

The comment about 'her girlfriend' made the Latina cry more, "She isn't my girlfriend you know that…." Callie whispered catching Cristina's attention.

Cristina stopped in mid-walk, she slowly massaged her temples and walked back into the living room and over to the lamp to turn it on, she twisted the skinny black rod between her fingers and the tiny bulb illuminated the room.

"Wow you look like hell." Cristina bluntly told her.

Callie shook her head and grabbed a fresh tissue out of the small dark red box resting in her lap. Cristina surveyed the room the both of them were currently occupying; there was a heap of snotty tissues balled up on top of each other forming a tower, the size of Mount Everest…from a mouse's perspective. An empty bottle of vodka was tipped on its side sitting on the floor next to a half empty carton of orange juice. 'She didn't even wait for me to get home to drink, in the words of Stephanie Tanner, how rude.'

Cristina looked sadly at the woman sitting in front of her, the brunette didn't look drunk or sound drunk, Cristina assumed she must have drank when she first arrived at their apartment. Callie's eyes were swollen and red, her mascara and eyeliner were both smeared above and below her eyes, some made its way over to her tan cheeks. Her some what still damp long thick black hair was up in a messy pony tail that rested on the back of her neck; a few long pieces had fallen out and laid on her ears and forehead. The Latinas nose was red and sore looking from blowing it so many times in the past hour or so. Cristina did her best to keep all her Rudolph jokes to herself, not wanting to push Callie anymore.

"I just don't know how to deal with all of this anymore." Callie mumbled as she blew her nose and limply threw the tissue on top of the others.

"Firstly you're picking all of those up," Cristina scrunched up her nose in disgust and sighed, "And secondly I'm sorry about being a bitch just a minute ago…you know I'm not good at this friend shit…right."

Callie simply nodded and continued to look off into the distance.

"But, I am going to try because I don't like seeing you like this. Besides Mer, you're one of my closest friends and don't tell anybody this, but I do care about you." Cristina emotionlessly told her and sat down on the furthest cushion away from the brunette. She was going to be there for the Latina but she wasn't going to rub her back and whisper sweet nothings in her ear, to make her feel better.

"Thanks Cristina it means…" Callie started.

"This is why I avoid these kinds of things, I don't like mushy…so can we please just skip that part and get to the part where you tell me what's wrong, so I can tell you everything is going to be okay and whatever else people say to make people feel better these days." She rambled.

Callie nodded and grabbed another tissue knowing she will need it; she took a deep breath and let it out, blowing two strands of her hair into the air.

"I was taking a shower this morning and Mark came in…."

"Um you can skip your McSex with Sloan…" Cristina told her.

Callie rolled her eyes, "We didn't have sex, he accused me of having an affair with Arizona, and I lied to him and said Arizona and I are just friends."

"But, didn't you two agree to be just friends for now, until she left drop dead diva…? Which let me just say Callie, waiting around for her is the stupidest thing I've ever heard….well okay I've heard stupider but…" Cristina stopped herself she didn't want to upset the brunette more than she already was.

"I know," Callie sniffed. "I know…and I've known that. This whole thing was stupid, I should have never got involved with her, after everything I went through with George…I feel horrible because I know I point the blame at Arizona all the time, but in reality I am carrying this heavy load up the hill on my back too. This is just as much my fault as it is hers, and…" Callie sighed.

"After Mark left I went to work and I got the page from Teddy about Roy…" Cristina looked at her funny, "Dead coma guy." The Latina mocked her roommates' words from before. "I ran to his room, but I was too late he…was already…gone." Callie looked sadly down at the floor; she wiped a lone tear from the corner of her eye.

"I am sorry." Cristina offered, showing her that she was listening and she was there in some way.

Callie smiled lightly and continued, "I was going to talk to Arizona tonight about everything, how I was feeling about waiting and how I hate how this whole thing turned out…I was going to finally tell her that I am in love with her."

"What happened with that?" Cristina moved her leg up under the other one, as she shifted to get more comfortable on the couch.

Callie shook her head, "After he died…I called it off in my head and I was going to do it some other day. But when I was leaving the hospital she was in the parking lot, she wanted to talk and I was so upset about everything with Mark and Roy and the way she acted the other night at the club that I should have just told her it wasn't the right time…."

"But you talked anyway?" Cristina asked but she already knew the answer.

"It was fine at first she apologized for stringing me along and making me wait…but then she said she didn't think I was in love with her…which upset me because who would stick around that long and wait for something that seemed it would never even happen." Callie looked up at Cristina as if she were expecting an answer to her rhetorical question.

"Anyway and then she said that she is leaving Joanne in a month or something like that and that was all it took for the ticking bomb in my head to explode and everything that came out of my mouth after that I had no control over it." Callie looked down at her hands as she talked.

"Wait she's leaving Boston Legal…I thought that is what you wanted?" Cristina was confused.

"No that is what I want…I think; I am not sure there is anything between us anymore, for us to be together now though…." Callie honestly thought out loud.

"Wait…Callie you're crazy about her I could see it and if you were out as a couple I know everyone else would see that not only are you crazy about her, but she is crazy about you too." Cristina assured the brunette.

"Being crazy for each other isn't enough anymore, we aren't in high school, where the butterflies and holding hands and sweet little notes on my locker are enough…that just won't cut it, we're adults and all I want is a healthy mature adult relationship with someone…just for once in my life…that's all I'm asking for. And I don't think Arizona can give me that, she has cheated a lot in her past…and I knew that before we even kissed…."

"Then why does it bother you now?" Cristina asked. 'I feel like a psychologist.'

"I guess I thought I could be the one that could change her…you know…" Callie bit her lip.

"Maybe you still can." Cristina said giving her some kind of hope.

"I don't know…maybe…but I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to trust her." Callie admitted.

"You won't know…unless you try." Cristina told her. 'Who am I the wise owl off Winnie the Pooh jeez? I think I need some of that vodka.'

"Yeah…I am not even sure if we will end up together." Callie folded the tissue in her lap in half.

"What do you mean?"

"Before I left…after I yelled at her about how I felt…I told her to decide between me and Joanne. And I…." Callie choked back the tears forming in her eyes. "I have this feeling she will pick Joanne….and I don't want to face the fact I am not good enough again." She shook her head and wiped her tears away with the folded tissue.

Cristina sat still for a moment Callie crying again caught her off guard, 'And here come the water works again, damn it we were doing so well.'

Cristina sucked up her pride and leaned over and quickly rubbed Callie's shoulder. "You laid everything out on the table for her, now the ball is in blondies court. Whatever she decides, whomever she chooses it's up to her now…you did and said everything you could."

"I told her I hated her." The Latina whined and shook back the stream of tears pouring from her swollen eyes.

"Do you?" Cristina asked.

"Yes I do but I still love her deep down…I never meant to tell her that…I just wish I could take it back." She shook her head.

"You don't want to take it back trust me, if you said it then you meant it and it's probably what she needed to hear, you telling her that isn't going to affect her decision, because if she honestly loves you then she will fight for you to love her back just as much." Cristina sincerely told her, as she patted the brunettes shoulder awkwardly.

Callie sniffed loudly, wiped her eyes one more time and without thinking she laid her head down on Cristina's lap, Cristina tensed at first but nodded her head and rubbed a soothing pattern of circles on the Latinas shoulder to help her calm down. "Shhh it's going to be alright." 'I guess this friend thing isn't that bad…what am I saying…this is the last time I am doing this.'

Cristina stiffly sat in silence as she stared blankly at the wall in front of her, while Callie slowly calmed herself down sleep quickly reeling her in.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning:<strong>

Callie slowly opened her heavy eyes and sighed when the events from the previous night rushed through her mind like a movie being played in fast-forward. She lifted her head up off her pillow and immediately laid it back down, the brunette clenched her jaw and grabbed her aching head, 'That's right I did drink last night.' She shook her head and regretted the action before she even did it.

The Latina laid still for a few more minutes before she drug herself out of bed and ignored the annoying personal little drummer boy beating his drum wildly against her skull. She walked out of her room and a cold shiver ran down her spine when her bare feet touched the cold tiled kitchen floor. Callie looked up and saw Yang standing behind the bar reading one of her medical journals, as she does most mornings.

"Good morning." Callie rasped.

"Morning,'" Cristina stared at her magazine.

"How did I get into my bed?" The Latina asked.

Cristina shrugged, "You must have gone in there in the middle of the night." Cristina lied, Owen helped Callie into bed last night when he got back from his shift, but Cristina wanted the brunette to keep some of her pride.

"Oh okay." Callie shrugged. "I am sorry about last night I was just upset and overwhelmed with everything…I…thank you for um being there for me, it really meant a lot." Callie smiled softly at her roommate.

Yang closed the magazine and put it back in her bag, "Don't worry about it….but just don't tell anyone it happened. You know the whole me caring and you laying on me….just forget it ever happened…alright?" Cristina shook her head.

Callie laughed lightly and nodded.

"I mean it Torres it doesn't leave this apartment." Cristina warned her as she grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and poured something in it.

"Okay." Callie whispered and looked down at the bar.

Cristina set a small glass in front of Callie as she sat down at the bar, "Here drink this." She demanded.

"What is it?" The brunette picked the glass up and brought it to her nose, "Ugh alcohol? No thanks." Callie put the glass back down and scooted it to the side.

"No drink it," Cristina put the glass back in front of the Latina. "It will help with that massive hangover you have going on right now." She waved her index finger in front of Callies face symbolizing she knew she had a migraine.

"How did you know?" Callie asked and slowly brought the glass to her lips.

"You practically drank a fifth of vodka by yourself, I'm surprised you even woke up this morning." Cristina dryly told her as she poured some coffee into two coffee cups. "And how were you not drunk when I got home?" Yang curiously asked her.

Callie rolled her eyes and quickly downed the clear burning liquid, "I ended up pouring half of it down the sink because I was too busy crying to pay attention to what I was doing." Callie admitted.

"You wasted perfectly good booze?" Cristina shook her head, ashamed of her roommate.

Callie huffed "Sorry…but um if I ever want to drink again please stop me." Cristina nodded and handed her the fresh steaming cup of coffee.

"Where did you get that vodka anyway, I am pretty sure I drank us dry last night." Callie took a sip of her coffee and smiled.

"Oh I had Owen get some when he got off last night, you know I need vodka and tequila in this apartment at all times." She said setting her mug down on the bar.

"Yeah," The Latina said as she took another sip of her coffee.

"Yup so…um…" Cristina started things were kind of awkward for her because of last night, but she wasn't going to mention it.

But, she was saved by a light knock at their door; both women looked at each other.

"Are you expecting someone?" Callie asked.

Cristina shook her head, "Are you?" Callie shrugged "No."

Cristina walked over to the door and opened it; she let an annoyed sigh roll from her lips, when she saw the person on the other side. Cristina rolled her eyes and walked back into the kitchen, "I'm going to the hospital, if you need anything…just…um forget about it, you know where to find me." Cristina grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

"Um okay…um who was at the door?" Callie yelled and looked over her shoulder. 'Ugh she left the door open.' The brunette was about to stand to go shut it, until Arizona slowly walked in, Callie sucked in a long breath, her heart restricted tightly in her chest as she could feel the warm burning tears crawling their way back to her eyes.

The brunette turned away from the blonde in hopes she was just a mirage and she would disappear any second. She stared down into her coffee cup as if she could jump right in and she could escape at any given moment.

Arizona cleared her throat, pulling Callie away from the fascinating brown substance in her mug; Callie slowly looked over her shoulder swollen brown eyes met blue ones that mirrored their same appearance.

Callie took another deep breath preparing her for whatever happened next.

"Calliope…"


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story, they belong to ****Shonda Rhimes**** and ABC.  
>Beta'd by: Roqqstar-with a-Scalpel :]<strong>

"Calliope…" Arizona's voice shook with nerves.

Callie sat still and just stared at the blonde not knowing exactly what to say to her, she felt she had done enough talking last night and also seeing Arizona took her by surprise she honestly didn't expect to see the blonde again.

"Um…hi," Arizona looked down at her trembling hands.

The brunette still didn't speak, she got up from the bar stool and brushed past the blonde, "Callie please don't go…" Arizona's voice cracked.

The Latina shook her head and slowly closed the door and turned around to face Arizona who wore a relieved expression on her tired face. "You left the door open…I was just closing it." Callie whispered as she looked down at her bare feet.

"I'm sorry…I should've shut it." Arizona apologized.

"You obviously didn't come here to talk about my door…so um…" Callie looked up at the blonde giving her the green flag to start whenever she wanted to.

"No I didn't…I um…" Arizona sighed. "I came here to talk about what you said last night."

"I said a lot of things last night." The brunette reminded her.

"Yes, you did and I want to talk about all of them….that is if you want to talk about them with me." Arizona crossed her fingers that Callie hadn't thrown in the towel on their relationship just yet.

"I guess we could talk…I have to go to work in a couple of hours though…" Callie informed her.

"That's fine we can talk fast then." Arizona offered her a small smile.

Callie nodded and crossed her tan arms over her chest, suddenly she remembered she was still wearing a tank top and boy shorts, "Um…I am just going to go get dressed first." She pointed to her bedroom and left Arizona standing by herself. 'She picked Joanne and she is just here to let you down easy…come on Callie way to think with your glass half empty.' Callie quickly got dressed and walked out of her room.

Arizona was sitting on the couch, playing with her hands nervously waiting for the brunette to return. "So…" Callie clasped her hands together and sat down on the couch.

"I had this speech this long drawn out speech, I stayed up all night writing it, but now that you're here in front of me I can't…I can't remember a single word." Arizona honestly told her.

"Okay….I'll make this easier for you Arizona," The blonde stared at her confused at what she meant. "I get it and I might not understand right now why you chose who you did, but I respect your decision and I don't need you to sugarcoat anything for me, you don't have to let me down easy, I am grown woman, a woman who has become accustomed to rejection. I am not proud of it but for some reason people just don't want to be with me. So I get it….you don't have to say anything…you can just leave and continue," She sighed. "Living your life with Joanne, like this never even happened."

"What?" Arizona shook her head, "Calliope I didn't come here to tell you that I picked Joanne."

"Then you came here to tell me you are still waiting the month, Arizona I can't wait anymore…I am not even sure we can be together." Callie got up from the couch and roughly rubbed the back of her sore neck.

"Um okay…" The blonde was hurt that Callie didn't see them having a future together. "I left Joanne…" Arizona blurted out as she stared directly at the brunette's back.

Callie turned around with questions floating all over her tan face, "You did?" She didn't believe her.

"I did," Arizona nodded and held up her bare finger, where the engagement ring that had weighed her down all these years was no longer resting.

"I broke up with her last night, I wanted to come here and see you and tell you right away…but I wasn't sure if you would have wanted to see me. So I got my stuff together and took a cab to the Archfield."

"So…that means you…wow, you actually broke up with her." Callie shook her head in disbelief, 'I didn't think she'd actually do it…I don't know if this changes how I feel.'

"Yes I did…Calliope I told you that I want to be with only you, I meant that. I feel horrible for what I did to Joanne, but I honestly feel more horrible for what I've been doing to you." She admitted.

"Don't feel horrible…I mean, yeah, I want you to feel horrible about it, but it wasn't your entire fault…I did this to myself." The brunette admitted to her for the first time.

"No...I don't want you to blame yourself at all…I did this and now I want to fix it." Arizona took a deep breath. "If there is anything left to fix…"

"Arizona…" Callie hesitated, taking a second to gather her thoughts. "I…"

"Calliope, I know I screwed up…God, I know I did, I'm not perfect…but neither are you, nobody is perfect we all make mistakes. And I know I've made plenty of mistakes so far these past few years of my life, but I know what I did was wrong…and for once I want to do what is right. What I know is right, in here." The blonde placed her hand over her heart.

'She could just be saying that so you'll let your guard down and let her in…' Callie thought.

"Arizona, just because you left Joanne, doesn't change the fact that you lied to me all those months and you made me believe all the bullshit you were feeding me."

"Bullshit?" Arizona shook her head, "Callie I didn't lie to you, yeah okay I said I was going to leave and I ended up staying, but it wasn't a lie…it was a guess I wasn't sure and by all rights I should have never even brought it up to you…"

"Yeah…you think." Callie scoffed under her breath.

"I know I didn't do everything right with us, with having you on the side like you didn't matter, the thing is you do matter more than anything, you matter so much to me. And with the stringing you along and not leaving when I should have, if I could go back right now and do it all differently, I would but that's not possible….but I would like a second chance to do this how we should have done it in the first place, so please can you give us another chance?" Arizona desperately asked her.

"You want a second chance?" Callie looked her in the eyes, seriously.

"More than anything, Calliope I want a second chance to make this work between us." Arizona nodded, not breaking their intense staring competition.

The brunette sighed and shook her head.

"No?" Arizona weakly asked.

"No." Callie repeated.

"But…" The blonde started to protest the sick feeling of defeat and heartache rose in her chest.

"I'm not going to just jump back into a relationship with you Arizona…" The Latina cut her off. "The relationship…or whatever it was we had was unstable and pathetic…I don't want that with anyone."

"I agree," Arizona blinked away her unshed tears.

"Arizona you have to understand me when I tell you this, I want to be with you but I've lost a lot of respect, trust and love for you over the past few months. Everything I've ever felt for you has been packed up and ship to Japan for all I know. You broke my heart and I know that was never your intention, but you did and I can't just stand here and be happy that you actually want to be with me now."

"But, you do want to be with me?" Arizona quickly asked before Callie could speak again.

Callie started to laugh bitterly, "Is that the only thing you got out of that?"

"No…of course not," Arizona sighed.

"This is what I was talking about, you're self centered it's only about you, and what Arizona is going to get out the situation, right?" Callie was getting angry.

"No Callie, it's about us, yeah you know what, I can be a little..." Callie gave her a knowing look. "Okay am self centered, but I do care about other people. I love you Calliope and I am so so so sorry that I've hurt you, but I want to be the one to fix you again."

'Stop being stubborn and just try to make it work with her, you know you want to be with her.'

"Please let me be the one to fix your broken heart, I promise I will never break it again." Arizonas' blue eyes filled up with warm tears.

"You coming here telling me all of this doesn't change anything, yeah you're single now, but it doesn't change what happened, I don't know if you came here with the idea that I was going to run back into your arms and then we'd live happily ever after…but I'm sorry to disappoint you." She paused for a second and slowly shook her head, "our happily ever after is far away." Callie honestly told her.

"I didn't assume that...I mean..." Arizona paused. "Wait our happily ever after?"

"Yes, our ever after," Callie lightly smiled and stressed the word 'our'. "Even though I am still extremely hurt and upset with you, I want to try and make this…us work again." She pointed between them.

"Really..?" Arizona smiled.

"Yes, but we have a lot we need to work on, I need to be able to trust you again and I really hope I can. I don't want to feel like your second choice, ever. And I don't want to wake up every day worried that you're out their cheating on me, I just need to trust you…you have to help me trust you."

"Calliope, I promise you I don't want anyone else, but you. I know coming from a cheater that doesn't mean anything, but I will prove it to you and I will regain your trust and I will show you how sorry I am for this whole mess, every day if I have to. I will do anything for another chance to be with you." Arizona stepped closer to the brunette.

Callie nodded, "Okay, I'll give you another chance."

"Than…" Arizona started.

"But…" The brunette held up her index finger. "We aren't just going to pick up where we left off, I don't want to dive right back in to the deep end and end up drowning again."

"Okay," The blonde sighed.

"I want to start over."

"Start over….with a clean slate?" Arizona asked.

"Kind of it...um...it will still have some dirt on it from before, but for most part yeah I guess…" Callie rambled.

"Alright, I think that's a good idea." Arizona agreed.

"But we aren't together…" Callie paused.

"Wait, I thought we were starting over?" Arizona was confused.

"We are, but I think we should go out on a few dates before we decide if this is what either of us wants." The Latina explained.

"I know I want this…but okay." The blonde shrugged.

"To be honest this is more for me than it is for you." Callie thought if they went out on a couple of dates and she got to see the real Arizona, not the one who was horny all the time, or the fake secretive Arizona, then maybe she would be able to fall in love with her again. And hopefully show Callie how much the blonde really does love her.

"I understand. I will prove myself to you Calliope, I promise." Arizona was determined to fix everything she broke, including herself.

"Okay." Callie sighed and looked up into Arizona's hopeful, blue eyes.

Arizona smiled and stepped a little closer to give the brunette a hug but stopped herself and backed away, "Sorry." She whispered.

"Arizona, you can hug me if you want to." Callie laughed lightly.

"I...just I wasn't sure if...you…" Callie shook her head at the rambling blonde and pulled her in her arms.

Arizona relaxed into Callie's embrace, "Thank you for giving us a second chance, I promise I won't let you down this time." The blonde whispered into the brunette's chest.

Callie nodded against Arizona's head, 'I hope you're right.' She thought as she inhaled the unfamiliar scent of apples and pears. 'Must be the hotels shampoo, I don't like it' she mentally pouted. 'I've missed this, the way she feels in my arms, how her breathing slowly calms down and her heart rate becomes in sync with mine. Stop thinking like that Callie you're going to end up caving after the first date, because I know that I can easily fall back in love with her if I allow myself to. I have to keep my walls up at least on the outside, and on the inside I can tell myself how cute or beautiful she is and how she smells good even if it isn't her normal scent of french vanilla and crayola products; she does work with kids.' Callie pulled back and checked the time on the black cable box, "I um…need to finish getting ready for work."

"Oh yeah, right..." Arizona stammered and slowly walked to Callie's door, with a hopeful smile across her face. The blonde stopped and turned back, "Um…so when is our first date going to be?" She asked toying with one of the buttons on her coat.

Callie stood there for a minute and thought about it, "Friday 7:30 a.m." The brunette told her hiding every single emotion she was feeling behind her blank expression.

"Okay, awesome!" Arizona nodded and ignored the fact their date was so early.

"Oh and wear something warm and comfortable," The Latina added.

Arizona smiled a small dimpled smile, "I'll see you on Friday then." She opened the door and left.

'I really hope this will work, I want this to work. But, Cristina is right I won't know anything unless I try and this is me trying, we'll go out on a few dates and see how things go and if it turns out we aren't meant to be then at least I tried.' Callie sighed and walked back into her room to finish getting ready for work.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story, they belong to ****Shonda Rhimes**** and ABC.  
>Beta'd by: Roqqstar-with a-Scalpel :]<strong>

**Friday**

"What the hell are you doing up so early?" Cristina rolled her eyes and lazily threw her long black hair up in a pony tail. "And why are you cleaning its 5:30 you know, the birds haven't even woke up to shit on peoples windshields yet."

"I have date…" Callie continued to wipe down the coffee table with her dusty rag.

"With Blondie…?" Cristina hopped on one foot and tugged her black shoe on, almost losing her balance in the process.

"Yes," Came Callie's short reply, the brunette carefully ran the rag over the TV screen, trying her best not to scratch it.

"What are you taking her to church, I mean I know you want her stop cheating and everything but I think I heard somewhere that, the church might burn down if you bring a cheating lezbo in there, that's just too much sin for them to handle…the persist or minster whatever he's called might have a heart attack." Cristina was extra moody this morning.

"Very funny Cristina," the Latina huffed and walked passed her roommate into the kitchen to set her rag and cleaner down on the bar.

"No but really where are you going so God awful early?" The shorter woman was curious, because if it wasn't for the page she just got she would be in bed right now, not cleaning there already spotless apartment, or going out on a date.

Callie played with the edge of the bar, "I am taking her to the soup kitchen down the street."

Cristina didn't even try to stop herself, she busted out in a gut wrenching laugh. "You…you are taking her to a soup kitchen…for your first date…ever…I can't...I can't." Cristina managed to get out in between gasps of air.

"Laugh all you want," Callie rolled her eyes, Cristina's laughing and making a big deal about the date, was making the Latina more nervous than she already was.

"Why?" Cristina finally got her breathing back to normal.

"Arizona admitted that she is self centered, but she said she does care about other people…I want her to prove that to me." Callie shrugged, she really didn't think her plan all the way through yet, but she was prepared to fall on her face.

"You're testing her…?" Cristina smiled liking the way her roommate was thinking.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Callie furrowed her brows at Cristina's expression.

"Nice, but I don't think blondie has to prove she cares about other people, she does work with kids." Cristina shrugged and grabbed a red apple out of the bowl on the bar.

"That doesn't mean anything, you work on peoples hearts, and you could care less about anyone's feeling let alone people in general." The Latina pointed out.

"Touché," Cristina took a big bite out of her apple and grabbed her bag off the floor by the door. "Have fun with the bums, see ya later." Cristina waved the back of her hand at the brunette and walked out the door.

Callie sighed and put the rest of her cleaning supplies under the sink, 'Why am I so nervous? This was my idea and it isn't like we're meeting each other for the first time. But then again, it kind of is right? I don't know. I'm scared that we're going to go out today and I am just going to let my guard down and fall back into her trap. I do miss her, the physical side of her…not the sex just hugging and kissing her. I really want this to work, but there are only four ways I am even going to consider us being together.' Callie told herself and pulled out the junk drawer in the kitchen, she searched around for a pen and grabbed four index cards.

The brunette took the first index card off the top and started to write.

**Test Number One:**

**Show Compassion for someone other than herself.**

Callie knows that Arizona cares about other people, she cared about Joanne's feelings and that was one of the reasons why she didn't leave her right away. But, Callie needed proof that her compassion and well-being could reach further than her students and her EX fiancé, she needed more.

Callie set that card to the side and quickly put another one in its place, she thought for a second on how she wanted to word what she was thinking. The brunette slowly brought the tip of the pen to the paper and watched as the blue ink flowed out onto the line.

**Test Number Two:**

**Be honest and show me I can trust her again.**

The Latina knows that trust doesn't form over night, it is one of the biggest things that can take months or years even to grow; and sometimes people can't learn to trust again. Callie doesn't want to be that person, she wants to be able to trust the blonde as much or more than she did before, but Arizona has to prove that she can be trusted. If she passes that test then Callie will work on her trust issues, it will take more than one time but they will get there eventually.

Callie sighed again and put the note card on top of the pervious one, she rubbed the remaining two together trying to break them apart. Finally pulling them apart she started to write again.

**Test Number Three:**

**Show me that she loves me.**

The brunette wasn't quite sure how she was going to trick the blonde into showing her this. That maybe the last test she has to pass. This test was in Arizonas hands and Callie prayed that she didn't fail it. But, the way the blonde begged for Callie back, the Latina knew deep down Arizona does love her, even if she has had an odd way of showing it.

Callie shook her head and grabbed the last index card off the counter, and slid it in front of her. 'What could the last test be?' She asked herself. The brunette had thought of four tests last night, but she was too tired to get up and write them down. 'I guess I'll go with this.' Callie shrugged and quickly scribbled down the number four.

**Test Number Four:**

**I or we have to be comfortable with each other again.**

Sounds simple right? With everything that has happened, things just seem awkward and there's nothing but tension between the two women, even before the fight at the hospital. If they can get back to the place they were in, like the day they first spent time together. Drinking beer and watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S like they had known each other their entire life. Callie desperately wanted that feeling back.

Callie collected all of the index cards in a thin pile and put the pen back in the drawer; the brunette walked into her bedroom and set the cards neatly in her top dress drawer. She collapsed onto her bed with a frustrated groan, 'Should I even do this, testing her just feels wrong. But I need to know these things; maybe I'll have these for back up if things don't go as planned. No, because what if it takes months for her to even prove to me that she cares about something other than herself. Ugh! Screw it; I'll just test her….what will it hurt anyway.' The brunette closed her tired eyes for a second; she was over thinking and with this whole thing with Arizona and Roy's funeral that was yesterday, she was exhausted.

Callie slowly sat up on the edge of her bed and looked down at her bare feet, 'If only I could talk to Mark and ask him if what I am doing is right. But I can't do that and plus I am not ready for him to find out about their break up just yet….I really hope Joanne doesn't call him and make him leave Michigan just to kick my ass.' Callie blew out a puff of hot air and stood up. 'I better get ready.' She roughly rubbed her temples as she walked into the bathroom to take a hot relaxing shower.

* * *

><p><strong>An Hour Later<strong>

Callie was watching the news, a story about a group of moms standing up for their right to breast feed in public, was the main story right now. 'Why does it matter where they breast feed, if the baby is hungry it is kind of convenient, just sit down and pop it out for them to get a drink? Maybe I only think that because I wouldn't mind seeing a random boob when I'm walking through the park.' Callie's thoughts were interrupted by a light knock on her door; she leaned over and grabbed the remote to the TV and lazily turned it off. The brunette stood up and took a deep breath before walking to her door.

Callie opened the door just as Arizona started to knock again, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't think…you um heard me." The blonde lowered her fist and shoved her hand in her coat pocket.

"Oh it's uh okay." Callie nodded and awkwardly stared at the floor.

"I wasn't sure if this would be appropriate or not, but I bought them for you anyway," Arizona smiled nervously and pulled a bouquet of assorted flowers out from behind her back.

The Latina stared at the flowers in front of her; she tried her best to hide the slight smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"It was inappropriate I am sorry, I just felt like I needed to bring you something, it was stupid…I'm sorry." The blonde rambled.

"Arizona," Callie softly said getting the blonde to stop talking to the floor and look up at her. "They're beautiful, thank you. You really didn't have to get me anything; you would have been more than anything." Callie flashed her, a small smile and turned back into her apartment to put the flowers in some water.

"I know I didn't have to, I just…I don't know I really want to do this right. So it was either flowers or chocolates and I flipped a coin." She looked up to meet Callies brown eyes.

"You flipped a coin?" Callie laughed lightly.

"Yeah, it is a great way to make life altering decisions; like what to get your girlfriend for your first date." Arizona bit her tongue; she didn't mean to say girlfriend the brunette had made it clear the other day that they were not together. "I'm sorry I didn't mean…"

"It's okay, thank you for the flowers." Callie's hand hovered over the small of Arizona's back, the brunette wanted to touch the blonde but things were really awkward already. Callie felt as if Arizona was walking on egg shells to be perfect, and that isn't what she wanted at all.

Callie checked her cell phone for the time, seeing that it was almost 8:00 a.m. she sighed and put the device back in her pocket. "We should get going," The Latina said breaking the silence.

"Okay." Arizona smiled and nodded as she made her way out of the door, "So where are you taking me Madame?" The blonde had been curious all week to why their date was so early. She knows that Callie is a surgeon but eight in the morning for a date is a tad bit extreme, but the blonde really didn't care about the time that much, just as long as she was going to spend the morning with the brunette, that was all that mattered to her.

"You'll see when we get there," Callie shrugged and locked up her apartment.

"Alrighty," Arizona covered her bottom lip with her upper lip and nodded.

* * *

><p>The ride to the soup kitchen was quiet besides the sound of Callie nervously tapping her thumb against the steering wheel as she drove. Neither of them knew what to say, but both of them desperately wanted to break the silence. Callie sighed in relief when she saw the building up a head; she turned on her turn signal to get into the other lane.<p>

"This is where we are going?" Arizona was surprised.

"Yeah, you know this place?" Callie wondered out loud.

"Kind of," The blonde shrugged.

The brunette picked from many of the empty parking spaces and parked her car, "I know this probably isn't what you expected for our first date…" Callie trailed off.

"No, Calliope it's great…really. And I didn't know what to expect at 7:30 in the morning ya know?" Arizona smiled and put her hands on her knees.

"Yeah…" Callie turned off the car and opened her door, "We should…" She nodded off in the direction of the building.

Arizona nodded, unbuckled her seatbelt, and followed Callie into the small building.

As both women walked into the entrance they were greeted by a short plump, older woman with red curly hair that was covered with a fashionable black hair net, "Hello," She spoke with a hint of a southern accent, the woman smiled as she took three wide steps to meet the two where they stood by the door.

"Hi ma'am," Callie returned her friendly smile.

"My name is Pam, are you two ladies here to give us a helping hand?" She sweetly asked.

"Yes we are," Callie nodded.

"It is always a pleasure to see you Ms. Arizona, but I am sure we haven't met dear," She looked up at Callie.

"Um…" The Latina looked back at the blonde, 'She's been here…and they know her by name wow.' Callie was surprised. "I'm sorry, I am Callie Torres" She extended her hand.

"Oh sorry hun but just put my gloves on," She held up her glove clad hands and shrugged.

"Of course," Callie smiled politely and stuffed her hands in the pockets of her jacket.

"If you two will just follow me into the back I will show you what we need you to do, breakfast is already prepared," She pointed to the small variety of breakfast foods in tubs on the counter. "We will need help serving in about twenty minutes or so, that's when they all should start piling in." Both Arizona and Callie nodded and followed Pam to the back of the kitchen.

Over one of the old steel stoves was a wooden plaque that read, "Give of your hands to serve and your hearts to love." –Mother Teresa. Around the plaque was a little boarder with tiny handprints around it.

Pam looked over at the brunette and noticed her line of vision, "Ah yes Arizonas' class made that for us, it gives this old place some since of class, wouldn't you say, Callie?" She asked and pulled the food for lunch out of the freezer.

"Yeah it does," Callie looked quizzically over at Arizona, who simply shrugged. 'She takes her class here? Why didn't I know this?'

"So here is the stew and the corn bread needs cooking, if you have any questions I'll be right up front, Arizona you know the procedures right dear?" She set her hand on the blondes shoulder.

Arizona nodded and smiled, "Yes I do."

"Alright ladies I'll leave you to it." With that she retreated back to the front to get everything set up for breakfast.

Callie stood there and stared at Arizona as she grabbed two aprons, hair nets and two sets of gloves.

"What?" Arizona asked and handed the brunette her apron.

"Nothing," Callie shrugged and put her head through the top loop of the old red apron. "I just never knew you were the soup kitchen kind of gal."

"Soup kitchen kind of gal…?" Arizona raised an eyebrow, "I know Pam kind of has an accent, but I reckon we're still in Seattle." The blonde said in her best southern accent.

Callie laughed and tied the strings of the apron in a lose knot, "You just didn't peg me for someone who would voluntarily do community service."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me then I guess," Arizona pulled the pan out to lye the corn bread down on it.

"Care to elaborate on a few?" Callie was curious, the blonde was right though they really didn't know much about each other. They knew the basic stuff, family, friends, career, and favorite colors that kind of stuff but not the little details that make a person, them. They didn't have time, with not seeing each other or having each others tongues down their throats there wasn't much talking going on.

"I don't know…you want to know all my dirty secrets on the first date? You move fast Dr. Torres." Arizona smirked and put the pan in the oven and set the timer.

"What kind of dirty secrets?" Callie stirred the soup in the large pot in front of her.

"Okay, I'll tell you one, but you have to promise not to tell a soul," Arizona's tone became very serious.

"Um okay I promise. What'd you do… kill someone and dump their body in the lake or something?" Callie joked.

Arizona stared at her seriously, "Uh Arizona this is the part where you laugh because I was joking." Callie gulped.

Arizona started to laugh, "You really thought I killed someone, please I accidently killed a bird when I was sixteen, stupid thing flew right into my windshield and I pulled over and cried for like twenty minutes; I couldn't hurt a fly even if I wanted too."

"Aw you cried over a bird," Callie laughed.

"Don't make fun of me, birds have feelings too," She grabbed one of the potatoes from the stack next to Callie and started to peel it.

"No it's cute, that you care about a disease infested bird,"

"Well when you put it that way, it kind of sounds disgusting," Arizona scrunched up her nose. "So um…Mr. Donnelly's funeral was yesterday…." The blonde didn't know how to bring the subject up, or if Callie would want her to bring it up.

"Um yeah it was," Callie slowly nodded as she looked down into the pot in front of her.

"Callie I'm sorry…I shouldn't have brought it up," Arizona sighed.

"No...It's okay." Callie assured her.

"Still I am sorry…I know I didn't help much the day it happened, I should have been there for you, instead I made it worse." Arizona closed her eyes and slowly shook her head. She regretted not being able to comfort the Latina that night.

"That was my fault I was the one who went off on you in the parking lot, and I'm sorry for that," Callie was sorry it was all bad timing, but she did get what she wanted out of it, so she didn't feel that bad about the whole thing anymore.

Arizona looked up into Callie's eyes, "Don't apologize for that, ever, I'm glad you said what you did. I was the stupid one and I am the one who will be apologizing to you for the rest of our lives not the other way around."

Callie nodded slowly, "I don't know about the rest of your life, but you do have some groveling to do." The brunette joked trying to shift the mood a little.

"Arizona I smell smoke is everything alright back there?" Both women heard Pam yell back from the front.

"What?" The blonde looked around, "Oh my God…the corn bread." Arizona rushed over to the oven, bumping into the small table in the middle of the room in the process, as she did so she knocked a pitcher of cold water onto the floor.

The blonde ignored the water and quickly opened the oven door revealing her corn bread that was indeed on fire, "Shoot…shoot…shit!" She muttered under her breath as she searched for a pot holder.

"Oh my God," Callie turned around and realized what was going on. "You have to put out the fire before you take it out or you'll burn…."

"OW!" The blonde yelped and put her thumb in her mouth, after she threw the hot pan onto the stove.

The Latina spotted a small red fire extinguisher resting against the back door; she quickly grabbed it and rushed over to the flaming pan, once the fire was out she turned to Arizona who had tears in her eyes, "Hey are you okay?" The brunette was concerned about the blonde's hand, she hoped she didn't have any severe burns, because Mark was miles away and she wouldn't trust anyone else to do the job.

Arizona shook her head and let the tears run down her redden cheeks, "I can't even cook corn bread without messing it up." She sniffed and looked over at the pan.

Callie stood still for a moment and just looked at the upset woman in front of her, "I…I…normally can make it…I swear." Arizona mumbled and looked at her burnt hand.

"I believe you," Callie softly spoke, sensing that the blonde wanted to impress her.

"I can't do anything right," Arizona shook her head.

"Come here," The brunette pulled Arizona into her arms; the blonde rested her head comfortably against Callie's chest. "This was my fault…I was distracting you." She said against Arizona's hairnet covered curls.

Arizona didn't say anything she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being in Callie's embrace.

"Does your hand hurt?" Callie asked. Arizona nodded against the brunette's chest not wanting to pull away just yet.

"Can I see it…?" Arizona reluctantly pulled away and offered the Latina her right hand.

Callie inspected it for anything hospital worthy and sighed in relief when she saw there wasn't any damage. "You're going to live," She smiled.

Arizona laughed and wiped her eyes with her other hand, "I wish I could say the same about the corn bread."

Callie chuckled, "I can fix that." She grabbed a large knife and held the pan with one of the pot holders as she cut the top of the bread off, luckily that was the only part that was burnt. Callie sliced the bread into equal pieces and set the knife down on top of the stove. "See good as new."

Arizona looked from the pan to the smiling brunette, "Thank you." The blonde smiled up at her. "But, I don't think we should serve that."

Callie chuckled, "Yeah maybe I should make it this time."Arizona agreed and continued to smile in the brunettes' direction.

In that moment the two of them smiling at each other, it felt like nothing bad had ever happened between them. It was like they've been together for years and in that moment all of Arizona's faults didn't matter to Callie, only the feeling those adorable dimples gave her did.

Callie cleared her throat and looked over at the stew which was angrily boiling a few feet away, 'Seriously,' The brunette mentally huffed and raced over to turn the heat off, but she forgot about Arizona spilling the water and she slipped on it, making her feet come out right from underneath her, landing right in the puddle of water. "Really..?" Callie laughed at herself and shook her head in annoyance.

Arizona stepped around the frustrated brunette and turned the heat off and set the pot onto an unused burner. Arizona covered her mouth with her hand, shielding the goofy smile on her face. "Are you okay?" The blonde asked failing to hide her laughter.

"Oh you think this is funny? Huh?" Arizona shook her head still quietly laughing to herself.

Callie shook her head, "I'm so glad my misery makes you laugh," The blonde was about to protest but Callie grabbed her by her sore hand and pulled her down into the water next to her. "Ow!" Arizona winced as the spot between her thumb and index finger started to throb.

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't thinking…are you okay?" Callie became worried and mentally kicked herself for not paying attention to which hand she was grabbing.

Arizona shook her head and started to laugh, "What? Did I miss something?" Callie was confused.

"No…it's just your hair net is really crooked." Arizona pointed over at the brunette's head.

"Oh," Callie giggled. "So you're okay?" She was still worried about the blonde's hand.

"It hurts, but like you said I'll live," Arizona shrugged.

Callie smiled and gently grabbed Arizona's hand, she looked over into Arizona's glossy blue eyes, she watched as the blonde swallowed hard as Callie brought her hand to her lips.

"Girls we need your help up front….if ya'll two are ready." Pam shouted.

Callie sighed and lowered the blonde's hand, 'Bad move anyway…too fast told you, you would cave on the first date…pull yourself together.' She used the table above them to pull herself up, she helped Arizona to her feet and finally let go of the blonde's hand.

"We better go up there," Callie awkwardly pointed to the front of the building.

"Yeah we better," Arizona agreed. "Wait!" Callie stopped in her tracks. "We better fix this before they start to think the oven wasn't only thing making it hot back here." Arizona smirked and stood on her tippy toes and slowly fixed the brunette's hairnet.

Callie nervously stared at the blonde, until Arizona flashed her, a small smile and went to help Pam serve the food; Callie smiled to herself and followed right behind her.

For the next half hour Arizona and Callie happily served breakfast to the bus loads of people who were less fortunate than they are. To Callie's surprise she had a good time and so did Arizona at least that was the impression the blonde was giving her. She saw a side of Arizona today that she liked, it wasn't the deal breaker but it was a step in the right direction.

* * *

><p>Pam told them that she appreciated all of their help, but she needed them to leave because of the mess they made of her kitchen. They apologized and were sincere on the outside, but on the inside they were both fighting off the urge to laugh. Callie led the blonde out of the building and back to her car.<p>

The Latina sat down behind the wheel and waited for Arizona to get in on her side; the blonde got in and started to laugh. "What's funny now?" Callie wondered out loud.

"Nothing I just thought of something…but I won't say it." Arizona brushed her off and continued to laugh at her personal joke.

"No I want to know, tell me." Callie put her keys in the ignition.

"No forget I said anything," Arizona waved her hand in the air and took a deep breath to stop her giggling from returning.

"Please?" Callie playfully pouted.

"Okay…I was going to say…" She paused and looked down at Callie's pants where the water stain still showed between her thighs.

"Say…" Callie pushed.

"That it's only the first date and I've already gotten you wet." Arizona bit her bottom lip.

The brunette was confused at first but quickly caught on and looked down at her pants, "Nice…well I guess we can say it was a pretty good date then, because if I remember correctly you weren't all that dry yourself." She nodded down at the blonde's jeans.

They both started to laugh as Callie started the car and drove the short distance back to her apartment.

"You don't have to walk me to my door….that's so nineties." The Latina told the blonde.

"I know I don't have too…I want too." Arizona said as the elevator opened and they stepped off onto Callie's floor.

"So…" Callie swung her hands back and forth as they approached the light blue door.

"So…I had a great time with you today," Arizona honestly told her. "You make manual labor pretty fun." Arizona laughed recalling their first day together.

"So feeding the homeless was a chore for you?" The Latina asked sternly, but inside she was only messing with the blonde.

"No, that's not what I meant…of course it isn't a chore…I…um I never mind." Arizona stammered; she didn't want to screw this up.

"Relax Arizona I was just pulling your leg, I know what you meant." Callie flashed her, a reassuring smile. "I had a good time too, not what I expected what working at a soup kitchen would be like though." She added.

"It can be pretty interesting sometimes, try being there with twelve four to six years old. Boy do I have some stories to tell." Arizona looked up and smiled when she saw the look in the Latinas eyes.

"I bet," Callie returned the smile. 'Should we kiss? I mean it was a good date and she does look really beautiful, even with her messy hairnet hair. But would that be moving too fast…we want to take things slow right? Then again it is just a kiss…but a kiss can lead to other things…things I want to happen but just not right now…' Callie contemplated in her head.

"I um…have to get going though or I am going to be late for work, and Mary will have my head." Arizona played with her car keys.

"Oh right right…we don't want that, now do we?" Callie nodded. 'So no kiss okay, probably for the best anyway.'

"Nope…" The blonde shook her head started to walk away, "Calliope, I really did have a nice time this morning…" She turned around and smiled. "Thank you,"

Callie played with her door knob, "Me too, I'll see you soon?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"Yes, yes you will." Arizona flashed Callie her adorable dimples and made her way down the hall to the elevator.

The Latina opened the door, 'One test down…three more to go.'


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story, they belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.**

**Beta'd by: Roqqstar-with a-Scalpel :]**

**Wednesday:**

Arizona rummaged through her suitcase looking for something to wear for her date with Callie tonight, earlier that week the brunette called and asked if Arizona wanted to go out for some drinks and of course the blonde didn't hesitate to accept the surgeons invite.

"Arizona you tried that shirt on twenty minutes ago," Teddy reminded her friend as she ate the dinner she brought over for Arizona and she to eat, only to have the blonde turn it down claiming she was too nervous and didn't have an appetite.

"I did?" The blonde stared at herself in the wall length mirror that was hung on the back of bathroom door. "Ugh I did." She groaned and threw her hands up before she tugged the top over her head.

After their lunch date at subway Teddy and Arizona grew closer, Teddy is the only person the blonde knows outside of work, well besides Henry but Arizona never really found a way to click with him on a close friendship level. Arizona forgot she had plans with Teddy tonight, they were suppose to eat Chinese food and watch Dane Cooks new stand up, but without thinking the blonde made plans with Callie tonight too.

"I'm really sorry for having to cancel like this Teddy…I feel so bad." Arizona sincerely told her.

"No you don't and its fine it's not like either of us are dying or fleeing the country, we can do it some other time." Teddy smiled and looked over at the muted TV off to the left side of the bed.

"I do feel bad, and yes some time soon." The blonde nodded and button her jeans.

"You seem different," Teddy pointed her chopstick in Arizona's direction.

"What do you mean…?" The blonde asked and tore her top off and threw it carelessly to the side, for the millionth time already tonight and grabbed another one out of her suitcase.

"I don't know you're just different," She shrugged and took another bite of her rice. "And you know you can unpack they put dressers in here for a reason. Or you could just take my offer and stay with me for a while."

"I will unpack eventually and thank you for the offer but I don't want to intrude on Henry and you." Arizona politely told her. "How about this one…?" She put her arms down at her side so Teddy could see her entire outfit.

"Arizona it looks great, just like the last fifty outfits you tried on, you looked great in them too." Teddy said in between chewing. "But really you won't be intruding Henry doesn't live with me and I would love some company, because I'm all by my lonesome most of the time in a big apartment..." Teddy sighed when she saw the blonde wasn't paying attention to her, "With an overstocked refrigerator." That got Arizona to turn around.

"I just want to look good for her," Arizona smoothed out her light gray sweater, she wasn't wearing anything fancy because Callie said they were just going to a bar, so her sweater with a tight white tank top underneath, and a pair of black skinny jeans felt appropriate "And Teddy really I appreciate it but I just…"

"She'll be crazy to not think you're beautiful in anything you wear tonight…and did I mention I live right down the street from a donut castle and a subway." Teddy smiled.

"Can I think about it?" Arizona asked. It wasn't the space, the location or the food she just didn't want to feel like a charity case. She knew that Teddy was just being a friend and she really wanted the company but the blonde did this to herself and she wanted to fix it on her own. 'It wouldn't be that bad she did offer and I could pay rent or something. Plus I wouldn't be alone all the time anymore, I'd much rather be with Calliope but, I don't see that happening anytime soon. I don't know, I'll think about it more when I get home…back to the hotel.'

"Sure, just let me know what you decide." Teddy smiled and put her food down on Arizona's night stand. "Ah I know what it is…you seem happier." She nodded and waved her index finger up and down.

Arizona turned away from the hotel mirror, "That's because I am happy Teddy, I just feel so much better now that I don't have to carry that giant burden around with anymore."

"Burden…? Your relationship with Joanne..?" The brunette asked.

"Not exactly, just the fact I wasn't in love with her anymore." The blonde sighed.

"So this has nothing to do with Callie giving you another chance?" Teddy asked knowing that it was the main reason for her best friend's new found happiness.

"Um no…maybe, I mean yes." Teddy gave her a knowing look, "I am happy that Calliope is giving me a chance to fix this whole thing and start over, but it does feel really good to not have Joanne on my back twenty-four seven about every little thing."

"But you're happier about the Calliope thing?" Teddy sang Callie's full name in a mocking tone.

"No," The blonde glared at her, "Even if I was single I would still be happy," Arizona sat down on the uncomfortable hotel bed.

"You're kind of single," Teddy reminded her.

Arizona shot her another glare, "I know I am…but I think I might have a good shot at being with Calliope again. Our date last week went very well, better than I thought it would have gone." The blonde crossed her legs and sat up on the bed.

"You never told me where she took you so early in the morning and she wouldn't tell me anything when she came in later that night." The older blonde slightly pouted.

"We went to a…soup kitchen," Arizona looked knowingly at her best friend, "I know what you're thinking, but really it was great, Teddy. I mean I would pick through garbage all day if it meant I was spending time with her."

"I wasn't thinking anything, Callie can be unpredictable so I wouldn't flinch if you call me up one night and tell me you guys climbed Mount. Everest,"

"Mount. Everest…?" Arizona shook her head. "I doubt that will ever happen, how is she unpredictable?"

"She acts on impulses, she froze a guy's body just to give him a chance to walk again, she got married in Vegas, she was in the Peace Corps, and those are not even half of the things she's done." The older blonde couldn't think of anymore in that moment.

"Peace Corps? Can you really freeze people, I mean they did it on Austin Powers but I didn't know you could actually do something like that." The blonde shook her head. "I didn't know any of that stuff." Arizona whispered to herself.

"You're in love with the woman, and you hardly even know her." Teddy sadly proclaimed.

"That's not true…I know lots of things about her," Arizona argued.

"Yeah, aside from her favorite color what do you know?" The brunette asked.

"Uh…" Arizona thought for a second. "Okay maybe you're right I can't write a book about her, but that doesn't dismiss how much I really do love her."

"I never said it did, I simply said that you love her yet you know next to nothing about her." Teddy sighed, "But that's okay because you're dating now and that is when you're suppose to get to know each other." She said trying to get the blonde to feel better about her lack of knowledge about the Latina.

'Wow, Teddy is right I know stuff about Callie big stuff, the obvious stuff. Last week when I told her she knew nothing about me I was just kidding, but now that I think about it we might as well be strangers who randomly added each other on facebook one night just because we liked the same TV show.' Arizona sighed to herself, 'Well not anymore, I want to know everything about Calliope Torres and I want to tell her everything she wants to know about me.' Arizona reached for her cell phone that was vibrating on the far end of the bed.

One new text message, the blonde gently touched view now and the butterflies she had been waiting for since she woke up this morning started to flutter in her stomach when she read,

**Hey I know we aren't suppose to leave for another hour but I got ready too early…so you can come over whenever you like…I can't wait to see you. xoxo**

"Who was that?" Teddy asked and laid across the large bed propping her arm up on its elbow to support her head.

"It was oh…Callie." Arizona smiled to herself. 'She can't wait to see me.' That tiny sentence made the blonde beyond happy. She wasn't really sure how the Latina felt about going out with her, a part of thought she was just doing it to test a theory if Arizona would in fact change, or if she was just doing it to shut Arizona up. But, knowing that Callie actually is looking forward to their date tonight proved that the blonde's assumptions were both wrong.

"Judging by that goofy grin on your face, I take it she didn't cancel." Teddy stared at the blonde.

"Nope, I'm actually going to go fix my hair real quick and go pick her up." Arizona jumped from the bed and into the suite's bathroom.

"But, you aren't supposed to leave for another half hour." Teddy called from the bedroom.

Arizona swiftly ran her brush through her blonde hair and power walked out of the small bathroom. "I know, but she is ready now and so am I." She grabbed her keys and purse.

"Okay just leave me by myself in your hotel room," Teddy said under her breath emphasizing the word your.

"What did you say?" The blonde turned from the door.

"Have fun and call me tomorrow with all the dirty details." Teddy smirked.

Arizona laughed, "I will…don't forget throw your empty containers away, I don't want my room smelling like old Chinese food when I get back." She shook her head in disgust.

"I will…go!" Teddy waved her off and turned up the TV as the blonde shut the door; just because Arizona was gone it didn't mean Teddy couldn't finish her dinner and watch some TV.

* * *

><p>'Why am I nervous? I never get nervous, it's just a date…a date with a very beautiful woman whom you're in love with. You can do this, just take a deep breath and knock on the door.' Arizona gave herself a little pep talk before mustering up the courage to finally knock on Callie's door.<p>

"I'll get it," The blonde heard a familiar voice yell on the other side of the door, a voice that didn't belong to Calliope.

The blue door slowly opened and no other than Sadie stood behind it, "Come in." Sadie told her before returning to the couch.

'What the fuck is she doing here?' Arizona started to become jealous.

"Arizona?" Callie called from in the bathroom.

"Yeah," The blonde yelled back as she stared at Sadie.

"I'll be right out," Arizona could tell the brunette was brushing her teeth.

"Hey," Callie greeted the blonde with a friendly smile.

"Hi," Arizona's eyes couldn't help but admire the woman in front of them; Callie was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a dark purple top. Nothing special but in Arizona's eyes she was the sexiest person to ever walk the Earth.

"I know that Wednesday is an odd day to go out for drinks, but I had the night off and I just thought what the heck…I'm sorry if you…"

"No Wednesday is a great day to go out for drinks," Arizona stopped the Latina's rambling.

"Great, well I'm ready if you are?" Callie double checked if she had her keys and phone and sighed when she didn't feel one of the items in her pocket.

"I'm ready," The blonde nodded, she really wanted to get out of there and get Callie away from Sadie.

"Oh I left my cell in my room I'll be right back," Callie told Arizona and quickly went in the direction of her bedroom in search of her cell phone.

Arizona stared at the blonde sitting on the couch a few feet away from her, she stared long and hard mentally she was trying to burn a giant hole to take up the spot where her face would be, but really she was staring because she was trying to figure out why the woman was here in Callie's apartment, when Callie was leaving. 'Unless she is waiting for Callie to come home tonight so they can have sex…' Arizona thought as her paranoia and jealousy brewed together horribly in her head.

"She's scared you know?" Sadie spoke up.

"I'm sorry?" Arizona asked so caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear the other woman.

"Callie, she's scared you're going to hurt her in the end." Sadie scooted to the edge of her seat.

"I love her," Arizona strongly told the blonde.

Sadie slowly nodded and stood up from the couch, "Sometimes loving her isn't enough…love is scary all by itself and I know Callie wants to love you, you know she might already love you. But, she is terrified that you're going to do the same thing you did to your exes, to her. She's an amazing woman and she deserves the best of everything, I don't want to see her hurt and I don't want you to fix her up just to break her again."

Arizona took a deep breath to try and control the bubbling rage that was being created within her, "Look, I get it okay you're in love with Calliope and apart of you is jealous and upset that she is giving me another chance, because deep down you thought it would have been you. Then there's the friend part of you telling me not to hurt her, I'm not ever going to hurt her again, because you're right she is an amazing woman who deserves everything in the world….and I want to be the one to give her that, and if I am lucky she will let me. But, that is up to her to decide not you and not me. As far I am concerned our relationship has nothing to do with you and what happens between us is just that between us. But, I will promise you I'm going to fix her and I sure as hell am never going to break her again."

"Good," Sadie stared down at the floor.

"Hey found it," Callie smiled and held up her cell phone. "You two okay?"

"We're awesome, are you ready?" Arizona smiled at Callie.

"Yeah I am ready," Callie grabbed her purse off the bar. "Sadie there's left over fettuccine in the fridge if you get hungry and you can order anything to watch just not porn because Cristina and Owen ordered Ninja Babes last month and I just feel like every time I call to make a payment the person is laughing at me."

Sadie chuckled, "Okay so no porn, when will you be back?" The blonde looked over at Arizona.

"Uh," Callie turned to Arizona. "I don't know in a couple of hours, I'll see you when I get back though." The brunette opened the door for Arizona to walk out first.

"Okay, yeah I'll see you when you get back," Sadie smirked in Arizona's direction.

Callie followed the blonde outside to her car, "So which one is yours?" Callie asked pointing to the few cars in the parking lot.

"That one," The blonde shrugged as she remote started her dark blue used Mercury Sable.

"Hm it's nice," Callie looked the car over.

"Eh it's okay just something to get me from point A to point B," The blonde liked her car, but she loved her Impala, with its leather seats, specialized navigation system and brand new tires. But, she thanks her parents every day for giving her the money to buy the Mercury because she'd be walking without it and she told herself she'd just have to get use to the difference in the cars.

"It's no Impala but it's nice," The brunette smiled and got in as Arizona unlocked the car doors.

"Thanks, where are we going this evening m'lady?" Arizona asked in rich fancy tone.

Callie chuckled to herself, "Uh it's called Tini Bigs, it's on Denny way street."

"Okay," Arizona nodded and put her car in drive.

"Do you know where that's at?" Callie asked not sure if the blonde knew her way around the city yet.

"I think so…if not I have you to steer me in the right direction." The blonde smiled and drove out of the apartment's parking lot. Callie smirked and turned her attention to the passenger window.

"So um Sadie…" Arizona wanted to bring up the woman but didn't want Callie to pick up on her jealousy.

Callie laughed lightly, "I was waiting for you to say something about that."

Arizona bit her tongue and glanced over at the brunette before looking back at the road ahead.

"She came over last night to hangout and she is staying again tonight until her roommate gets back from Jersey." Callie informed her.

"Is she…are you two seeing each other?" Arizona knows that it's common for people to see more than one person when they're dating and neither couple is official yet.

"No, we're just friends…she would like for us to be more, but I don't feel that way about her." Callie said still staring out the window.

"But on Christmas Eve…you two were…"

"Trying to make you jealous," Callie cut her off. "Well I was trying to make you see that I wasn't waiting around and you weren't the only woman who wanted to be with me."

"Oh…we'll you did a good job," Arizona sighed. "But you and her left together… and Mark said you…you know." Arizona said talking about the brunette sleeping with the other blonde.

"We did go back to my place and I was tipsy and upset about you so things did get a little heated…but I couldn't go through with it." Callie shook her head remembering how stupid she felt that night.

"Why not?" Arizona wondered out loud.

"Because I wanted her to be you," Callie looked over at the blonde.

Arizona's heart clenched at the Latina's words, 'I can't believe she didn't sleep with Sadie because of me…she really did care about me…I hope she still can or does.' The blonde thought as she fought the urge to reach over and grab the brunette's hand.

"Calliope…" Arizona started.

"Let's not talk about it…oh that's our exit coming up." Callie pointed to the dark green sign that read Seneca Stexit.

Arizona nodded and took the exit and followed the rest of Callie's directions, she pulled into Tini Bigs parking lot and sighed in relief that she didn't have any competition with Sadie when it came to winning the brunettes heart.

They both got out of the car and Arizona followed the Latina inside, 'It's very bright.' The blonde thought as she took in the bars appearance it was a nice and cozy place to hangout but the neon lights were a bad touch.

"You wanna get a table or do you want to sit at the bar?" The brunette asked.

"The bar is fine," Arizona shrugged and sat down next to Callie at the bar.

"So are you a regular here too?" Callie teased referring to the people at the soup kitchen knowing the blonde by name.

Arizona laughed, "Nope you're taking my Tini Bigs virginity tonight."

"What an honor," The brunette joked.

"So is this your…" Arizona started but was interrupted by the loud sound of Callie's phone vibrating.

Callie gave the blonde an apologetic smile and fished the phone out of her pocket; she nervously bit her lip when she saw Marks picture lit up on the screen. "I'm sorry I have to take this…I'll be right back." Arizona nodded as Callie excused herself and made her way outside so he didn't know where she was and more importantly who she was with.

"Hello," Callie answered the vibrating device in her hand.

"Hey Torres how is my third favorite girl?" He sounded happy. 'Maybe Joanne hasn't told him yet.'

"I'm doing alright, how's Michigan treating you?" She asked trying to make casual conversation.

"Eh it's boring," He sighed.

"I told you…at least you got a few basketball games out of the trip though." Callie pointed out as she turned around to look in the big window on the front of the building.

"Yeah well turns out those games aren't until next week, there's one more game in Seattle and whoever wins that will pack up and verse the Pistons on Thursday." He sounded a little bummed.

"I'm sorry so you're stuck there for another week?" She was hoping he'd say yes, she wasn't ready to face the fireworks just yet.

"Yeah actually another two weeks, but I'm going to let you go I only wanted to call and see how you were doing because we haven't talked in a week, I'm sorry about that by the way."

"It's okay we've both been busy," She really didn't mind him not calling it was awkward and it made her feel uneasy.

"Alright well Lexie is calling for me; I'll call you later,"

"Okay, have a nice night Mark," The brunette shifted her weight onto her right foot.

"You too, oh and please check on Jo I haven't heard from her in a while and I'm worried." He sounded concerned.

Callie gulped and nodded to herself, "Okay I will." She bit her lip.

"Thanks, night Torres," With that Mark hung up the phone.

Callie took a deep breath and stared down at the phone in her hands, 'I just lied to him again, why can't I just tell him the truth? I can't keep digging myself a deeper grave, when he gets home I am going to sit him down and tell him everything, before Joanne has a chance to twist the story.' She finally decided.

The brunette shoved her phone back in her tight jean pocket; she looked up at a tall brunette who was currently talking to Arizona. 'That isn't talking that is flirting,' Callie watched as the brunette smiled and wrote something down on a nearby napkin and handed it to the blonde. Arizona shook her head and looked down at her drink as the brunette walked away. 'Great. Two options I can go in here and be the jealous crazy woman who floods their date with unnecessary questions, or I could be mature and just pretend I didn't see anything. I'll go with option two.' The Latina took a deep breath and walked back in the bar.

"Hey," Callie faked a smile and sat down next to the blonde.

"Is everything okay?" Arizona asked referring to the brunette's phone conversation, but Callie took as she could see something was bothering her.

"Uh yeah everything is fine." Callie nodded.

"I ordered you a Jack and coke, I wasn't sure what you drank but I remembered you got this when we were at Joes." Arizona slid the glass over to Callie.

Callie offered her a genuine smile this time and happily accepted the drink, "Thank you."

"So have you been here before?" The blonde asked waving her hands around the room.

"Yeah I came here a couple times with Cristina, but it wasn't any fun because she isn't much for conversation you know?" Callie took a swig of the dark liquid in her glass.

"She doesn't seem like much of anything really," Arizona shrugged, but started to rethink her words when she saw the unreadable expression of the brunettes face. "I mean I bet she is a nice person she just didn't come off as anything but work crazy and rude when I was around her."

Callie lightly laughed, "Cristina nice? That's very rare, she means well really she just doesn't know how to express herself or show compassion for others."

"Oh." Arizona took a sip of her coke.

"What are you drinking?" Callie pointed to the blonde's glass.

"Coke," Arizona tilted the glass from left to right in her hand.

"Why this is a bar you know?" The Latina set her drink down.

"I don't know, I got to drive home I guess," Arizona shrugged.

"Well if you have one drink with me, we'll go for a walk afterwards that way you won't have to drink and drive." Callie offered.

"Okay," Arizona agreed and got the bartender's attention to order her drink, Callie's gaze fell on the napkin under the blondes arm, her sleeve was blocking the ink so she couldn't make out what the woman wrote down.

Callie was playing with her glass as she tried to see the words or numbers on the thin piece of cloth; she wasn't paying any attention to what she was doing and ended up spilling some of her drink on the bar.

"Oh I got it," Arizona grabbed a few napkins including the one that had Callie's full attention seconds ago and started to wipe up the mess.

"What's that?" Callie pointed to the ink and whiskey stained towel.

"Oh it's nothing just some girl who wants me to call her, but I told her that I wasn't interested." Arizona shrugged and threw the soiled napkins into the trash can the bartender was holding up for her.

"Why aren't you interested?" The brunette already knew the answer but wanted to hear the blonde say it.

"Because…I'm already out with the most beautiful woman in the world and I don't want or need to call anyone as long as I'm with her." Arizona smiled at her own cheesiness and chewed on her straw.

'Aw not what I expected, actually I'm out with the most beautiful woman in the world, but I won't argue her this time.' Callie smiled.

"I'll be right back." Callie excused herself again, this time to the restroom.

Arizona followed the Latina's retreating form until she vanished behind the grungy bar door. She thought back to her conversation with the woman Callie saw her talking to through the window outside.

"_Excuse me," An angelic voice caught Arizona's attention._

_Arizona looked up at the woman and smiled, "Hi," she politely offered._

"_I couldn't help but notice you were sitting by yourself, I was wondering if you'd like some company." The woman inched the bar stool out just a little._

"_Uh actually my date is outside," Arizona pointed to the window Callie was standing in front of outside._

"_Is she your girlfriend or…" The brunette didn't wait for Arizona to offer up the seat next to her instead she just sat down._

"_No this is only our second date," Arizona honestly told her._

"_Oh well some date when she out there, leaving such a beautiful woman in here by herself." The woman softly rubbed the blonde's arm._

"_Thank you, but really I am fine," Arizona moved her arm closer to her chest._

"_I'm Julie," She extended her hand and smiled._

"_Arizona," The blonde politely shook Julie's soft hand._

"_So are you serious about this girl?" Julie asked in a rude tone._

'_Are you serious?' Arizona mentally huffed. "Yes I am, and her name is Callie."_

"_Well I tell you what, when you want to actually spend some time with someone, who wants to spend time with you and won't talk on her phone the whole time…why don't you give me a call," Julie smirked and grabbed a napkin from inside the bar and started to write down her number._

"_No that's okay I won't be needing your number." Arizona shook her head and took a drink of her coke._

"_You never know," The brunette winked and slid the white paper over to Arizona. "It was nice meeting you Arizona." She flashed the blonde a cocky grin before returning to her own table on the other side of the room._

'_Really she still tried even though I clearly wasn't interested, what nerve.' Arizona shook her head._

Arizona was being honest when she told Callie she doesn't want anyone else but her and she isn't going let anyone change that.

"What do you say we go for that walk now?" Callie asked as she returned from the bathroom.

"I say yes." Arizona smiled and grabbed her coat and followed the brunette out the door.

The cold night air blew through Arizona's blonde locks, as she let her blues adjust to change of lighting; the dark Seattle sky was very different from the bright orange and pink neon lights from inside the bar.

The two women walked side by side keeping a safe distance from each other, even though they both wanted to touch the other in some way, they both chose not to.

"Tell me something about yourself," Arizona broke their comfortable silence.

"Uh really?" Callie was taken back a little by the blondes demand.

"Yeah, I want to know everything about you," The blonde paused and took at the Latina's face. "Um not in a stalker kind of way, but in an 'I want to spend a good chunk of my life learning everything there is to learn about you because I love…" Arizona stopped herself not wanting to move too fast and scare Callie off. "I love getting to know people.'" She badly covered her ass.

"Okay," Callie smiled, "What do you want to know?"

"I don't know. What is your ideal date or place to go to have a night out?" Arizona wanted to pick their next date and show Callie that she is special to her, but she kind of needed to know if the brunette liked dinner and a movie or a friendly game of bowling instead.

"Um I like to go out, but then some nights I like to stay in with popcorn and a movie, it depends really." The Latina shrugged.

"Depends on what?"

Callie smiled over at the blonde, "Depends on who I am with."

"Well what would your ideal date be with me?" Arizona casually asked.

"Honestly?" Arizona nodded. "I'd go anywhere and do anything with you, we get along so well…you know when we aren't screaming at each other or one of us is crying." Callie light heartedly joked.

"Yeah," Arizona sucked in her bottom lip.

"But, really all joking and the past aside…I like spending time with you Arizona whether as a friend or more." Callie flashed the blonde a small smile.

"Me too," Arizona looked down at her feet and smiled. "But you never really gave me a straight answer." The blonde changed the subject.

"I really don't know," Callie laughed lightly and shook her head.

"If you could go anywhere right now in driving distance for a date where would you want to go?"

"Uh…" Callie thought about it. "I don't know to a Heat game." She had basketball on the brain because of her conversation earlier with Mark.

"A basketball game," Arizona raised her brow.

"Yeah, what you don't like basketball?" Callie asked.

"No I like basketball; I just didn't know you did." Arizona bit the inside of her cheek and pursed her lips out as she thought about something for a second.

"I do, I'd rather go to see a basketball or any sports game than go to a fancy restaurant," The brunette admitted. "Don't get me wrong dinner is nice, but it's over done and I always feel like I have to look and act my best when I go on those kinds of dates."

"I feel the same way dinner is nice every once in a while or on special occasions, but I'm more of a movie or something more exciting kind of girl too." Arizona agreed.

"What about you…do you like going to sporting events, I know you weren't that into the football game we were watching a while back…"

"I was into it; I was just more focused on you to pay any attention to it." Arizona bit her tongue; the conversation was coming so freely that she was forgetting to censor her thoughts. "But um yeah I am a sports fan; there are just certain sports I'd rather watch live and on TV. I prefer Basketball _definitely_live. But I won't lie I don't understand any of the lingo or how the games are actually played, I just like watching them do their thing." Arizona proudly admitted.

Callie chuckled, "If we ever go to a game I'll break down the lingo for you."

"My hero," The blonde teased. "So I heard you were in the Peace Corps," Arizona stated trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah, Botswana," The brunette nodded. "But I wasn't there long."

"How come?" The blonde asked, she didn't want to come off as an annoying detail seeker she just really wanted to know everything.

"My sister Aria got married and she wanted me to be there, I know you can't just drop out of the Peace Corps whenever you want, I'm not proud of lying about my reason for leaving but family is really important to me."

"I understand, but the little time you were there made a difference I think it's awesome that you even considered joining." Arizona smiled.

"Thanks, I'm glad I did aside from me breaking my leg when I was little, being there really convinced me to go to med school." Callie shoved her hands in her coat pockets. "But I feel like I am talking too much about me, tell me something about you." The Latina looked over at the blonde.

"What do you want to know?" Arizona mocked the brunettes question from earlier.

Callie laughed, "Dogs or Cats?"

"Dogs, Cats hate me and for the most part the feeling is mutual." That made the Latina laugh more.

The two of them continued to talk about the little things about each other as they made their way back to Arizona's car that was still back at the bar.

* * *

><p>"I had great time thanks for coming out with me tonight," Callie smiled<p>

"It was my pleasure," The blonde grinned.

"I better get up there, I'll call you though." The brunette clasped her hands together and turned her index fingers and thumbs into a gun like figure, and pointed up at her apartment building.

"Okay…do you...um want to walk you up…" Arizona nervously asked, the going out part was easy but the awkward goodbyes made her nervous.

"Oh no, that's okay," Callie shook her head and as she got out of Arizona's car.

Arizona was disappointed that she didn't get to spend an extra two minutes with the brunette, she looked down at the passenger seat where the Latina was just sitting, the blonde reached over to grab what looked like a leather hand bag, and once she brought into the light she knew it indeed was. 'Shit,' she turned her car off and looked out her windshield for any sign of the brunette, but Callie was already inside and going up the elevator.

Arizona unsnapped her seatbelt and climbed out of her used car, 'Wait I kind of need the purse,' she told herself before leaning over the driver side seat to grab the handbag that was resting on the center console; she quickly closed the door and jogged her way up to Callie's apartment.

Callie was about to go watch the end of Insidious with Sadie when she heard someone knock on her door, she smiled to herself as she opened the door, already knowing who would be behind it.

"Hey," Arizona greeted her.

"You just couldn't stay away from me huh?" Callie teased.

'You really don't know,' the blonde thought and shook her head, "Actually you left this in my car." She held up Callie's purse.

"Oh," The Latina nodded "Thank you for bringing it up," She offered the other woman a small smile. She didn't leave the purse in the car by accident; Callie planned it.

"No problem...but I better get going," Arizona looked down at her feet and turned to leave.

"Arizona," Callie called getting her attention.

"Yeah…?" The blonde turned around.

"Um…my purse," Callie pointed to the black bag still in Arizona's grasp.

"Oh right…" Arizona mentally slapped herself and walked back to hand the bag to its owner.

"Well I hope you and um Sadie have a goodnight." The blonde politely smiled and turned around to leave again.

Callie shook her head and reached out and grabbed Arizona's arm, "Now that's no way to end a date with a hot hot surgeon." She teased and pulled the blonde into her arms.

Arizona closed her eyes and smiled widely, she had wanted so badly to just throw herself into the arms that she was currently engulfed in, but she wasn't sure where their boundaries were or if they had any at all. The blonde finally relaxed into the hug and wrapped her arms comfortably around Callie's waist.

"Callie?" Sadie's voice broke the spell they were under bringing them back to reality.

"Um yeah…?" Callie cleared her throat and asked still facing the blonde in her arms.

"Are you going to watch this movie or are you going to bed?" She sleepily asked.

"I…I think I'm just going to head to bed." The brunette didn't want a possessed child to be her last thoughts before going to sleep, even though she knew the only thing she'll be able to think about is the woman in her arms, Callie didn't want to take any chances.

"Alright…goodnight," Sadie yawned before slowly making her way to the couch to go to sleep.

Arizona pulled away and smiled up at the beautiful Latina in front of her, "I'll let you get some rest,"

"Do you want to come in…maybe watch a movie with me?" Callie honestly didn't want the blonde to leave, and she really didn't want to watch a movie with the blonde sleeping on her couch.

'Movie, big comfy bed, cuddling…it does sound good, but I better not.' Arizona told herself. "I would love to, but I have an early meeting in the morning and it's already so late…"

"Don't worry about it," Callie waved it off.

"Can I take a rain check?" The blonde bit her bottom lip.

"Yes, whenever you want just come over, hop in my bed" The brunette winked. "And we can watch any movie of your choice."

"Alright," Arizona tried to hide her excitement about being in bed with the brunette, even if it was in the most innocent way she couldn't wait. "Well goodnight Calliope."

"Goodnight Arizona," Callie flashed her one of her mega watt smiles and slowly leaned over and pressed her lips against the blonde's soft pale cheek. The butterflies in Arizona's stomach died the moment Callie's lips brushed against her skin, 'I can't imagine what will happen to them if I turn my head just a little bit and capture those beautiful pink lips.' Arizona thought as she turned her head but became disappointed when Callie's face was no longer mere inches from her own.

"I'll call you tomorrow," The Latina played with the side of the blue door.

Arizona nodded still trying to find her voice, 'Boy the effect she has on me, come on Arizona it was just a peck on the cheek get it together.'

"Okay, drive safe" Callie smiled.

"I will…goodnight." Arizona shyly waved bye and walked on cloud nine all the way back to her car.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story, they belong to ****Shonda Rhimes**** and ABC.  
>Beta'd by: Roqqstar-with a-Scalpel :]<strong>

To Callie's surprise she slept very well, lately she hadn't been able to sleep because of everything going on with Arizona and she, also because she was afraid of Mark finding out about the affair and the split before she could tell him. The brunette rolled over onto her side and grabbed her beeping cell phone off of her night stand. She blinked her eyes twice so she could read her missed text clearer.

**Good morning beautiful ;) I had a great time last night; I was wondering if you were free Saturday night around 8:00? Let me know xoxo**

Callie couldn't help the big smile that crept on her well rested face, she was happy that things were going so well with Arizona. The last two dates they went on were great and better than both of them expected. But, even though everything between them was going good the Latina still wanted to take it slow and not jump into a relationship just yet.

Checking to see when Arizona sent the message Callie nodded to herself when she saw it was sent only five minutes ago, she quickly typed her reply.

**I had a great time too maybe we can do it again soon? I'll double check my work schedule but I should be…what did you have in mind? :]**

Callie got out of her bed and stretched her tan arms up over her head, she was satisfied when she heard and felt both of their muscles pop and she then let her arms fall to her side lazily. Her phone vibrated against her wrinkled blanket, Callie yawned before reaching over her pillow to grab the buzzing device.

**Awesome! You'll see ;) …my meeting is starting though I'll call you later. xox**

The Latina smiled and shook her head; she didn't want to disturb the blonde during her meeting so she decided against texting her back. Callie lazily made her bed and after she made her way out of her room to get a cup of coffee.

"Good morning," Sadie greeted her from the living room.

"Morning," Callie smiled over at her before grabbing a large coffee cup from the cupboard.

"How was your date last night?" Sadie asked. She wanted to know where Arizona stood. It wasn't because she wanted to date Callie, because they both knew that would never happen and last night Sadie was only half messing with the teacher. She only wanted what was best for the brunette and for her to be happy.

"It was nice," Callie took a sip of her coffee and moaned in delight as the hot creamy liquid coated her throat.

"Nice?" Sadie raised a brow; she expected something more than just 'nice.'

"Yeah we went to that Martini bar down town and then we went for a walk afterwards, it was nice." The brunette shrugged and walked into the living room to sit down in the chair.

"That's good," The blonde didn't know what to say next.

"Mark called me last night, when I was out with Arizona," Callie randomly brought it up needing to vent to someone and she was somewhat thankful that person was Sadie and not Cristina.

"Yeah what did he say?" Sadie leaned over and rested her elbows on her knees.

"He doesn't know anything at least he didn't make it known that he does. He just told me that he was going to be in Michigan a couple more weeks and that he wanted to see how I was doing." Callie sighed.

"This is good, why do you seem upset about it?" Sadie was confused.

"I hate lying to him, I hate lying in general it isn't what I do." Callie shook her head and bit down on the tip of her thumb.

"Honestly do you want to tell him over the phone when he is miles away?" Callie shook her head again. "Right, so lying to him for now is okay because you're planning on telling him the truth as soon as he gets back, you know before his sister does."

"You're right," Callie nodded and blew a puff of hot air out before taking another drink of her coffee.

"Something else happened last night," The Latina glanced over at the blonde; Sadie nodded her head signaling for Callie to continue.

"When I was outside on the phone with Mark, I saw this woman flirting with Arizona by the bar inside."

"Yeah?" Sadie shrugged personally she didn't see a problem with harmless flirting; they were humans it was in their nature.

Callie rolled her eyes, "I'll be honest I was jealous I mean what if Arizona wanted to leave with her instead of me."

"What happened?" Sadie ignored her friend's paranoia.

"She walked away before I came back in, but she gave Arizona her number on a napkin…a napkin that move is so old." Callie laughed lightly.

"Very old," Sadie agreed. "What did Arizona say when you mentioned it?" The blonde knew Callie said something about it.

"She told me she wasn't interested because she was with me and then she threw the napkin away." A small smile tugged at the Latinas lips.

"That's great she passed your second test, right?" Sadie asked unsure.

"Test?" Callie thought for a second. "Oh yeah I guess she did, but Sadie I don't think I am going to test her anymore, things are just going so well and I don't see the point in it."

"Oh that's good." Sadie offered the brunette a small smile. "Have you two kissed yet?" She wondered out loud.

"Uh um no…not yet," Callie shook her head.

"Why not?"

"I want to I just don't know how to without messing anything up and I know that is how Arizona feels too." Callie tapped the side of her cup with her index finger. "We'll kiss…soon." She told herself and Sadie.

"If you say so," The blonde muttered under her breath.

"Yeah, but I have to get ready for work," Callie stood up. "I have a really good feeling about her and me, Sadie." The Latina nodded to herself and sat her coffee cup down on the counter before making her way into her room to get changed.

* * *

><p>Everything worked out for Saturday, another orthopedic surgeon was already scheduled to work giving the brunette the night off, so she called Arizona back Thursday night and told her to pick her up around eight.<p>

**Saturday:**

It was just after 7:30 when Callie heard someone knock on her door, "Shoot, I am not ready yet," She quickly put the finishing touches of her make up on and made her way to the door, Callie smoothed out her shirt and moved her long hair off of her shoulders and opened the door.

"Hi gorgeous," Arizona smiled up at her.

"Hi, you…you look great." Callie motioned her hand over the blonde's body, Arizona wasn't wearing anything special just jeans and her plaid gray jacket which underneath she wore one of her brother's old shirts. They both awkwardly went in for a hug, but Callie settled on kissing the blonde on the cheek instead.

"Thank you, so um are you ready?" Arizona asked while she peeked inside Callie's apartment looking for any sign of the hot Australian blonde. Even though the brunette said they were just friends and Sadie understood that, it still didn't stop Arizona from feeling a tad bit jealous.

Callie nodded and grabbed her cell and purse off the counter, "So what's this big surprise you've made me wait for, for the last two days?"

"Now it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now, would it?" Arizona smirked and the Latina closed the door behind them.

"You're not even going to give me a little hint?" Callie pushed, she loved being surprised but she really wanted to know.

Arizona shook her head as the elevator dinged for them to get on, "You will know in due time."

Callie pretended to pout, "Please?" She flashed the blonde her saddest puppy dog eyes.

"You're so cute but the answer is still no," Arizona pushed the first floor button.

"I'm not cute…" Callie started.

"Right…you're badass and sexy right?" She paused as her stomach dropped as the elevator stopped at its destination. "You're those and many more." The blonde winked and got off the elevator. She was feeling good and comfortable, she was in charge of the date and she felt like tonight was going to be fun at least she hoped it would be.

"Where's your car at?" Callie looked around the parking lot.

"We aren't taking my car," Arizona looked off into the distance.

"Did you call a cab…wait how did you get uh?" The Latina stopped talking when she saw a white limousine pull up in front of them.

"Your chariot m'lady," Arizona smiled wide as she opened the door for Callie to climb in.

There was nothing fancy about the interior most limos have neon lights streamed throughout the backseat and even the leather seats lit up. There was no flat screen TV built into the side of the cab, the seats were black and white leather and they were divided along the perimeter of the limo. There were two wine cooling stations on both ends of the limo, both filled with different types of the finest wine. Other than that it was just like any ordinary car, just a little bit longer.

"Arizona…um you didn't have to, why?" Callie was in awe and at a loss for words. Growing up with money this of course wasn't her first time in a limo, but it was the first time someone randomly rented one just for the two them.

"I thought I'd change it up a little bit, I don't know maybe our next date we can take a jet," The blonde joked and made herself comfortable in the seat kiddy corner to where Callie was sitting.

The Latina giggled, "I could arrange that,"

Arizona raised a brow, "My dad owns one…I thought I told you that before." The blonde shook her head. "Oh well he owns a few hotels and he thinks he is this big shot so he bought a family jet, we never really use it just for vacations and for emergencies." She shrugged like it was no big deal.

"That's really cool, so when you said you had enough money for me to stay with you, you actually meant…."

Callie sighed, "I have a big trust fund with some money in it, the amount doesn't really matter, it is just money to me it doesn't change who I am and I hope that you knowing that doesn't change how you look at me, because my whole life when people find out about how much my family is worth they change and I don't like it." The brunette told her she hoped her opinion of her didn't change, but Callie knew that Arizona still felt the same about her as she did before, she could see it in her eyes.

"Of course I don't think any different of you," Arizona leaned forward in her seat and set her hand softly on Callie's knee, "You're still the same Calliope Torres who walked in on me when I was naked in Mark's bathroom."

"Jeez you still remember that," That moment still embarrasses the brunette to this day.

"I'll never forget the first time I saw you," Arizona said with longing. "And I know you'll never forget when you first saw me either," She teased and sat back against the leather seat.

'No…no I won't' Callie smirked to herself.

Arizona wanted to do something nice for Callie, even if she was a little tight for cash right now. She had borrowed money off of Teddy to help pay for the limo service, because Arizona had used all of her money for this week paying her hotel bill, food and for their date tonight.

Arizona has every intention of paying Teddy back she didn't want to become the kind of person who bums a few hundred off someone saying they'll give it back and never does. The blonde is still adapting to her life alone, Joanne provided her with everything she needed, except true love. Now Arizona has nothing, but she does have love even if Callie doesn't return those feelings right now, she knows she still has it and at the end of the day not having money or a place of her own that doesn't matter, Callie is honestly all that matters to her.

The driver stopped the vehicle, "Ms. Robbins." He lowered the window to the backseat, so he could see into the back cab. "We are here Miss."

Arizona smiled at him and walked to the front of the limo dunking her head in the process to avoid hitting it on the roof of the car. Callie watched the blonde whisper something to the older man, the brunette wanted to know what they were talking about, but decided against eavesdropping. Instead she tried to her best to make out what building they were at, but it was difficult to see because the dark tented windows.

"Okay," Arizona sighed and smiled as she turned around. "We're all set, you ready for your surprise now?" Her smile widened, she reached for Callie's hand.

"Wait so the limo wasn't my surprise?" The brunette looked back at the driver who shrugged.

"Nope," Arizona chuckled and let her arm drop to her side.

"Well then I am ready to be amazed…again." She grabbed Arizona's hand as they climbed out of the limo. "You can't offer someone your hand and then take it back, it's really rud…." Callie stopped midsentence as she looked up at the building in front of them.

Arizona smiled and laced their fingers together, "You were saying something?"

"The Key Arena, Arizona what are we doing here?"

"You said the other night that you'd like to go to a Heat game, so here we are," She swung their arms up towards the huge lit up red sign on top of the roof.

"I um…how? This game has been sold out for weeks." Callie looked over at the blonde.

Arizona laughed at how shocked the brunette was, "Well Henry had two tickets to tonight's game and I asked him if I could buy them off of him,"

"And he just handed them over?" Callie didn't believe that for one second.

Arizona shook her head, "Okay so I begged him and Teddy helped me a little,"

"I knew it, wow this is wow," Callie was too shocked to form any type of sentence.

"How about I continue to wow you inside," The blonde smirked and led her down the stairs and through the front entrance.

"Wait, wait," The blonde grabbed Callie by the arm pulling her away from the arena door.

"What?" Callie was confused.

"You can't go in there dressed like that," Arizona pointed to the brunette's outfit, which consisted of a leather jacket, a plain red t-shirt and pair of tight black jeans.

"What's wrong with what I am wearing," Callie shook her head and laughed.

"You're just not dressed appropriately," Arizona shrugged she looked the Latina's outfit over one more time before dragging her down the hall.

"Neither are you," Callie pointed out.

Arizona stopped and undid the first two buttons of her coat and flashed the brunette her brothers' faded Miami Heat t-shirt.

"Oh, well I didn't know we were going to a basketball game if I did I wouldn't have left my foam finger and Lebron you're number one poster at home," Callie joked.

"I couldn't tell you where I was taking you because then it wouldn't of been a surprise," Arizona put her finger on her chin and skimmed over the fan merchandise.

"I could have acted surprised," The brunette sighed. "Arizona let's just go sit down, I like what I am wearing." Callie just didn't want the blonde to spend any more money than she already has.

Arizona ignored her and continued looking, "Can I help you ladies?" A man with an uneven beard finally stood from what looked like a foldable lawn chair.

"Yes, I'll take that jersey," The blonde pointed to the black and white one with the number six on it. "This one…?" He grabbed it off the hanger. "Yes," She nodded. "And one of those foam fingers." Arizona smiled and pulled out just enough money to pay for the items.

"Arizona…" Callie started to protest.

"Thank you," The blonde grabbed the bag from the guy; she never understood why they always gave you a bag you were just going to wear or use the stuff that night anyway. She took out her foam finger and handed Callie the bag. "Here put this on and I'll go get us some popcorn," Arizona skipped off into the crowd leaving Callie standing in the middle the crowded hall. "Okay," The brunette shrugged and stalked off into the bathroom to change.

'She didn't have to do all of this, the limo, the tickets, now the jersey and popcorn. Can she afford all of this?' Callie asked herself as she shrugged her jacket off; she hung it over the stall door so it wouldn't fall on the dirty bathroom tile. 'Maybe I can pay her back for everything, no that wouldn't look good…I'll take her out to do whatever she wants on our next date because there will defiantly be more dates after this.' Callie smiled; she smoothed out her new jersey before opening the stall door.

She glanced in the mirror, 'Looks pretty good,' Callie thought as she dodged a few women on her way out of the restroom; she searched the crowd of people for Arizona.

"Wow!" She heard someone exclaim from behind her, Callie turned around to face a smiling Arizona, who was holding a large coke in one hand, her arm held a thing of popcorn against her chest and on her other hand she wore the red foam finger she just bought.

"You look great," Arizona smirked and admired her selection for a moment.

"Thank you," Callie offered her a small smile. "You know you didn't have to get me anything, the limo and the game they are…"

"Shush," The blonde shook her head. "Tonight is all about you,"

Callie nodded. "Can you help me with this though?" Arizona motioned for Callie to take the popcorn or coke.

"Oh yeah sorry," The Latina grabbed the coke and smiled when the blonde linked their arms together as they walked through the bodies of people buying food and other merchandise, to get to the arena.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story, they belong to ****Shonda Rhimes**** and ABC. I also do not own Lea Michele.  
>Beta'd by: Roqqstar-with a-Scalpel :]<strong>

Arizona led Callie up the stands to their seats, "Where are we sitting?" Callie asked.

"Um," Arizona looked around and pointed to two seats five rows up from the court.

"Are you kidding me?" The brunette couldn't believe they were sitting that close.

"Nope this is us," Arizona smiled and sat down.

"Wow, I can't believe Henry actually gave these seats up," Callie shook her head and sat down with an excited smile plastered on her face.

"He didn't want to trust me, but he can't resist Teddy and well Teddy can't resist me," Arizona put a couple of pieces of popcorn in her mouth.

Callie raised her eyebrow at the blondes comment, "Oh not like that, Teddy is very straight and so not my type." Arizona laughed and shook her head.

"I didn't say anything," The Latina laughed and thought about the idea of Teddy and Arizona together but quickly shook her head of those thoughts when it wasn't as hot as she thought it would have been.

"At this time we ask all gentleman to remove your hats, fans continue to the stands, as we now honor America with the singing of the National Anthem being performed this evening by Lea Michele," A deep voice announced, Callie and Arizona rose with the rest of the people in the stands. The short brunette down in the middle of the court began to sing as everyone placed their right hands over their hearts.

Callie looked over at Arizona, she was standing up straight with her hand firmly over her heart and her eyes were closed as if she was trying to imagine what every word looked like as they were sung beautifully from the young woman's mouth.

"Oh, say does that star-spangled banner yet wave  
>o'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?" Lea bolted out the last line of the song as everyone applauded and gave her a much deserved standing ovation.<p>

"Boy does that young lady have a set of lungs on her or what?" An older man asked Callie as he sat down a few seats down behind her.

"Yeah she's very talented," Callie smiled and took her seat next to Arizona. "You take that very seriously, don't you?" The brunette knew most people didn't pay attention when the song was sung; they would stand in respect but all that mattered to them was when the person was going to be done so they could start the game.

"Oh yeah um my dad and brother were in the military," Arizona sat down; she leaned over and grabbed the popcorn off of the floor and set it in her lap.

"Were?" The Latina wondered out loud.

"My dad is retired from the Marine Corps and well my brother passed away a few years ago," Arizona looked down at the court as the opening tip started the game.

"I am sorry I didn't know…did he die during battle?" Callie wasn't sure if she should ask any questions but she already let it slip before she could change the subject. "I'm sorry…I" Callie started to apologize.

"No it's okay; he didn't die for his country…" Arizona sighed. "He died in a ski boating accident, he came home for three months on injury and after his doctor gave him the okay to go back to Afghanistan his friends thought it would be cool to go on a mini vacation before he had to go back. He never really lived a normal teen life my dad trained him from fourteen up until eighteen that's when he enlisted. So Danny just wanted to have a little fun and he did." Arizona smiled at the memory of her brother, it always hurt her to remember or talk about his death, but for some reason telling Callie didn't feel the same the blonde felt okay as if Callie was going to protect her from the pain.

"Wow, I am so sorry I know it had to be hard for you and your family." The brunette started to think of her sister and what it would be like to lose her.

"It was," Arizona whispered, "So um where's the three point line?" The blonde asked she already knew she just wanted to change the subject.

Callie nodded, she knew that wasn't the proper basketball game conversation and she wanted tonight to go well. She pointed to the large half circle outside one of the baskets and told Arizona what happened when the player was standing there but his foot was on the line and any other questions the blonde had.

"Come on Juwan, my grandmother plays better than you," Some guy in front of the couple screamed when one of the players missed his shot. "Yeah!" A couple other mean grunted in agreement.

Arizona covered her mouth with her hand and laughed, "Please tell me you don't get like that?"

Callie shook her head, "Nah I'm not that crazy, now Mark he gets into people's faces when something doesn't go the way he wants, I feel bad for poor Lexie next week."

Arizona noticed how the Latinas face saddened a little at the mention of her best friend, "Have you talked to him?"

"Uh yeah he called me the other night," Callie nodded and took a sip of her drink.

"I'm sorry that I put you in this position,"

"What position?" The brunette asked.

"You might lose Mark because of me," She sadly admitted.

Callie sighed, "That was a risk I was and still am willingly to take," She gave her a reassuring smile and continued to watch the game. 'But, I really I am hoping he will understand and forgive me.'

Silence fell over them as they both watched the players run up and down the court, Arizona offered Callie some popcorn but the Latina simply shook her head and offered her a small smile and returned her attention to the court. "That has to get tiring after awhile," The blonde said referring to the players running back and forth.

Callie shrugged, "I could only imagine." The brunette could feel Arizona's blue eyes staring intensely at the side of her head.

"Callie did I say something that upset you, because you got really quiet…I am sorry if I did," Arizona stared down into the half eaten popcorn bucket in her lap.

"No you didn't I was just watching the game, I promise you didn't upset me," Callie smiled and scooted closer to the blonde.

"Do you want something to drink?" Callie offered her by holding out the large coke for her to take, a heavyset man stood up behind the brunette and accidently bumped her shoulder with his belly on his way out of the stands, causing the pop to spill all over Arizona's lap. "Oh my god I am so sorry," Callie grabbed a few napkins that had fallen on the floor at their feet and started to wipe the liquid off of Arizona's jeans. "The guy bumped me and I wasn't paying attention, I think this will come out," She said while she dabbed the fabric with the napkin.

"Calliope," Arizona laughed lightly, but Callie ignored her and grabbed another napkin off the floor, "Callie," The blonde grabbed the Latina's wrist gently and stopped her motions; she threw the soiled napkins into the popcorn bucket and set it at her feet, she laced their fingers together. "Really its fine," She smiled and leaned over so that she was next to the brunette's ear, "I think I could get use to you getting me wet all the time," She winked and popped the last piece of popcorn that was in her hand into her mouth.

'Man she is cocky tonight with the winking, hand holding…I like it,' Callie grinned to herself as she shook her head.

* * *

><p>"With four minutes left in the last quarter the game is 93 Miami with the Supersonics trailing behind with a close 90, it is anyone's game." One of the announcers recapped as the referee blew his whistle signaling a time out. "Alright, Pucker up Seattle it's time for the kiss cam sponsored tonight by Nike," One of the four announcer said as the song 'Kiss me' started to fill the ears of everyone in the audience.<p>

"So," Callie looked over at the blonde.

"So are you going to kiss me if they shoot the camera on us," Arizona teased.

Callie shook her head, "Maybe I don't know," She wanted to kiss the blonde but she gets shy and nervous when she's the center of attention speaking or just sitting there doing nothing, with all eyes on her she might forget how to move her lips.

They looked up at the screen there was an older couple the man pecked his wife on the lips and waved up at the screen. "Aw that's sweet," Arizona smiled and continued to watch. The camera shot on two men they both shook their heads telling the camera guy they were not a couple and they were definitely not going to kiss, the camera stayed on them, one of them who was sporting a very stylish combed out afro shrugged and brought his fist up to his lips to kiss, but his friend had other plans he smashed his hand against the other guys mouth and kissed him, the crowd roared with laughter.

"Oh wow that was great," Callie said in between giggles, she stared down at her shoes trying to avoid the camera as much as she could. 'I really should clean these, they're getting really dirty.' She thought.

A man not the one who bumped her earlier tapped her on the shoulder, the brunette looked back at him and watched him point up at the screen, Arizona looked up too and smiled she faced Callie and pursed her lips ready for the kiss, the blonde laughed when Callie shook her head and waved the camera off.

"Oh come on Calliope just a little one on the cheek?" Arizona tapped the right side of her face; she looked up at the screen and sighed when there was a new couple in their place. "How about now?" Callie shook her head and smiled as she put her arm around the blonde and pulled her into her side, the brunette kissed her on top of her head. "There you go,"

Arizona puffed out her cheeks and pouted, "Ladies you're up again," The man from behind them pointed to the screen.

"They just don't know how take a hint," Callie muttered under her breath and smiled up at the screen before she kissed the blonde on her forehead.

"Come on give her a real kiss," a few people from the stands yelled most of them were men who just wanted to see two girls make out.

The camera didn't move even the camera guy was waiting for Callie to grow a pair and just kiss the blonde, Arizona sat up in her seat, "Just kiss me," Arizona sighed. "I swear I don't have bad breath or anything."

That made Callie laugh she nodded and leaned over to kiss the blonde on her cheek like they discussed, but just like those two men Arizona had other plans she moved her head quickly capturing the Latina's lips with her own. The second their lips met everything around them disappeared the cat calls, the whistle, the music and buzzer going off, the only thing the two of them could hear was each other's heart beats beating out of their chests.

This might not be their first kiss, but it is the first honest kiss they've shared. There were no secrets behind it, they weren't doing anything wrong, and nobody was going to get hurt if they found out. Arizona wasn't going to run off any minute to go home to Joanne and knowing that made Callie fill with jubilant.

Despite the two of them getting lost in each other the kiss stayed chaste, Arizona cupped the brunette's cheek and pulled away with a small smile on her face. Callie licked her lips, "You taste salty," She teased.

Arizona laughed and rested her head on top of Callie's shoulder, the Latina grabbed the blondes hand and lightly squeezed it telling her that she was okay with what just happened.

"That's kiss cam everybody, give a round of applause for all our kisses tonight," Everyone clapped as the game started back up again.

* * *

><p>"And with 107 points Miami wins it and is heading to Detroit to take on the Pistons next week." The final buzzer sounded off and the Heat fans roared with excitement.<p>

"The night is still young," Arizona smiled and looked up at the half moon forming in the darkened night sky as the two of them walked out of the building.

"Yeah it is," Callie nodded and smiled as they stared at the same opalescent figure in the sky.

"Do you want me to take you home?" The blonde offered.

"Not really," The brunette shook her head; she didn't want to leave Arizona just yet.

Arizona smiled and causally grabbed the brunette's hand and laced their fingers together, "Where to next?"

"I'm not sure," She shrugged. "We shouldn't let the limo go to waste, maybe we can just drive around?" Callie suggested.

Arizona nodded and used her free hand to pull her phone out of her pocket, "Hey William, yes, okay, thanks." She hung up the phone and slid it back in her pocket.

"William?" Callie questioned.

"The limo driver," Arizona pointed to the limo that just pulled up beside them.

"Oh," Callie nodded and followed the blonde into the vehicle.

Arizona sat down on one of the bench seats surrounding the limo; she patted the spot next to her signaling for the brunette to sit down as well. Callie happily took her place next to the blonde and casted her arm over the back of the seat and behind Arizona's head to get more comfortable.

"That was cool, thank you for bribing Henry into giving you those tickets," Even though Callie has been to a handful of sporting events, having Arizona take her was by far the best one she had ever been to. It was a good feeling to look over and see the woman who you know you love next to you in the stands watching your favorite basketball team win. It was a good feeling having Arizona by her side and knowing that she wasn't going home to someone else tonight. At least Callie hoped she wasn't.

"So where do you want to go on our jet date?" Callie sparked up the conversation.

Arizona shook her head and ran her hands down her thighs, "I was just joking, no jet, no,"

"Why not? They're fast and you get to sight see," The brunette tried to sell her on the idea.

"No, I am scared of flying," Arizona closed her eyes, even the thought of being up in the air in a small space with people coughing and kids beating on the backs of the chairs, the turbulence, it all made her sick to her stomach.

"Even if I was there to protect you?" Callie offered her a small smile.

Arizona smiled back but shook her head, "You couldn't protect me when we are falling 30,000 feet out of the sky."

Callie nodded she understood, everyone has fears and there is a time in their life where they over come them and Callie wasn't going to push Arizona to do that just for some stupid date.

"Would you like some wine?" Arizona changed the subject and grabbed the dark green bottle, she held it up for Callie to see, the Latina nodded and grabbed two of the glasses that were hanging upside down on the rack above the wine. "Here you go," The blonde smiled as she finished pouring the wine into both glasses.

"Thank you," Callie took a sip and handed the blonde her glass.

"What's your middle name?" Arizona randomly asked.

Callie shook her head and laughed, "There's no way I am telling you that,"

"Oh come on I told you I was scared of flying," Arizona huffed.

"That's different, now if I told you I had a fear of clowns then we'd be even," The brunette shrugged.

"Aw you're scared of clowns?" Arizona took a drink of her wine, Callie nodded. "That's cute,"

Callie rolled her eyes, "Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine."

"I don't have a middle name," The blonde smirked and waited for Callie to disagree.

"Really? Everyone has a middle name, it can't be that bad…mine is bad," She pointed to herself, "Just tell me."

"Honestly Calliope I do not have a middle name and a lot of people don't have middle names,"

"Like who?" Callie questioned.

"I read somewhere John Booth doesn't have a middle name," Arizona nodded as she tried to remember if that was the right person or not.

"Lincoln's assassin?" Arizona continued to nod. "His middle name was Wilkes, nice try so what is your middle name?"

"Wilkes is not a middle name," Arizona rolled her eyes. "And I really don't have one," The blonde grabbed her purse that she hid under the seat and grabbed her wallet out of it. "Look," She handed the Latina her drivers' license.

"That doesn't prove anything, you're not required to sign your middle name," She laughed when Arizona huffed and shoved the card back into her purse. "I have my birth certificate in here somewhere." Callie shook her head and laughed as she grabbed the blonde's wrist to stop her search. Callie sighed, "Iphegenia," The brunette whispered loud enough for the blonde to hear.

"What?" Arizona wasn't really paying attention.

"My middle name is Iphegenia," She paused. "Go ahead you can laugh, everyone does."

Arizona didn't laugh instead she smiled, "Why would I laugh it's beautiful, Calliope Iphegenia Torres, I like it."

Callie became lost behind the blonde's intense stare, Arizona's eyes were telling the Latina what her lips wanted, maybe Callie just couldn't shake the feeling of the blondes lips pressed against her own and she wanted it even more now. The brunette reached over and poured herself another glass of wine, she tipped the bottle in the blonde's direction but when Arizona declined she set it back down.

Twenty minutes had gone and went of them talking about their careers, funny stories about their past and just enjoying each other's company.

"Your parents knew you were gay because you had a Cindy Crawford poster," Callie shook her head.

"I did and they also knew I wasn't just looking at her mole," She giggled.

Their laughter filled the area around them, they made eye contact as Callie tucked a stray piece of Arizona's blonde hair behind her ear, she rested her hand on the blonde's cheek and she whispered, "You're so beautiful."

Arizona didn't have time to protest or think for that matter as Callie leaned forward and their soft lips met each other's tentatively at first, but Callie wanted more, she cupped the blonde's cheek deepening the kiss. Arizona whimpered loudly, as Callie's tongue snaked out and across her bottom lip, before taking the sensitive pink flesh between her teeth and nipping at it gently. The brunette wrapped her arms around Arizona's shoulders, pulling her closer while their tongues fought for dominance.

"Mmm," Arizona let a small moan vibrate in the back of her throat as Callie's hand slowly crept its way up the blonde's shirt. Arizona mentally shook her head and did everything she could to resist the Latina's touch and listen to her head and not to the throbbing between her thighs.

"Calliope," She nudged the Latina back a little, Callie smirked and leaned into kiss her again, but Arizona pressed her index finger over the brunette's lips stopping her. "I think we should slow down, you're a little tipsy and we're in the back of a limo with a guy neither of us knows, who can hear everything we say and do back here."

"We could go back to my apartment," The wine in her system suggested.

Arizona bit her bottom lip, as if she were refraining from agreeing with the brunette, "No Calliope I think maybe I should just take you home…alone though," The blonde shook her head and sighed.

"You're right," Callie nodded aimlessly the wine taking full effect of her body. "Will you at least have lunch with me on Monday?" She slurred the last word. Callie didn't drink a lot maybe two glasses, but she was drinking on an empty stomach which was never a good idea.

"Sure, I'd love to have lunch with you," The blonde smiled and placed her hand over Callie's on the seat.

"Colesome," The brunette shook her head and began to laugh. "I meant to say cool but then I said awesome."

Arizona smiled widely, she loved the sound of Callie's laugh it was a beautifully composed song sung in Italian, she could listen to her laugh all day and it would never fail to put a smile on her face or make her heart flutter in her chest.

Callie stopped laughing and looked into Arizona's blue eyes, "I really like you Arizona," Arizona knew that it was the wine talking but a part of her wanted to hear what the Latina had to say. "You're really great, our date was great, everything is just great," The brunette smiled. "I never expected these dates to turn out like this," She spoke honestly. "I'm glad they did because I don't know what I'd do if you weren't in my life in some way," She covered her mouth as she hiccupped. "You're a really good kisser did you know that?" Callie leaned over and let her lips hover over the blondes; Arizona nodded as the tip of her tongue grazed her top lip, the Latina mimicked the same action before softly pressing their lips together again.

Callie moaned when Arizona ran her warm tongue over her lips, as long as they both kept their hands above their clothing the blonde was okay with a little kissing. "Mmm," Callie groaned against Arizona's lips and quickly pulled away covering her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Arizona started to panic.

The brunette pointed to her mouth with her free hand, Arizona grabbed the bucket that had the wine chilling in it and held it out for the Latina. Callie removed her hand from her mouth and coughed into the long black bucket. As she got rid of the wine and everything else that she consumed earlier that day, the blonde moved her long black hair out of the way and rubbed soothing patterns on her back "its okay," Arizona whispered as Callie's apologies echoed out of the cylinder her face was currently in.

'Well that's one way to kill the mood,' Arizona told herself as she continued to rub the brunette's back.

* * *

><p>The Latina slowly opened her eyes, 'Where am I?' She asked herself and looked around the unfamiliar moonlit room. Over in the corner by the window was a person sitting in a small chair. "Arizona?" Callie's voice was weak and laced with sleep. "Arizona?" She repeated.<p>

The dark figure moved slightly Callie assumed they were waking up and then jolted up from the chair to sit on the edge of the bed, "Calliope are you okay?" Arizona asked and turned the lamp on.

"Um," Callie closed her eyes tightly avoiding the pain from the bright light. "Where am I?" The question sounded stupid; because there really were only two logically answers and Callie knew they weren't at her apartment.

"Oh, my hotel room," Arizona could see how confused the Latina was. "After the game you had a little too much wine and you got sick in the limo."

"Oh my god, that is embarrassing…I didn't get sick on you or anything right?" Callie propped herself up on her elbows.

Arizona sighed, "You got a little on my shoes,"

"I am sorry," The Latina was even more embarrassed now.

"I didn't like them anyway," The blonde chuckled. "After that you kind of blacked out so I asked William to take us here and he helped me get you up here. I put you to bed and now we're talking." Arizona covered her mouth as she tried to stifle a yawn.

Callie sighed and ran her fingers lazily through her bedhead hair, she brought her hand to her mouth as she herself yawned too, "Did you um brush my teeth?" Her breath smelt minty and not how someone who threw up coke and wine should smell.

"Oh um…yeah, you kept breathing on me in the limo, but don't worry it was a brand new toothbrush." The blonde assured her.

Callie started to laugh she didn't think Arizona would use a nasty toothbrush, but her laughing soon turned into a long drawn out yawn.

"I'll let you get some sleep," The blonde got up from the bed and leaned over to turn the lamp off.

"You're sleeping in that chair?" Callie's voice stopped her from turning the switch.

"Yeah," Arizona nodded.

"Arizona, those chairs are uncomfortable and they don't even recline," Callie felt bad for putting the blonde out of her bed.

"No it's fine, I'm fine," Arizona offered her a small smile and glanced over at the chair.

"This bed is big enough for the both of us," Callie really didn't want to offer to sleep in the chair because she was exhausted and extremely comfortable.

"No really Callie the chair is comfy," Arizona wanted to lie in bed with the brunette, but she didn't want to seem too eager.

"Arizona," The Latina narrowed her eyes. "You've been holding my hand and kissing me all night, but when I ask you to share a bed with me…your bed I might add, you get all weird about it. Do I still smell like puke or something?" Callie didn't understand why the blonde was all of a sudden nervous.

Arizona took a deep breath she turned the light off and crawled under the covers with the brunette. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking that maybe I came off a little too strong making all of the moves tonight."

Callie turned over on her side so that she was facing the blonde, "Arizona you didn't come off as too strong, and I liked the hand holding and the kissing…" Callie smirked and reached for Arizona's hand.

Arizona nodded and let Callie lace their fingers together under the blanket for the millionth time tonight but the feeling it gave them would never get old to either one of them, "Okay,"

"Plus I was planning on kissing you tonight anyway you just beat me to it,"

"Right, you had your chance the first time the kiss cam was on us," Arizona laughed.

"Maybe I didn't want our second first kiss to be in front of thousands of people." Callie shyly looked down at their hands that were lying between them on the mattress.

"Oh," The blonde sounded, she didn't think of that she thought that maybe Callie was just camera shy or maybe she didn't want to be the one to make the first move. She never thought that kissing her then would ruin it. "I'm sorry,"

"Why are you sorry?" The brunette looked up into her eyes; the way the moon light was reflecting off of her darkened blue eyes was beautiful.

"I ruined our first kiss, by kissing you in front all of those people, I didn't even think about that," Arizona shook her head she felt stupid.

"Arizona stop, you didn't ruin anything. I wanted you to kiss me; I've wanted to kiss you since we got back from the soup kitchen that one day. I didn't want to kiss you in front of all those people but I'm not mad that we did." Her thumb stroked the soft skin of Arizona's hand. "If I was mad I wouldn't have kissed you back or kissed you in the limo, I love kissing you. Where we are or who we are in front of when we kiss doesn't matter to me." Callie smiled.

Arizona smiled, "So does that mean I can kiss you right now?"

"Hm," Callie pretended to ponder the blondes question, "Yes but you only get one more kiss for tonight,"

Arizona pouted, "Two?" She tried to bargain.

Callie nodded and scooted over so their lips were inches apart, "Two,"

Arizona closed the short distance between themher lips barely touched the brunettes before Callie pulled away. "One," She smirked. Arizona rolled her eyes playfully and pressed her lips this time more firmly against Callie's. Callie slowly moved her bottom lip up to massage the blondes, it didn't take Arizona too long to catch on and follow suit. After a few more long seconds of enjoying the feel of each other's taste and lips,"Two," Callie counted and pulled away slightly, Arizona shook her head and pulled the Latina back by the collar of her shirt and claimed the brunette's lips again. "Three," Callie smiled against the blonde's lips as she pulled away."Wait," Arizona pouted and cupped Callie's face with the palm of her hand, she looked into Callie's brown eyes before she closed her own and slowly captured the brunette's lips one more time, the kiss was chaste similar to the one at the basketball game. But, they both felt more in that one kiss than they did with the ones before.

Callie smiled and ran thumb over the blondes cheek, "Four," She whispered. Arizona shook her head she knew Callie felt the same things she did and she was just joking because she was tired, the brunette sighed and pecked Arizona one more time on the lips, "Five, now I am going to go to sleep…thank you again for tonight and taking care of me." The Latina offered her a sincere grateful smile as she turned around so that her back was facing the blonde.

Arizona smiled and laid her head down on the pillow under her, she stared at Callie's back contemplating whether or not she should put her arm around her. Callie opened her eyes and sighed, "You're thinking so loud I can hear the smoke squealing out of your ears," She teased.

"What?"

Callie chuckled, "Give me your hand,"

"Why?" The blonde asked as she handed her hand over to the Latina, Callie grabbed it and pulled her closer and let Arizona's arm draped over her side. "There now we can get some sleep, good night."

Arizona couldn't help but smile and feel as though this is where she should be every night holding Callie as if nothing bad ever happened between them. She pulled the blanket up over her a little more and cuddled closer to the Latinas warm body.

After twenty minutes of just lying awake thinking and listening to the brunette in her arms even breathing, Arizona sighed and whispered softly, "I wanted tonight to be special and it was… anytime I am with you is special to me. I love you so much and I want to tell you but I am scared that'd be moving too fast, I mean I am not even your girlfriend, but I want to be…you have no idea how much I want that. But I will wait a hundred more dates or years for that because you're worth it and I don't blame you for making me wait, I made you wait for too long. I'm sorry and I will always be sorry about that." Arizona softly kissed Callie's shoulder and nuzzled her head against her back; pieces of the Latinas black hair fell on the blondes face. "Good night beautiful."

Callie smiled to herself as she played back everything Arizona just said and tried to go back to sleep, without Arizona knowing she heard her.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story, they belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.  
>Beta'd by: Roqqstar-with a-Scalpel :]<strong>

Monday came around and Callie was really looking forward to her lunch date with Arizona. The basketball game was an amazing surprise and even though the Latina knew an expensive salad or hamburger wouldn't make up for it, it was a start. Sadly when noon rolled around Callie got a call from the blonde, she was sick and couldn't make it. At first of course the brunette thought it was just an excuse and Arizona didn't want to see each other anymore, but then she remembered how sweet the blonde was the other night, when she took care of her when she had too much to drink and all doubts in her mind were thrown out the window.

"Hey," Callie smiled and opened her apartment door.

Arizona wrapped her arms around the Latina's waist, "Hi," She smiled into Callie's shirt.

"I was afraid you were going to cancel on me again," Callie pulled the blonde out just enough so she could see her face.

Arizona shook her head, "I'm really sorry about that," She felt really bad, she wanted to have lunch with the brunette, but a runny nose and her coughing up a lung every five minutes was not sexy.

Callie laughed, "I told you it was okay, I'm just glad you're feeling better…you are feeling better right?"

The blonde nodded, "Yes mucus free, see," She breathed in showing Callie her clear airways.

"That is good, as a doctor I approve of a mucus free nose and throat." The brunette joked.

Arizona laughed and took off her coat, "So what are our plans this evening Dr. Torres?" She seductively asked and set her coat on the floor next to her shoes and purse.

"Well Ms. Robbins since it has yet to be a week since you were sick; I think we should stay in to prevent that cold of yours from returning." Callie told her using her best doctor voice.

"If that is what you think is best then okay doctor." Arizona giggled.

"Yes, I feel a slice of pizza and a movie with an extremely good looking surgeon will do wonders for that cold." The brunette laughed.

"I missed you," Arizona bit her tongue, they were both at a stage in their relationship, well whatever they have where they talk all the time and didn't care how silly the other was. They were making progress but the blonde wasn't sure if she was allowed to miss the Latina, just yet.

Callie smiled sweetly at her, "I missed you too." She pulled Arizona in her arms for a short hug, before kissing the top of her head.

"The pizza guy should be here soon, I ordered it about thirty minutes ago." Callie checked her cell that was on the counter. "I'll get us something to drink, is wine okay?" The brunette wandered around the bar.

"Um," Arizona remembered the last time they drank alcohol.

Callie smiled, "I'm not having any." Arizona nodded telling the brunette she'd have some. "Just a little though I don't want to get wasted and have you take advantage of me." The blonde joked.

"You wouldn't have to be wasted for that to happen," Callie winked at her and grabbed two glasses out of the cupboard. "Uh you can pick the movie out if you want," She pointed over to the large DVD collection on the shelf in the living room.

"Okay," Arizona made her way over to the shelf, she scanned the various titles many she hadn't heard of and some she'd heard of but never got around to seeing. Being a preschool teacher watching PG-13 and up rated movies hardly ever happened. So her collection consisted mostly of Disney movies, which she secretly loved. The blonde scanned the cases one more time before grabbing the first one that popped out at her, she'd already seen the movie before but it never failed to make her laugh.

Arizona put the disk in the DVD player and set the case down on top of the entertainment center the TV was sitting on. As she hit the power button on the player a person loudly knocked at the Latina's door. "I'll get it," Arizona smiled and happily skipped to the door.

"Hi," She greeted the young man in a bright orange shirt with his company's logo, of a giant slice of pizza wearing a bow tie, printed on the front of it.

"Hey, it'll be $18.64," He mumbled as he handed her the box of pizza and waited for her to pay him.

"Right just one second," The blonde set the box on the bar and walked over to her coat to grab her purse. "I have it in here," She mumbled to herself. "Here we go," Arizona stood up straight with the money in her hand, but was confused when the young man was gone. "Where?" She pointed to the closed door.

"You paid last time, this one's on me," Callie smiled at her.

Callie walked back into the kitchen and put two slices of pizza onto the plates, she handed Arizona her plate, "So what did you pick for our entertainment this evening?" Callie set her plate down on the table by the couch and went back into the kitchen to grab their drinks.

"She's the man," Arizona smiled and looked down at the pizza. "Ham and pineapple, you remembered." The blonde sat down on the couch.

"Of course I remembered it's my favorite too." Callie handed Arizona her glass of wine.

"Thank you," She laughed and pointed to Callie's wine glass full of milk.

"What?" The brunette shrugged. "I didn't want you to have to drink alone." She smiled and sat down next to Arizona on the couch.

Arizona smiled and grabbed the remote off the cushion beside her and hit play to start the movie.

Forty-five minutes later and the two of them were finally finished eating. Callie laid across the couch with her feet resting comfortably on the blondes lap, Arizona stared at the screen and lazily traced circles on the brunette's calf.

"This is my favorite part," Arizona laughed as Amanda Bines was about to stick one of her tampons up her nose.

"Yeah," Callie laughed thinking about the scene before it played out on the screen.

Arizona slowly moved the brunette's legs from where they rested on her thighs, "What are you doing…I was comfortable?" The Latina whined, never taking her eyes away from the screen.

"Well I wasn't," The blonde stretched her body across the couch, so she could lye down as well, but she made sure to keep a safe distance between Callie and she.

"I did shower this morning," Callie huffed.

"Are you sure because I think I smell something," The blonde teased.

"That's just mean," Callie playfully pushed Arizona's shoulder.

Arizona laughed and continued to watch the movie. When the blonde didn't take the hint Callie rolled her eyes and pulled Arizona's back against her front; "You can lay next to me, I don't bite," She whispered into Arizona's ear causing a wave of cold chills to wash over the blonde's spine. Arizona didn't respond, she was afraid she wouldn't be able to form coherent sentences from the effect of being so close to the brunette had on her in that moment. "Unless you want me to," The brunette seductively whispered into her ear and snickered when she heard a small moan come from the blonde.

A few minutes later unable to pay attention to the TV anymore, Arizona turned around so she was facing Callie. "What…you're going to miss the movie," Callie looked down at the blonde and quickly back up at the screen.

"I like this view a lot better," Arizona said admiring the way the light from the TV flickered off of the brunettes tan face. "And plus I've seen this movie a million times." She shrugged.

Callie smiled down at her, "You're so cheesy," 'But I like it.' She told herself.

Arizona ignored Callie and took a deep breath as she reached her hand up to softly caress Callie's right cheek. The brunette stared at the woman beside her, her playful banter now gone and replaced with a million tiny nerves hyped up on energy drinks and candy.

"Arizona," Callie swallowed.

The blonde had thought a lot about her next question over the past month, she had dwelled on whether or not to ask Callie. She had been losing sleep ever since the brunette spoke those three powerful heartbreaking words to her in the rain that one night and she didn't want to cry herself to sleep one more night because of 'what ifs' and 'should I's', she just needed to know if Callie's feelings had changed or not.

"I um..." Arizona paused and asked herself if she was making the right decision, the blonde took a few more seconds to collect her thoughts and just came out with it, "Do you still hate me?" Arizona's voice was low as she gently stroked Callie's cheek with her thumb. "Honestly, I just really need to know."

"I um…" Callie was caught off guard by the blonde's question.

"You do," Arizona's hand dropped to her side and she sadly looked down at the small piece of cushion between them.

"Wait, no, you didn't even give me a chance to explain," Callie lifted the blonde's chin up with her finger.

"You didn't say anything," Arizona sniffed.

"Hey don't get upset, please," The brunette stroked Arizona's soft cheek with her thumb. "You caught me off guard; I wasn't expecting you to ask me something like that." Arizona opened her mouth to apologize but Callie continued to talk, cutting her off. "I don't hate you, not anymore, I honestly don't think I ever did, I can't hate you." The Latina slowly shook her head. "I feel the complete opposite actually." She bit her tongue. "I do hate," Callie paused and looked into Arizona's eyes, "I hate what you…sorry what we did. I just wish it would have happened differently."

"Me too," Arizona whispered.

"But I don't hate you, okay?" Callie spoke calmly her thumb still on Arizona's cheek. The blonde nodded her gaze never meeting Callie's. "That means you can smile and be happy again," The Latina didn't like the blondes change in demeanor or the direction their night was being shifted in, so she wrapped her arms around the blonde and playfully shook her. "Smile," She demanded while tickling the other woman.

"Okay, okay, okay, Calliope stop it, stop." Arizona giggled and tried to fight the brunette off of her.

"There it is," Callie grinned and stopped all her movements. "I love your smile," The brunette hovered above the blondes face mere inches from her lips, Callie slowly leaned in as if she were going to kiss her, she licked her lips and kissed Arizona's forehead instead.

Arizona closed her eyes a little disappointed, but smiled again when the brunette wrapped her arms around her once again pulling her into a warm comfortable embrace.

A few minutes later after they both settled down and Callie started watching the movie again, while Arizona peacefully lay in the brunette's arms. The blonde needed to know one more thing and she decided that it was now or never, "Calliope, can I…can I ask you something else?" Arizona nervously stuttered as she toyed with the hem of her shirt.

"I'm all ears," The brunette whispered, as she absentmindedly played with a few strands of Arizona's long blonde hair.

"We've gone out on a few dates so far right?" Arizona started.

"Yeah," Callie glanced down at her and back up at the TV.

"This would be our fourth," Callie nodded. "I um," Arizona sighed she had a million things she wanted to say but her emotions were clouding her thoughts and she didn't know what to say first, she shook her head and started to tear up a little. "I thought, I thought I could wait for you, it was only right because of what I did to you, but I can't, I just can't."

"Can't?" Callie was confused; she tore her eyes away from the screen giving the blonde her undivided attention.

Arizona ignored the Latina's questioning tone and kept rambling, "We hold hands, we kiss, hug, talk for hours on the phone, we um…" The blonde sniffed and took a deep breath; she looked up into Callie's brown eyes, eyes that were flooded with questions and curiosity. "I want to be with you, only you, I want to be yours until you get tired of me and don't want me anymore. I can't wait, I thought I could wait forever for you but I can't; I've never wanted something or someone this much in my entire life."

Callie stared at the blonde, she wanted to say something but she didn't know where to start, Arizona blinked away a few tears and nodded, "I understand you're not ready, I'm sorry…I just made a complete fool of myself," She licked her bottom lip the taste of her salty tears filled her taste buds, she sat up on the couch and wiped her cheeks with the collar of her shirt.

"I…um," Arizona pointed to the door, "I should go," She ran her fingers roughly through her hair, she didn't want to leave, but embarrassment always makes someone want to run away.

The brunette snapped out of her quiet daze and grabbed Arizona by the arm; she gently pulled her back down on the couch. Callie sat up and wrapped her arms around Arizona's shoulders pulling her into her chest. That's all it took and the blonde began to sob, "Shhh please don't cry." Callie felt like an ass, she just sat there like a fish out of water.

Tonight was supposed to be fun for the both of them, she didn't plan for Arizona to get upset and pour her heart out and she wasn't prepared for it either. Callie began to think that maybe she has waited too long, she was ready, she wanted to be with Arizona too but there was one thing holding her back.

"I'm scared," The brunette whispered into the blonde tresses. "Since I met you, you're all I've dreamt of. You're everything I've been looking for and everything I wasn't looking for all at the same time." Listening to a mix of the Latina's voice and heartbeat the blonde started to calm down. "I feel like I have this small window of opportunity to show you how much you mean to me but I'm scared, no, I'm terrified really, not because of Mark, Joanne or what anyone else will say or do, but more because I'm so comfortable around you and I get lost in everything that you are, without realizing it. But, if I allow myself to show you every little piece of me and all the feelings I have for you, I am terrifiedthat it just won't be enough," Callie sniffed as Arizona pulled out of her embrace and looked up at her.

"It won't be enough and you'll walk away. Like you did to that one girl and to Joanne, and like George and Erica did to me. I know I shouldn't compare you to anyone from my past and judge you for yours, but I can't help but feel like you'll do the same thing they did." The brunette choked back a flood of tears and closed her eyes.

"I will never," Arizona swallowed her own tears and tried to speak clearly. "I will never walk away from you, I'll never walk behind you or in front of you, and the only place I want to be is beside you. George and Erica they didn't realize what they had, I know what I could have and I want it more than anything, you're so special to me." The blonde cupped the Latinas cheek and wiped away a lone tear. "You're not like anyone I've ever dated or met, you're rare. I feel like a broken record but…I wasn't sure if I loved Joanne when we were messing around; it was new and fun for me. Over time I started to care for her and I confused those feelings for love. I didn't love her, not the way…"Arizona paused and took a deep breath, she didn't care anymore, she didn't care that it might be too soon to say it; she needed to let Callie know how she felt.

"Not the way I love you," Arizona sucked in her bottom lip and stared at the brunettes redden cheeks her gaze drifted up to her brown eyes that were glazed over with a fresh sheet of tears. "I love you Calliope," She repeated her hand finding the Latinas face once again.

Callie blinked away a set of tears, "I…" She stopped and shook her head.

"I don't expect you to say it back," Arizona sadly admitted, she only wanted the brunette to hear it, yeah it would be nice for Callie to repeat it, but that's not why Arizona told her.

"I have to know," Callie's eyes fluttered open and shut, "I want to let you in, I want to allow myself to be happy for once, but I need to know that you'll really try, that we'll both try though because I can't open myself up to you if you're going to leave in the end. I know you say that you won't, but nobody really knows what will happen in the future. I just need to know for sure, you have this power over me that I honestly wish you didn't, but you do, and if you leave." She took a deep breath and looked directly into Arizona's watered down blue eyes, "It'll break me." The brunette's voice cracked as a single tear streamed down her cheek.

Arizona fought the urge to pull the brunette into her arms, she hated seeing Callie cry, but she needed to say something before she could comfort her, "I'll try, we'll try, I really do love you and like I told you a month ago I will spend the rest of my life proving that to you." Arizona sniffed. "I'll try because I need you in my life in some way, I would prefer it be as my lover, but I'll settle for second best and be your friend or just a person you go on dates with but with no title." Callie slowly shook her head, but the blonde continued. "I know you're scared and to be honest so am I. I've never given my all to another person before, but I want nothing more than to give my all to you, all of me. I love you and I know you're not quite there yet, but I hope after time passes you'll see I'm not going anywhere and that I really do truly love you."

"I don't want you to, um, I don't want you to think I don't, because I…" Callie's thoughts and words were jumbled in her mind and it reflected as she spoke aloud. She paused for a second her gaze drifting to her hands, "I just need time," Arizona nodded. "I just need…time." She whispered and looked up meeting the blondes stare. Callie wanted the moment to be right when she finally spoke those three small powerful words.

"I know, trust me I understand," Arizona told her, offering her a small smile. "I don't want to rush anything. It was stupid of me to pour all of this onto you like this, I'm sorry." The blonde grabbed one of Callie's hands and laced their fingers together.

She knew springing that all on the Latina in one night was a bad idea, but she wasn't thinking she was just feeling. Arizona wanted her to know how she felt, she'd agree with anyone that her timing was off and the way she went about it was all wrong, but it was out there now and the blonde once again felt like a large weight was lifted off of her shoulders. Callie knew what she wanted and where she stood, and all Arizona had to do now was wait. Which even though she said she couldn't do anymore, she would bite her tongue and deal with it even if it'll be unbearable at times, she'd do anything to be with the brunette.

Silence filled their ears both of them were deep in thought, after a pregnant pause Callie cleared her throat and nodded telling herself that her thoughts were right and she wanted to do this. "Arizona," Callie said with a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips, Arizona's eyes smiled back even though they were filled with unshed tears. The brunette looked down at their interwined hands and back up at Arizona.

Arizona searched the brunette's face for any clue as to what she was thinking, but she couldn't find anything.

Callie squeezed Arizona's hand and the blonde's smile disappeared when worried thoughts filled her mind, "Callie…" She started but the Latina cut her off, "Will you be my girlfriend?" The question sounded so juvenile coming from her lips, but she couldn't think of a better way to ask.

Arizona stared blankly at the brunette for a few seconds she wasn't expecting that, "Or…" Callie sighed, but was silenced by the blonde's lips being smashed into hers. Arizona pulled away, "Yes, yes nine thousands times, yes."

Callie smiled widely and bit her bottom lip before cupping the blonde's cheek in her hand and pulling her in for a slow passionate kiss. Arizona grabbed the Latina's shoulder pulling her into her to deepen the kiss.

The brunette pulled away and started to giggle, "What's so funny? Do I have pizza breath?" Arizona self consciously covered her mouth as she spoke.

Callie shook her head and lowered the blonde's hand away from her mouth; she leaned in and placed a small chaste kiss on her lips. "I was just thinking that you came over here to watch a movie and hangout, but we both ended up crying and you almost left and now we're…" Callie stopped and smiled, she looked into Arizona's eyes. "We're together."

Arizona smiled widely at her, "Say it again." She tugged at her bottom lip with her teeth.

"We're together," Callie cupped the blonde's cheek and stroked it softly with her thumb. Arizona leaned forward and pressed her lips against the Latina's, after a few long seconds she pulled away leaving a few centimeters between the two of them and whispered, "Finally."


End file.
